Story of a Girl Called as Hermione Granger
by js2801
Summary: AU-Non-magical story.Hermione Granger, a bookworm and a little bit insecure girl.Harry Potter a popular, handsome,and plays football.2 completely different people, with completely different life.What happens when they meet?World turned upside down..R&R.
1. Her Life

Her Life..

(A/N:-Writing in Italics are thoughts of is a non-magical story.)

* * *

><p>This story is about Hermione Granger. It sounds like a medieval age name. Well her parents are to be blamed. They named her after a character in the Shakespeare's play The Winter's Tale. Hermione hadn't been very happy with her name but now she has grown to love it.<p>

Now a brief intro about her. She is about to turn 16 on 19th of next month thats is September. She a student of Beauxbatons Academy. She piss people off, easily and only 3 people in her life can put up with that. 2 are her parents and third one is her best friend Luna Lovegood. Many say that Hermione is completely oblivious to what goes around her. May be but that's not completely true. She spends most of her intelligent brain in a heavenly place(as Hermione calls it) 'LIBRARY'. But she isn't completely oblivious.

She is usually called as Bookworm or a geek in school. But she is quite ok with it. She don't mind people calling her these names. She thinks that its a lot better than the names like 'babe' or 'baby' or something more stupid.

There are 3 girls in her school whom she detest the most. Cho Chang and her 2 minions Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil. They irritate Hermione to no end. They act like they are goddesses walking upon earth. They always make snide remarks upon Hermione. But Hermione doesn't react much to it which make Cho and her gang more angry and they try to humiliate Hermione more and more.

Though Hermione is quite pretty, she isn't very optimistic about her looks. She have bushy brown hair, brown eyes, used to have large front teeth (though now they are normal due to braces she had to put on since childhood). But she thinks of herself as plain- jane. Her parents, especially her mom has told her a lots of times that she is beautiful but Hermione never takes it seriously.

About her parents. Robert Granger and Jane Granger. They both are dentist (you can imagine where she got her braces). They make Hermione brush her teeth morning, noon and night. She don't like it but know it has its own advantage, as her teeth are better and stronger than most of the students in her class. But there is also the disadvantage, she is not allowed to eat sweets and chocolates as much as others who don't have dentist parents.

She is more like her dad then her mom, that is less social or say almost anti-social.

So it can be concluded that she quite good at studies, almost on top of most of her classes, though not many notices it. Its an unsaid rule in her school, never to notice geeks. She is a member of math club and physics club and is not seen anywhere in sports.

Thats it for intro. Now lets take a ride in her life and lets see what kind of bomb is going to explode in that and yes she is not an early riser (as many of you would be expecting from a bookworm), but thats where our story starts . Her Mom never forget to wake her early in the morning. So here starts our ride...

* * *

><p>"Hermione. Get up. Its already 6:30. you'll be late" Jane said pulling the covers off Hermione and switching on the lights.<p>

"Mom let me sleep. I still have 2 hours before school starts and switch off the lights." Hermione said in sleepy voice while pulling covers back on her face.

"Now hermione your Aunt Martha would be arriving in an hour with your cousin. You should be ready by then." Jane said and left the room with lights still on.

"Argh...Aunt Martha. Just great." She grumbled while getting off her bed and went towards the bathroom to get ready.

Aunt Martha Vane was a distant cousin of Hermione's dad. She lived in Lambeth a district of South London. She had always been giving Hermione, tips about how she could improve and better her plain looks and bushy hair. She had always compares Hermione with her blond daughter. Because of this Hermione never thought very great of her Aunt.

Her Aunt was going to Australia with her husband for 6 months. Their event management company had got some important contracts in Australia. So that means her daughter Romilda Vane, Hermione's cousin was going to stay with Hermione's family and was going to attend school with Hermione. Romilda was a blond, with bright blue eyes and long shining hair.

Romilda and Hermione never got along well. Romilda had always tried to embarrass Hermione in family get togethers. She had always made fun of her looks. When they were younger Hermione was hurt a lot by her remarks, but while growing up she got used to it and learned to avoid them.

When they were kids Hermione had to share her room with Romilda but now that was not the case. Hermione's mom knew that they would kill each other if they shared the room. So Romilda was going to stay in another room, much to Hermione's relief.

After taking shower and brushing her teeth Hermione made her way downstairs towards the open kitchen. Aunt Martha and Romilda were already there. Two bags were there on the kitchen's floor.

"Good Morning Mom,Aunt Martha, Romilda" Hermione said with a forced smile sitting on chair in front of Romilda. She took some coffee and 2 pieces of toast in her plate and started eating. While Hermione finished her breakfast Jane asked Lisa, their house maid to take bags to Romilda's room. Romilda was already having her school bag with her.

Today was the first day of School of new term and Romilda who had already taken admission was going to go with Hermione there.

" Have you got all your possessions Romilda?" Hermione asked

"Of course" she said in a haughty tone. Hermione rolled her eyes at her tone.

By the time Hermione finished her breakfast it was already 7:50. Their bus timing was 8. So Hermione decided to leave for bus stop. It was going to take at least 5-8 minutes to reach there on foot.

" Ready to leave Romilda" She asked in a bored tone.

"How are we going? " asked Romilda flipping her hair over her shoulder and picking her bag.

" We are going to walk to bus stop and take school bus from there." Hermione said politely as Hermione's mom was still in the kitchen.

"What?" Romilda yelled. Hermione raised her eyebrows at her tone."Ok" mumbled Romilda.

"See wasn't that difficult."Hermione said smirking which made Romilda glare at her.

They both left for stop. reached there, just before bus arrived.

Hermione straightaway made her way to last seat where Luna was sitting while Romilda sat next to Terry Boot, one of the popular guy of school. Hermione was a bit surprised at how easily she got her seat '_probably because of her looks_' she thought as she sat. Luna had saved a seat for Hermione.

Romilda was going to be in some of Hermione's classes like Literature, History, Geography and Art (for drawing). After they reached school

"Will you need any help or will be good on your own?" Hermione asked Romilda. Her reply was as Hermione expected.

"Your help. What help would you be to me Hermione. People don't even recognize you" Replied Romilda in a arrogant voice.

Romilda had finally started showing her true color.

Romilda just went inside the school without waiting for Hermione's reply._ 'I'll remember never try to be good to her'_ thought Hermione.

"So Luna, excited about first day" Hermione asked Luna as they walked inside the school.

" Oh yes. Nargles informed me that this year is going to be very interesting and will change our life." Luna replied dreamily

Luna. She was a different story altogether. She was actually very pretty. She was a blond with long shining hair, with silver grey color eyes. But she didn't know that she was pretty. Hermione tried to tell her that few times, but she just waved it off.

Hermione considered Luna as odd amongst odds. Luna talked about strange,invisible imaginary things which didn't exist. She was not concerned whether anyone else believed it or not. But she was a true friend and Hermione liked her a lot. Luna had her own way to make others feel comfortable. Once you got to know her, you couldn't help but like her. Hermione was very protective of her. For her Luna was an innocent girl, unaware of world's cruel nature. People hurt her and made fun of her.

Hermione already fought once for her with Cho. It wasn't a physical fight, just a verbal spat. Hermione, also purposefully dropped a bowl of noodles with lots of tomato sauce on her head, though she acted innocent. Cho didn't showed her face for 2 days.

Being the first day, most of the day passed with introductions about subject courses, new or transfer students. Hermione tried to avoid Cho and her gang. She didn't wanted to spoil her first day, even if there were very high chances that rest of them would be spoiled.

At lunch break Hermione found that Romilda was sitting with Cho and her gang at their table. '_Never waste her time' _Hermione thought. She was sure that Romilda would have forgotten to mention that she was Hermione's cousin.

Hermione and luna were sitting as far as possible from Cho and her gang. Just then Hermione noticed Neville coming towards her and Luna's table.

"Hey Hermione Luna." said Neville as he reached to their table.

Neville Longbottom was a decent guy with curly brown hair and round face. He was also an outcast like Hermione and Luna. He was not very confident of himself. Half of the time he kept tripping over some or the other things.

"Hey Neville" Luna said "How was your vacation?"

"Oh It was great. I went to Poland. My uncle there showed me some very rare breeds of plants. " he replied excitedly.

That was one thing he was very good at and quite knowledgeable. He was very interested in plants and knew a lot about them.

"Well thats really good Neville."Luna said sincerely.

Three of them always stood with each other in school. Neville was a good friend to both Luna and Hermione. They helped each other in their studies. It was a kind of unspoken pact between them, Hermione and luna helped Neville with academics and Neville helped them in planting.

Days for Hermione were passing almost the same way daily. With occasional arguments and fights with Cho and her gang, rest was normal. But little did she knew, it wasn't going to last long.

Disclaimer:- I don't own Harry potter or any of its characters.

A/N:- Chapter is short but hope you guys would like and Review...


	2. Part Time Job and Shocking Revelations

Part-time and Shocking revelation

Disclaimer:- Don't own any character. All characters owned by JKR.

* * *

><p>It was already October by now. Days so far for Hermione had been uneventful. Between school, studies, and friends, Hermione had finally starting her working life. She had started working on a part time job in a book shop known as Flourish &amp; Blotts for 2 hours each day but 6 hours on weekend.<p>

But Hermione had no problem working on weekend in book shop. For her nothing was better than sit and read a book on weekend, that too in a bookshop where she was to be surrounded by books and books only. As not many customers used to come to the shop on weekend, Hermione spent her free time reading books. Manager of the shop was quite good natured man and he allowed Hermione to read the books at shop if she was free from customers.

She was getting 3 pounds as pay per week. She was happy to become an independent citizen now. She was glad that now she would not have to depend upon her parents for every small expense. She gave a treat to Luna with Pizza. Luna absolutely loved Pizza.

* * *

><p>But her first weekend wasn't as good as she had expected. She got most unexpected guest on the shop. They were none other than Cho and her gang.<p>

_'It would be first time they would have set their foot in a book shop. I'll bet my life if they could tell the difference between a book and a fashion magazine"_ thought Hermione

'_As if they don't make my life like hell enough in school ...they have to come here as well.' _She continued her musings, when Cho interrupted her train of thoughts.

"Look who's there girls...our dear bookworm Granger." said Cho egoistically

"Ooooh...Granger...what are you doing here?" said lavender frivolously.

_'Can't they speak normally...or rather have forgotten to speak normally.' _Hermione thought.

"Hi. Cho, Lavender, Parvati and Romilda. Do you want something?" Hermione asked trying to sound professional.

_'Bet they won't even know that it's a book shop.' _Hermione thought.

"It's a book shop...Isn't it? Of course we are here for books...Girls common let's see in there." Cho said arrogantly.

"So finally you realized it's a book shop" Hermione said in a mock surprised tone.

"Don't cross the line. Bookworm." Parvati hissed with a smirk.

Hermione started sniggering "Do you even know where that line starts and ends Parvati?"

"Of course we do." Lavender spoke with a bit uncertainty.

_'It's just so easy to baffle these dumb-asses...Next they would start searching for that line.' _Hermione thought with a smirk.

"Really then tell me where that line is drawn?" Hermione asked trying to have serious questioning look on her face but inside she was just laughing.

"It's in school of course...After all that's where we all gather each day...where you are a bookworm and we are prom queens." said Cho snickering at Hermione.

Hermione just rolled my eyes. "Well it's obvious you can't seem to think beyond that...School….where I beat you in almost every class and have better IQ than all yours put together." She retorted back.

Romilda hasn't said a thing.

_'Seems like she don't want to be between her cousin or so called friend...quite an opportunistic_.' Hermione thought.

"What's the use of these brains Granger if it can't get you a boyfriend even? Tell me have you ever been kissed in your whole life...Huh! I am sure, even your loony friend would have gotten her first kiss...she may be crazy but looks a lot better than you...And coming from me it's a compliment for her." said Cho loftily

Hermione got angry when Cho called Luna 'Loony'. This time she didn't held back anything.

"Don't you dare call Luna that. She is far better and intelligent than you lot. I don't expect you to understand that there are more important things in life than just a stupid kiss...your life and mind doesn't seem to think beyond kisses, boyfriends and proms...So I don't think you have anything to do here. Leave." Hermione said angrily, finally getting frustrated with their efforts to humiliate her.

Cho and her gang were speechless for a moment. Cho, Parvati and lavender started retorting back calling Hermione with bad names. But Hermione just tuned them out.

After sometime Cho walked out and rest of her gang followed.

"Ahh…Finally they left." Hermione said to herself.

* * *

><p>Christmas was approaching faster than Hermione expected. Her parents had made some new friends outside their work and were planning to invite them at Christmas Dinner Party at their place. It was the time when whole Granger family used to gather at one place. Usually no one outside family attended the dinner but these friends of her parents seemed pretty special.<p>

Hermione and her family had a big house and a huge backyard. So almost all the Grangers in London and around celebrated the Christmas every year, together at their place and this time their family tradition was going to change as some outsiders were going to join them.

Winter holidays were going to start from first week of December. It was already last week of November. This time there wasn't much of the homework to do for Hermione so she decided to finish whatever little homework she had to do in first week of holidays. This time Luna wasn't going to be in London, she and her family were going to states.

Hermione's parents were planning to take leave from their work during Christmas week. So it means Hermione was going to spend her time alone at home with her insufferable so called cousin.

_'CRAP'_Hermione mused.

It was the last working day of school before holidays. Hermione, Luna and Neville had already exchanged their gifts. Hermione had given a book on mysterious beings to Luna and a book on rare plant breeds in Asia to Neville.

* * *

><p>(AN: - Rare plant breeds in Asia is not a book title. It just shows what the book is all about.)

* * *

><p>Luna gave Hermione a locket which would have kept Hermione safe from some kind of creature called Wrackspurt <em>probably on<em>_e_ of Luna's imaginary and invisible creature. But Hermione knew that Luna meant good for her. Neville gave Hermione the book 'Grand Design' by Stephen Hawking. Hermione was also, absolutely in love with Astronomy other than Library.

Finally last working day of school ended, and holidays started.

'_Finally I have got a whole month to myself, without Cho, Lavender and Parvati to humiliate me. Now I think I can bear Romilda without them.'_ Hermione thought as she was on her way to home.

* * *

><p>Hermione was glad holidays were starting. She never liked to get up early in the morning, though exam times were an exception. She had already told mum not to wake her early. To her disbelief her mom agreed to let her oversleep, at least for beginning of holidays, later they were going to get a lot busier. Her mom had already started planning about preparations regarding Christmas and dinner party.<p>

Holidays had already started. Weather was getting cold and was getting colder each day.

So after having a good oversleep first day. Hermione got her shock of the day.

This shocking revelation was about Romilda. After few weeks of joining the school she went to a party with Cho and her gang. There she met one of the most popular guy from Durmstrang; Draco Malfoy. And they were dating now.

Hermione lived in western part of London. Beauxbatons was one of the top schools in this part of London. Two other top schools are Durmstrang and Hogwarts. Durmstrang and Hogwarts were known for their rivalry.

Though one of the top school, Durmstrang was never known for its good reputation. But their headmaster Igor Karkaroff was a criminal in his early part of his life and it was said that illegal practices took place in that school. Also Malfoy's father was a real prick. He and Karkaroff were well acquainted since their younger days and were known as good friends in society.

_'Like father like son' _Hermione thought.

As compared to Durmstrang Headmaster, Hogwarts's Headmaster Albus Dumbledore was a great headmaster and had a very good repo in whole England.

* * *

><p>it was first day of 's parents had already left for the she was in her room. There was a knock on her bedroom. Hermione knew who it would be. It was Romilda. She was all dressed up to go out.<p>

"What is it?" Hermione asked looking a bit surprised.

"I am going out. I have a date." Romilda replied haughtily.

_'Girl definitely knows how to get a date quickly_.' Hermione thought

"Ok" Hermione said "What should I say if Mom or dad called?" she asked.

"Tell them I am out with my friends...there's no need to tell them about date...it's not your place to tell them. And I'll come back before they come home." she replied in same haughty tone.

Then door- bell rang. Hermione looked at Romilda "Your date?" Hermione asked raising my eye-brows.

"Go open the door. I have to give the final touch to my make-up." with this Romilda hurried towards her room. Hermione just rolled her eyes and went to open the door

"Yes" She asked while opening the door.

A boy with silver blond color hair and cold grey eyes was standing at the door. "Romilda lives here." he asked in a drawling voice.

"Yes" Hermione replied.

"I am Draco Malfoy. I have a date with Romilda" he said coldly. Hermione just nodded and motioned him to come inside. '_What a prick..' _thought Hermione as she led Draco to living room. They both took their seats.

"Aren't you from Durmstrang?" Hermione asked trying to make a casual conversation

"Yes" he said curtly and possibly more cold voice. Hermione was glad she didn't had to converse with him any more as finally Romilda came down and left with Draco malfoy.

* * *

><p>Hermione was happy to have whole house to her until the evening. Only lack she felt was that she didn't had any friends to invite over and have fun as Luna was in States.<p>

Her Mom and dad never called. Romilda came back on time before Hermione's parents arrived .Hermione wanted nothing more than to call her parents and tell them about her cousin's escapade. But she knew it wasn't her place to tell them after all.

Hermione's parents arrived home by 7:00 PM...

"How was your day love?" Robert asked Hermione kissing her on forehead.

"I had lots of fun dad...Read a lot without any interruption." Hermione replied looking at Romilda who was avoiding her gaze.

"And yours Romilda?" Jane asked

"Oh it was fine Aunt Jane. How was yours?" Romilda asked very uncharacteristically, being polite.

"It was great dear." Jane replied warmly.

Hermione's parents had brought Chinese for just loved passed quietly. Jane told them that from next day Christmas preparation were to be started.

"Tighten up yourself." Jane said with a smirk which made Hermione and Robert roll their eyes. Jane knew how much they both detested to work for these preparations.

Finally Hermione made her way towards her bedroom where her soft and comfortable bed was waiting for her. And finally she fell into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

><p>Author's note:- hey guys...not that good ...but hope you like it...Read and review. Hermione should get all the sleep she can as next few days were going to be pure hectic.<p> 


	3. Christmas Preparations

Christmas Preparations

From next day onwards Hermione and her family with her unwanted cousin (only on Hermione's part) became very busy in preparations of Christmas.

As Robert and Jane have to go at work as well, lots of responsibilities came upon Hermione and Romilda. And as Miss Vane has to go to meet Draco Malfoy, it was Hermione who has to do the works. It was decided that major shopping would be done by Hermione's parents while small items shopping like small decoration items and other little things were to be bought by Hermione, and as per her parents, Hermione and Romilda.

Hermione's mom always needed some special kind of decorative items. So she made me a list & gave it to Hermione.

'_Why can't she take normal ones?'_ Hermione thought

It took Hermione a good part of next 3 days to search about where she could get all the needed items. Hermione wasn't very much into shopping. Even to buy her own cloths, she would just go for once and bring all she needed in one shopping trip. Only thing she absolutely loved to shop had been books. According to her one just couldn't get enough books.

So, next few days were all about shopping. All Hermione did was shopping for what her mom wanted.

She also received mails from Luna. She was having a great time in states. She had met a boy there, more kind of a guide. It seemed like she had started to crush over him. She even sent some pictures of her in states. Occasionally they did call each other. When Hermione told her about Romilda dating Malfoy, Luna burst out laughing. They both made lots of jokes about it, until Hermione's mom came in her room and told her to go to sleep, as Hermione was talking to Luna during midnight. Hermione had always been a Mamma's girl, so it was quite natural she had to agree with her mom.

It was a kind of a tradition in Hermione's family that is her mom, dad and Hermione herself. Hermione and her dad would decorate the Christmas tree and then they helped Hermione's mom in preparing food and stuff for dinner party. Hermione's Uncle and Aunt, John and Sally Smith had arrived 2 days before Christmas and were going to stay with Hermione and her parents till the day next to Christmas. They were going to help in Christmas dinner preparations. Uncle John was cousin of Robert and Aunt Sally was a school friend of Jane. They both met at Hermione's parents' marriage and hooked up immediately. Hermione liked both of them. Especially Uncle John, he was kind of fun to be with. He always lightened up a tense situation and also he was a good cook. Chocolate Pie had been his specialty and Hermione loved it. Hermione had been closest to him in all the aunt and uncle she had. And Aunt Sally, she was a bit strict, though not with Hermione.

So 2 days before Christmas Hermione and her dad were decorating the tree & Uncle john , Aunt Sally and Romilda were helping Jane in kitchen. It was already evening.

"So pumpkin how's been your school so far?" Robert asked Hermione while they were working on the tree. Hermione was sitting on the floor handing him the decoration items.

"Nothing out of normal dad, it's always the same for me. You know that." Hermione replied.

They had almost finished the major decoration.

"So how does it look?" Robert asked moving a bit further away from the tree to have a better look. Hermione went towards where he was standing

"It's absolutely brilliant dad." Hermione said. She was feeling so really good and excited. She loved to work with her dad. They both made an excellent team.

Robert smiled at Hermione and kissed her forehead. "Lets call your Mom and see what she has to say?" he said. Hermione agreed. Her mom always had something to say about decorations. Hermione and her father never admitted but Jane's ideas were usually good.

"Jane" Hermione's dad called to her mum and to her displeasure "Romilda" he called.

Jane came out of Kitchen, but Romilda didn't.

"What is it Rob?" Jane asked " Romilda is out" she added as she came and stood next to Robert and Hermione to look at the tree.

"How is it?" Hermione asked. She looked at it appraisingly and then smiled "It's beautiful dears. Tomorrow morning we will shift it in the backyard and rest of the work can be done tomorrow. What you say?" she asked looking at Robert.

"Yes Mam." Robert said with a mock salute. Hermione and her mom started laughing. Hermione loved these moments.

Hermione never told her parents that she loved them a lot. She was not very good at expressing herself but her parents knew that she loved them.

Jane was back to Kitchen and Hermione and her dad settled on the couch and switched on the TV. Hermione thought about asking her dad about the guest who were going to join them at dinner party. "Hey dad" she asked.

"Yeah Hon" her dad asked looking at her.

"Who are yours and Mom's new friends coming to the party?" Hermione asked ,trying to sound casual.

"Oh...they are James and lily Potter. We met them at one of the charity ball. Very nice people." Robert said

"Potters. Aren't they one who owns that big law firm in central part of London? They are quite known in their profession." Hermione said , a bit surprised.

"Yeah, it's them. Rich they are, but very down to earth. James is quite funny and lily, you can say she keeps him in line." Hermione's dad said laughing, probably remembering any of his moment with potters "Your mom and Lily got along very well. Since charity ball they kept in contact with us which is rare for the people who come from the rich societies. Over time we became good friends. So we decided to call them over." Robert finished.

"Wow dad, you really seem much caught up with them." Hermione said ,which was very true. Her dad was a bit analytical person. He didn't mixed up with people easily, a trait Hermione inherited from him.

'_Theses potters must be something, that dad has become so fond of them.'_ Hermione thought _'WAIT! POTTER. It clicks something in my mind'_.

"Do they have someone in their Family named Harry Potter?" Hermione asked her dad.

To Hermione's immense surprise Robert started laughing at her.

"Dad what?" Hermione was getting a bit annoyed now.

"Sweetie, Harry Potter is their son and he would be joining us as well. How do you know about him?" Her dad asked curiously.

'_This is same with all the fathers in the world. A boy is mentioned in your talks and interrogation starts.'_ Hermione thought

She was not sure whether to answer or not. She decided to go with the facts...

"Well he is from Hogwarts and quite popular in my school. He dated Cho Chang from my school, for some time. And she is one of the most popular girls in our school. So it was obvious others talked a lot about them." Hermione said.

"So do you have any kind of crush on him?" Robert asked in a teasing manner.

'_DAD teasing me...seem like I am in an alternate world. Since when had he started taking interest in my love life and which doesn't exist at all.' _Hermione thought with a little shock

"Jeez dad, you know me better than that." Hermione answered him in annoyed tone, so he won't question her further...And so he never brought up the topic again...

These questions always hit a sore spot for Hermione. Never till date had any boy showed any interest in her. And though she never said it did hurt her sometimes.

It was Christmas today. Hermione woke up early without Mom shaking her to wake up. It was time for opening the presents, Hermione's favorite part of the day.

She went straight to her parents' bedroom and started banging on the door "MOM, DAD COME OUT. WE HAVE TO OPEN THE PRSENTS." she shouted.

Next she went to Uncle John and Aunt Sally's room. After telling them to come down she was on her way to downstairs. She purposefully avoided calling Romilda. She knew it was a family time and whether she wanted it or not, Romilda was family. But she didn't want to spoil her morning by having another argument with her.

But her mom called Romilda to open the presents with them.

Hermione always liked to open gifts just with her mom and dad before rest of the family started arriving.

Hermione's dad got her a telescope and she got a personal diary from her mom...

'_Why would I need a diary'_ Hermione mused. She never wrote personal diaries. Her mom answered her unasked question...

"Dear you have already turned 16. Lots of changes will occur in your life. You may not want to talk to anyone about that. May be not even me. This diary will help. You can write your emotions about different things in it that you don't want to tell others. It will help you to let out your emotions." she gave Hermione a mischievous grin "It helped me a lot when I started crushing on your dad." Hermione smiled at that.

'_I never knew Mom had it in her'_ Hermione wondered warmheartedly.

"Yes Hermione. Your mom never let anyone touch her diary. She kept it like it was a long lost most precious treasure..." Aunt Sally said and started laughing...

"What diary?" Robert asked oblivious to the conversation.

"Nothing dear." Jane said giving him a kiss on the cheek. They had always been careful in showing their affections around Hermione. Though, Hermione didn't know why.

Uncle John and Aunt Sally had brought Hermione a dress as a gift. Hermione in return got them gifts as well. A pen for Uncle john as he loved writing in his free time, but what he wrote was a mystery to them. For Aunt Sally, she brought her a cook book. Sally wasn't very good at cooking but loved it all the same...

Hermione's biggest challenge was to get a gift for Romilda. In the end they decided to give a joint gift, from Hermione and her parents. Hermione's mom bought a make-up gift with latest stuff and accessories in it. Romilda loved these kinds of stuff and accessories...

Hermione always wondered what so great about these kinds of stuff. She never used any of it. She found all this as a waste of time. She never denied to herself that Romilda was a beautiful girl and would have done great without make-up on her face...She was natural. But Hermione wasn't going to tell her as Romilda would have thrown another insult at Hermione about her looks.

Disclaimer: - Don't own any character from actual Harry potter series...

A/N:- Sory for late so good...But do tell whether you like it or not..Keeping my fingers cross ... suggestions are welcome ...Read and review.


	4. Let's Meet Potters

**Let's Meet Potters**

Christmas day had been very hectic for Hermione and her family. Rest of her family members had started arriving from the noon time. Granger family had been a pretty larger family. Many of them lived outside Europe, so it was not possible for them to attend the dinner party every year. But those who lived near London attended the party every year.

Hermione's mom was Jane Thompson before marriage. So in dinner party both Granger and Thompson family always joined together as one to celebrate. But it was always called as Grangers' Gathering as Grangers were always more than Thompsons in the party.

Hermione had lots of aunts and uncles, from her dad and mom sides' family. She also had many cousins. But her favorite person was her Granny ( her mom's mom). She adored her grandmother a lot. And she was favorite grandchild of her grandmother. Her grandparents from her dad's side were on vacation in Caribbean, so they were not able to attend dinner party.

Hermione got a necklace from her Granny and Grandpa (her mom's father), as a gift for Christmas. Even Hermione who didn't have much idea about jewelry could see that it was a beautiful piece of work. Her grandfather had gifted that necklace to her Granny on her first birthday after marriage.

"Oh God Granny, it's beautiful." Hermione said in awe.

"Of course it is dear. Your Grandpa gifted me on my first birthday after our marriage." She said lovingly. Hermione's family had a history or say unintentional tradition of love marriages including her mom and dad. But to Hermione it seem like she was going to break the tradition.

Finally around 6 in the evening whole family were in backyard of the house where everything was setup. House was not enough for so many people. Tables were set up all around the backyard. Foods and drinks were there on different tables. It was a self service party. Everyone was enjoying in their own way. They were talking, drinking, dancing and eating. Fires were set up so as to keep warm.

* * *

><p>It was 6:30 when bell rang.<p>

"I'll see. It must be Potters." Jane said and went to open the door.

Hermione suddenly got nervous in the anticipation of seeing famous Harry Potter. She hadn't seen him before but had heard that he was quite gorgeous. He was the captain of Hogwarts football team and played as one of the striker on the team.

'_I don't know why I am feeling nervous. It's just Harry Potter. Yeah Harry potter, famous, gorgeous most appealing Harry Potter. Arggghh….stop it Hermione, you will only make a fool out of yourself...' _Hermione started pondering_. _

She looked over to Romilda. From her look Hermione could tell that Romilda also had heard about Harry Potter. She was trying to fix herself unnecessarily. The way Romilda was dressed was more suitable for a club party than a Christmas dinner party. She was wearing a stylish small brown dress. Hermione out of the blue became uncomfortable about her dress. She was wearing a simple light blue color knee length dress in A-line shape with V neck and skirt line. Her mom had given it to her as a gift for her 16th birthday. Hermione didn't want to wear a dress. And her hairs were flowing down to her waist in curls and which were like bush, according to Hermione. She was more comfortable wearing a t-shirt and jeans. But she wore the dress because her mom wanted.

Jane came back to the backyard followed by a man and a woman. Man was wearing round spectacles. He had messy hair which actually looked nice on him. His eyes were light brown and had a warm look in them. Woman was strikingly beautiful. She had waist length shining red hair. Her eyes were beautiful emerald green. She had a warm smile on her face. They both looked very nice together.

Jane introduced them to everyone.

"Grangers and Thompsons, today we have a new joining in our Christmas dinner party." Jane said gesturing towards new man and woman. Everyone's attention was now on Jane and the strangers she was gesturing to.

"They are James and Lily Potter, our new friends." Jane said. Everyone applauded for new comers to welcome them. Both James and Lily smiled nervously at this.

"Merry Christmas everyone." James said.

Hermione's parents were sitting with Potters and talking with them. Hermione was sitting on another table listening to her 8 year old cousin Tracy who was telling Hermione about one of her school project in which Hermione had helped her. Hermione was half listening to her and half lost in her own thoughts about Potters or say one Potter in particular.

'_Harry Potter is not here. Strange. Must be with one of his many girlfriends. But why am I thinking about this? I even don't know him. Hell! I haven't seen him even.'_

* * *

><p>Hermione saw her mom gesturing her to come to their table. She excused herself from Tracy and made her way towards her mom. Suddenly she felt anxious. She was going to meet Potters. She wasn't sure what they would think of her.<p>

"Yeah mom." Hermione said as she reached near the table. Jane took Hermione's and pulled her to an empty seat next to hers.

"James, Lily. It's Hermione our only daughter." Jane said with proud.

"Hello Hermione dear. Merry Christmas." said Lily who was sitting across to Hermione, with a warm smile.

"Hello Mr. and Mrs. Potter. Merry Christmas to you as well." Hermione answered politely.

"It's really nice meeting you Hermione." James said.

"Same here Mr. Potter" replied Hermione.

"We have heard a lot about you from Robert and Jane. It's really nice to have a face to all conversations we had about you. You are very good in academics, I heard." Lily mentioned. Hermione was getting uncomfortable with the praise. She wasn't praised much by others except her family.

"Erm…thanks. But they are my parents and are bound to praise Me." mumbled Hermione "I am not that good."

"You know Hermione; you should not let others demean you. You are as good as you think of yourself." James said nicely.

"I try sir." Hermione replied smiling a bit.

"Where's Harry?" Robert asked seeing that her daughter was getting a bit uncomfortable. Hermione was just like her father when it came to handling appreciation from others.

"He'll join us shortly. He was with his friends. I just hope he gets here on time." said Lily. Just then James's cell phone started to ring. He excused himself from the table and went a bit away from the table to talk. After speaking he joined the group back.

"It was Harry." He said at Lily's questioning glance. Then James looked at Robert and spoke

"Robert, Harry is at nearby square, but don't know how to come here. I will just go and bring him here." He said.

"Oh don't worry. It's not too far from here. Hermione, love, would you go there and bring him here?" Robert asked Hermione. Hermione was speechless at her father's query.

'_I just don't believe dad, he's asking me to go and bring Harry Potter to the house.'_ She thought.

"Sure dad. I will even take Romilda with me. Mr. Potter, can you tell him to wait for us at the florist shop which is near the square? It would be easy to find him." Hermione said calmly trying to hide her annoyance.

"Sure I'll just call him." James said and went to call his son.

Hermione got up from her seat and waved Romilda to join her. Romilda made her way towards Hermione who was still standing near the table where her parents were sitting.

"What is it?" Romilda asked irritatingly.

"Mr. and Mrs. Potter, meet my cousin Romilda." Hermione introduced.

"Hello Romilda." James said.

"Hello Mr. and Mrs. Potter, it's really nice to meet you." Romilda replied in her best possible polite tone.

'_Must be trying to impress them.'_ Hermione thought.

"Romilda I am going to the square to bring Harry Potter here at home. Would you like to join me? It's not too far from here. Just 10 minutes walk." Hermione said in a very sweet or say too sweet tone. She caught Lily's eyes who just winked at her and turned to talk to Jane.

Hermione was sure that Cho would have told Romilda about hr dating stories Potter boy. And Romilda's expression had told her everything when she mentioned Harry Potter.

"Yeah sure, why not?" Romilda said in her sugar coated voice.

* * *

><p>Hermione wore her boots as roads were full of snow. She took her jacket from the stand and waited for Romilda to join her. Romilda had gone to washroom to right her appearance. Finally after 10 minutes Romilda came out.<p>

"Wear your boots. Snow is thick outside." Hermione said to Romilda.

"I am not going to wear the boots. It will spoil my whole look." Romilda said.

"Ok then, wait here till I go and bring _Harry Potter_ here." Hermione said intentionally emphasizing on Harry Potter.

Romilda glared at Hermione."Ok give me a sec." Romilda said and with that she wore her boots and jacket and they both left the house.

They reached to the square in 10 minutes. It was pretty cold out there and was getting a bit dark. They reached to the florist shop. But there was no one except the shop keeper.

"Hello Madam Rosmerta. Merry Christmas. How are you?" Hermione said to the shop owner.

"Oh! Hello Hermione dear. Merry Christmas. I am fine. What are you doing here?" Rosmerta replied smiling at her.

"Have you seen somebody here? A boy, he must be waiting here for us." Hermione said.

"No dear, no one has come yet." Rosmerta replied. Hermione just nodded and came out of shop.

"What happened?" Romilda asked who was waiting outside for Hermione.

"No one has come yet. Where is he?" Hermione said in an irritated voice.

"We should wait here for some time. He'll be here. Is this the only florist shop here?" Romilda asked calmly. Hermione was surprised at her attitude. "Yeah" she replied.

* * *

><p>'<em>She can wait for the precious Potter, but I can't. We are freezing here and that boy…' <em>Hermione was lost in her thoughts when BMW M3 convertible stopped in front of her and Romilda. Two boys were sitting in the car. Boy who was driving the car was wearing round spectacles and had messy hair just like James Potter and his eyes were bright emerald green, just like Lily Potter. He looked the same age, as of Hermione and Romilda, though taller than them.

'_He must be Harry Potter but who's this other guy.' Hermione thought. _Other guy had gangly look. He was having flaming red hair, blue eyes and freckles but overall was quite good looking.

"Miss Granger?" Boy with emerald eyes asked them.

"Yes. You Mr. Potter?" Romilda said.

Boy got out of his car. "Harry Potter" he said extending his hand. Romilda shook his hand and smiled at him "Romilda Vane." She said. Harry looked confused at this "Romilda? You are not Hermione Granger?" he asked.

Before Romilda could reply, Hermione decided to step in the conversation.

"I am Hermione Granger." She said.

Harry looked at her and nodded. He stared at her for some time. Hermione started to feel a bit uncomfortable under his gaze.

"Shall we leave?" Romilda said a bit irritatingly.

"Yeah." Harry said. He motioned them to sit on the back seat of his car. Romilda quickly seated herself in the car. Hermione was a bit reluctant to sit in his car. Looking at her hesitation Harry raised his eyebrows at her. Hermione just shook her head and sat next to Romilda. Harry sat back in his car and started it.

"So where to?" he asked Hermione.

Hermione just rolled her eyes and gave him directions to reach her house.

"Hi" other red haired boy said "I am Ronald Weasley. You can call me Ron." He said

"Hello, I am Hermione Granger and my cousin Romilda Vane." Hermione said.

"So you are from Beauxbatons?" Harry asked conversationally while looking at the road.

"Yeah. And you both are from Hogwarts?" Romilda said giving him her smile she thought made her look beautiful.

'Yeah."Harry said.

Hermione didn't bother to join the conversation. She kept her eyes at sideways on the road.

"We are here." Hermione said when they were near her house. Harry stopped the car in front of her house. Hermione got out of the car and didn't bother about inviting boys in the house, she was sure Romilda would do the job very nicely. She made her way inside where a surprise was waiting for her.

She could feel others coming behind her but didn't look back. She rang the bell and after sometime Jane opened the door.

"Hey mom, they are here." Hermione said. Jane smiled. "Somebody is waiting for you in the backyard Hermione." Jane said. Hermione was intrigued by her mom's tone. She removed her boots and jacket and went to the backyard.

She was pleasantly surprised to see Luna there."Luna" Hermione said excitedly.

Luna looked at her smiled brilliantly and moved towards her and hugged her tightly. "Merry Christmas Hermione." She said

"Merry Christmas Luna. How come you are here?" Hermione asked with wonder.

"Well I thought you could use some other company when you have only your dear cousin here." Luna said dreamily. Hermione just laughed at her tone.

"I sure cold use your company Luna. I missed you. And you have no idea who's there today." Hermione said.

"Really. Who?" Luna asked curiously.

"See it yourself." Hermione said gesturing towards the door of the house which opened in the backyard. Harry, Ron, Romilda and Jane were coming through the door in the backyard.

Luna 's eyes widened in surprise "Harry Potter" she said.

* * *

><p>AN:- Hey did u like it? Sorry for the late update….Read and Review.

Disclaimer:- Don't own any character from Harry Potter series...


	5. Here Comes The Harry Potter

Here Comes the Harry Potter

* * *

><p>Harry stopped the car in front of Granger's house and Hermione quickly got out of the car and quickly made her way inside. Harry just chuckled at her behavior.<p>

'_It's going to be an interesting evening'_ Harry thought.

"Sorry for her behavior. I'll take you inside." Romilda said shyly as she got out of the car.

"Oh! No problem." Ron said as he too got out of the car.

Harry parked his car where other cars were parked outside the house in a big space. He got out of the car and made his way towards where Romilda and Ron who were standing, at the entrance, waiting for him.

"Shall we?" Ron said. Romilda and Harry nodded.

Romilda led them inside from the front door. Harry found the house pretty big. It had some kind of old but elegant look in it. Romilda led them to living room. Just then Jane came in the room.

"Merry Christmas kids. I am Jane Granger, you must be Harry." She said looking towards Harry. Harry smiled and nodded "Hello Mrs. Granger. Merry Christmas. I am Harry and my best friend Ronald Weasley." Harry replied, gesturing towards Ron.

"It's nice to see you Mrs. Granger. Merry Christmas to you too. I am sorry I came without invitation." Ron said nervously.

"Don't be. Its family time, everyone is welcome. Now common quickly move to the backyard or all foods would be finished. Romilda you take them to backyard. I'll be there in few minutes." Jane said.

"Ok Aunt Jane." Romilda said. Jane left to go in the kitchen for some work and Romilda gestured Harry and Ron to follow her.

"She looks really hot. Doesn't she?" Ron whispered to Harry.

"Yeah." Harry replied absentmindedly. He looked around the house as they made their way to backyard. It was big and looked very cozy. They reached the backyard. It was full of people.

"Wow. It's a pretty big family." Ron said.

"Yeah." Romilda said giving a quick glance towards Harry who was looking around the backyard. She was getting a bit frustrated. Since the time she had seen Harry, he not once had looked at her like he was interested.

"So Harry, what you think?" Romilda said.

"Huh…Oh it's a very big backyard and family. And Romilda thanks for bringing us here. If you don't mind I'll go and meet my parents." Harry said amiably giving her a charming smile.

"Y…yeah sure." Romilda said. She looked a bit flushed at Harry's tone.

"Come on Ron." Harry said as he noticed his parents sitting on a table and talking to a man.

* * *

><p>Lily saw her son coming towards them. She stood to greet them.<p>

"Harry" Lily said.

"Hey Mom, Dad. Merry Christmas." Harry said as he reached near the table.

"Same to you son." James said with amusement "How are you Ron and rest of your family?" he asked.

"I am fine Mr. Potter. They all are fine." Ron said.

"Robert, this is my son Harry and his best friend Ronald Weasley." James said. Robert stood from his seat.

"Hi Harry, Ron. I am Robert Granger." Robert introduced himself.

"Hello Mr. Granger." Harry said politely.

"What took you so long to come?" Lily asked sternly.

"Mom we were at Seamus place. He was insisting us to stay a little longer." Harry said in a calmer voice to hide his annoyance.

"Ok" Lily said with a look which said _'We will talk about it later'_

Jane joined them that moment. "What took you so long?" Robert asked.

"Nothing, were just running short on cookies. Refilled it." Jane said.

* * *

><p>"I just don't believe Harry Potter is here." Luna said dreamily, looking towards Harry Potter who was with his parents.<p>

"Believe it Luna. I didn't know you were his fan." Hermione said a bit irritatingly.

"Oh I am not. But you have to agree he has got some looks." Luna said "But I like that redhead more and more."

Hermione almost fell from her seat at this. They both were sitting in the corner, away from others.

"Luna, are you alright? If I am not wrong you were interested in the guide you met at states." Hermione said.

"Oh no. I wasn't. Also he was not my type. He was 20." Luna said frivolously.

Hermione suddenly burst out laughing at this.

"What?" Luna asked in surprised tone.

Hermione tried to control her laughter. "Nothing too serious. It's just that if I didn't know you any better I would have thought you were exactly like Romilda." Hermione said

"He was not my type" Hermione said flippantly, mimicking Luna's tone and started laughing again. Luna hit her on the arm "You should not mock me Hermione. It's known as bad manners. Hey look Romilda is talking to Harry. She doesn't waste any time. Does she?" Luna said pointing towards where Harry was sitting.

"Of course she doesn't." Hermione said rolling her eyes. Next she saw Harry taking Romilda's hand and guiding her to where others were dancing.

"What you think, who would have asked whom to dance?" Luna asked Hermione.

"Who? Whom? What exactly are you talking about?" Hermione asked in confused tone.

"I am asking you that do you think Harry asked her to dance or she asked Harry to dance. She definitely seems desperate enough to ask him. I am sure she had put all the efforts in her dress and make-up, just to impress Harry Potter." Luna said bitterly.

Hermione was surprised at her tone. "I never heard you talking like this about anyone before." Hermione said.

Luna turned red due to embarrassment. "Well I have seen how she treats you since childhood. I don't like it all. I don't like her." Luna said sheepishly.

Hermione smiled at Luna. She squeezed her hand "Thanks Luna. But you don't have to worry about me. I am already over all those things." She said.

"So what would you say about if I introduce you to that redhead?" Hermione asked Luna in suggestive tone.

"Oh Hermione. You would do it. Please introduce me to him. May be he would ask me to dance with him." Luna said excitedly. Hermione was happy to see Luna so happy. She was just worried about if that Ronald broke Luna's heart. She just hoped he doesn't.

Both Luna and Hermione made their way towards the table where Potters and Grangers were sitting.

* * *

><p>"Hermione, Luna. Come join us." Jane said.<p>

"So Luna dear, are you enjoying the party?" Jane asked.

Yes. Mrs. Granger. I am glad I came." Luna said pleasantly. Her eyes flicked to Ron who was looking at her. She gave him a small smile. And he smiled in return.

"Hey Ronald. Why are you sitting here alone? Would you like to join us?" Hermione asked Ron. Ron was looking extremely nervous, but it was better than sitting all alone with parents.

"Yeah sure. Why not?" he said and got up from his seat.

Three of them went back to where Hermione and Luna were sitting earlier. Ron pulled a chair for him and sat with them.

"So Ronald , you also go to Hogwarts?" Hermione asked to start the conversation.

"Um…Yeah. And call me Ron." He said.

"But I like Ronald. It suits you. Can I call you that?" Luna said vaguely.

"Yeah" Ron said in perplexing manner.

"Ronald I am Luna Lovegood. You have got very nice blue eyes." Luna said languorously staring at Ron.

"Erm…Thanks." Was all Ron could say.

"Would you ask me to dance Ronald?" Luna said dreamily.

"Huh…." This time Ron was really getting worried. He looked at Hermione. Hermione just gave him a small smile.

"If you don't mind, I would like to talk to Luna for a minute." Hermione said and without waiting for his reply she pulled Luna out of her seat and away from the table.

"Luna, this is not the way to talk." Hermione said sternly "What the hell were you thinking?"

"I forgot everything when I looked into his eyes. He has got such beautiful eyes." Luna said still looking at Ron.

"Luna, if you behave like this, you would scare him away." Hermione said. Luna suddenly looked sad.

"OK I'll try. But do you think he would like me? I mean he's from Hogwarts. You know boys there like the girls like Cho, Lavender. I am nothing like them." Luna said in worried tone.

"Luna, you are a beautiful girl. If he can't see that, it's his loss." Hermione said and Luna smiled at her friend.

"Now common, we should not make him wait any longer." Hermione said.

They went back and sat with Ron.

"Is everything alright? You look a bit sad." Ron asked Luna.

Luna gave him a cute smile and said "yeah, nothing to worry about."

Ron nodded "It seem like Harry is having a good time with your cousin." Ron said looking towards Harry and Romilda who were dancing together on what seem to be their third song.

"Yeah. She's quite charming." Hermione mumbled. Luna giggled at this, while Ron was again baffled.

"Luna would you like to dance?" Ron asked out of the blue.

Luna gave him a bright smile "Of course Ronald." She said brightly. Ron just grinned at her and pulled her from the seat and towards other dancing couples. Hermione felt happy that Luna was getting her wish.

* * *

><p>Hermione got up to get herself a glass of pumpkin juice. She got her glass and came back to the table. She was sitting all alone looking at Luna and Ron. Luna was practically glowing and was laughing at something Ron was saying in her ear. Hermione was lost in her thoughts when somebody tapped her on her shoulder. She jerked out of her reverie and looked up.<p>

Her brown eyes met a beautiful pair of emerald green eyes. She stared into the eyes and then blinked twice before focusing back on the person in front of her.

"Can we sit here?" Harry asked Hermione. He had come to sit on her table with Romilda.

"Yeah" Hermione said distractedly.

"I'll go and get something to eat and drink. Would you like to have something?" He asked Romilda.

"No Harry. But thank you." She said fondly.

'_As though is she had known him all her life'_Hermione mused.

She saw towards Harry who was saying something to her '_Great! I again got lost in my thoughts.'_She thought and shook her head to clear her mind.

"Sorry, lost you there. What were you saying?" Hermione asked.

"I was saying that would you like to have something." Harry said with an amused tone.

"No, thanks." Hermione replied.

Harry just shrugged his shoulders and left to get something for him.

* * *

><p>As soon as Harry left "Hermione, before Harry come back, you just leave." Romilda said haughtily.<p>

"Why should I leave? I was already sitting here." Hermione said angrily.

"Well we want to spend some time together, ALONE. So leave." Romilda replied in indifferent voice.

Hermione gave her a smug smile "Really. Don't you think if he wanted to spend some time together alone with you, he would have taken you to some other table? There are still some empty tables." Hermione said, acting innocent.

Romilda glared at her and then smirked "You think he is interested in you, so he came on this table."

Hermione was getting angry with each passing minute. _'How dare she? Who the hell is she?'_Hermione thought. But slowly her anger faded and sadness filled her heart. She knew what Romilda said was right, no one had ever showed any interest in her. But it still hurt to hear that. All fight was gone out of her. She slowly got up from her seat to leave. She was about to leave when Harry came back with a plate in his hands.

"Where are you going?" Harry asked as he put his plate on the table.

"She has some work." Romilda answered quickly. Hermione just rolled her eyes.

Harry gave a bizarre look to Hermione and said "You know it's rude to leave your guest alone."

"Well Romilda is here to look after you." Hermione said in uncaring voice.

Harry looked at her. "And what that supposed to mean?" He asked narrowing his eyes.

'_Here I am trying to be nice to this girl and she's biting my head off.'_Harry thought.

"Err…nothing. Hermione just sit down. You can do your work later." Romilda said immediately.

"No, I have to go." Hermione said. She just wanted to leave as soon as possible. But unfortunately for her, Jane decided that time to come and join them.

"So are you guys enjoying?" she asked.

"Yes. Mrs. Granger. Party is great." Harry said courteously. Jane smiled at him.

"Thank you dear. I hope girls aren't giving you hard time." Jane said

"No. They are very pleasant company." Harry said throwing a quick glance at Hermione.

"Ok then, I'll leave you three to enjoy." Jane said and left to meet others.

* * *

><p>Hermione sat back in her seat grumbling to herself.<p>

"What's your problem? I am just trying to be nice to you." Harry said lividly.

"I didn't ask you to be nice to me. And why would you be nice to me? You don't even know me." Hermione said fuming.

Harry was about to retort but was interrupted when, this time James decided to come to their table.

"Harry, where's Ron?" James asked.

"He's there dancing." Harry said pointing towards where Ron was dancing with Luna.

"Did you ask him if Arthur and Molly are back from Romania?" James asked.

"Yeah dad. They would be coming back by tomorrow." Harry said.

"Ok then I'll talk to them tomorrow. So did you show Ms. Granger your dancing abilities?" James asked smugly. James knew from Harry's expression that Hermione Granger was really getting to his son. He wasn't going to miss the opportunity to tease his son.

"Dad." Harry exclaimed. Last thing he wanted was to dance with this high and mighty Granger.

"Oh yes Mr. Potter. I saw his dancing abilities when he was dancing with my dear cousin, quite a dancer he is." Hermione spoke in almost acerbic tone looking towards Harry.

"Oh really, then come dance with me." Harry said mockingly, extending his hand towards Hermione. Hermione was shocked at this. She didn't know a thing about dancing and here was this Potter asking her to dance.

"Oh Hermione don't dance." Romilda said pompously. Hermione glared at her.

"That will be no problem. You just follow my lead." Harry said provoking her with his eyes to retort.

"Yes Hermione. Say Yes." Romilda said in insulting manner.

Something snapped in Hermione at this. "Ok. Lead the way Harry." She said taking his hand. Romilda was taken aback at this. She hadn't expected Hermione to accept the offer.

"Very well. Romilda, why don't you join us on our table till Harry and Hermione dance?" James said.

"Yeah sure Mr. Potter" Romilda replied sweetly while throwing daggers at Hermione. Hermione gave a smirk to her and stood up from her seat.

* * *

><p>Harry was a bit disgruntled at being stuck with Hermione. He glared at James who gave him a wink and said "Have fun you two." and left with Romilda following him.<p>

Harry got up from his seat and almost dragged Hermione with him to dance.

They both were quiet as they reached dance floor. Harry turned around to face Hermione and pulled her in his arms without any warning. He held her by waist. A shock went through Hermione's body with such close proximity with a boy for the first time. She had never felt like this before. Hermione was feeling very self-conscious. She wasn't feeling very confident about the dancing either. She didn't know where to keep her hands.

"Umm...Where to keep my hands?" Hermione asked nervously.

"So you really don't know to dance huh?" Harry asked in teasing manner. Hermione frowned at him.

"No. And I think Romilda already answered that." Hermione retorted. Harry smiled and took her both hands to put them on his shoulders. And then both of them started to sway on the music or more like that Harry was dancing and Hermione was trying not to step on his toes.

"I have heard a bit about you from Cho. I think you know her." Harry said with a knowing look.

"And what exactly has she told you about me?" Hermione asked with a scowl on her face.

'_Trust that Cho to spread praises about you._' Hermione pondered angrily_._

"Nothing much. She said that you never look out of your heavy books. And that you like to fight with no reason." Harry said in amused tone, enjoying the teasing.

Hermione scowled at him. She didn't know why she was getting angry at him. She just wanted to get away from him yet at the same time she was finding it difficult to take her eyes off him.

"And assuming that you believed her, you must be expecting me to fight with you." Hermione said.

"Well you are already fighting with me." Harry said, looking amused.

Hermione was about o pull back from Harry. Sensing that she was pulling back Harry pulled her back to him a little more close than earlier, so that their noses were just inches apart. Harry stared into her eyes with his piercing green eyes. Hermione tried to avert her eyes but failed to do it as his eyes were entrancing her.

Suddenly Harry blinked and looked away. Hermione sighed with relief, almost inaudible. All these sensations were so new to her. She didn't know what exactly to do.

Hermione looked towards where Ron and Luna were sitting. They were not dancing anymore but were talking. Harry followed her gaze "Who is she, Ron is sitting with?" he asked "Is she one of your cousin?"

"No, she is my best friend. Luna Lovegood." Hermione said fondly.

"Ron is certainly enjoying her company." Harry said thoughtfully. Hermione looked at Harry "Well yeah. I guess he is." Hermione said

Hermione was looking everywhere but at Harry. She could see Romilda looking towards them with anger. Hermione almost laughed at this. She hadn't thought that she would be dancing with none other than most popular guy Harry Potter. Not that she was going to tell him this, but she was enjoying the feel of his arms around her. He was holding her firmly yet gently. She tried to keep her face empty of her emotions.

They both were quiet for rest of the dance. As song finished Harry let go of Hermione. They both looked at each other for few seconds. Then Hermione quickly said her thanks and almost ran back to the house without looking back. She never came back for the rest of the party.

* * *

><p>Later that night after party was over, Hermione found that Potters were going to have a New Year Ball at their place on 31st December and they had invited Robert, Jane, Romilda and Hermione for the ball.<p>

'_Great! Another encounter with the Great Harry Potter'_Hermione mused as she was in her bed to turn in for the night. That night she went to dreamless slumber thinking about none other than a boy with messy hair and beautiful emerald green eyes.

* * *

><p>AN:- Sorry for the late update guys. Hope you like this chapter. Read and Review.

Disclaimer: - Don't own any character from Harry Potter series.


	6. New Feelings and Confusion

New Feelings and Confusions

* * *

><p>"Hermione wake up." Luna shouted pulling the covers off Hermione.<p>

"Mmmm….Luna what are you doing here this early?" Hermione asked sleepily as she sat up and checked the time on her alarm clock which was on bedside table. It was 7 in the morning.

"What you think I am doing? Trying to wake you up of course." Luna said as though if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Hermione just rolled her eyes.

"Why did you left early last night?" Luna asked Hermione.

"Err...Well I was not feeling well." Hermione faltered a bit.

"Really?" Luna asked with raised eyebrows as she sat on bed in front of Hermione.

"Yeah" Hermione mumbled trying to avoid Luna's eyes.

"Hmm...Because if I remember you were dancing with Harry Potter, next I saw you leaving. Did something happen between you two?" Luna asked with a knowing look.

"Of course not. You are insane to think that something happened?" Hermione said crossly.

"Relax Hermione. I was just joking. Now seriously what happened?" Luna asked.

"No Nothing happened between us. It's just that all those feelings to be near a boy, so close were so new to me. I have never been in close proximity of a boy before who is not a family. It was just a bit odd. That's it." Hermione said trying to sound sincere. Luna nodded with understanding.

Hermione wasn't going to tell Luna but last night she had dreamed about none other than Harry Potter. Even in her dream she was shocked to see herself kissing him.

"Anyways if I remember correctly my so called best friend left me to be with a certain redhead. Care to tell me about our dear Mr. Ronald Weasley?" Hermione said trying to change the subject. Though Luna didn't seem to notice.

Luna smiled brightly. She lay back on the bed and looked at the ceiling dreamily. "It was amazing. He was so sweet and considerate. He listened to me, I mean really listened to me. He didn't made fun of me, like some others did with me. And also he had very nice blue eyes. He asked me about our school. He even ignored my unskilled dancing though it was him who stepped on my toes most of the time. And he loves food." Luna finished in her trademark dreamy voice.

"Wow Luna. That sounds really deep." Hermione said with wonder in her voice.

"Just be careful." Hermione said cautiously.

Luna propped herself up on her elbow and looked at Hermione curiously. "What you mean?" She asked anxiously.

"I mean…Look, don't take me wrong but we don't know anything about Ron. He seems like a decent guy. But still be careful about your feelings. I don't want you to be hurt." Hermione said earnestly.

Luna squeezed Hermione's hand. "Don't worry. I'll be careful but I don't think he would hurt me. He's really a very nice guy." Luna said.

"I hope you are right." Hermione said.

"So are you two dating?" Hermione asked Luna.

"No, but he asked me to be his date for New Year Ball at Potters." Luna said cheerfully.

"Ugh..." Hermione grumbled.

"What is it?" Luna asked.

"I just don't believe what's happening. Mom, Dad, Romilda and me, we are invited to Potter Manor for New Year Ball." Hermione groused.

"That's great. We both can go there together. It would be fun. You can dance with Harry Potter and I would dance with my Ronald. It would be so romantic." Luna said abstractedly, having a faraway look in her eyes. Though in this she didn't notice Hermione's shocked face.

Hermione groaned and got up from her bed to get ready for the day.

After having a house full on Christmas Day, it was again filled with just 4 members; Hermione, Romilda, Jane and Robert. While Romilda spent most of her time outside with her gang, Hermione spent her time with Luna at her home. Another purpose of spending the time with Luna was to give some quality time for her parents to spend together.

It was already 30th December. Hermione was getting more and more agitated due to New Year Ball. She hadn't told about her fears to anyone, not even Luna. She was anxious to see Harry Potter again. She still remembered the feel of his arms around him. Feelings she had when he pulled her in his arms were still there. Her heart was beating faster and she felt so jumpy at that time. One part of her was hoping to get a chance to dance with Harry Potter at New Year Ball. But another more rational part of her was saying her to stay away from all this stuff. She knew that in the end all these feelings would just bring her pain, nothing else. After all why Harry Potter would be interested in her when he could have any girl he wanted.

* * *

><p>Harry couldn't believe what was happening with him. It was just a bloody dance and it left him completely out of sorts. He had danced with many girls before he danced with that brunette. Then what was so different about dancing with her.<p>

"Harry" Ron yelled.

Harry jerked out of his deep thoughts. "What?" he said looking at Ron.

"I have been trying to get your attention for last 15 minutes and you are, god knows lost in which world."

"Sorry, what is it?" Harry asked trying to pay more attention to Ron.

Ron and Harry were at Weasley's house, Burrow. They were sitting out on the ground under a tree. It was the noon of 31st December.

"I was asking who your date for the evening is." Ron said annoyingly.

"Date?" Harry asked in confused manner, but then he remembered about New Year Ball and replied.

"No one yet. I am not sure if I want a date." Harry said moodily.

"Why? Aren't you taking Lisa Turpin with you? I thought you liked her." asked a bewildered Ron.

"She asked me, if I would take her as my date. Justin had already asked her and when I said no, she accepted his offer." Harry said distractedly.

"Well you better arrange a date for yourself. That should not be difficult for H-A-R-R-Y P-O-T-T-E-R." Ron said smugly. "Or you would have to dance with that Granger girl." Ron said laughing at his friend's stunned expression.

"I am not going to dance with her." Harry said indignantly.

"Why? Was she so bad?" Ron asked in an amused voice. He was surprised to see how Harry was reacting to that Granger girl. He had never been like this with any girl before.

"No" Harry almost shouted.

At Ron's raised eyebrows "She's just not my type." Harry said in a calmer tone.

"Yeah I can see that. She wasn't pretty. She looked more like a bookworm. Didn't she?" Ron said with a teasing look in his eyes. Harry just ignored double meaning of Ron's words.

"I think that cousin of Granger, what was her name? Yeah, I remember, Romilda Vane. She would just suit you fine. Blond and beautiful are your type. Aren't they?" Ron asked in an amused voice.

"Look who's talking?" Harry said "If I am not wrong it was you who looked so enamored with that blond, Luna Lovegood." Harry gave a questioning look to Ron.

Ron turned red. "Well she is really cute. She talks about strange things. But once you get past that she is a very pleasant company. I mean…I haven't met anyone like her before. Firstly I thought she was some crazy girl but then she looked sad after talking to Granger. So I asked her to dance with me. You should have seen her face. She quickly brightened up when I asked her. I asked her to be my date for the evening. And she didn't mind my eating habits. " Ron finished with a smile.

Harry looked at Ron with astonishment. "That's cool Ron. You must really like her to say something so meaningful which is a very rare thing for you." Harry said with laughing voice.

"Just shut up Harry. And it was not just me; you also looked so charmed by that Romilda." Ron said.

Harry glared at Ron but didn't say anything. Ron started laughing and patted Harry on the shoulder "Don't worry Harry; your secret is safe with me." He said with hilarity.

Harry frowned at Ron. "What's got into you today? I don't have a thing for that Granger, neither for her cousin. And she is pretty." Harry mumbled towards the end.

"What? Who's pretty? Romilda? Of course she is." Ron said feigning ignorance. He knew very well that Harry was not talking about Romilda but Hermione. Harry just chose to ignore him and lay down on his back looking at the sky.

Harry had been confused since the Christmas Day. Hermione Granger, she wasn't like other girls he had known in his life of 16 years. She was an odd girl. He didn't know how else to describe her. She didn't act like the other girls did around him. He was used to girls throwing themselves at him. It was the first time a girl had almost ditched him. She also made him so angry but at the same time she made him feel something else he couldn't describe. She was going to be there at New Year Ball. And to his surprise a part of him was eager to see her again this evening at the ball.

"Argh….What the hell is happening?" Harry muttered frustratingly and closed his eyes. He could hear Ron laughing and saying that he was going inside. When Harry didn't reply, Ron got up and left, leaving Harry alone lost in his own thoughts about Hermione.

* * *

><p>"Mom I look so awful in this dress. Why can't I wear my normal cloths?" Hermione said in an unhappy tone.<p>

Hermione was getting ready for the ball or more like Jane was making her dress up for the ball. Jane had brought a new dress for Hermione to wear for the ball. It was an A- line strapless knee-length emerald green dress.

"And why you have to bring an emerald color dress?" Hermione asked irately.

"Dear it looks good on you. Why do you have some problem with emerald color?" Jane asked innocently and according to Hermione, too innocently.

"No I don't have any problem." Hermione mumbled as Jane combed her hair. Her hairs were left open flowing down to her waist in soft curls.

"There, now you are ready for the ball. You look absolutely beautiful love." Jane said kissing Hermione on the forehead.

Hermione just rolled her eyes_. 'Of course she will say this. She's my mom after all.'_ Hermione thought.

"Are you guys ready?" Robert asked as he entered Hermione's room where Jane and Hermione were.

"Yeah Robert. We are ready. Look at Hermione. Doesn't she look beautiful?" Jane said. Robert looked at Hermione and frowned a bit.

"Does she really have to wear that? I would be worried for the whole evening that boys would be hitting on her." Robert said.

Hermione burst out laughing at this. "Honestly dad, like that's ever going to happen." She said and left the room leaving her bewildered parents behind.

Jane smiled and said "We'll see."

"What?" Robert asked in perplexed manner.

"Nothing dear. Now common let's go or we would be late." Jane said as she left the room with Robert to go to the ball.

* * *

><p>Author's note:-Hope you like it. It's not very detailed. I would try to keep future chapters more detailed.<p>

Read and Review.

Disclaimer: - I don't own any character from Harry Potter series.


	7. New Year Ball

**New Year Ball**

* * *

><p><em>Hermione burst out laughing at this. "Honestly dad, like that's ever going to happen." She said and left the room, leaving her bewildered parents behind.<em>

_Jane smiled and whispered "We'll see."_

_"What?" Robert asked in a perplexed manner._

_"Nothing dear, now come on let's go or we would be late." Jane said, as she left the room with Robert to go to the ball._

* * *

><p>Luna was already there when Hermione arrived downstairs.<p>

"Hey Luna, when did you arrive?" Hermione asked, coming downstairs. Luna was standing near the stairs as Hermione came down.

Luna was going to the ball with the Grangers. She was going to meet Ron, her date for the evening, at the ball.

Luna's parents, Xenophilius and Avellana Lovegood also had friendly connections with the James and Lily Potter; hence they were also invited for the ball. But due to an urgent meeting about their magazine _The Quibbler, _they were not going to attend the ball. So they had asked Robert and Jane, if they could take Luna with them.

"I just arrived here a couple of minutes back. Your dad let me in." Luna replied.

When Hermione reached down, to where Luna was standing, she realized that Luna was looking very beautiful. She was wearing a shimmering light blue off shoulder gown, flowing down to her ankles. Her blond colored hairs were gracefully falling down to her waist in the soft curls. She was wearing a simple necklace, which Hermione knew belonged to her Grandmother.

"Luna, you are looking gorgeous." Hermione said in an appreciative voice.

"Thanks Hermione. You are also looking very stunning." Luna said sincerely.

"Yeah, I know." Hermione said sarcastically, rolling her eyes.

"Hermione" Luna said sternly "Why do you always act like this, whenever somebody praises you for your looks? You are a pretty girl. Believe it."

"Luna, let's not talk about it right now. I am looking forward to completely enjoy this evening." Hermione said firmly.

"Okay, but we will talk about it later. You are not getting off this topic, so easily." Luna replied with a determined look on her face.

"Hello Luna dear." Jane said, as she along with Robert came down "I hope you weren't waiting for long."

"Hello Mrs. Granger. I just arrived here a couple of minutes back." Luna said politely.

"Yeah, it was just a couple of minutes." Robert said who had opened the door for Luna.

"So, shall we leave, my 3 dear ladies?" Robert asked playfully.

Hermione just rolled her eyes, while Luna laughed. And Jane…she just smiled at her husband.

"Of course Rob, let's go." Jane said, taking Robert's hand and leading all of them out of the house, where their car, Mercedes-Benz CL550 was parked. Usually Robert had this habit of driving the car by himself on the family excursion, but for the New Year Ball, he had asked Hermione's Uncle, John Smith, to send his driver for the evening.

Robert took the front seat and Jane, Hermione and Luna settled themselves on the backseat. Car was going at normal speed, neither too slow nor too fast. It took them about 45 minutes to reach at the Potters' place. They were just a couple of minutes late from the given time.

As Potter's family was one of the oldest families of London, they owned a very big manor, having an ancient but very well maintained and elegant look to it. It was completely decorated with bright lights and various kinds of flowers, making it look incredibly wonderful. Hermione was simply amazed to see the place.

"Wow, it's beautiful." Jane said with awe, as their car entered the main gates. Rest of her companions agreed with her.

As they reached to the entrance of the manor, Hermione realized that the manor looked absolutely breath-taking, at the closer view. Four of them got out of the car and entered the place. James Potter was already there at the entrance, waiting for them.

"Robert, Jane" he said, contentment laced with his voice, as he looked at them.

"Finally you all are here. I have been waiting for you, for so long, for almost 5 minutes." James said with mock serious tone.

"Oh shut up James. Please don't act like a baby, at least not in the front of these two lovely young teenage girls." Lily said as she joined the group and gestured towards Hermione and Luna. James pouted while Robert, Jane, Hermione and Luna laughed.

"You are no fun, love." James said teasingly, kissing Lily lightly on the lips.

Lily smiled "I am glad you guys are finally here." She said.

After a brief exchange of pleasantries

"Luna, where are your parents?" James asked, looking at Luna.

"Err…Mr. Potter, they are having a very important meeting tonight, so they won't be able to attend the ball. They have sent their apologies." Luna replied sincerely.

"Oh! Umm...well, it's ok dear. We are very happy to have you here." Lily said in caring tone.

"Thank you Mrs. Potter." Luna said with a genuine smile.

With that Lily and James led all of them inside.

* * *

><p>"This is our old family manor. Many Potter generations have lived here in the past. James's parents live here, so we have a New Year Ball here, every year. If you ask me, it's just an excuse for the whole family to gather at one place, at least once in a year." Lily said as they reached the ball room.<p>

"It's a beautiful place." Jane said, looking around admiringly.

They finally reached the ball room. It was huge and was decorated with lots of colorful heart-shaped balloons, white flowers and colorful lights. There were many people, dressed very nicely for the occasion. They were talking, laughing, dancing, eating and drinking. It looked like a very warm and joyful reunion.

"It looks very nice and cozy." Hermione whispered to herself but James heard her.

"You are right Hermione. It's a family time, so there's no place for pretenses." James said, smiling warmly at the brunette. Hermione in return, gave him a genuine smile of hers.

Lily looked at Robert and Jane "We have made some different arrangements here. We have divided the ball in 2 parts. One is for us, adults and one is for our teenage guests. I hope you don't mind if Luna and Hermione join them. It's been organized in our gardens." Lily said, gesturing towards the door which led to the gardens outside.

Hermione was surprised to hear this. She looked at Luna who was positively beaming. Hermione nudged her "It will definitely give you a lots of private time with your dear Ronald, without any interruptions from the adults." Hermione whispered with a playful grin on her face. Luna blushed and shyly nodded.

"You mean a place, full of hormones driven teenagers." Robert asked in a shocked voice.

"Language Robert," Jane said sternly. James started laughing, as Robert turned red because of embarrassment.

"Sorry Lily and we don't have any problem with your arrangements." Jane said with a friendly smile. Then she turned to Luna and Hermione.

"You both can go, but don't go around kissing some random guy." She said jokingly.

"Mum!" Hermione exclaimed, her eyes wide. Everyone started laughing including Robert.

"Hermione when we leave, bring Romilda along with you." Robert said, knowing that Romilda was joining the ball with her friends.

"Yeah dad," Hermione said.

"Hermione, Luna, your party is out in the gardens. I'll just call Harry to escort you both there. And I am sure Ron wouldn't mind to come along." Lily said in amused manner, as she looked at Luna. Luna smiled at her bashfully.

"Umm…no Mrs. Potter, that won't be necessary. We will find our way out. Mum, Dad we'll see you later." Hermione said in a hurried tone and dragged Luna through the door that Lily had mentioned earlier, which led them to the gardens.

* * *

><p>"Hermione relax." Luna said, stopping Hermione from going any further. They had reached to the gardens. They could see the crowd, a little distance away. As Hermione and Luna slowly made their way towards the party, Hermione realized that most of them were of their age.<p>

"I thought it was going to be very cold out here. But it's quite warm." Luna said as they entered the party area.

"Yeah, they must have taken care of this, as it's December and party is out here." Hermione said absentmindedly, as her eyes looked around for a particular head of messy hair. To her relief she couldn't find it, so she relaxed a bit.

Hermione could see many of her classmates, and schoolmates from different classes. Romilda was already there with a blond guy. Hermione was sure that he wasn't Malfoy, as Potter Vs Malfoy family rivalry was quite famous.

"Oh Hermione look, there's Ronald." Luna said excitedly, pointing towards her left. Hermione looked that side, to find Ron Weasley coming towards them with a wide grin on his face.

"Luna" Ron said as he reached the spot, where Hermione and Luna were standing.

"Hello Ronald" Luna said, smiling dreamily at him.

"Hello" Hermione said. Ron nodded in her direction, though his eyes were fixed on Luna only. Hermione smiled inwardly at this.

'_I hope this Ron would really do some good for Luna. He seems completely smitten with her.' _Hermione thought.

"Wow Luna, you look gorgeous." Ron said, taking Luna's hand and kissing the back of it.

"Thank You Ronald. You are also looking quite handsome." Luna replied happily. Ron beamed at her.

"Nice to see you as well Hermione," Ron said.

'"Same here" Hermione replied.

Ron led them to a table, where 3 of them sat down.

"What would you like to have?" Ron asked Luna.

"Nothing for now, we have just arrived. I am not feeling like taking anything for the moment. May be later," Luna replied softly. Ron turned to Hermione "Hermione would you like to have something?" he asked.

"No thanks" Hermione said.

Ron just shrugged his shoulders and left to get a drink for him.

* * *

><p>After a couple of minutes he came back with a glass of drink and some cookies. He sat down and started filling his mouth with cookies. He offered cookies to both Luna and Hermione but they both politely refused. Ron continued to eat cookies.<p>

"Is this drink alcoholic?" Hermione asked, eying the drink in his hand suspiciously.

Ron chuckled at this.

"No. Mr. and Mrs. Potter are strictly against underage drinking. All the drinks here are non-alcoholic." Ron replied. Hermione just nodded, but looking at his eating manners, she was getting tad annoyed.

"Can't you eat a bit slowly?" Hermione asked, looking annoyed.

Ron swallowed and asked "Why? What's wrong?"

"It looks disgusting." Hermione said exasperatedly.

Ron was going to retort, but Luna interrupted their argument.

"C'mon Hermione, let him eat the way he wants. He looks so adorable." Luna said languorously, looking at Ron with a lovely smile.

Ron grinned at her and kissed her on the cheek. "That's my girl" he said to Luna who looked pleasantly surprised by the kiss and blushed prettily.

Hermione frowned at her friend's biasness. Ron smirked at her and started eating again. Soon Ron and Luna were lost in their own conversations, whispering softly to each other, leaving Hermione in the world of her own thoughts.

Hermione looked at people around her. They were talking, laughing, eating, kissing, and dancing. Most of them had come to the ball with their dates, making her feel like she was the only one without a date.

'_I must be looking so pathetic without a date. I should have never come here.'_ Hermione thought dolefully.

Luna sighed. Hermione looked towards her, only to find her best friend looking at dance floor longingly. Hermione just shook her head.

'_She is not going to ask him and looking at this Ron, it doesn't look like he is thinking about dancing at all. For him it's all about eating._' Hermione thought.

"Ron" Hermione called.

"Yeah" Ron replied

"Why don't you both go for a dance?" Hermione said "It's a ball after all."

"No I won't leave you alone." Luna said, protesting her friend's idea.

Hermione huffed at her statement. "Honestly Luna. I am not a 5 year old kid who would get lost. Just go and dance. I know how much you want to." Hermione said with some sort of finality in her voice.

"Okay. If you say so," Luna said, trying to sound a bit dejected, but Hermione could see the corners of her mouth tugging upwards, leading to a wide smile.

Now that the matter was resolved, Ron got up and looked at Luna "So, can I have a dance with this lovely girl in front of me?" Ron asked in a dramatic gentleman fashion, offering his hand to Luna.

Luna simply giggled at his antics and put her in Ron's hand.

"By all means, oh my great Sir Ronald Weasley." She said in her dreamy voice. Ron chuckled at her response and pulled her out of her seat and led her to the dance floor. Hermione smiled at the couple with red and blond hairs, moving towards the dance floor.

* * *

><p>'<em>Well Hermione you did a very noble thing by sending your best friend to dance, with the boy of her dreams. But what now? You are again sitting alone, just like the day of Christmas and then the Potter Boy joined you, leading to all the complications you faced after that. And here again I am, loosing myself in the nonsensical thoughts of mine. Pathetic Hermione, really pathetic,' <em>Hermione pulled herself out of her musings and once again looked around thinking about what to do now.

And then her eyes fell on him, none other than Harry Potter. He was dancing with a girl with the beautiful red hairs. He was looking quite handsome in his black suit without a tie. It suited him perfectly, with his well-shaped body and messy hair and not to forget, his unforgettable emerald orbs.

The redhead also looked very beautiful. She had a slim figure and she fitted well in Harry Potter's arms. Her red hair complimented well to Harry's dark black hair. They both looked quite a couple, swaying very gracefully on the dance floor.

Then she realized. '_They both look like young James and Lily'_ Hermione contemplated.

Hermione felt a sad feeling making its way into her heart, though she didn't know why. As much as she wanted to, she couldn't stop her musings about what she was seeing and feeling

'_That girl must be his girlfriend. Of course, after all they are looking so good together. But why am I feeling sad? It's not as though if I like him. Hell! He won't even give me a second look. He must have already forgotten about me by now.'_

Doesn't matter how much Hermione tried, that sad feeling wasn't going away. She had never felt this way before and now it was hurting a bit too much. She didn't know how to stop it. Right now a part of her wanted nothing more than go to home but other part, a bigger one, wanted to dance with Harry Potter, wanted to be in his arms.

Hermione looked away from them and again started to look at the others, enjoying their party time.

"Look who's here." Somebody spoke, from behind Hermione.

Hermione just rolled her eyes. She could always recognize that haughty voice. She turned her face around to look at Cho, Lavender and Parvati. Romilda wasn't with them, Hermione noticed. Her eyes flicked towards the dance floor, where she could see her cousin with her date, not paying any kind of attention towards Hermione.

Cho and her minions came and stood right in front of Hermione. "What are you doing here Granger?" Cho asked arrogantly "Who invited you here?"

"I don't think it's necessary to tell you who invited me here, since this ball have been organized by the Potters." Hermione said coolly.

"Really, but it doesn't seem as if anyone wants you to be here, as you are sitting here all alone. Looks like no boy asked you to be his date." Lavender said with a mock pity voice, then burst out laughing.

"Didn't you know it's a ball and you would need a date?" Parvati added snootily, with a loud voice, to attract others.

Some of the eyes had turned towards them. Hermione stood up and glared at them. "And tell me how come about me not having a date is your business? As far as I know, it has nothing to do with you three." Hermione said angrily, though in a low voice.

Cho stepped forward towards Hermione so that they were just 2 feet apart.

"We are just trying to help you Granger, by showing you where you exactly belongs." Cho said in a too sweet voice.

"Right girls?" Cho said snootily, looking at the girls standing behind her.

"Right" Both Lavender and Parvati said in unison.

Hermione felt mortified, but held her head high. But Cho didn't stop at that. It appeared as though if she was in her full form today, to humiliate others.

"What do you think, by dressing up like this you would all of a sudden turn into a beautiful girl and boys would start liking you?" Then she lowered her voice so that only Hermione, Lavender and Parvati could hear her.

"You are an ugly and pathetic girl, Hermione Granger. Do you think that by changing your looks, you can attract Harry Potter? His taste is far better than looking at something as hideous as you." Cho finished with a smug smile on her face.

Hermione tensed a bit. On any normal day, she would have retorted back to the insults Cho was throwing at her. But this night she felt like her voice was stuck in her throat, struggling to make its way to her lips. She was trying but her lips were not moving at all, as Cho's hurtful words pierced through her mind.

She could feel tears welling up in her eyes, but she controlled her emotions and blinked away her tears, before Cho could notice.

As soon as Cho mentioned about Harry Potter, Hermione immediately understood that Romilda had finally opened her mouth in front of Cho and her gang about what happened at the Christmas dinner party.

"Looks like my cousin had finally spilled the beans. Huh?" Hermione said, trying to sound indifferent, but inside she was hurting.

"She's a brainy girl and knows, with whom to stick with." Cho replied with conceited look.

For the first time in her life Hermione didn't know what to say. She knew that most of the things Cho said were probably right, but she didn't want those things to affect her. But she couldn't stop herself from feeling hurt. However, she was not going to let it go so easily, not without a fight. She was about to retort, when she felt a hand sliding around her waist. She looked behind her to see who it was, and to her surprise she met a pair of intense emerald green eyes, eyes which haunted her thoughts and dreams these days.

* * *

><p>Harry James Potter was a handsome 16 year old, young boy. Girls always threw themselves at him. All the girls he had ever met in his life were charmed by his personality and talks. They would do anything to grab his attention.<p>

And today here he was, on the eve of the New Year. He hadn't brought any girl as a date with him and was getting nervous about seeing a particular girl. He was feeling a bit frustrated and puzzled since the day of Christmas. And the thing that his father was teasing him since then, about a certain brunette, wasn't helping the matters either.

Right now Harry was dancing with Ginny Weasley, youngest and only sister of his best friend Ron Weasley. Ginny was talking animatedly about some latest fashion products, in which Harry had no interest. He was just nodding his head whenever there was a pause and in between he kept giving smiles to her.

To others it might have looked like he was very interested in their conversation, whereas in reality his mind was on other matters, matters like Hermione Granger.

Harry felt like his life was going smoothly, like a sports car on a race track and suddenly a rock comes in between, in the form of Hermione Granger and disturbs the whole balance of the car.

Lily had told him that he would have to escort Hermione and her friend Luna to the party, as soon as they would arrive. She was going to call him whenever Grangers were going to arrive. It had been more than an hour since then, but Lily never called him.

'_May be she has not come_.' Harry thought.

* * *

><p>After he and Ginny finished dancing, Harry made his way to his school friends, Seamus Finnigan and Dean Thomas. They were standing at the drinks counter.<p>

"Ron is enjoying himself with that girl. I have never seen her before. She looks quite pretty." Seamus said nonchalantly, sipping his drink.

"Yeah" Harry said, looking over to his best friend at the dance floor, dancing with a blonde.

"Who knew, Ron could dance as well." Dean said and three of them shared a laugh.

Suddenly Harry realized that the blonde was Hermione Granger's best friend.

'_She is here then.'_ Harry thought. However, before his thoughts could go any further, Dean interrupted.

"Who's that?" Dean said, gesturing towards other end of the garden. All of them turned to look that way.

Harry saw a brunette in an emerald green dress. _'Hermione' _He thought_. _She was sitting alone, lost in her thoughts.

"I don't know. I have never seen her before." Seamus replied.

"She's Hermione Granger, from the Beauxbatons. She's the best friend of Luna Lovegood, Ron's date for the evening." Harry blurted out.

"You know her?" Dean asked in a surprised tone.

"Hermione Granger. Oh yes, I have heard about her." Seamus said a bit excitedly."I heard that once she had really pissed off Cho and her gang. She must be something. And she isn't bad looking either. Why didn't we notice her before?" Seamus finished, with a stimulating glint in his eyes.

Harry felt angry at Seamus's words but controlled himself. "She doesn't looks like an easy catch." Harry said, trying to distract Seamus from Hermione.

Seamus looked at Harry with surprise "And since when have girls become a difficult catch for our charming Mr. Potter?" he said in a teasing manner.

"It's nothing like that. I can have any girl I want, on any given time of the day." Harry said a bit arrogantly.

"Of course, but I don't think you can have that same effect on that Granger girl." Seamus said in a mock voice.

"I can. She would be the easiest." Harry said haughtily.

"Ok then let's have a bet. If you could make her fall for you and date her for full 3 months I'll give you 2000 pounds and if you lose the bet you will give me 2000 pounds. What you say?" Seamus said.

Harry knew he was trapped in his own words. If he backed out of this bet Seamus would tease him for the rest of his life. He was Harry Potter. He had never backed down from a challenge. He had a reputation to live up to. He knew he would have to go on with the bet. He looked towards Hermione who was still lost in her thoughts.

Harry noticed Cho and her friends, making their way to Hermione. He could see that Hermione was looking a bit distressed. Harry felt like he should go to her and save her from Cho and her minions.

"Fine, I will go ahead with this bet. Keep the money ready, Seamus. You have 3 months." Harry blurted out and confidently made his way towards Hermione.

"Why did you have to make this bet? You know Harry would never lose. He always has his way with the girls." Dean said.

Seamus chuckled "Not this time Dean. That girl stays away from the boys. She avoids them like plague. I have heard a lot about her from Lavender when we used to date. Hermione is a complete bookworm; know-it-all and a very bossy girl. She isn't very easy to tame. Harry is going to have a very hard time." He said. Dean just rolled his eyes. It was always like this between Harry and Seamus. They always competed with each other, but it was always a friendly competition.

* * *

><p>Harry was making his way to Hermione. He was pretty close to her. But neither Cho nor her gang noticed. Hermione's back was turned to him. He heard Parvati saying that "Didn't you know it's a ball and you would need a date?" hearing this statement, Harry felt the rage surging through his mind and body, though he didn't know why, but then he controlled himself, with great difficulty.<p>

Harry saw Hermione standing up and retorting back to them. Then he saw Cho stepping closer to Hermione and saying something in a low voice. He could see Hermione getting a bit stressed, but she replied back to whatever Cho said to her. Cho again said something. But this time Hermione was quiet.

Harry finally decided what he needed to do that moment. He stepped forward and slid his hand around Hermione's waist.

Hermione looked behind her to see Harry Potter. He smiled at her charmingly. He was standing very close to her, his hand holding her tightly around her waist.

"Hi Hermione" Harry said softly, looking into her chocolate-brown eyes.

"H…Hi" Hermione stammered a bit.

"Hi Harry" Cho said, trying to sound a bit shy, but failed miserably.

"Hello Cho, Lavender, Parvati, so nice to see you all. Looks like you have already met my date for the evening." Harry said, gesturing towards Hermione with his other hand.

"What?" Both Hermione and Cho shouted at the same time. Cho looked at Hermione with disgust.

"She's your date. You must be joking." Cho said tossing her dark hair back.

Hermione was speechless. She was beyond shocked, to give any kind of reaction. She just stood there looking at Harry.

"And what do you mean by that?" Harry said in a low, but dangerous voice.

Cho stepped back feeling the change in Harry's demeanor. "N...Nothing." she replied.

Soon Ron and Luna joined them. They both were surprised to see Harry and Hermione together, especially with Harry's arm around her waist.

"Hey guys." Ron said cheerfully.

"Hi Harry" Luna said.

"Hi Luna" Harry replied.

For next couple of minutes nobody spoke, as they all stared at each other, waiting for others to speak. Then silence was interrupted with a horrible shriek.

"What are you doing with her?" Lavender shrieked, looking at Ron and gesturing towards Luna.

Ron and Lavender had dated for a short period of time in the past, but soon had broken up. Lavender was still pinning for Ron and was trying to convince him to date with her again. And now seeing him with Luna was a shock of a lifetime for her.

"What do you mean?" Ron asked furiously.

Lavender ignored his tone and continued

"I mean, what you are doing with this Loony Lovegood. Is she your date?" Lavender said looking at Luna with hatred. This made Hermione angry. She was about to reply but Ron beat her to it.

"Yes she is my date. She is perfect and a lot better and beautiful than you could ever be. And don't you dare call her Loony again." Ron growled. Lavender got scared at this.

Ron was still glaring at her when Cho spoke "You both have gone mad, bringing these wretched creatures as your dates. I thought you both had a better taste than that" She said, motioning towards Hermione and Luna. And before anyone could reply, Cho marched away, with Lavender and Parvati following her.

"Dumb Heads" Ron mumbled. He looked towards Luna. "Are you alright?" He asked.

Luna just nodded and next moment threw her arms around at Ron, hugging him tightly. Ron was stunned at first, but then hugged her back. Luna pulled back few seconds later.

"Thank you Ronald. Thank you so much. Nobody had ever said such beautiful things about me before." She said, smiling at Ron gratefully.

Ron looked a bit baffled at what she said. "But whatever I said is true." He said feeling confused about why Luna was thanking him.

"Ron, you are the densest person I have ever met." Harry said, laughing at Ron's thick mindedness. His hand was still around Hermione. Though, both of them seem to forget about it.

"But I like him for it, my dear clueless Ronald." Luna said with dreamy smile, kissing Ron on the cheek. Ron turned a bit red, however, gave a small heartfelt smile to his date.

Ron's eyes travelled to Harry's hand around Hermione's waist and looked Harry in the eye.

"I thought you were not going to bring any date with you?" Ron asked Harry with a knowing look.

"You are here as a date for Harry." Luna exclaimed, looking at Hermione. "Why didn't you tell me that you both are dating?" Luna said in a hurt voice.

Hermione didn't know what to say, as she still wasn't able to contemplate what exactly was happening with her.

"Looks like, cat is finally out of the bag now." Harry said with a chuckle.

Hermione glared at him and pulled herself out of his arms. "We are not dating." She said with a forced calm voice.

"Come on Hermione, there's no point in hiding it now." Harry said with an amused smile. Hermione scowled at him.

Harry found it very adorable. Having a closer look at her he realized that she looked beautiful. Her hairs were shining in the soft glow of the lights in the garden. There were different shades of golden and brown color in her eyes. She wore a simple dress but it looked very enticing on her.

Harry held his hands up in defense. "Ok...Ok. No need to get angry. Guys we are not dating. She was just having some troubles with Cho. I thought she needed to be rescued, so here I was." Harry said with a laughing voice.

"Oh" Luna said disappointedly.

"Well if both of you are dateless, why don't you become each other's date for the evening." Ron suggested.

"What? No way," Hermione said cogently. Harry didn't say anything. He just looked at Hermione.

"What? You think it's a good idea." Hermione said, looking shocked.

"Oh c'mon Hermione, it's just for this evening. I don't want to leave you alone. Please do it for me. I am sure Harry won't mind." Luna said, looking at Harry with hopeful look in her eyes.

"Oh no, I don't have any problem." Harry said, throwing a smirk towards Hermione.

"I am sure you can bear my company" he said, looking at Hermione "for just one evening _for Luna_." He finished, emphasizing more on 'for Luna'.

"Please. Please. Please Hermione. It would be so much fun." Luna pleaded like a child.

"Ok." Hermione said in a defeated voice.

"Great. Let's go to the dance floor then." Ron said with enthusiasm in his voice.

* * *

><p>Four of them started moving towards the dance floor. Harry again slid his hand around Hermione's waist pulling her a bit closer. Hermione glowered at him.<p>

"Well you are my date for the evening." Harry said, as though if it was obvious.

Hermione didn't say anything as they reached to the dance floor. Everyone around them was gawking at them. Hermione felt uncomfortable under everyone's stare but acted as though if she hadn't noticed.

Harry turned towards her and pulled her a bit closer. Ron and Luna had already started dancing on the fast music.

"I can't dance on this song." Hermione said nervously looking at Harry. He looked a bit amused, but then his eyes softened at her uneasiness.

"No problem. We don't have to dance as per the song. We can sway a bit just like we did on Christmas day. I hope you remember that." Harry said gently.

Hermione nodded "How can I forget that?" she mumbled.

"Did you say something?" Harry asked.

"Huh? Um...no," Hermione replied as she put her hands on Harry's shoulder. But Harry took her both hands and put them around his neck. Harry held her by waist and pulled her closer. They both started to sway slowly not caring about the music.

As Harry was trying, not to blatantly stare, at the tempting girl in his arms, Hermione was trying not to step on Harry's toes.

* * *

><p>Hermione was still a bit peeved at Harry, but was now in a slightly better mood.<p>

"Why did you say to Cho that I was your date?" Hermione asked in low voice.

"I was just trying to help you." Harry said.

"Help me?" Hermione said with frustrated voice "Pray. Tell me how were you helping me?"

Harry just shrugged his shoulders "She was saying hurtful things to you about not having a date. So I thought ..."

However, before Harry could finish his sentence Hermione interrupted him "So you thought let's help the poor dateless Granger." Hermione said sarcastically.

Harry just rolled his eyes. "Can't you accept it for once, that somebody might actually want to help you, without aiming any harm towards you?" he said derisively.

Hermione looked away from him. "People don't usually help me; they just mock me for my intelligence and the knowledge." She said while still looking away from him.

Harry didn't know what to say so he remained quiet. For rest of the dance they both were quiet lost in their thoughts or more specifically Harry was lost in his thoughts about Hermione and Hermione was lost in her thoughts about Harry. But of course they both didn't know it.

They were so lost in their thoughts, that they danced 3 songs continuously, without stopping. They didn't realize in until Ron tapped on Harry's shoulder. Harry and Hermione jerked out of their thoughts.

"What?" Harry asked with a puzzled look on his face.

"Mate I know you are a good dancer, but three songs in a row are bound to make you tired as well." Ron said.

"3 songs!" Harry said with astonishment. He looked at Hermione who also looked quite surprised.

Ron nodded with a pleased smile on his face. "Luna and I are going to eat something. Want to join us?" Ron asked.

"Yeah sure," Hermione replied.

She was astounded that she had already danced 3 songs with Harry and didn't realize it even.

After eating and drinking four of them were back on the dance floor. Hermione danced with Ron while Luna danced with Harry. But of course, Ron and Hermione were more focused on the arguing with each other, instead of the dancing.

For the next song, Hermione was back in the arms of Harry. They again danced for a very long time, as nobody came to disturb them. But this time they both were aware of it and made no inclination of leaving each other's company.

Hermione was surprised that Harry showed no signs of letting her go. He just held her and swayed with her. She had finally admitted to herself that she liked to dance with Harry and it felt very good to have his arms around her waist.

On other hand Harry's mind was filled with the similar thoughts. He liked holding Hermione close to him. She was soft and her hair smelled amazing. Also her nervousness made her look very cute.

Time passed quickly for both of them. When the clock struck 12 everyone shouted **Happy New Year**. Whole manor was bathed in the lights of fireworks. Everyone was in an elated mood, happily wishing each other. Atmosphere was completely euphoric. People were kissing, drinking, dancing and shouting with the joy.

Hermione was looking at the fireworks in the sky while standing next to Harry. She felt a tug on her right hand. She looked to her right, to find Harry staring at her with an odd expression on his face.

He was looking a bit tensed. It looked as though if he was going through some kind of inner struggle. Then Hermione noticed a determined look on his face. Before she could mull over what was happening, Harry leaned towards her and kissed her on the corner of her mouth.

"Happy New year Hermione," He said softly staring in her eyes. Hermione almost fainted but replied.

"Happy New Year," She replied, her voice quivering a bit.

* * *

><p>Hermione didn't know how and when did she reached back home. All she remembered was the kiss and the Harry Potter, before going to sleep at 2 AM in the first morning of the New Year.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: - Wow, finally New Year Ball is here. So what do you think? Was it okay? Did you enjoy it? Please tell me through your reviews. Don't forget.<strong>

**Disclaimer: - I don't own any character.**


	8. Let's Make A Deal

**Let's make a deal**

**Disclaimer: - I don't own Harry Potter….**

* * *

><p>Anyone, who would have entered the room of the one Hermione Granger, in the morning of January 1st, would have seen a Hermione, smilingradiantly in her sleep. And for Hermione Granger, she was busy in dreaming about a certain green-eyed wonder.<p>

For the whole night Hermione had many pleasant dreams about Harry Potter. And this time instead of being scared or confused of these dreams, she embraced them whole-heartedly.

For the major part of the night she had dreamt about kissing him and sometimes about dancing with him on the clouds.

"Hermione wake up." Jane shook Hermione from her dream slumber.

"What is it Mum?" Hermione said groggily. She was a bit annoyed as she was pulled out of her wonderful world of the fantasies. She opened an eye and looked at her mum who was hovering over her.

Jane took Hermione's hand and gently pulled her into a sitting position. She sat next to Hermione on the edge of the bed, looking at her daughter with an amused look in her eyes.

Hermione rubbed her eyes and looked at her mum."What?" she asked sleepily.

"I want to talk to you about something. I'll be waiting for you downstairs in the kitchen. Get ready and come down fast and by the way, Happy New Year." Jane said as she got up to leave. She kissed Hermione on her forehead and left the room.

'_What __does she__want to talk to me about?' _Hermione wondered.

She pulled herself out of her bed and made her way to the bathroom. After freshening up and brushing her teeth, Hermione made her waydownstairs to the kitchen.

She decided to go downstairs in her sleeping attire only and put on a woolen jacket as it was very cold. She had decided to take the shower later. She wanted to know what it was that her mum wanted to talk about.

When she reached to the kitchen, she found Romilda sitting there on the dining table and eating her breakfast. Hermione made her way in the kitchen and took a seat in front of Romilda. Romilda looked up and gave her a look of disdain and went back to her breakfast.

Hermione ignored Romilda's arrogance and looked at her mum and said "Hey Mum, Good Morning". Hermione took a toast in her plate and started eating.

"Morning Hermione," Jane replied. She joined Hermione and Romilda on the table with a plate of pancakes. She poured some orange juice in the glasses for Hermione, Romilda and herself and took a pancake in her plate.

"Where's Dad?" Hermione asked, taking a pancake in her plate. It was a holiday at the clinic but she didn't find her dad in the kitchen with them.

"He left early morning with James and some of his other friends, for some kind of adventurous trip." Jane replied, rolling her eyes, remembering something.

"What? Dad on an adventurous trip? You must be joking." Hermione said with astonishment.

Jane just shook her head. "No, seriously, you should have seen him in the early morning. He was talking non-stop, about his trip with James. I think James is finally bringing out a side of your dad we all including your dad, were unaware of." Jane said with a laughing voice.

"Yeah, I think you are right. Dad on an adventurous trip. I just don't believe it." Hermione said in a dazed voice, but she quickly recovered.

"So what is it that you wanted to talk to me about?" Hermione asked, looking at her mum with a curious expression on her face. As Hermione was looking at her mum she missed the smug look that had came over Romilda's face.

Jane looked at Hermione with a thoughtful expression, making Hermione feel extremely nervous under her stare.

"What is it mum?" Hermione asked again, getting a bit frustrated.

"Was Harry Potter your date for the last evening's ball?" Jane asked, with amusement evident in her voice.

Hermione was shocked at this. She couldn't speak for the couple of moments.

"What the hell are you talking about? Who told you all these non-sense?" Hermione blurted out, though she had a faint idea that it was Romilda who would have misinformed her mum.

"Hermione, language," Jane said sternly. Her eyes shifted to Romilda for a second but she quickly looked back at Hermione. But it didn't go unnoticed by Hermione. It confirmed her suspicions about her cousin's treachery.

"What other lies did Romilda told you, mum?" Hermione asked angrily while glaring at Romilda.

"What lies? Everyone saw you dancing in the arms of Harry Potter. I just thought Aunt Jane should know about it. She should know what you do behind her back." Romilda said airily.

"How dare you? Who the hell are you, to talk to me like this?" Hermione yelled at Romilda. She stood up pushing her chair back.

"You have no right to talk about what I do and don't do. So from now on just keep your big nose out of my business. Got it?" Hermione said pointing her finger rudely at Romilda's face.

"Hermione, this is not the way to talk. Apologize to your cousin now." Jane reprimanded Hermione.

"A great cousin she is." Hermione said sarcastically.

"Hermione, now," Jane said in a threatening voice.

"But...I...I didn't say her anything that she didn't deserve." Hermione stammered a bit under her mother's angry gaze.

"This isn't how your dad and I have brought you up. Did we?" Jane asked, folding her arms across her chest.

Hermione's shoulder slacked a bit. "You know you don't play fair." Hermione said to her mum with a pouted face. Jane smiled at her daughter.

"Sorry" Hermione mumbled to Romilda who had a triumphant look on her face. Hermione scowled at her when Jane wasn't looking at her.

Hermione suddenly remembered something. "And mum I am not dating Harry Potter." Hermione said in firm voice, to convince her mum.

Jane just laughed at this and was about to reply when the doorbell rang.

"Now who is it? Hermione dear go and see, who's on the door." Jane said as she started collecting the plates from the table.

"Okay" Hermione said and left to open the door. Romilda followed her to see who it was.

* * *

><p>Hermione was lost in her own musings as she went to open the door.<p>

_'Honestly why did the hell I agreed to dance with that Potter. Now mum thinks I am dating that arrogant prat.' _she thought.

Hermione opened the door and all her musings stopped. Her mind stopped working. She felt like she had stopped to breath. Because the reason of all her tensions and musings, Harry potter, was standing at the door.

"Oh" was all she managed to say.

* * *

><p>Harry Potter couldn't sleep on the first morning (night) of the New Year. His thoughts were continuously plagued by a certain brunette.<p>

What bothered him the most was that he didn't know why she was having such an effect on him. Whenever she was around, he always had an urge to do _something_, but he didn't know what that 'something' was.

He kept tossing and turning on his bed. Sleep was far far away from his eyes.

Ron had stayed at Harry's place for the night. He was sharing Harry's room. He had stayed at Harry's place quite a few times. A bed was already set up in the Harry's room for Ron as well, so whenever he would stay there, he would share the room with Harry.

Ron could see something was bothering his best friend since Hermione Granger had left. He had never seen Harry like this before, for a girl. Finally a girl had arrived in the life of the playboy Harry Potter who could get under his skin.

"Harry" Ron called.

"What?" Harry snapped at Ron, while getting into sitting position.

"Will you just stop making odd noises and tell me what's bothering you?" Ron said calmly, ignoring his best friend's tone.

"What you mean?" Harry asked, narrowing his eyes at Ron.

Ron didn't back down by his attitude.

"What I mean is that just because you are having trouble in sleeping, it doesn't mean that others don't want to sleep. So be out with it, what's your problem?" Ron said with a mock stern voice.

Harry's shoulders slumped a bit at this. He desperately wanted to confide his problems to someone. He wanted to talk to someone about what happened at the ball. Ron was his best friend and he knew he could trust him with his problems.

"I am in trouble." Harry mumbled.

"That much I surmised. Is it about Hermione Granger?" Ron asked in teasing manner.

Harry glared at Ron but nodded.

"I knew it. What did you do this time?" Ron asked with raised eyebrows.

Harry took a deep breath and started telling Ron about the bet.

"And now I am not so sure about this bet. That Granger girl is definitely a tough nut to crack. And more importantly both our families are onthe friendly terms. If mum found out about the bet, she would kill me." Harry finished gloomily.

Ron looked at his best friend with sympathy.

"You have really landed yourself in the deep shit this time, mate." Ron said.

"Tell me something I don't know about." Harry muttered.

"So what are you going to do about it?" Ron asked his best friend.

"Well I can't back off. I have a reputation to hold. I am Harry Potter after all. I had no problems with the girls before. This should be no different. I can have Granger as well." Harry said in an overconfident voice.

Ron just rolled his eyes at this. "And what if you lost?" He asked.

"No way, I am going to win this bet. It's not that I have to sleep with her. I just have to date her. I think she is already falling for my charms." Harry said the last part with a smug smile, remembering how he affected her, but then frowned, remembering that she was also affecting him in some strange ways.

Ron simply stared but then laughed, seeing Harry frown.

"What?" Harry asked frustratingly.

"Is she falling for your charm or it's the other way round?" Ron asked with a self-satisfied grin.

"What you mean?" Harry asked annoyingly.

"Nothing," Ron answered nonchalantly, shrugging his shoulders. Harry eyed him suspiciously, but then let the matter go.

"Ok then, go to sleep." Harry said. He was feeling better after talking to Ron. He felt more confident about the bet now. He just had to find a way to win the bet. That should not be too difficult.

_`After all it's just the 3 months.'_ He mused with a look of satisfaction on his face.

"Harry" Ron called.

"Yeah" Harry said in a distracting voice, drawing himself out of his wonderings.

"Harry, I don't know what would happen between you and Hermione. But it should not affect my and Luna's relationship." Ron said with a bit of light warning in his voice.

Harry looked at Ron with wistful expression. "You are really serious about this girl. Aren't you?" he asked.

To Harry's surprise, a blush painted across Ron's face, as red as his hair. He just nodded at Harry's question.

"I really like her. She appreciates who I am. She's quite adorable and intelligent in her own way. And I would say one more thing, Hermione is very important for Luna. So just be careful before you do anything." Ron said in a serious tone.

Harry didn't know what to say, so he just nodded.

After that they both went to sleep.

* * *

><p>By the time Harry woke up, Ron was ready to leave. Harry got out of his bed and made his way to the bathroom.<p>

After getting ready, he and Ron joined his family for the breakfast. Throughout the breakfast Harry remained quiet, thinking about how to pursue Hermione.

Finally he decided to use one of his old tactics which had worked on most of his girlfriends in the past.

After finishing his breakfast Harry left the house with Ron. After dropping Ron at his destination, he decided to visit Hermione. It was kind of a safe chance as Harry already knew that Hermione's father wouldn't be at home.

'_He would have already left with __dad in the early morning.' _Harry thought with relief.

On the way to Hermione's house he bought some roses for Hermione, thinking that she would like them.

* * *

><p>So here he was standing at the front gate of the Grangers. He was feeling very jumpy and tried to control his nerves. At last he rang the bell. His heart was beating faster, with the anticipation of seeing Hermione again.<p>

After a couple of agonizing moments, door finally opened. And the person to open the door was the foundation of all his problems, Hermione Granger.

Time and world stopped for Harry Potter.

Hermione stared at him for some time, and then said "Oh".

They both stared at each other for a couple of minutes, trying to comprehend what was happening. They both were shocked. Neither knew what to say.

First two times, when Harry had met Hermione, he had seen her all dressed up. He knew that she looked very pretty, in dresses she wore on both the occasions.

But today seeing her this way, in a simple black color T-shirt with grey woolen jacket and checkered flannel pajama pants, with messy ponytail and large chocolate brown eyes staring back at him, he had to agree she looked very adorable.

His eyes automatically fell on her slightly opened mouth. Her lips looked very soft. He imagined how it would feel like, to kiss those lips. He was just busy in stretching his imagination when a voice interrupted his thought phase.

"Who's on the door, Hermione?" Jane called from the kitchen.

Romilda, who had followed Hermione out of the kitchen, came and stood next to Hermione, by the front door. Her jaw dropped seeing Harry potter there.

"Hi Harry," Romilda said "Please come in." she said sweetly.

'_Too sweet' _Hermione thought.

"Hi" Harry replied awkwardly.

He entered the house and followed Romilda inside. Hermione closed the door and followed him.

As they reached the living room, Jane came out of the kitchen.

"Harry dear, what a surprise." Jane said who looked pleasantly surprised.

"Uh…Hello Mrs. Granger," Harry said nervously. He was still holding the roses in his hand. Jane saw the roses and raised her eyebrows with a smile tugging at the corner of her lips.

"Please sit down." Jane said, gesturing Harry to sit. Hermione and Romilda also took their seats without any interruption.

Harry hadn't expected to sit in the living room of Grangers. He had expected to have a direct interaction with Hermione.

_`Oh really, what did you thought, that she would just look at you and jump in your arms and say yes to your proposal of asking her out.' _Harry thought about his own stupidity.

"So Harry, what brings you here?" Jane asked in a gentle voice.

"Err...I…I" Harry stumbled, not knowing what to say.

'_I should not have come here. Now what should I tell her, that I am here to ask her daughter on a date, that too because of a stupid bet, I have landed myself in. Argh! Option cancelled.' _Harry kept talking to himself inwardly.

Jane chuckled at Harry's nervousness.

"Are those roses for me Harry?" Jane asked mischievously, pointing towards the roses in Harry's hands.

"Huh…" Harry said. He had completely forgotten about the roses. He looked at Jane with confusion written all over his face. Then he realized what she was saying. He threw a quick glance towards Hermione which went unnoticed by rest of them, except Jane. She smiled silently.

"Err…yes. It's for you. Happy New Year," Harry said politely, giving the flowers to Jane.

"Oh! Thank you dear and Happy New Year to you as well." Jane said with an amused grin.

* * *

><p>Hermione was confused like hell. When she saw Harry at her doorstep, she was about to faint. Of all the people she might have expected to see at the door, he was not on the list at all. He was there standing at her door looking as charming as ever.<p>

She had to agree that even in the casuals, he looked very appealing. He was wearing black jeans and pullover sweater layered up with a white collared shirt. His messy hair and piercing green eyes behind his round spectacles were just adding more to his allure.

And now he was sitting in her living room and she was just looking at him like a fool. She noticed that he had brought roses with him, which he gave to her mum.

'_Is he here to meet me? No, it doesn't look like it. And by the way, why would he come here to meet me? May be he is here for Romilda.' _The thought that Harry might be here to meet Romilda made her feel extremely jealous.

'_But he showed no interest in her. Then why he is here.' _Hermione pondered_. _She was feeling very frustrated with her thoughts.

'_If I don't stop thinking __about him,__I'll surely go nuts. I better leave.' _Hermione thought. She got up to leave.

"Where are you going Hermione?" Jane asked. Both Romilda and Harry also looked at her standing form.

"My room" Hermione mumbled.

"Why? You know it's rude to leave when we have a guest." Jane said with a little stern voice.

"Yeah" Hermione muttered dejectedly and sat back down on her seat.

Jane turned back to Harry. "So Harry, if you don't mind me asking again, what brings you here?" Is it something about the trip James and others have gone to?" Jane asked.

"Umm…No Mrs. Granger, I was here…" Harry stopped talking. He wasn't sure what to say anymore.

He was just feeling like a dim-witted fool, sitting there and not knowing what to say. He looked around. Others, except Hermione, were looking at him, waiting for him to finish his sentence. His eyes stayed longest on Hermione.

She was doing a thinking of her own. _'At least I am not the only one who's got a lot on their mind.' _Harry thought.

"So Harry, you were saying something." Romilda interrupted in a sickly sweet voice.

Harry looked at Romilda. She was fluttering her eyelashes at him.

"Yes Harry, we are waiting." Jane chipped in, looking at Harry expectantly. She gave him an encouraging smile.

"I am here to meet Hermione." Harry blurted out all of a sudden.

There was a compete silence for 5 seconds before

"What?" Hermione said in a loud voice.

"Calm down, dear." Jane said, giving a private wink to her daughter.

"So you are here to meet Hermione." Jane said looking at Harry.

"Umm…yes." Harry said with a calm voice, though inside he was dreading Jane's wrath. Jane nodded. She had unreadable expression on her face.

"Are you dating with my daughter?" Jane asked.

Harry didn't know what to answer. He looked at Hermione. She scowled at him and looked away.

"No" Harry answered.

'_I haven't even asked her out and Mrs. Granger is already asking me if I am dating her daughter.' _Harry thought.

'_Did this Hermione tell her mother that we are dating? Nah….she doesn't seem that type.' _He mused.

"Mum! How many times I have to tell you, I am not dating Harry Potter." Hermione said with aggravation. She glared at Harry as though if everything was his fault.

"Oh come on Hermione. Why are you hiding it from me? Look at the poor boy. He even brought the flowers for you. Didn't you dear?" Jane asked Harry.

Harry suddenly smiled, feeling relieved. He knew Jane was just teasing Hermione. He had good enough experience because of his own Mum. So he just decided to play along.

"Yes Mrs. Granger," Harry answered politely.

"See I told you Hermione, there's nothing to hide. It's just me. You can tell me everything." Jane said, smiling at her daughter.

Jane and Harry shared a smile. Jane knew Hermione wasn't dating Harry. But she could see the change in her daughter's demeanor whenever Harry was around.

"Fine," Hermione said loudly "And given that Harry is here to meet me, I am sure you guys won't mind giving us a private moment." Hermione said sweetly, too sweetly in Harry's opinion.

"Of course dear, but no naughty stuff." Jane said playfully.

"Mum!" Hermione exclaimed.

But before Hermione could speak further, Jane quickly made her way to the kitchen. Harry just laughed at this.

Romilda was still sitting there in a shocked state of mind. She frowned a bit, but then left after giving a disgusting look to Hermione. Hermione just rolled her eyes at her cousin's behavior.

'_Some things would never change.' _she thought with a smug smile.

* * *

><p>"Your Mum's great. She is surely something." Harry said in an appreciative tone.<p>

Hermione didn't reply. She just grabbed Harry's arm and pulled him along with her to the backyard.

"You know, you could have just asked me to follow you. But I know you can't resist touching me." Harry said in a cocky voice.

Hermione glared at him, which made Harry chuckle lightly. With each passing minute, he was feeling more at ease in Hermione's company.

"Is this your permanent expression? You seem angry most of the time or at least since I arrived here." Harry said in a teasing manner.

"Don't try to act smart with me. What are you doing here? And what was all that nonsense about coming here to meet me?" Hermione asked in infuriated voice.

"What nonsense? I am here to meet you." Harry said, trying to sound sincere and honest.

Hermione snorted. "Oh really, I am flattered. Famous Harry Potter has come to meet bookworm, nerd, mousy Hermione Granger." Hermione said in a false sweet voice.

Then her smile vanished. Her expression turned sour. "Joke is over. Now tell me why you are here?" Hermione asked, looking at Harry with anunreadable expression.

Harry looked exasperated at this.

"Why don't you believe me that I am here to meet you? I like you so I came here to see you." He said in an annoyed voice.

Hermione laughed at this.

"Do you actually expect me to believe that you came here because you like me? Grow up Potter. I am not as naive as you think of me." Hermione said sardonically.

"Why? What's wrong if I like you?" Harry said irritatingly "Do you think I am not good enough for you? And why don't you call me Harry?" Harry added as an afterthought.

'_It won't be as easy as I thought.' _Harry thought.

"Ok. So Harry, I know you are not here because you like me. Ok. Now that we are past this stage, tell me the actual story. You will save your time as well as mine." Hermione said calmly.

Harry looked at her with curious expression.

"Why do you think I don't like you?" he asked intriguingly.

Hermione just shrugged her shoulders. "I have my own reasons." She replied dispassionately.

Harry wanted to ask her about it but let it go. He just nodded.

"I don't think any of my lines will work on you." Harry said thoughtfully.

"Nope," Hermione replied.

"Ok." Harry said, nodding his head slowly.

"Then I think I have no other option but tell you the truth. Isn't it? Harry asked.

Hermione just rolled her eyes.

"Right, I am sure it would be a lot better than trying some stupid cheesy lines." Hermione said.

'_May be it would be better to tell her the truth. Who knows, she might even agree to help me.' _Harry mused at his options.

"Ok then. I am here because of a bet." Harry said.

* * *

><p>"Bet?" Hermione asked in a confused voice.<p>

"Yeah, I'll tell you everything. Just have a little bit of patience and hear me out. Ok?" Harry said.

"Ok," Hermione replied, nodding her head in understanding.

So Harry started telling her everything. He told her everything, from the talk between him and Seamus to how he landed himself in the bet. Though he missed some of the details like how he was feeling at that moment when he saw her in the ball and Seamus was talking about her.

Hermione was shocked. Two famous boys from one of the most famous schools in London were betting upon her. That too, wasn't exactly about humiliating her, this as per Hermione was a nice change.

"You guys put a bet upon me." Hermione said with an astonished voice.

"Yeah" Harry said nervously.

Harry knew he had taken a huge risk by telling everything to Hermione. He was hoping beyond all the hopes that she would help him, which appeared to be very unlikely at the moment.

"I…I don't know what to say. I know I should be angry and a part of me is angry with you, but that is a very little part. But I am also well…um…kind of thrilled as well. Don't take me wrong. I am not the type of girl who likes that boys get into a bet upon her. Usually others bet upon me to humiliate me in worst ways possible, so it feels kind of a good change. Well now I think I am getting nervous so I am blabbering. I should stop before I start saying something very foolish." With that Hermione finally clamped her mouth shut.

They both were quiet after that.

Hermione was controlling her fast breathing and Harry was staring at her with wide eyes. Her eyes were closed and her whole face was flushed due to continuous talking. Finally she opened her eyes and found Harry staring at her with a faraway look in his eyes. Harry quickly averted his eyes into the other direction.

It was Harry who broke the silence.

"So will you help me with the bet?" Harry asked hopefully.

"Help? What help?" Hermione asked in a puzzled voice.

"Yes help. You can help me in winning this bet. That's why I told you about it." Harry said as though if it was quite obvious.

"Whoa man! Just because you told me, it doesn't mean I am bound to help you. And why would I help you? I have no reason to. In fact I should just throw you out this instant." Hermione said casually.

Harry looked shocked for a moment.

_`Did you actually think that she would help you?'_ Harry's mind told him.

He remained silent for some time until he was thinking properly again. Then an idea appeared in his mind.

"If I give you a perfect reason, will you help me?" Harry asked with a mischievous smile.

Hermione looked at Harry cautiously.

"What exactly are you on about?" Hermione asked warily.

Harry grinned at her widely, which she found very tempting for some reason, not that she wasn't going to tell him that.

"Whether you like it or not, being my girlfriend has its own advantages. It will give you an upper hand over Cho and her minions." Harry said smugly.

"Aren't you a bit full of yourself?" Hermione asked. Harry said nothing but smirked at her.

'_An advantage over Cho. Wow I could use this opportunity to get her off my back.' _Hermione thought with wonder.

"You like it or not, I am famous. Girls do all sorts of things to get my attention. If you become my girlfriend, Cho will be jealous. You won't be an unknown commodity of your school anymore. And also you are already a bit famous since your little encounters with Cho." Harry said with a knowing look in his eyes.

"This entire girlfriend-boyfriend story would just be a pretend, right?" Hermione asked, contemplating his offer. She was trying to sound more confident than she actually felt.

"Yes, why? Do you want to be my girlfriend for real?" Harry asked in a laughing voice.

Hermione raised her fist to hit him. Harry just stepped back in time and Hermione missed the shot by inches.

"Wow! Wow! Wow! Aren't you a bit feisty today?" Harry asked raising his hands in defense.

"Then don't test my patience." Hermione said with a huff.

"Calm down tiger. Calm down. So will you help me? And I don't think you will have any problems with your family. Your mum seems quite supportive of our relationship." Harry said with smile, thinking about what happened inside a few minutes back.

"Ok. So if I agree to help you, how are we going to act around each other?" Hermione asked.

Harry just shrugged his shoulders "The way a boyfriend and girlfriend do." He answered carelessly.

"You mean snogging and touching. No way. I am certainly not going to kiss you." Hermione said furiously.

Harry rolled his eyes at her.

_`What's her problem; it's just kissing and snogging. Why is she making such a big deal out of it? It's not like she had never before kissed anyone. She sure would have.'_ Harry mused, seeing Hermione's reaction.

"Fine," Harry said" We will see, as it comes." He added.

"Look" Hermione started but was interrupted by Harry.

"Yeah…Yeah…I know you don't want to kiss me." Harry said taking a step towards Hermione. His eyes were fastened on Hermione's face. "I am not dying to kiss you either. We are just going to pretend. It won't be real. Besides we won't be together all the time. We will have our school and studies. So there are very minimal, almost no chances that we would get in any such situation." Harry finished his intense speech.

"Ok" Hermione mumbled. She didn't want to tell him that the reason for not kissing was not because she didn't want it but because she had no experience in that department. She knew if she tried to kiss him, she would just make a fool out of herself.

"So are we finally into the deal or you are having anymore objections?" Harry asked exasperatedly.

"Yes, it's the deal. And you know you can be a little nicer to me. You have come here asking me for help, not the other way round." Hermione said sarcastically while folding her hands across her chest.

"Sorry and thank you." Harry mumbled.

"Good and you're welcome." Hermione said with a smile. Harry returned her smile with a smile of his own.

"So deal," Harry said, bringing his right hand forward for a shake.

"Deal" Hermione said while shaking his hand firmly.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note- <strong>** So what do you think? Read and Review.**


	9. Reactions

**Author's note: -** **Guys I am back with the next update. Sorry it took so long.**

**Hopefully you would like it. Don't forget to review.**

* * *

><p><strong>Reactions<strong>

* * *

><p><em>"So deal" Harry said bringing his right hand forward for a shake.<em>

_"Deal" Hermione said while shaking his hand firmly._

* * *

><p>They both were quiet for some time, thinking about what to say and what to do next. Hermione couldn't believe that it was actually happening. Never once in her life, she had thought that one day she would be talking to Harry Potter, that too in her own backyard of the house. Unexpectedly, she burst out laughing.<p>

"What?" Harry asked with astonishment.

"Oh nothing, it's just that, I never ever thought that I would meet you someday. And today, here I am, conspiring with you regarding this whole fake dating scenario. Who would have thought that one day you would be standing in the backyard of my place and talking to me? I mean people like you don't join together with the people like me." Hermione said, trying to explain her point.

Harry grimaced a bit at her explanation.

"What you mean by people like me?" Harry asked sharply.

"Oh don't take it the wrong way. What I mean is…" Hermione tried to find appropriate words…. "I mean, come on, you are the famous Harry Potter and I am just an unknown, geek Hermione Granger. We don't belong to the same league. It's an unsaid rule of every school that the famous ones don't associate with the unknown ones." Hermione said in the best way she could.

Harry was astounded for the next few seconds and then he did the most unexpected thing, he started laughing at her explanation.

"Who told you all these things?" Harry asked with an amused voice.

Hermione just shrugged. "I have seen the same thing in my school, since my childhood days. Famous ones bully those who are not like them. Why do you think, Cho and I don't get along? Hell! Even Romilda and I don't get along, despite being cousins. It has been like this since we were like, 4 year old kids. She always insults me and I retort back." Hermione said, at the same time as she lost herself in the memories of her childhood days.

Harry simply looked at her intently. Probably what she said was right. He had once seen his cousin, Dudley Dursely, doing the same with some younger kids in his neighborhood. But was he, himself, really the kind of boy who bullied others?

'_Does she think that I am also one of them?'_ Harry mused, feeling a bit disturbed about what if Hermione thought that he was also the kind of a guy who believed himself to be above others.

"Do you think I am the same?" Harry asked without thinking, even before he could process what he was saying.

Hermione simply shrugged. "I don't know much about you and looking at the fact that you have gotten yourself into a bet upon me…I don't know, what to think about you." Hermione said bluntly.

Harry suddenly felt as though if he should prove himself in front of Hermione, that he wasn't like those who insulted, hurt and bullied others. However, instead of explaining to her that he wasn't a bad guy, he went defensive.

"Then why did you agreed to help me?" Harry asked, feeling a bit irritated.

Hermione merely stared at him, unable to answer his question. She knew that it was mainly to get back at Cho, but more she thought about it, more she felt like this was not the only reason. To be truth she didn't know why she agreed to help him.

'_But I just couldn't say this to him; he would think I have gone nuts.' _Hermione thought exasperatingly.

"It's because I want to get back on Cho. She has made my life, a complete hell, in the school." Hermione answered feebly.

Harry gave her a look, which said _'I don't believe a word you said.'_

"So, what do we do now?" Hermione asked, changing the subject.

Harry simply shrugged his shoulders. "Tell others that we are dating." He replied.

Hermione nodded and started thinking about what could be done. Suddenly an idea popped in her mind. She smiled complacently to herself.

"Why are you smiling?" Harry asked curiously.

Hermione looked at him with an exciting glint in her eyes. "I think you are right. Let's go and tell my mum that we are dating." Hermione said animatedly.

"You want to tell your mum?" Harry asked in a stunned voice.

"Of course, I don't want her to know this through someone else, especially when I had already denied her, when she asked whether I was dating you or not. Also I can't wait to see Romilda's face." Hermione said with a smug look on her face.

"Aren't we being naughty, now?" Harry asked in teasing voice.

"Oh be quiet." Hermione said as she dragged him inside.

* * *

><p>Harry couldn't believe himself at what he did. He actually told this girl about the bet and much to his bewilderment, she agreed to help him. He was surely dreaming or had gone mad. Hermione Granger, who was always so short with him, on both the occasions they met, firstly at the Christmas Party at her place and then at the New Year Ball.<p>

More he thought about why he told her the truth, more confused he felt. He knew if he had tried harder, he would have made her believe that he was interested in her. Somehow looking at her, he didn't want to lie to her. About the '_interest_' part, he wasn't sure anymore if he was really applying '_not interested'_ theory on her or not. Now he wasn't certain anymore, about his feelings.

'_Ugh…why can't she be like other girls? It would have been so much easier.'_ Harry mused annoyingly as Hermione dragged him inside.

It wasn't just Harry who was confused about what exactly was happening between him and Hermione. Hermione was also feeling very baffled thinking about the same thing.

She was a bit disorientated, about why did she exactly agreed to help Harry. Moreover, to her amazement, Harry actually told her about the bet, was another thing, which made her very confused. She mused that she should have been angry with Harry for getting into a bet upon her. But strangely, only a little, a very little part of her was feeling angry, which was almost unrecognizable. But a larger part of her was kind of thrilled with anticipation of dating Harry Potter even if it was a fake one.

Hermione found her mum and Romilda in the kitchen. They both were sitting there, definitely waiting for Harry and Hermione to show up.

"Hey mum," Hermione said timidly, as she and Harry entered the kitchen.

Jane looked up at both of them and smiled. She gestured both of them to sit.

"So I think you both are done with the talking. Romilda was restless, and was coming to join you, before I stopped her." Jane said with a chuckle. Hermione looked at Romilda who had turned red due to embarrassment.

"Of course, she's always so worried about me, after all." Hermione said in a sugary voice, while looking at her cousin.

Hermione was sure that her cousin would have been trying to eavesdrop. Thanks to her mum's unintentional interruption, that she didn't hear anything.

'_I should have been more careful.'_ Hermione thought.

"Well mum, we have something to tell you." Hermione said nervously looking at her mum.

"What is it?" Jane asked curiously.

Millions of thoughts were running through Hermione's mind. She knew if her mum knew about the fake date thing, she would not be happy with her, and would probably be disappointed. But it was one chance for Hermione to do something out of the line, something reckless. Luna always told her that she always played safe, that she never took the risks.

'_I would tell mum, later, but for now I could enjoy it. After all, I also have some right to be a little bit naughty. I just hope she won't get mad at me, whenever I would tell her the truth.'_ Hermione mused with little bit guilt and smile.

"Mum, Harry and I are together." Hermione said in a nonchalant voice, looking at her mum.

Jane smiled at them. She was about to speak but was interrupted before she could start even.

"What?" Romilda exclaimed loudly.

Harry, Hermione and Jane looked at her. Harry and Jane were having bewildered look on their faces, while Hermione was smiling smugly at Romilda.

'_Ha! That's what I was waiting for.'_ Hermione thought, while smiling wickedly inwardly.

"Do you have any problem with this?" Hermione asked innocently.

"What? Oh no, of course not," Romilda replied awkwardly.

Hermione simply nodded and looked back at her mum.

Harry hadn't said anything since he came in the kitchen with Hermione. He was in kind of a dazed state. He wasn't sure what to do and say, so he simply let Hermione lead the conversation.

"So you finally admit that you both have been dating." Jane said clearly looking pleased with herself.

"No mum we have not been dating." Hermione said frustratingly. She had told the same thing to her mum this morning.

"Actually I just asked her out." Harry spoke, before Jane could say anything to Hermione.

Jane looked at Harry with surprised look. "Oh" she said.

"Yes mum, we weren't dating before today or to be more exact, not before a few minutes back, when he asked me." Hermione said in calm voice.

"It's still good news, dear." Jane said with a wide smile on her face.

To Hermione's relief Jane didn't ask any questions further.

"Where are my manners, Harry dear, would you like to have something?" Jane asked.

"Err…thank you Mrs. Granger, but I think I would leave now." Harry replied tentatively.

Jane looked a bit disappointed at this. "Ok, maybe next time." Jane said with a smile.

"Thank you Mrs. Granger." Harry said as he got up to leave.

"Bye Romilda." Harry said, looking at Hermione's cousin

"Bye" Romilda said, looking a bit taken aback.

"I'll come with you." Hermione said as she got up with Harry.

* * *

><p>Hermione led him towards the front door. Once they both were outside, Hermione closed the door behind her.<p>

Harry raised his eyebrows at her.

"We have to be more careful or Romilda might find out what's going on." Hermione said explaining her action. Harry simply nodded.

"It went well, back inside. You must be happy seeing your cousin's reaction." Harry said with a humorous look in his eyes.

Hermione simply rolled her eyes. "You noticed." She said.

"Of course I did. How could I miss it?" Harry said, laughing at his new _fake_ girlfriend. Hermione hit him playfully on the arm. "Git" she murmured.

"It's the first time that you never made a sarcastic retort to something I said." Harry said, noticing this.

"I don't make any sarcastic retorts." Hermione replied indignantly, though not sounding very angry either.

Harry didn't say anything, but simply looked at the unusual yet interesting brunette in front of him.

'_These three months are going to be very interesting'_ Harry mused.

"It's for 3 months. Today its 1st of January, so it means this bet would be over on 1st of April." Hermione said thoughtfully.

"Yeah" Harry said feeling a little bit disappointed, though he didn't know the reason for feeling like this.

"Give me your number. I'll call you later." Harry said.

"My residence number?" Hermione asked perplexedly.

"No, your cell number, so that I could call you. I can't call you on your landline in case your father picks up the phone and I can't always come to your place to meet you either. And we would have to plan, what we are going to do next." Harry said.

"But I don't have a personal cell." Hermione said. Harry looked a bit surprised at this.

"You do one thing. Give me your number. I'll call you. This is not the place to talk about all this. We have to be careful about Romilda as well." Hermione said in rushed voice.

"Ok" Harry replied. Hermione went inside and came back with a piece of paper and a pen in her hand.

After giving his cell number to Hermione, Harry made his way to leave. But then he stopped.

"Hermione, are you going to tell Luna about our deal?" Harry asked.

Hermione thought for a moment about what to say. "Does Ron know about it?" she asked in return.

"Yes." Harry replied.

"Then I think it would be better if Luna knows as well. I don't want any problem to occur between them because of us." Hermione replied.

"I think you are right. But are you sure she wouldn't tell anyone?" Harry asked.

"Of course she won't. I trust her completely." Hermione said in a factual tone.

"It's settled then." Harry said.

"Yeah, I'll call you later then." Hermione said.

Harry simply nodded. "Bye" he said.

"Bye" Hermione replied.

With that Harry left the Granger's residence.

* * *

><p>"You are doing what?" Robert exclaimed loudly.<p>

"Relax Rob." Jane said in soothing voice, rubbing her husband's back.

It was during the nighttime of the same day Harry asked Hermione out.

Hermione and her parents were sitting in the living room as Hermione told her father that she and Harry Potter were dating now. Romilda was already in her bedroom.

"Yes dad, I am dating Harry Potter." Hermione said in a calm voice. She knew if any problem arose from her father's side, her mum would see to it.

"But when did it all started?" Robert asked looking puzzled.

"He asked her out this morning." Jane interrupted before Hermione could speak.

"B…But she is still a little girl." Robert said, stuttering a bit. He just couldn't believe that her daughter has grown up so quickly that she had started to dating boys.

"I am not so little anymore, dad." Hermione said with a hint of smile in her voice.

Robert looked at his daughter and then his wife, with a helpless look.

"She has grown up." Jane said knowingly.

"Well I didn't want her to grow up so fast." Robert murmured. He was always very protective of his daughter. He still remembered whenever Hermione used to ask that why other students in her class teased her. Sometimes she used to cry over things like these. She used to think that others didn't want to be her friends.

Robert never liked to see her daughter sad or crying. He always tried to tell her that she was better than those who teased her and they were jealous of the vast knowledge she possessed. But it was difficult to explain those things to a little Hermione.

But thanks to fate, she grew out of those silly sad things and grew up in a pretty, intelligent and kind girl. Now that was another problem for a father.

Hearing her say that she was dating a boy was something, Robert wasn't prepared to face yet.

"Don't worry dad. I'll be fine." Hermione said squeezing her father's hand.

"I just don't want you to get hurt. If that boy hurts you…" Robert never got to finish his sentence as Hermione spoke in between.

"Don't worry dad. If he hurts me I'll kick his butt straight out of the England." Hermione said in laughing voice. Jane smiled at father- daughter conversation.

"Now that the matter is solved, let's get some sleep now." Jane said "We have to open the dentistry tomorrow."

Robert checked the time. "Yeah it's already too late. It was a tiring but very funny day with James." He said with a silly grin on his face. Jane and Hermione shared a look and rolled their eyes

"I still find it hard to believe that you went on an adventurous trip." Hermione said with bewilderment.

"Neither do I." Robert said with a laugh.

"Goodnight dear." He said while kissing Hermione on forehead, as three of them got up to leave for their beds.

* * *

><p>Troubles never ceased to terror Hermione. Unfortunately, for her, she lost the number Harry had given her. Now she had no way to contact him. It has already been two days since their last meet. She was not able to call him even once. Nor she had been able to talk to Luna.<p>

Today was the day she had to go back to school. Holidays were over and she was sure Romilda would have already told Cho about her and Harry. She didn't know what could happen in the school. Surely Cho would be plotting some kind of scheme against her.

Hermione and Romilda along with Robert and Jane were sitting in the kitchen having their breakfast. Once they were done

"So are you ready to leave?" Romilda asked Hermione. Hermione looked at Romilda with surprised expression. She never asked her ever before.

'_Something must be going to happen at school today.'_ Hermione thought with dread _'Whatever it is, I have to be prepared for it.'_

"Yeah I am ready. Let's go." Hermione replied confidently.

They were to leave when doorbell rang. Jane went to open the door.

"Hermione" Jane called from the living room.

"Yeah mum" Hermione replied as she made her way to living room. Robert and Romilda followed her out of the kitchen.

"Look who's here to meet you." Jane said as Hermione arrived in living room.

Hermione was shocked to see Harry there.

"What are you doing here?" she asked bluntly.

Harry looked at her and smiled. "I was just passing nearby, so I thought if I could drop you to your school." Harry said. His eyes shifted from Hermione to Robert who was standing behind Hermione. He was looking at Harry with a peculiar expression on his face.

"Good morning Mr. Granger" Harry said nervously.

Hermione turned around and looked at her father. He hadn't replied yet. "Dad" Hermione hissed in low tone.

"Good Morning Harry," Robert replied.

"So I heard you are dating my daughter." Robert asked brusquely.

"Umm… yes sir." Harry replied apprehensively, not knowing what would happen next.

Robert nodded with a thoughtful expression. "Okay. I have already talked to Hermione about this. And I would only say one thing to you, don't ever give me a reason to hit you." Robert said with a stony expression.

Harry gulped fretfully and nodded.

"Robert, Hermione is a big girl now and can look after herself. You don't have to talk to Harry like this." Jane said austerely.

"But Jane…" Robert stuttered under his wife's stony gaze. "Probably you are right." He murmured.

Hermione smiled at her dear father and stepped closer to him."Do not worry dad. I'll be careful not to get hurt." Hermione said in a low voice, so that only her father could hear. Robert smiled and nodded.

"So can I drop Hermione to her school?" Harry asked, looking warily at Jane and Robert.

"Sure dear." Jane said with a smile. With that she left the living room, dragging a reluctant Robert with her.

"Let's go" Harry said looking at flabbergasted Hermione.

Suddenly a thought or more like a wicked idea popped in Hermione's mind.

"Romilda would you like to come with us?" Hermione asked pleasantly, as she looked at Romilda who was standing there with a stunned look on her face.

Harry looked at Hermione with a confused expression. But she was looking at Romilda waiting for her answer.

'_Now why is she inviting her cousin?'_ Harry thought bewilderedly.

"Romilda" Hermione called.

"Umm…yeah I would love to. But only if Harry doesn't have any problem." She replied trying to sound shy.

"No problem with it." Harry said in a distracted voice. Romilda smiled in return and made her way outside.

Hermione made to follow her but Harry grabbed her arm and pulled her back.

"Ouch!" Hermione cried. "You should be careful. My father is still at home." Hermione said mockingly and smirked at him. Harry simply rolled his eyes.

"Care to tell me, why you invited your cousin? We have to pretend that we want to be alone together." Harry whispered in a demanding voice.

Hermione winked at him playfully. "You'll see." She said and left the living room to go out.

'_Wow! I really did that.' _Hermione thought dazedly, thinking about her playful talking and winking. She never did that before, especially with a boy.

_'What brought this on?' _she continued with her musings, moving towards the door.

Outside the house a BMW M3 convertible was parked.

"What took you so long?" Romilda said with a maddening superiority. Hermione simply gave a mischievous smile to her. "What do you think?" she said, giving a suggestive look to her cousin.

_'Let her think whatever she wants.' _Hermione thought.

Largely to Romilda's annoyance, Hermione sat in front with Harry and Romilda had to sit behind. Moreover, Harry had opened the door for Hermione in gentlemanly way. It just worked as a salt rubbed on a raw wound for Romilda.

"I missed you so much." Harry said to Hermione while driving the car. Both Hermione and Romilda looked at Harry.

"I…I missed you too." Hermione stammered. Harry looked at her, grinning roguishly. He took her hand and kissed the back of it. Hermione could feel her cheeks getting warm.

Romilda was fuming at the back seat without realizing that Harry could see her in rear view mirror. Hermione also noticed Romilda's face and smiled inwardly. Her plan to invite Romild on the drive had worked well.

Hermione kept stealing glances at Harry when she was sure he wasn't looking. Today also he was looking as gorgeous as ever. Especially his untamed hair and his mischievous emerald eyes attracted her more and more. But she was still trying to contemplate why he came to her house this morning. Surely, they hadn't talked in the last two days to decide what exactly to do.

'_Then why did he show up?'_ Hermione thought.

* * *

><p>Finally, they reached to the school. As soon as the car stopped, Romilda quickly got out of the car and left without saying anything.<p>

Hermione started laughing at this. She looked at Harry who was looking at her with an amused expression on his face. Hermione quickly looked away.

"Why did you come to my place?" Hermione asked, few minutes later.

Harry frowned at this. "We are supposed to be together. So I thought that it would look good if I dropped you to your school." He said.

In true honesty, he didn't know why he was at her place this morning. Ron had told him that Beauxbatons Academy was opening today after a long Christmas vacation. Therefore, without thinking he drove all the way to Hermione's place and by the time he realized this, he was already ringing the doorbell of Grangers.

"I know. What I mean is that we didn't decide anything as I lost your number and was not able to call you." Hermione tried to explain him.

Harry nodded. "But how did you know that today my school was going to reopen." Hermione asked.

Harry simply shrugged. "Luna told Ron. And Ron told me as he was also going to come to drop Luna here." Harry said.

Finally they both got out of the car.

"Oh my God" Luna said in melodic voice, as she came and stood next to Hermione. Ron was there with her.

Luna looked at Harry and Hermione with a dreamy look in her eyes.

"This is just so perfect and romantic, I and Ron and you and Harry." Luna said looking at Hermione.

"I think we should go inside." Hermione said, ignoring her friend's observation.

'Ok" Luna said. She turned and kissed Ron lightly on the lips. Ron grinned at her and kissed her firmly.

Hermione made a gagging noise. Luna pulled away from Ron and hit Hermione playfully.

Hermione simply laughed. She turned to Harry who was quiet. "Thanks for the lift Harry. See you later." Hermione said and turned to leave with Luna.

Hermione had just taken two steps ahead when a hand gripped her wrist and she was pulled back. Next second, she found Harry's lips pressed to hers firmly.

Harry had been fascinated by Hermione this morning. He saw a new playful side of her. And by the look on her face, he could tell that she wasn't aware of this new side of hers either.

Today she was looking very endearing. In her crisp, collared white shirt, dark blue jeans and dark black hooded jacket that was open in the front, she was looking nice. But her curly hair tied in a low pony tail and few tendrils framing her face made her look stunning. Moreover, her soft looking full lips were looking very striking against her face that had turned slightly pink due to the cold wind.

To anyone else she might have looked like a bookworm due to the heavy bag, which was clinging, on her shoulder. However, for him, he could think of only one thing, that how badly he wanted to kiss her. And before he could consider what he was doing, Hermione was already in his arms.

Hermione was too shocked to realize that she was getting her first kiss. Harry's lips were pressed against hers. She felt sensations running through her body she had never felt before. She could feel Harry's arms around her waist holding her tightly against him. He had almost lifted her from the ground. Instinctively she started moving her lips against him and gripped his shirt tightly.

After sometime Harry pulled back. They both were breathless. Hermione stared at her. She was still in his arms. Harry's grip loosened a bit but he didn't let her go.

They both realized that they were having an audience. Hermione stepped out of Harry's arms and looked around. Many students were looking at her and Harry. Few of them were applauding and making catcalls. Cho and her gang were amongst the crowd, anger written over their faces.

Hermione looked at Harry. He was also looking around and seems to notice Cho and her followers.

Cho came straight to Hermione and stood in front of her, glaring at her with an intimidating look in her eyes.

"What the hell were you thinking _Bushy_?" Cho said conceitedly. "Just because Ronald have a bad taste like your Loony friend, it doesn't my Harry would do the same." Cho said.

Ron was about to retort back but Luna gripped his hand, shaking her head indicating _no._

Cho gave an attractive smile to Harry.

"Am I not right Harry?" Cho addressed to Harry very sweetly. Harry simply looked at her, not saying anything.

Everyone was quiet. They were watching the scene Cho was creating.

"And how do you know that he doesn't like me? And _your Harry_? As far as I know he's not even dating you." Hermione said with a mock pleasant voice.

Cho look fiercely at Hermione and then she laughed in her melodious voice. "Do you think he would actually date _something_ like you?" Cho asked with a smirk.

Hermione glared at her and looked towards Romilda who was standing behind Cho, knowing she would have told Cho about her dating Harry. Hermione looked at her with a challenging look and Romilda quickly looked away from her.

'_Traitorous cousin of mine.'_ Hermione thought bitterly.

"You as well as everyone here know that Harry could never go as low as you are. He's just doing it to make me jealous." Cho said, flipping her shiny black hair over her shoulder.

"Come on Harry, there's no need for you to associate with _this._" Cho said sanctimoniously, pointing towards Hermione in an insulting way.

Hermione froze for a minute. She knew Harry and Cho had dated in the past. But nobody knew why they broke up.

'_Is it possible that he's using me to make Cho jealous?'_ Hermione thought as uncertainty filled her mind.

"Now baby, tell her where she belongs." Cho cooed to Harry, as she stood next to him holding his hand.

Hermione looked at Harry. She was feeling doubtful but tried not to show it on her face.

Harry simply grinned at Hermione and stepped forward, getting out of Cho's grip. He wrapped his hand around Hermione's waist and looked at shocked Cho.

"I think it's you, who needs to know where you belong." Harry said knowingly.

"W…what you mean?" Cho stuttered, all her arrogance forgotten.

"What I mean is that Hermione is my girlfriend. And I am sure you would not want to get to bad side of mine by insulting her." Harry said as he pulled Hermione a little closer.

Hermione didn't know what was going on around her. As soon as Harry's hand slipped around her waist, she again felt the unknown sensations going through her whole body. Kiss that she had shared with Harry only a few moments back had made her more aware of Harry's touch.

"Oh really, then prove it." Cho said snootily, crossing her arms across her chest.

"I already did it Cho" Harry said dismissively. "But if you want, I would do it again." Harry said audaciously.

Harry looked at Hermione who had an unfocused look in her eyes.

Harry tugged at her hand to get her attention. Hermione looked at him with same distracted look. Harry raised his eyebrows as an impish grin made its way onto his face. He leaned towards Hermione's face.

'_Oh God he's going to kiss me again. What should I do?' _Hermione thought frenziedly.

'_Pull back, pull back' _Hermione's mind was screaming at her, but her treacherous body wasn't listening. She wanted to feel his lips against her, once again. Debate was going on between her mind and heart.

_Mind: - Pull Back_

_Heart: - No, just do it._

_Mind: - It's all just pretense. Pull back._

_Heart: - You don't know that. Just go ahead with this. You know you want this._

And before mind could reply Harry's lips were once again on hers. And her whole mind was shut down. Before she knew what she was doing, her hands automatically went to Harry's hair grabbing a fistful of it as she kissed him back, this time more firmly.

Harry pulled back slightly and looked at her with a strange expression on his face.

'_There Hermione, you finally scared him off with your inexperienced tactics in kissing.'_ Hermione thought a bit dejectedly. She was about to pull back, but Harry's grip tightened around her as he once again crushed his lips against her. Hermione heard someone moaning softly. Then she realized it was her who was moaning.

'_And now I am turning into a sexual creature.' _A far away thought passed though Hermione's mind but she quickly squashed it as she continued kissing, after all now she was an experienced kisser, even though it was an experience of just one kiss she had.

Finally feeling very breathless Hermione pulled back. She hadn't gone this long without breathing in her life before. This kiss was even longer than the first one. She looked in piercing green eyes of the boy she was kissing a moment back.

His eyes were staring back. There was something in his eyes, but she couldn't point out what it was.

Harry loosened his grip on Hermione and looked at Cho who at the moment was fuming with anger, her face completely red.

"I think that solves your problem." Harry said to Cho with a smirk on his face.

Cho stomped her foot angrily and marched away in the school, Parvati, Romilda and Lavender following her. Lavender glowered at Ron before walking away, who was grinning widely at his best friend.

"That was one hell of a kiss mate." Ron said cheerfully, patting Harry's back.

"Ooooooooooh yes Hermione, it looked so hot." Luna squeaked happily.

Hermione smiled nervously at Luna and once again stepped back from Harry's arms. They both looked at each other, not knowing what to say.

'_Damn hormones. You said her; there would be almost no kissing. Then you just go ahead and kiss her, that too not just a peck, but a firm kiss. Thank god she pulled back otherwise, I might have frenched her. Don't feel very surprised if she slaps you and never talk to you ever again'_ Harry thought, fearing how Hermione would react.

'_But her lips were so soft. Damn. Damn. Damn Harry, control yourself.' _Harry slapped himself mentally.

Crowd had started dissipating. Some were still goggling at Hermione as though if they had never seen her before.

"Way to go Granger" a group of seniors said as they were making their way into the school.

Some were giving her and Luna thumbs up and some were looking at them with disgusting look, clearly, they were Cho supporters.

"Well" Harry started interrupting unnerving silence between him and Hermione.

Hermione looked at him.

"Come on Ron. Won't you walk me in the school?" Luna said with a dreamy look in her eyes as she looked at Ron. Today it looked like fate was in favor of Ron. As slow as he was on taking the hints sometimes, today wasn't that day. He immediately took the hint Luna was giving him.

"Yes, of course. Come on; let's see that Cho and lavender does not create any other problem for you." Ron said as he led Luna to the school.

That left Harry and Hermione alone.

"Umm…" Hermione started, but quickly went quiet. Harry looked at her and could see the conflict in her eyes.

"That…that was …." Harry was about to say _amazing_, but stopped himself in time.

"That was to show everyone that we are together." Harry said moving his hand through his already messy hair.

'_But you kissed her twice you fool.'_ Harry contemplated in his head.

Hermione simply nodded her head but then she frowned.

"But why did you kissed me twice?" Hermione asked.

"I already told you that." Harry said.

"I understand why you kissed me second time. But why did you kissed me first time?" Hermione asked infuriatingly.

Hermione was feeling frustrated. Harry surely didn't want to kiss her, he already said that when they agreed to work together for the bet. Then why did he kiss her now. It was obvious that why he kissed her second time, to convince Cho that they were together so that she would not suspect anything. And that kiss didn't felt like any pretense, it felt real, at least to her. She wasn't sure about Harry, that what he felt.

'_May be he was just pretending in front of others as well or maybe he had already seen the Cho there. Nah, Cho wasn't there, she would have already interrupted….'_ Hermione's musings went on.

"If I am not wrong, you kissed me back." Harry said gallingly.

'_Why doesn't she just drop it? Tsk…Tsk… Harry…you kiss a girl without any reason, she's bound to ask you.' _Harry cogitated in his mind.

"That's not the point here. It was you who started it and we are talking about why exactly you kissed me." Hermione replied getting annoyed.

They both scowled at each other.

'_Wow! One moment we were kissing and next we are fighting. What if she attacked me? I should better leave before anyone catches us fighting with each other.'_ Harry thought.

"I am leaving." Harry said, ignoring Hermione's question.

"You didn't answer my question." Hermione said maddeningly.

"May be I don't want to. Figure it out by yourself. You seem smart enough to do it." Harry said with an arrogant smirk and walked back to his car.

Hermione growled and walked inside her school angrily.

'_That prat, scum-bag, rotten git! How dare he walk away like this? Who the hell is he? He just kiss me out of nowhere and then doesn't explain it even, that why he did that. What does he take me for? That ...'_ Hermione kept calling Harry with different names in her mind as she made her way to her class.

"Hey Hermione" Ron said who was making his way out of the school.

"Yeah" Hermione said absentmindedly. Then she noticed it was Ron.

"Luna is already in the class." Ron said "And by the way I didn't know you could kiss like that. What they say about the quiet ones?" Ron said with a teasing grin.

Hermione glared at him. Seeing her expression Ron quickly backed off.

"I better leave; Harry would be waiting for me. Bye." With that Ron quickly walked outside the school leaving a furious Hermione behind.

Hermione went to her class and sat on her place next to Luna.

Luna was about to say something, but seeing Hermione's mood she decided not to talk.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note:- So what you think of this chapter and also about the story so far? Please tell me about your response through your reviews.<strong>

**Hopefully you liked it. READ and REVIEW…..**


	10. Where The Hell Are You Harry?

**Author's note****:- Sorry Guys for taking sooooooooooooooooo...long to update. But now I am back with the new update. Hope you would like it.**

**A big THANK YOU to ****PazzSkittles**** for being my Beta Reader. Thank you so much.**

**And thanks to all who has read and reviewed the fic. And also to those who added it to favorites and story alert.**

* * *

><p>Hermione Granger was content with her life but that was until someone came in and turned it upside down.<p>

She was the geeky bookworm Granger to everyone in her school. No one bothered to show any interest in her. She was almost invisible to them, but then now why were they suddenly interested in her? Why was she getting invitations from popular students from her class and school, asking her to join them on their table in the canteen? What had changed all of a sudden?

Well, the answer was not in the form of words, but in the form of a body. Not just any body, but the body of a human being, that too of a boy. Not just any boy, but a boy with messy black hair, mischievous and intense emerald green eyes, a stupid but charming grin, strong but athletic body and all in all who was gorgeous. He was Hermione Granger's fake boyfriend, not that everyone in her school knew about the _fake_ part.

Harry Potter was the reason for all the twists and turns that were taking place in Hermione's life.

* * *

><p>Hermione had finally told Luna about the bet and the deal between her and Harry. She had thought that Luna would be angry with her for pretending to be Harry's girlfriend; if she was honest she hadn't expected an exciting squeal.<p>

It was on the day Harry had kissed her. Hermione was not in a very good mood after Harry left without any explanation about why he kissed her. She hardly spoken to anyone for the whole day.

Others kept coming to her asking about her and Harry but she just dodged them easily during the break as she hid herself in the library.

Finally the school day ended and Hermione made her way home on the bus. As Hermione and Luna waited at the bus stop Hermione turned to Luna.

"Luna, why don't you come back to my place?" She asked. Luna replied with a simple 'Okay'.

Hermione was relieved that Romilda hadn't come back home with them. She had gone with Cho, lavender and Paravati straight after school let out.

Once they both were off of the bus, Hermione and Luna made their way to Hermione's home. Luna didn't say anything on the way to Hermione's house, which made Hermione agitated, finally Hermione broke the silence.

"I'm sorry Luna." Hermione said quietly.

Luna looked at her friend, surprised "Why?" she asked, surprise laced in her dreamy voice.

"For the way I was acting today. I shouldn't have left you alone during break. Did Cho and her friends tried to harass you?" Hermione asked.

This was one thing Hermione was a little afraid of. She knew Lavender had a thing for Ron, but he was with Luna now. So Cho might provoke Lavender to hurt Luna. Cho knew Hermione was protective of Luna. And Hermione had the notion that in order to get back to her Cho would target Luna.

"No, Hermione." Luna replied. Hermione sighed with relief. When they reached the house, Jane was already there.

"Hello Luna dear." Jane said as she opened the door and saw Luna with her daughter.

"Hello Mrs. Granger." Luna replied politely as she entered the house behind Hermione.

"Where's Romilda?" Jane asked as she closed the door.

Hermione turned around to look at her mum. "She's gone out with Cho and her friends. She'll be back at 5." Hermione said half heartedly. Jane simply nodded.

"Well I've made noodles, it's in the kitchen, I have to go out, and you can heat it up by yourself, right hunny?" Jane asked as she got her purse.

"We have to Heat it up?" Hermione asked, slightly panicked. Jane just laughed.

Hermione had never been good at cooking. Once she had tried to make pancakes as a surprise for her mum on her birthday, but ended up burning them and half of the kitchen.

"No dear, I've done it for you. Just hurry up or it'll get cold." Jane said.

"Kay, Come on Luna." Hermione said leading Luna away from the front door. They both dropped their bags in the sitting room and dashed to the bathroom where they freshened up. Once they were ready they made their way to the kitchen.

"Hermione I'm going." Jane called from the front door.

"Luna you take out the plates from the cabinet. I'll be back in a minute."Hermione said. Luna nodded to her.

As Luna got the plates out of the cabinet Hermione left the kitchen to lock the front door.

She was making her way back to the kitchen when phone rang.

"Hello" Hermione said picking up the receiver.

"Hermione" Robert said from the other side.

"Yeah dad it's me." Hermione said recognizing her father's voice.

"Did your mom left?" he asked in hurried voice.

"Yeah just a minute ago." Hermione replied.

"Ok then. Bye." Robert said and quickly cut the line.

Hermione put down the receiver and went back to the kitchen.

By the time she came back to the kitchen Luna had already served 2 plates of noodles and had put some tomato sauce on them as well. She had also filled pumpkin juice in two glasses.

"Thanks Luna." Hermione said gratefully as she came and joined Luna on the table.

"You're welcome" Luna said softly.

They began eating in silence. Hermione was caught up in her thoughts of how to tell Luna about the dating deal. After a few minutes she finally decided to tell Luna straight out.

Once Hermione and Luna finished their food they cleaned the plates off and went up to Hermione's room. Sitting on Hermione's bed

"Luna I have to tell you something." Hermione said her nervousness obvious in her voice.

"Is it about you and Harry?" Luna asked innocently.

Hermione gulped and nodded.

"Are you two getting married? I think you guys are too young to get married but it would be very romantic." Luna said in her dreamy voice.

Hermione simply rolled her eyes. Here she was getting nervous and Luna was planning her wedding.

"No Luna, we are not getting married." Hermione said in aggravated voice.

"Then what it's about?" Luna asked in her same dreamy voice.

"I'll tell you. But don't interrupt until I am done. Ok?" Hermione said looking at Luna with questioning look.

Luna nodded and put a finger on her lips. "No interruption." She said in serious tone widening her eyes for the effect.

Hermione laughed, but sobered up instantly. She started telling Luna about everything that happened between her and Harry, from the bet to the kiss.

Luna sat in silence with an expressionless face until finally she spoke.

"So you're just pretending to date?" Luna finally asked. Hermione replied in a low voice with a simple 'yes'.

"So, is that a no to the wedding?" Luna asked with a hint of sadness in her voice.

"Luna" Hermione said in stern voice.

"Right! Sorry." Luna apologized sheepishly.

"But are you sure it's just pretend? I mean those kisses looked pretty real to me" Luna said thoughtfully.

"No Luna. It's all fake, nothing more." Hermione said in a firm voice.

"Ok, if you say so." Luna said shrugging her shoulders.

Then something dawned on her.

"So does that mean you finally got your first kiss? With Harry!" Luna said in excited voice.

"Yes Luna finally I had my first grand kiss." Hermione smiled seeing her best friend's excitement.

"But it doesn't matter. We're just faking, that's it" Hermione said dejectedly.

"Why, do you want it to be real?" Luna said with a knowing look.

"What? Of course not. Why would you say that?" Hermione asked shock evident in her tone.

"Oh it's nothing." Luna said dismissively.

"Luna, what is it?" Hermione asked again.

"You know it'll work out in the end." Luna said wistfully. Hermione looked momentarily confused at this.

"What will work out in the end?" she asked.

"You and Harry" Luna replied.

"You don't know what you are talking about. All this is just about a stupid bet and we're pretending." Hermione said unenthusiastically.

"It was your destiny to meet Harry and you just wait and see where it takes you." Luna said dreamily. Hermione shook her head wearily.

_'Why did I even bother telling Luna? She's just gonna believe whatever she wants.'_ Hermione thought.

"You know Luna, I love you dearly but sometimes you aggravate me. A lot." Hermione said rubbing her temple, closing her eyes.

When Luna didn't say anything, Hermione opened her eyes to look at her friend. Luna had a flabbergasted expression on her face.

"Y…You love me" Luna stuttered while looking at Hermione with wide eyes.

"But I love Ron, Hermione." Luna said, stricken. Then she hid her face in her hands and her body started shaking with heavy sobs.

"Luna...I…I didn't-" Hermione stammered, not knowing what exactly just happened and why Luna was crying. She tried to go back and find out what might have triggered Luna's crying. Then she realized that Luna's body was not shaking due to crying but due to laughter.

"Luna" Hermione said with narrowed eyes and a blush gracing her cheeks.

Luna simply giggled, which turned into a loud laughing, eventually Luna calmed herself into soft giggles.

"Sorry, but you should have seen your face, It was priceless." Luna said in an amused voice. Hermione simply giggled and threw a pillow at Luna.

* * *

><p>Hermione couldn't believe that she had finally gotten her first kiss. And not just a light peck but a mind-blowing kiss!<p>

She had heard other girls including Luna gushing about their first kiss. She never really understood what was so special about it; after all it was just a kiss.

But now she understood why it was so special for anyone to get their first kiss, especially for a girl.

Kisses that Hermione had shared with Harry Potter had left a fluttering feeling inside her. She could still remember how his lips felt on hers when he kissed her. And to her surprise she had responded.

Hermione had convinced herself that she had kissed back because they were acting like boyfriend-girlfriend. And usually a girl kisses back when her boyfriend kiss her. Right?

But she also knew deep down in her heart that when she had kissed him back, her mind was not processing what responding to the kiss actually meant. She was just living in the moment. She felt relieved that she hadn't messed up her first kiss, even if it happened for the sake of faking.

* * *

><p>Suddenly Hermione had become the most popular girl at her school. But Hermione would still spend her time with just Luna and sometimes even Neville would join them. To Hermione's relief Neville didn't say anything about her and Harry.<p>

Almost everyone in school wanted to be her friend now, except those who were Cho supporters. And Cho and her gang had taken the back seat in the mind of others.

Since the day of the kiss, Cho never spoke to Hermione again. She simply ignored her. Somehow Hermione had the idea that Cho wasn't going to let it go that easily. Cho was going to get her back when she would be least expecting it.

Hermione just hoped that she would be prepared whenever it happened.

Her school mates, especially girls would ask her about Harry. Was he a good kisser? Did he take her on a date? How he looked without his clothes on? And other such question which embarrassed Hermione immensely. She never knew a girl's mind could work in such ways.

* * *

><p>If school was getting stuffy for Hermione due to uninvited crowd around her, things weren't easy at home either, Romilda was constantly infuriating her.<p>

Romilda was convinced that somebody like Harry Potter could never date her cousin. She was sure all this dating show was just a lie. She didn't even hesitate to point it out to Hermione that Harry wouldn't be interested in her and that all this dating thing was just a big joke to him.

It was two days after the kissing scene had taken place. Hermione hadn't heard anything from Harry since then. A part of her was glad because she knew at some point they would have to discuss what happened two days prior. But the other part of her was peeved at him for not contacting her straight after.

After school ended that day Romilda and Hermione were back to their house. Jane and Robert were at their dentistry, so Hermione and Romilda were alone at home.

Hermione was sitting in the living room, reading a book. She was trying to distract herself from thinking about Harry which was very difficult at the moment. Ron had come over that day to meet Luna at school and they both had left together. But Harry hadn't come with him. And surely others noticed that. They started asking her about whether Harry had broken up with her.

Hermione was lost in her thought when Romilda joined her in the living room. Hermione didn't realize Romilda was there until she came and sat in front of her.

"So what happened? Your boyfriend forgot you." Romilda said conceitedly. Hermione looked up from her book. She smirked at her.

"Say he did forgot me, would I tell you?" Hermione said smugly.

Romilda grimaced at her. "You think you're so bloody smart." She said crossly.

Hermione was enjoying this situation more than she should have.

"I know I am smart." Hermione said as she closed her book and sat it on her lap.

"What's the use of being smart when your boyfriend doesn't even give you the time of his day?" Romilda said with an arrogant smirk on her face.

Hermione's insides twitched with hurt. She knew Romilda was right. Even if he was a fake boyfriend, Hermione was expecting him to make an appearance, just like the last time. Now she was regretting the whole 'fake boyfriend' thing. Her insecurities were crawling back into her mind.

_'What if he was just making a fool out of me?'_ Hermione mused unwillingly.

"What happened? Has he already dumped you?" Romilda said with a triumphant look on her face.

Hermione was getting angry now. She wanted nothing more than to throw Romilda out of her house but knew if she did that she would have to answer to her parents.

_'It's better to leave. Otherwise I don't know what I would do to her.'_ Hermione thought and before she could get up to leave Romilda spoke again.

"Tell me Hermione; is it some kind of a game between you two? Because I know one thing for sure, he would never date someone like _you_." Romilda said suspiciously.

"And if it's a game, do you honestly expect me to tell you?" Hermione retorted back.

And without waiting for her reply she dashed out of the room.

"Don't think this is over. I'll find out the real story." She heard Romilda shouting at her as she left the room.

* * *

><p>Hermione was getting more and more restless as days passed. There was no news from Harry and Ron wouldn't tell her anything whenever he would come to meet Luna.<p>

In actuality Hermione had met Harry only four times but now she wanted more. She was a little bit scared about what she was feeling. As all these feelings were fairly new to her, she didn't want to become a captive of her unknown feelings but it was very hard to resist also.

But finally her seemingly endless wait came to an end. It was 2 weeks, after the school started. It was Friday of the third week of the month. After school ended Hermione had come back to her house. She was alone at her place as Romilda was again out with her supposed friends.

Hermione was very uptight today. Now she was almost convinced that Harry had tricked her and now she had just made a fool of herself in front of the whole school.

Hermione was watching the television when phone rang.

"Hello. Granger's residence" Hermione said, picking up the receiver.

"Hermione Granger" a deep voice said from the other end.

"Yes. May I know who's speaking?" Hermione asked tentatively. Usually nobody called her except her parents or Luna.

"Hi. It's Harry Potter. Remember me?" the voice said cheekily. All her tentativeness evaporated, hearing the name.

"You?" she exclaimed angrily.

"Yes me. Why? Were you waiting for someone else?" Harry asked humorously.

"You have quite a nerve Potter, after everything that happened." Hermione said heatedly.

"What's wrong with you? Why are you shouting like a banshee?" Harry said annoyingly.

"What's wrong with me? It's you who's wrong here. Firstly you kiss me out of nowhere, that too in front of the whole school and then you just disappear on me. What do you think others would make of it? The whole school is thinking of me as a fool who just played in the hands of famous Harry Potter." Hermione said furiously. Tears of frustration and anger from last few days welled up in her eyes. But she just blinked them away.

_'Thank god, he's on the phone and not here. Otherwise he would have surely laughed at seeing me in tears.'_ Hermione thought gloomily.

Harry sighed. "Look there's no need to get this hyper, ok? I was busy and didn't have time to contact you." Harry said in calm voice.

"Busy? Where? In finding a new girlfriend?" Hermione said sarcastically. She knew that she was overreacting. But she couldn't help. It felt good to lash out at someone, releasing all the irritation she was feeling for last few days.

"Honestly, is it always necessary for you to be like this whenever we talk? You always have to find some or the other fault in me. Can't you just get past that stage already?" Harry said in an aggravated voice. But he wasn't finished yet.

"Can't you for just once, talk to me nicely? And for your information I wasn't out searching for some girlfriend, thanks to you I already have one, who just always has to be at my throat. School has already started, so I was busy. Get this piece of information through your thick head and then talk." Harry finished his speech with a sigh.

Harry had decided to go with the half truth. If he had told her everything that he wasn't contacting her because he couldn't get that kiss out of his mind, things would have become more complicated.

Hermione was speechless. She just couldn't bring herself to speak.

Hermione took a deep breath and started speaking. "Look I am sorry. Okay. Students in school just kept asking about you and I just felt like you were just playing with me and everything you said about the bet was a lie." Hermione said.

Harry was a bit surprised at the change in her tone. "It's okay. I understand. But I assure you that I wasn't lying about the bet. And I am sorry too, for not contacting you sooner." Harry said in serenely.

"No problem. School and studies are more important." Hermione said without any trace of anger in her voice.

Harry simply laughed at her innocent statement. "You really are a bookworm and I'm sure your grades are very important for you, more than necessary." Harry said playfully.

"Hey!" Hermione exclaimed.

"Of course I am a bookworm and proud to be one. And yes my grades are very important for me, more important than my boyfriend, you know." Hermione replied light heartedly and then started laughing.

Harry liked her laugh. He was surprised at the turn of their conversation. Just a couple of minutes ago they were having a heated conversation and next moment they were teasing each other.

"Ouch! You just broke my heart Hermione. I thought I was the most important person for you, but sadly I will always come second to your grades." Harry said in mock sad voice.

"Don't worry Harry. I am sure you'll get used to it." Hermione said good-humouredly.

She was feeling much better than what she was feeling for last few days.

Harry smiled inwardly. "Well there was another reason I called you." Harry said.

"What?" Hermione asked cautiously.

Harry noticed her tone, but ignored it.

"You know, Ron's sister, Ginny is going to throw a party for her birthday and dates are allowed. Also Seamus knows about us and he wants to see if we are really dating." Harry said.

"And so you want me to come with you as your date." Hermione said.

Harry hesitated a bit. "Well yeah that's the plan. I mean all of my friends from school want to meet you." Harry said.

"Why?" Hermione asked tentatively.

"Isn't it obvious? You are my girlfriend. Everyone wants to meet Harry potter's girlfriend." Harry said without any kind of arrogance in his voice.

"B...But" Before Hermione could continue, Harry interrupted her.

"You know Hogwarts boys are not as bad as everyone makes them out to be." Harry said quietly.

"Except when they get into a bet upon a girl." Hermione added ironically to his statement.

"Look I don't want to fight with you. We have already talked about this and don't forget you agreed to help me. I didn't lie to you. You already know everything." Harry said in clear voice.

"Ok, now that I have already jumped off the cliff, I have to bear the consequences." Hermione said in a defeated voice.

"You make it look like it's really a bad thing to go out with me." Harry said feeling slightly hurt, though his voice showed no emotions.

"I didn't mean that. I'm just not feeling comfortable with meeting your friends." Hermione said.

"Don't worry they are friendly guys. I'm sure you will feel comfortable with them." Harry said in a reassuring voice.

"Ok then. So when is the party?" Hermione asked.

"Next week, Sunday." Harry replied.

"Well I would have to ask mum. Then I'll let you know." Hermione said.

"Oh! But what if she said no." Harry asked feeling a bit troubled.

"Ha…Knowing my mum, she would be ecstatic that her daughter would be going out with her boyfriend. She has been trying for ages to get me to go out on a date. She says that I should behave like a normal teenage girl." Hermione said rolling her eyes.

"Okay. And yes one more thing." Harry said.

"What now?" Hermione asked warily.

"It's going to be a pool party." Harry said in amused voice.

"What? Is that girl crazy? She is going to give a pool party in January, it's so cold." Hermione asked with astonishment.

"Yup. She is a bit crazy but yes it would be a pool party." Harry said with laughing voice. They quickly exchanged information about the party and soon after that Harry had to go.

"Ok then bye." Hermione said. She wanted to ask him about the kisses they shared but refrained from it. It would have just opened the can of worms she wasn't prepared to face yet.

"Yeah bye." Harry said and disconnected the line.

They both sighed with relief at the same time, though they didn't know about it.  
><em><br>'Well that went better than expected._' Harry thought.

_'Thank God. I was worrying over nothing.'_ Hermione thought.

* * *

><p>Harry Potter, who could make girls swoon just with a smile, was having no control over his emotions right now. A girl had just turned everything upside down.<p>

Sometimes he wished he had never met Hermione Granger. She could make him feel a different range of emotions, all at once. But somewhere deep in his heart he also felt like wanting to know more about her.

It all was just so confusing for him. He was still trying to figure out why he kissed her that day. Surely she was looking very delectable but that was no reason to lose his control. Harry always had a very good control on his emotions and actions when around the opposite sex. He was proud of himself for that. But seeing Hermione Granger made all his control fly out of window.

He had kissed her not just once but twice and then left without giving any explanations. Somewhere in his mind he realized that probably kissing her was not the right thing. He had told her that there were hardly any chances that he would kiss her. But then he just went ahead, grabbing her and kissing her. He could have easily avoided the situation but no he had to land himself in this muddle.

But then other part of his brain would protect his actions. After all she had kissed him back, passionately. Surely she was not innocent in this case.

And like that mess wasn't enough. He was now avoiding her since that day. Probably avoiding was a wrong word. He was just trying to forget her completely, not that he was having any success. Instead he found himself remembering that kiss, about how her lips felt against his own, how her warm body felt in his arms. And now the longing to see her again and kiss her senselessly was growing each day.

Unknowingly he was waiting for an opportunity so that he could talk to her again. And one of his friend or more like friend's sister gave him the opportunity.

Ginny Weasley, Ronald Weasley's sister was going to throw a party for her friends on her birthday. Ginny Weasley was the youngest member of the Weasley clan and also the only daughter. Surely she got everything she wanted. Only trouble was that this time she wanted a pool party, that too in the freezing cold of January. And guests were allowed to bring dates.

Seamus and Harry's other friends too had heard of the development between Harry and Hermione and they wanted to meet his girlfriend. Seamus had told Harry that he wanted to see if they were really dating or Harry was just tricking him to win the bet. Harry was furious about his accusation but controlled himself from doing anything irrational.

Then he finally called Hermione on her landline. He had asked Ron to get Hermione's number from Luna. As Luna was Hermione's best friend, he was sure she would be having Hermione's number.

When he heard Hermione's voice on the phone he felt like someone had lit a fire inside him. He felt like he was stupid to avoid her. Their conversation wasn't very smooth but he had expected much worse since he had kissed her without her permission. Thankfully she didn't say anything about kissing; he didn't know what he would have said to her. He had believed that all this was just fake to win the bet, but now he wasn't sure anymore.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note:<strong>- **So what you think? Did you like it? TELL ME THROUGH YOUR REVIEWS.**

**H/Hr Rocks! Bye till the next update:):):)**


	11. Author's note

**Hello all the readers**

**I wanted to inform you that I have reposted the chapter 'New Year Ball' with some minor changes but significant in the context of the story.**

**Changes are listed here in case you don't want to read the chapter again:**

**1. I have changed the time and money involved in the bet between Harry and Seamus. Time- from 2 months to 3 months, and money- 5000 pounds to 2000 pounds.**

**2. Earlier I had only written about Luna's father. But I have changed it to that both her parents are alive. Luna's parents, Xenophilius and Avellana Lovegood, and they have good connections with Potters.**

**And I am really sorry for taking so long to update. It just took longer to write than I expected. I'll update soon, in next few days.**

**Thank You readers for reading, reviewing, favorite and story alert.**

**Js**


	12. A Little Step Away From Denial

**A Little Step Away From Denial**

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note:-<strong> **Thanks to auror_lumos09 for beta read this chapter.**

**And I am really sorry for taking so long to update. I just hope you haven't discarded me yet, from your story alert.:):)**

**Disclaimer:- I don't own Harry Potter or anyone and anything related.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>(Night, after speaking to Harry)<strong>_

It was past midnight. Hermione Granger was sitting on her study table in her room, contemplating something very deeply and then finally reached a conclusion.

'_I just don't believe it. I am actually going to do it.' _Hermione thought as she took out her diary from the table drawer. It was the same diary which her mum had given her as a Christmas present. She had forgotten about it, which was, until this night. Right now, her life was a right mess and she needed someplace to store all her thoughts. What could be better than a personal diary?

Since the day Harry Potter had entered in her life, she felt as though if she was losing her control of her life. She felt angry, sad, and happy, all at once. She desperately wanted to confide in someone about what was going on in her mind and how she was feeling. She was just so confused and scared of the things she was feeling. She thought about talking to Luna, but something held her back. It's not that she didn't trust her but she wasn't yet ready to confront her feelings in front of someone else.

So finally, she decided to try what her mum had told her when she gave her the diary.

"May be this could help?" Hermione said to herself.

She opened the diary. On the first page, there was a message from her mom.

_Hermione,_

_This is one place where you can pour out your heart without being judged by anyone. It can be your secret keeper and a means to sort out your feelings. I hope that it would be as useful for you as it has been for me when I was your age._

_Love,_

_Mum_

Hermione smiled as she traced the words with her fingers. Somehow, she felt relaxed at this. She turned the page, picked up her pen and started writing.

_Hi dear diary,_

_(Now I am saying Hi to a diary, I do really need a mental check-up. Damn you Harry Potter, it's all because of you.)_

_I am Hermione Granger. This is my first ever entry in the world of personal diaries. So I don't exactly know what and how to write in it. But then, I also never thought that I would ever be writing something like this, but here I am. I am just going to write whatever I feel like._

_(Ha! Thank God, it's not my homework. Just imagine what would happen if a teacher is assigned to check the personal diaries. I would surely get a big ZERO.)_

_I think I am just getting off the track._

_I am just feeling so girly…I mean I am actually writing about a boy who makes me feel ….I don't know what he makes me feel…But I know I do feel something…What exactly, is difficult to point at for now….But hey, I at least deserve a little bit leniency and some time to figure it out….I am new in all this after all._

_Luna says that it was my destiny to meet Harry Potter. But then she believes in many things, which don't exist._

_Ugh! I am getting sidetracked again._

_Yes, so I was telling you about a boy, Harry Potter. I first met him on Christmas Evening… I was very nervous to see him. I never behaved nicely with him. Probably, I was scared that I would look like a loser in front of him. Somehow, I regret that now. After all, he didn't do anything to me._

_He danced with me. I never admitted it to anyone but it felt very good to be in his arms…Oops! Now I am turning into an infatuated fan girl or more like Romilda. However, I can't help it right now. Also, I have to agree he is quite a skilled dancer._

_That was the first time I ever felt something like this (I can assure you of one thing that it is completely non-platonic), something stirred inside me which was completely foreign to me._

_Second time we met, was at the New Year Ball. We again danced together. That day he stood with me against Cho. I mean it's strange that a popular guy would favor a bookworm instead of a beauty like Cho._

_Oh well I didn't tell you about Cho. She is an arrogant; snobbish (I don't have enough words as of now to describe her.) girl in my school. She draws pleasure from hurting others. She hates me because her tactics don't work on me. From me she receives as good as she gives. Moreover, on the top of it all, she once dated Harry Potter._

_So yeah, I was telling you about New Year Ball. That day we danced and he KISSED me. Ha! You must be thinking he kissed me on the lips. No….he kissed me on the corner of my lips…but it was a kiss nonetheless, first time being kissed by a non-family person. It felt like floating in the air. It was again the same feeling that I felt on Christmas day. I don't even remember how I got in my bed that night._

_(Is it attraction…?)_

_And guess, what happened next day….he was here at my doorstep….more like my front door step of my home._

_Well diary I have to say (write) you are a very good listener, listening to all my babblings without any interruption._

_So next day here he was, telling me that he wanted to meet me. I was appalled. Why in the world, would Harry Potter, want to meet me? And he finally admitted that he had entered into a bet with his friend upon me._

_Then again, another shocking thing happened…I wasn't angry at all… I knew I should be…But I wasn't…I still don't know why but I felt flattered by that…_

_According to the bet, Harry had to date me for next three months… _

Hermione emitted a long yawn.

_Well for today, it's enough. I'll be back later. Goodnight._

_(I am seriously getting crazy, wishing a diary Goodnight.)_

_At least, only you know about my craziness. Keep my secret safe._

Hermione closed her diary but before closing it, she added one more line under the note written by her mom.

_This diary belongs to Hermione Granger._

* * *

><p>Once she was in her bed, she felt tranquility as she had never felt in last few weeks. All this writing stuff was really helping her. At least she admitted that she felt something for Harry Potter and it definitely was not any kind of a platonic feeling. It was a surprising thing for her that, having these feelings made her experience weird and wonderful emotions. Previously she had felt like she wanted to kiss him, wanted him to hold her in his arms or wanting to dance with him. Now she wanted more than that, dancing and kissing was just not enough. She knew things were getting out of out of hand now.<p>

On the other side, a new emotion was making its way to her heart, the flicker of jealousy. She had felt that emotion on some occasions towards Romilda and that redhead girl. One thing surprised her though; she didn't feel any kind of jealousy towards Cho, who had once dated Harry Potter.

Now she understood, even if not completely, that all these feelings were coursing through her heart and mind, because she had started liking Harry Potter the way a girl would like a boy or a woman would like a man.

Whenever she used to see her girl classmates (including Luna) fawning over some boy, she always wondered how those girls could waste their time in useless things like fancying someone. For her, making the best use of her time was by reading books and doing her homework. Now that she was going through all these feelings herself, it was difficult to find the faults in other girls who were more interested in talking about a boy, than reading a book and gain some knowledge.

Now that she had acknowledged her feelings for Harry, another worry had started bubbling in her mind; does Harry feel the same for her and if not, where does that leave her. It was the first time she felt attracted towards a boy. What would she do if Harry didn't like her?

Now that Harry had already shown up at her home twice to meet her, Hermione had started expecting that he might show up again, though there wasn't any reason for him to come, as they had already decided to meet on the upcoming Sunday.

'_Just go to the sleep Hermione. Nothing's going to come out of all these ponderings. You are just wasting your sleeping time over something which is not e__ven real.'_Hermione thought as she closed her eyes, trying to get Harry Potter out of her mind. After sometime, she fell asleep.

From then on, Hermione kept the diary close to her all the times. Every now and then, she would write something in it, whether it was at home, school or the bookshop where she worked part-time. She did not mind opening the diary and writing in front of her mum and Luna. However, she was especially careful whenever Romilda was around. She knew if Romilda found out that, she was writing a personal diary, she would try to get her hands on it. It was better to be cautious in advance, than regretting carelessness in the future.

* * *

><p>Hermione was glad that her mum was so supportive of her relationship with Harry. As she had expected, her Mum agreed and convinced her Dad as well, when she asked if she could go to Ginny Weasley's birthday party as Harry's date.<p>

_It was two days after talking to Harry._

"_Hey mum," Hermione said, sitting next to her mum on the couch. _

_After dinner, Robert was watching television in his room while Jane was sitting in her study room doing some paperwork. _

"_Hermione, what happened?" Jane asked, keeping the papers aside on the small table beside the couch._

"_I wanted to ask you something." Hermione said, looking at her mum._

"_What is it?" Jane asked her daughter._

"_Mum, next Sunday, it's Ginny Weasley's birthday party. She is Ronald Weasley's sister. Harry asked me if I would go there with him as his date. I said I would ask you. So can I go?" Hermione asked, feeling a little guilty inside._

_She was already lying to her mum about dating thing. Initially when she agreed to help Harry, she did not give much thought to it, but now she was feeling very guilty. Plus her growing feelings towards Harry was making her feel very confused about the bet, because now she wasn't sure whether she would be able pretend next time she would meet Harry. The line between pretend and reality was becoming a bit blurred for her._

"_Ronald Weasley, Harry's best friend?" Jane asked, remembering Hermione's interaction with Ron at the Christmas dinner party._

"_Yeah," Hermione replied. Jane nodded in acknowledgement._

_Jane didn't say anything. She had a thoughtful expression on her face._

_After a couple of agonizing moments for Hermione, Jane spoke_

"_Do you want to go?" Jane asked her daughter._

_Hermione hesitated a bit, and then answered, "Yes," she said._

"_Then go. It's your decision to make." Jane said with a smile as she took her daughter's hand in hers._

"_But I thought you would want to know about it. And I wasn't sure if you would like me to go there." Hermione said feeling a bit confused._

_Jane shifted a bit closer to Hermione and spoke in a calm voice,_

"_Hermione, of course I would like to know where you go. But it doesn't mean that you have to ask me all the time. In 2 years, you will be an adult, and so you should learn to make your decisions. Anyways it's just a birthday party and I trust your judgment and decision." Jane said in motherly voice._

_Hermione contemplated what her mum said._

'_Am I unable to make my decisions? But I have made my decisions in the past like…like what? Decisions about my books, cloths…Yeah, definitely, life-altering decisions. Accept it Hermione, you have always been a little scared of taking the first step on your own. You have always depended on your parents to help you in making your decisions.'_

_Hermione let out a dejected sigh. She realized, what her mum said was right. Outside she may look like a strong girl, but inside she was always felt like a small girl who can't even cross the road on her own. Maybe that was why she was never able to befriend others, except Luna, but then circumstances in which their friendship started wasn't usual either. She might have never approached Luna on her own just to be friends with her. _

_Hermione looked at her mum. "I think you are right. But does that mean I am coward, and don't have guts to do something on my own." Hermione asked._

"_No Hermione, definitely not. Just because we help you in making your decisions, doesn't mean that you are a coward. However, there are some things or paths in life that you would have to get through on your own. And whenever you have any trouble, we will be there to help you." Jane said._

_Hermione looked at her mum with wonder._

"_You are amazing mum." Hermione said with admiration evident in her voice._

_Jane simply laughed at this._

"_And what about dad? He's not very happy with me dating Harry." Hermione asked._

"_Don't worry about him. He'll learn to accept it." Jane said with a chuckle._

Hermione was amazed at how easily her mum was able to make her understand the complicated matters. Since her childhood days, Hermione had seen her mum solving her troubles and confusions. To others it might look like her mum was trying to dominate her life, but in reality she was trying to make her see different aspects of life. Hermione understood it now. There had always been little things, which her mum always made her do. Like, whenever Romilda used to come to London to stay with Hermione and her family, Hermione's experience wasn't very pleasant, in fact, it was downright miserable.

Romilda used to make fun of Hermione's looks, her love for books and knowledge. She would call Hermione a "_bookworm_", call her "_toothy_," due to her large front teeth and would always call her bushy hair, "_a nest for birds"_. She never let go of any chances to make Hermione feel bad about herself.

Hermione used to cry and go to Jane to complain about Romilda. But Jane never came in between Hermione and Romilda. She never reprimanded Romilda for teasing Hermione. Instead, she would tell Hermione to ignore her cousin's comments. Jane would tell Hermione to not to get affected by Romilda's comments because they were not true.

It was difficult for a little Hermione to ignore the vicious comments coming from her cousin's mouth. She even got angry with her mum for not taking her side and scold Romilda, but Jane was always able to make her feel better.

Hermione had once demanded from her parents that they should not let Romilda come into their house, though that never happened.

Eventually Hermione learned to ignore the comments and started to stand up for herself against her cousin. Slowly all these things started to bore her because Romilda never had anything new to say. It didn't mean that Hermione became completely indifferent to those nasty remarks; sometimes when she got hurt, she was able to mask her feelings and get over them. But despite understanding that other kids teased her because they didn't have anything better to do, Hermione was never able to let go of her insecurities.

* * *

><p>Amidst all the teasing Hermione had endured in her life, she was glad to have Luna as her best friend.<p>

She never had any friends when she started her schooling, until Luna came along.

When they had first met, Hermione wasn't very fond of that unusual, dreamy looking girl. She usually tried to avoid Luna's company, but one day Luna stood up for Hermione, against some mischief makers of the class, who were teasing and making fun of her bushy hair. Hermione was grateful for this.

After that, Hermione and Luna started hanging together. They started sitting in the class together, sat at the same table in the canteen, studied together in the library. Hermione didn't even mind hearing about Luna's imaginary creatures. Although she would never forget to remind Luna, that those creatures did not exist.

Hermione realized that Luna was not as odd as she looked on outside. In fact, she was like any other normal girl. Others ridiculed her too, just like Hermione. They called her _loony, oddity_ and many other hurtful names. Hermione made it her duty to protect Luna from those who tried to hurt her.

From then on, they were both inseparable. Having Luna as her best friend, made Hermione realize just how much she needed a friend in her life. And Luna was good enough to fill that void in her life.

After talking to her mum, the next day Hermione informed Harry that she would go with him to the party. Hermione could not believe how stupid she was. Even after talking to Harry on the phone, she forgot to take his number. Hence, she had to ask Luna to take Harry's number from Ron.

* * *

><p>Harry was a bit surprised when Hermione called him.<p>

_Hermione called to Luna, the same night she talked to her mum. She told Luna to take Harry's number from Ron. Next day at school, she took the number from Luna. _

_After dinner that night, she called to Harry. Hermione was feeling tentative as she dialed the number. She didn't know how Harry would react. What if he decided not to take her with him? As it started ringing on the other side, Hermione started thinking that probably it wasn't such a good idea to call Harry. _

"_Hello?" a voice spoke from the other side of the phone._

"_Is it Harry?" Hermione asked hesitantly._

"_Hermione, is that you?" Harry asked. Hermione sighed with relief. He didn't sound annoyed._

"_Yeah, it's me, Hermione." Hermione replied._

"_Hi, so…umm…you called." Harry said, not knowing how else to approach._

"_Yeah. I just wanted to tell you that…" Hermione stopped for a second._

'_What if he has changed his mind? Should I ask him first?' Hermione considered her options._

"_Hermione, are you there?" Harry asked when Hermione stopped talking._

_Hermione snapped out of her musings. "Yeah I am here." She replied._

_Hermione took a deep breath and spoke,_

"_I called to tell you about birthday party." Hermione said calmly in an attempt to hide the quivering in her voice._

"_Ok, so are you coming with me?" Harry asked._

"_Yeah, I'm coming with you." Hermione replied._

_Harry sighed with relief. "So your mum had no problem with this?" Harry asked._

"_No, she immediately agreed." Hermione replied to his question._

"_And what about your dad?" Harry asked._

_Hermione just laughed. "Mum said, not to worry. She would handle it." Hermione said._

"_Okay," Harry said. They both were silent for next few seconds._

"_So is there any kind of dress code for the party, since it's a pool party?" Hermione asked._

"_Well I don't know. I think it would be better to wear according to the temperature. Party will be at the Weasley's farmhouse, on the outskirts on London. It's an open area, so it will be pretty cold out there." Harry replied._

"_Ok. Will you pick me up from my home or we should meet somewhere else?" Hermione asked._

"_I'll pick you up from your place at 12. The party is going to last throughout the day, so others can go back to their places before it gets too late." Harry said._

"_Well then see you on Sunday, bye." Hermione said._

"_Okay, bye." Harry said in return and they both cut off the line._

All that Hermione had to do now was to wait for the Sunday to arrive.

If Hermione thought that she was the only one who was having conflicting feelings for her partner in crime, she couldn't be more far from the truth.

* * *

><p>Hermione was keeping herself distracted from her feelings with school, studies, and her new hobby of writing in her personal diary. Harry Potter was also trying very hard, not to get himself distracted by a certain brown-haired person. He was, at the moment, involved in football practice, which was currently taking place on the football grounds of Hogwarts, under the supervision of the coach Roland Hooch.<p>

"Potter, focus on the game instead of your day dreaming." Hooch shouted at Harry.

"Sorry coach," Harry replied, giving an apologetic smile.

Harry and his team were practicing for their upcoming exhibition match against Durmstrang. Both Hogwarts and Durmstrang were the best football teams amongst all the school football teams in England. Each year an exhibition match was held between both the teams to collect the funds to donate for social causes. Hogwarts and Durmstrang were famous for their rivalry. So their match was always exciting for both the crowd and the players.

Even though the match was not taking place until April, their coach had started to train the team from January. Since the school term started, the Hogwarts football team have been preparing for the match.

After the practice was over, the coach then turned to some of the new players on the team.

Harry, Ron (Goalkeeper of the team) along with some other players started to walk back towards the changing room.

"We are improving fast; even the new ones are getting feel of the things." Ron said, "However, I don't think you noticed. Like coach said, stop daydreaming. Was it a certain brunette, you were dreaming about? " He added the last part with a chuckle.

Harry simply rolled his eyes. "I wasn't daydreaming Ron. And it wasn't a brunette." Harry said firmly.

"That's what they say when they are caught." Ron said smugly.

"Honestly Ron, don't you get bored with teasing me all the time? You know, we are just pretending." Harry asked in a bored voice, as they reached to the changing room.

"I don't know about the pretend part because it didn't look like you were pretending. And it's always fun to tease you." Ron replied with a laughing voice and left Harry's side to take a shower. Harry sighed and followed his best friend towards the showers.

The same thing was happening, since the day Harry kissed Hermione. Ron would never let go of any chance about teasing him. Ron kept on teasing Harry about that he was falling for Hermione hard and fast.

After taking a shower and changing back into the school uniforms, Harry and Ron left the changing rooms. There was still sometime for the school day to end, so they started moving to the Great Hall which was the canteen of the school.

* * *

><p>Harry and Ron reached to the entrance of the hall when a squealing voice came from behind them. Harry cringed at the voice; he knew who it was. He looked at Ron who had a sympathetic look on his face, though a grin was threatening to come over his face. Then without saying anything, he strode inside the Great Hall.<p>

"Hi Harry," Ginny Weasley said breathlessly as she came and stood next to Harry.

"Hi Ginny," Harry said, trying hard not to show his annoyance.

"So how was your practice?" Ginny asked sweetly.

"Umm…it was great. " Harry replied.

"Oh I just can't wait to see you in the match. You look so cool in your football uniform." Ginny said in a dreamy voice, looking at Harry with adoration.

Harry didn't know what to say. How could he make her understand that he wasn't interested in her? He sighed and rubbed his head.

"So will you be coming to my birthday party?" Ginny asked with a smile.

"Well yeah, I'll be coming." Harry replied.

"I just can't wait. I'll have my first dance with you." Ginny said excitedly, with a faraway look on her face.

"Look Ginny, I have to go. Ron is waiting for me." Harry said, with a little stern voice.

But Ginny didn't seem to notice it. "Okay" she said, kissing Harry on the cheek and left. Harry raked his hand through his messy hair, which were still a bit damp due to his shower. Sighing, he moved into the Great Hall.

'_God knows, what kind of tantrums she will throw at__her birthday party.'_ Harry thought, while taking his seat on the table where Ron was sitting, stuffing his mouth with food.

Ginny Weasly had a crush on Harry since like forever. Harry didn't even know why she had a crush on him. She just had some kind of notion in her mind that Harry was her prince charming. He hardly knew anything about her. She was a year younger than Harry and she always flirted with him.

Since the New Year Ball, Harry had been trying to avoid her. After Hermione and her family had left, only the Potters, Weasleys and James' best friends, Remus Lupin and Sirius Black and some other guests, remained.

Ginny had managed to corner him and tried to kiss him for the New Year. Harry somehow managed to get away from her.

But it wasn't easy for Harry to evade Ginny's flirty attempts to get together with him. She had been dropping subtle hints about her wanting to go out with Harry. This had been going on since Harry broke up with his previous girlfriend, Sarah.

Harry was getting very frustrated with her. He dreaded the day when his temper would get better of him and Ginny would face his anger.

* * *

><p>It wasn't just during football practice that Harry's thoughts had wandered off. It was happening during classes, when he was at home or out with his friends. Harry's thoughts would always take a stroll towards Hermione, the kisses they shared and the little interactions they had since the Christmas dinner party at Grangers. This was all he was thinking about for last couple of weeks.<p>

Sometimes he even found himself imagining about doing something more than just kissing her. He couldn't deny it anymore. He was attracted to her, and the kisses he shared with her told him as much.

Somehow, this _attraction _feeling was different from what he had felt for his other girlfriends in the past. Especially Cho Chang, his first crush. However, the more he thought about it, the more he realized that his attraction to Hermione wasn't just physical. Of course, Hermione was pretty, stunning even, but he also liked talking to her. He didn't like it when Cho was insulting her, first at the New Year Ball and then outside Beauxbatons.

The most surprising thing was that he had not known her for very long, but his feelings to her were stronger than he had ever felt before for anyone. Now, he accepted that he had started to like her.

However, he was not a fool to mistake this _attraction or liking_ for _love. _He knew what love looked like even if he didn't know how it felt. Since his early days, he had watched his parents. His parents had a love marriage. He had noticed, even if at subconscious level, their loving gestures, devotion towards each other, silent conversations they would share, and how they worried about each other. Even the playfulness between them spoke millions about their feelings for each other.

Harry still remembered, how worried his father was, when his mother had an accident. His father, James Potter, had received a call from a police officer, informing him that his wife had an accident. At the time, James was attending a very important meeting and had just left without saying anything as soon as he received the call from the officer.

Harry could not forget those 3 days when his mother, Lily Potter, was in the infirmary. It was the first time Harry really realized how much love James felt for Lily. It was infinite. He never left the side of his wife. He hardly ate or slept. Even after Lily was back home, James didn't go back to work until Lily was back on her feet, completely healthy.

So Harry was sure that he was not in love with Hermione, at least not yet. He was just a 16-year-old teenager with his hormones raging. Even if his attraction towards Hermione was stronger than he had ever felt before, it did not necessarily mean that it would last forever.

It was a day before the party. Harry wasn't surprised when his mother had asked him about whether he was dating Hermione Granger. As Hermione's parents were good friends with Harry's parents, Lily was bound to know about the supposed budding relationship between Harry and Hermione.

Harry knew that his mum liked Hermione. Though Lily didn't interrogate him, nor straightforwardly say anything about his relationship with Hermione, Harry could sense her approval of his relationship with Hermione.

In the past, she had never been happy with the girls Harry dated. However, she didn't interfere in his life, except giving some hints here and there, about her dislike of his choices in the girls.

In the end, Harry was happy that it was a good sign that his mum was agreeable with him and Hermione together. She was even happy that Harry was taking Hermione to Ginny's birthday party.

* * *

><p>"Hermione, Harry is going to be here soon. Are you ready?" Jane said loudly from downstairs.<p>

"Yeah mum, I am ready." Hermione said as she came down the stairs.

Around 45 minutes back, Harry had called to inform Hermione once more, that he was coming to pick her up at 12:00. It was almost 11:45 now and Harry was about to come.

"Mum, do I look alright?" Hermione asked unsure of herself. She was wearing simple dark black jeans, black top made of soft fabric, and a dark blue denim jacket. Her chocolate-brown bushy hair was tied in a simple loose ponytail.

"You look nice, Hermione." Jane said with a smile.

Hermione and Jane were sitting in the living room, waiting for Harry. Romilda wasn't there with them. Hermione was a bit disappointed. She wanted Romilda to be there when Harry come to pick her.

"So are you ready to go?" Robert asked, as he came into the living room with two mugs in his hands. He handed one mug to Jane and sat next to her.

"Yeah dad," Hermione replied.

Robert started to speak again, but Hermione interrupted him.

"No dad, no more lectures about the party. You have been lecturing me about this since last night. I know there will be many new people, but don't worry, I'll handle it." Hermione said. Robert simply nodded.

After a couple of minutes doorbell rang.

"I'll get it." Hermione said as she got up from her seat.

Reaching the front door, she opened it. As expected, it was Harry.

"Hi" Harry said, feeling a little uneasy.

"Hi" Hermione said. She gestured for Harry to come in. Once he was inside,

"Are you ready?" Harry asked. Hermione simply nodded.

"Are you both leaving?" Jane asked and she and Robert came to where Harry and Hermione were standing.

"Yeah" Hermione replied.

"Well Harry, the only thing I have to tell you is, bring her back on time." Robert said looking at Harry.

"Yes Mr. Granger," Harry said.

"We better leave. The venue is a little far from here." Harry said, looking at Hermione.

"Ok then, bye mum, bye dad" Hermione said.

With that, Harry and Hermione left for the party.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Author's note:- <span> So what do you think? I hope you enjoyed it. Please REVIEW. I want to know what you think of this chapter.**


	13. Ginny Weasley's Birthday Party

**Disclaimer:-  I don't own Harry Potter and anyone or anything related.**

**A/N:- Thank you auror_lumos09 for putting up with my mistakes and editing this chapter.**

**Here comes the chapter**

* * *

><p><strong>Ginny Weasley's Birthday Party<strong>

"_We better leave. The venue is a little far from here." Harry said, looking at Hermione._

"_Ok then, bye mum, bye dad" Hermione said._

_With that, Harry and Hermione left for the party._

Once Harry and Hermione were in the car, Harry started the engine.

"So, how have you been doing?" Harry asked, as car started moving forward.

Hermione looked at him, but he wasn't looking at her.

"I'm doing great." Hermione replied nonchalantly.

"You are looking very nice." Harry said out of the blue.

Hermione looked surprised at his compliment. "Thank you." she replied softly.

"You're looking nice as well." She said. He was looking quite dashing in his form fitting dark blue jeans, white collared shirt and black blazer.

They both were silent for some time, but it wasn't an uncomfortable silence.

Hermione had started to feel a bit restless, as they had not spoken for 15 minutes. Harry was focused on the road so Hermione decided to break the silence.

"How long will it take to reach the venue?" Hermione asked.

"I think 30 minutes more." Harry replied, though his eyes were still on the road.

Hermione was getting frustrated.

'_What's wrong with him? He was all right when we talked last time. Now he can't even spare a glance towards me.' _Hermione thought sulkily.

Unknowingly she groaned with aggravation, not too loudly, but Harry was able to hear it.

Harry looked at her curiously; he smiled and then started laughing.

Feeling Harry's eyes on her, Hermione looked at him.

"Why are you laughing?" Hermione asked indignantly, thinking that Harry was laughing at her.

"Sorry." Harry said as he tried to control his laughter. Hermione waited for him to continue, looking ahead on the road.

Being Sunday, roads were not crowded as they would be on any normal working day. Therefore, Harry was able to keep the ride smooth while talking to Hermione.

"Isn't it strange? We're both are acting like nervous teenagers, going on their first date." Harry said with amused voice.

"Well technically, this is our first date." Hermione pointed out.

"Yeah, but we are just pretending. This isn't even real and we're acting nervous." Harry said without thinking.

Hermione's head jerked in his direction. She didn't catch the sentence completely. Only one thing registered in her mind.

"Why are you nervous?" She asked curiously.

Harry looked at her unblinkingly.

"Uhhh…I am not saying I am nervous. I am just saying that we are acting nervous." Harry said, trying to cover his slip up from earlier.

* * *

><p>Harry hadn't thought for a second before he spoke about his nervousness. It just slipped out with the rest of the sentence. Though he doubted that, more than the slip of the tongue, it had something to do with the presence of the brunette sitting next to him in the car.<p>

Harry had started to feel that he wasn't completely on guard whenever he was around Hermione. He wasn't doing it intentionally, but there was something about Hermione that made him feel comfortable. As if she were a very close friend, with whom you didn't have to pretend.

Sure, he felt a bit jumpy around her. However, she had a kind of easy presence about her. One could easily slip into their comfort zone around her without even realizing it.

"Tell me something about your friends. What can I expect from them?" Hermione asked, after a couple of silent moments.

"Well, you already know about Ron. He's my only best friend. The rest are good friends, but not very close." Harry said.

"There is Seamus, Dean, Cedric, Oliver, Angelina, Katie, Fred, George and some others as well. Fred and George are Ron's brothers, they're twins." Harry continued.

"You have quite a group." Hermione said with a chuckle.

"Yeah, they're nice. Most of them are on the Hogwarts football team, so we usually hang out together." Harry replied.

"So what are we going to tell them? You know, about you and me?" Hermione asked.

Harry thought for a moment and then replied.

"We can tell them that we first met at the Christmas party at your place and then hooked up together at the New Year's Ball at my place." Harry said thoughtfully.

Hermione nodded. "Yeah, that would be perfect. It won't raise any kind of suspicions either. We did dance together at the New Year's Ball. It would look like perfect timing for us to get together since the bet took place the same day. They would believe that you just worked your magic on me." She said the last part a little playfully.

Harry just smiled and nodded his head in acceptance.

"So are you still feeling nervous with the idea of meeting my friends?" Harry asked with an amused voice.

"Not as much as the first time when you mentioned your friends wanting to meet me." Hermione replied with a smile.

"Don't you like making friends?" Harry asked curiously.

Hermione stared at him as though if he had gone mad.

"Luna is my best friend." Hermione replied, as though if it was enough for his question.

"Yeah, but don't you want to make more friends?" Harry asked.

"Luna is enough for me. It's not that I don't want to make friends; others don't want to be my friends. And to be honest, I am better off without them. I don't want friends who enjoy making fun of others and tease others to hurt them." Hermione replied with a faraway look in her eyes.

Suddenly she looked at Harry, who was looking back at her with a peculiar expression on his face. She couldn't believe herself. She was telling all these things to the last person she would have expected herself to tell.

To her relief Harry didn't say anything. He simply looked at her for a couple of seconds before turning his eyes back to the road.

"You know, you just need the right people in your life to be friends with. Although, it's nice to know that you have a friend like Luna." Harry said after a silence of few minutes.

Hermione didn't know what to say, so she simply settled for a nod.

It was strange that Harry would care about whether she had friends or not. Over the past few meetings that she had with Harry, Hermione figured out one thing. That Harry wasn't a self-absorbed git, like she had thought about him before she met him. What else could she have expected from someone who dated Cho Chang?

He had been good to her so far. In fact, he was, quite understanding. He hadn't made fun of her for not knowing how to dance, or for the lack of friends in her life. Most importantly, he stood by her side and supported her while she defended herself against Cho. Besides, who could forget those wonderful kisses?

Hermione, so desperately wanted to talk to Harry about those kisses. However, she was very afraid to bring them up in their conversation.

'_Who knows how he would react?'_ Hermione thought.

She decided not to ask him about the kisses they shared and whether he felt something or not.

* * *

><p>"Tell me about Ginny Weasley?" Hermione asked, changing the subject.<p>

Harry groaned at the mention of Ginny Weasley. Hermione looked at him intriguingly.

"What?" She asked.

Harry took a deep breath. _'It's better to tell her what to expect from the birthday girl at the party.'_ Harry thought.

"Well, Ginny has a crush on me." Harry cringed at his own words.

Hermione laughed at his expression.

"Is it so bad to have a crush on you?" Hermione asked teasingly.

"Trust me; if it's Ginny Weasley who has a crush on you, it's really, very bad." Harry said, remembering how clingy Ginny was.

"So should I expect some kind of war from her side?" Hermione asked in same teasing fashion. To her surprise, she wasn't feeling any kind of anxiety over meeting Ginny Weasley.

Harry looked at Hermione with amusement dancing in his eyes.

"You're not worried about meeting her?" Harry asked.

Hermione took her time to answer. After thinking for few minutes, she answered "No."

Harry simply chuckled. "Wait till you meet her. She'll be good to you as long as she doesn't know you're my girlfriend." Harry said.

"But, you will be by my side. Won't you?" Hermione asked tentatively, staring into Harry's emerald green eyes.

"Are you really scared to go to the party?" Harry asked in a serious voice.

Hermione didn't know whether she should tell him or not that she was terrified. She was trying her best not to think about what could happen at the party. She was afraid that she might make a fool out of herself there in front of everyone. Finally, she decided to tell Harry some of what she actually felt.

"Not really scared. However, I don't want to be there alone. Luna will be there. If I ask her to, she would stay with me. But I think she would want to spend her time with Ron." Hermione replied.

"Don't worry. I'll be there with . I'll try my best, not to leave your side." Harry said with a smile. Hermione smiled in return, feeling relaxed.

They spent rest of their time in silence, each of them lost in their thoughts.

* * *

><p>Harry was surprised that Hermione was sharing her personal thoughts with him. Moreover, she was willing to admit that she was depending upon him for support to get through the party.<p>

For Harry, Hermione Granger was full of surprises. It was difficult to figure her out. When he had met her for the first time, she was in no mood to cooperate with him. Whatever he did or said, she took it the wrong way.

Sometimes she was stubborn, sometimes she was like a little girl and sometimes she showed the deepness of her thoughts through her words and actions.

Harry also realized that she was insecure as well. He remembered when Cho said that he was dating Hermione just to make her feel jealous. He just couldn't forget the uncertain look that had appeared on Hermione's face. At that moment, he knew what he had to do.

Harry had come to the conclusion that it was difficult for Hermione to trust people immediately and that's why she had doubted Harry's intentions towards her. But Harry wanted her to trust him.

Harry wanted Hermione to believe that he was not going to hurt her. Looking back at whatever had happened between him and Hermione this past month Harry had realized that he had become a little protective of Hermione. He didn't know where this fake relationship between him and Hermione was going to end. However, he knew one thing. Now, it was not just about the bet. Something else was going on under the cover of their fake relationship.

He had felt it and he knew Hermione was feeling the same.

"Here we are." Harry said as car entered through two big iron gates.

"Wow!" Hermione exclaimed, seeing the farm house.

It was a pretty large area. Fields were on both sides of the road with lush green surroundings, slightly covered with snow.

"The Weasleys usually play football and cricket here." Harry said, as he drove the car further.

"It's amazing." Hermione said in awe. She could see a large house from the distance on the hillside as they were moving further up the road. Harry turned the car left, a little away from the house, where other cars were parked.

Before Hermione could open the door, somebody else opened it for her. Hermione looked towards Harry who was already getting out of the car.

Hermione too stepped out of the car. As she stepped out, she found herself face to face with a tall, thin man who looked like about the age of 18 or 19. He had large, protruding ears and quite a few pimples all over his face. He was wearing a white colored shirt, black pants and a green colored jacket.

"Good afternoon madam," He said with a broad smile. Hermione noticed that one of his front teeth was missing.

"Good afternoon." Hermione replied politely, as Harry came and stood next to her.

"Good afternoon Mr. Potter," the man said to Harry.

"Hey Stan." Harry said. Looking at Hermione, Harry made introductions.

"Hermione, this is Stanley Shunpike. He works here on the farmhouse." Harry said, "And Stan, meet Hermione Granger, my girlfriend." Harry finished the introduction.

"It's nice to meet you Ms. Granger." Stan said gleefully.

Hermione smiled at the overexcited man, although a bit awkwardly.

"Mr. Potter, _Mr. Weasley Jr. Most_ is waiting for you in the house. He asked me to take you in the house as soon as you arrived here." Stanley said, saluting Harry and taking a stance like that of a soldier on duty.

Harry had to stifle a laugh at Hermione's incredulous expression.

"Umm…that's alright Stan. We can make our way inside." Harry said. Before Stan could say anything, Harry took Hermione's hand and pulled her towards the wooden staircase leading into the house.

"What was that?" Hermione asked with a flabbergasted look on her face.

Harry simply burst out laughing and he continued laughing as he led Hermione in the house.

"That's Stan for you. He wants to become a soldier in the British Army. That's why he keeps practicing the army manners or at least he thinks that's what he is doing." Harry explained.

"Oh!" was all that Hermione managed to say.

As they entered the house, Hermione noticed the beauty of the house. It was made of rich wood and looked quite luxurious.

"Harry, there you are." Ron said as he came and joined Harry and Hermione in the hallway leading to the inner part of the house.

"What happened? Stan said you wanted to meet me." Harry said as Ron led them inside a room.

"What is it?" Harry asked once the three of them were in the room. Harry and Hermione sat next to each other, while Ron was pacing in front of them.

Ron stopped and looked at Harry and Hermione.

"Cho is here along with Romilda, Lavender, and Parvati." Ron said in a rushed voice.

"What? How?" Harry asked looking perplexed.

"Ginny invited them. I don't know when she became friends with Cho and her minions." Ron said looking a bit tense.

"Where's Luna?" Hermione asked.

"She's outside with Fred and George. But don't worry, Cho didn't bother her." Ron replied absentmindedly.

"Really?" Harry asked curiously, catching the first part of Ron's reply about Fred and George.

Ron looked at his best friend and smiled. "Yeah, they hit off straightaway. I was a little scared that Fred and George would tease her for dating me. However, they just clicked together." He said with a relieved look in his eyes.

Then Ron looked at Hermione. "Will you be alright Hermione, with Cho and her friends?" he asked tentatively.

Hermione simply shrugged and looked at Harry. "I was surprised when she didn't do anything serious against me after you ki…." Hermione just stopped herself in time before she mentioned about the kisses, "I mean when you dropped me off at my school." Hermione hastily finished her sentence.

Hermione just hoped that Harry didn't catch her slip of the tongue. He did, but refrained from mentioning it.

When nobody spoke she continued, "She was just laying low after that. Now we know why she didn't do anything that time." Hermione said.

"Look, if you don't want to attend the party, we can go back." Harry said.

"No, it's alright. I want to show them they don't scare me." Hermione said resolutely.

Even though she was putting a brave front on the outside, inside she was petrified.

It was the first time she was going to meet Harry's friends and she didn't want to look like a fool in front of them.

"I just hope Ginny doesn't throw any tantrums." Ron said, looking a bit unhappy.

Hermione nodded. "I'll try my best to avoid any kind of confrontation with her." She said.

"Let's go then." Harry said.

Ron led Harry and Hermione out of the house and then to the path leading to the back of the house.

* * *

><p>Harry took hold of Hermione's hand as they reached to an open area. Hermione's jaw almost dropped, seeing the opening in front of her.<p>

"What the hell?" Harry exclaimed, his eyes wide with surprise.

Hermione looked at him and burst out laughing.

"So much for the pool party," She said, her eyes shining with laughter.

"Well you know, Ginny recently learned how to ice-skate. So she wanted to show it off in front of everyone, not that she would admit it." Ron said with a chuckle.

At the back of the house, there was a huge open area, a large part of which was taken by a huge rectangular swimming pool. It was even larger than an Olympic-sized pool. Except that this time, instead of the pool being filled with water, it was frozen, just like a natural frozen lake in winter. The area around the pool was lush green with light covers of snow.

The lighting was dark due to heavy clouds in the sky, so some lights were put around the frozen pool which was illuminating the frozen surface. The pool actually looked like a small frozen lake between the natural surroundings. Music was being played and everyone was enjoying the party while eating, drinking, dancing and chatting. However, nobody was dancing on the frozen surface.

It looked like all the guests were teenagers. Around the pool, many round tables along with chairs were placed, which were occupied by some of the guests who were enjoying their foods and drinks.

"Are you up for the challenge Ms. Granger?" Harry asked playfully.

"Definitely, Mr. Potter," Hermione replied with amusement evident in her voice.

"Harry, there's one more thing." Ron said with a mischievous glint in his eyes.

"What is it?" Harry asked suspiciously.

"Ginny has been waiting for you since the party started. She wants to have her first dance with you on the ice. She hasn't let anyone dance on the surface yet." Ron said in laughing voice.

Harry glared at his best friend. Ron just laughed and left to find his girlfriend.

"Let's go." Harry said, leading Hermione towards the gathering.

Harry saw Seamus, Dean, Cedric, the Weasley twins and Oliver sitting around a table. Hermione followed his gaze.

"Are they your school friends?" Hermione asked nervously.

"Yeah, but don't worry. They're nice." Harry said, squeezing her hand, a gesture that didn't go unnoticed by the brunette. However, she didn't say anything or things might have gotten awkward between them.

"Hey Harry," Seamus said, getting up as he saw Harry coming towards them with his girlfriend.

"Hey guys." Harry said as he reached to the table.

Once the greetings were exchanged, Cedric spoke.

"Won't you introduce your companion, Harry?" Cedric asked, gesturing towards Hermione in a friendly manner.

Hermione got nervous. She could see everyone on the table looking at her curiously.

"Hi, I am Hermione Granger." Hermione spoke tentatively.

"My girlfriend." Harry added, looking at Hermione with a smile. Hermione smiled back and looked at others. Except for Dean and Seamus, rest of them looked a little surprised.

'_One of these 2 must be Seamus.'_ Hermione thought.

Hermione was sure that Harry's friends would have already heard about her. However, they were probably expecting a grand beauty like Cho, Lavender or Parvati to be with Harry. The thought made her feel a little depressed. Nevertheless, she felt a little relief in Harry's warm touch, as he was still holding her hand.

"Hermione, this is Seamus, Dean, Fred, George, Oliver and Cedric." Harry introduced, gesturing towards each respective persons as he said their names.

Hermione noticed that Seamus was a little on the stocky side but fairly tall. Dean, Fred, George, Cedric and Oliver were on leaner side, just like Harry and Ron and tall as well. They all were quite handsome but she didn't get the vibe of arrogance from them. She was sure they were some of the most popular guys of Hogwarts.

"Hello Hermione, it's nice to meet you." Oliver said nicely and rest of his companions nodded their heads in consent.

"Thank you and it's nice to meet you all as well." Hermione replied politely.

'_Maybe it's not going to be bad as I thought.'_ Hermione thought as she sighed with relief.

Harry seemed to hear her thoughts, as he leaned towards her and whispered in her ear "Not as bad as you expected. Huh?"

Hermione raised her eyes to look at him. He was so close. She could practically feel his warm breath on her face. "No." she replied, albeit a little shyly.

For a moment, they both forgot about anyone else. They might have even kissed, had Seamus not disturbed them with his coughing noise.

"Look at the love birds," Seamus said with amusement. Hermione blushed at this. Harry being so close brought back the memories of the kisses they shared during first day of her school after Christmas vacation.

Harry looked at Seamus with raised eyebrows. Seamus simply smirked in return.

"Why don't you and Hermione join us?" Seamus said to Harry.

"Sure," Harry replied smoothly.

Harry knew why Seamus wanted them to join the table. He was sure Seamus would try to interrogate Hermione and would be looking for any kind of loopholes in their story. It was a good thing that they had prepared their story beforehand.

Since there was only one empty chair on the table, Harry offered it to Hermione and went to get a chair for himself, which left Hermione alone with his friends.

"So Hermione, how did you meet Harry?" Seamus asked conversationally as he took his seat.

"First time we met was at the Christmas dinner party at my place." Hermione replied without any hesitation, after all, it was true. Just then, Harry came back with a chair and sat next to Hermione.

"What are you talking about?" Harry said casually, though he had a little idea what that could be.

"Harry, we all are waiting for your story about how boy met the girl?" Fred said teasingly.

"Well we met at Christmas Party at Hermione's place and got together at New Year's Ball at my place." Harry replied.

"Oh wow! What a fairytale. It's just so romantic." Fred and George said in unison, looking at each other and swooning like a lovesick girl.

Hermione giggled at twins' comic behavior.

"See, the woman appreciates good humor." Fred said proudly. At this, everyone else burst out laughing as well.

Hermione instantly felt at ease. At any other time, she might have thought that they were laughing at her, but today she felt like a part of the group, laughing along with them.

After that, Hermione didn't shy away from talking with them. They chatted amiably for sometime which Hermione enjoyed immensely. She found that she actually enjoyed their company, especially the twins.

"Here comes our lady dearest." Twins spoke in dramatic fashion, as they both got up to welcome their newest friend.

Hermione turned to see who they were talking about.

"Luna!" Hermione exclaimed, getting up from her seat.

Ron and Luna were standing behind where Hermione was sitting. Then she remembered that Ron had told her and Harry. Luna and twins had just hit it off straightaway.

Luna came forward and hugged Hermione.

"Hi Hermione," She said.

"You know each other?" Oliver asked, taking a sip of his drink.

"Yeah, Hermione is my best friend." Luna replied in her trademark dreamy fashion.

Fred and George grinned at this. They both came to where Hermione and Luna were standing.

They both stood in front of Hermione at _at__tention_ and started speaking…

"Lady Hermione Granger," Fred spoke in a perfect formal tone.

"Since you are the best friend of our dearest lady friend," George spoke.

"We Fred and George Weasley give you the honor of being our first-class friend." The twins spoke together, both of them extending their right hands for a shake.

To say that Hermione was shocked, would have been an understatement. She looked at others. They all were rolling with fits of laughter.

"Is this some kind of a joke?" Hermione asked cautiously.

Fred and George had a mock affronted expression on their faces.

"That hurts Miss Granger." They both said.

"They're very good friends Hermione. They don't laugh at you but they laugh with you." Luna said, looking at Hermione with wide and clear eyes. Hermione and Luna shared a look of understanding between them.

"Okay. I Hermione Granger, accept the honor of first-class friend from the very great Weasley twins." Hermione said in a formal tone and finished with shaking their hands.

"Now I know, from where Stanley learned his manners." Hermione said with a chuckle. At this, everyone burst out laughing. It looked like Stanley Shunpike was quite popular among the guests.

"Uh…Harry you're in trouble mate." Seamus said, giving Harry a smug look.

Harry looked confused for a minute, but soon his confusion evaporated and irritation took place.

"Harry!" Ginny shrieked, from behind Harry. Harry tensed a bit and looked at Hermione. She was trying hard not to laugh at his expression. He scowled at her as he got up, turning around to see the redhead beauty coming towards them, followed by Cho and her friends, (including Hermione's cousin.) Hermione too noticed them and growled under her breath.

Hermione noticed that Ginny was very pretty and her flaming red hair gave her an appealing look. She was wearing a shimmering short light blue dress, along with a stylish white jacket and white knee-high, high-heeled boots. She was looking beautiful in her complete attire, which made Hermione feel plain in front of her.

"Hello Ginny, happy birthday." Harry said, trying to sound cheerful.

"Thank you Harry." Ginny replied and hugged Harry tightly. Harry looked uncomfortable and quickly rearranged his features as Ginny pulled back.  
>Ginny's eyes turned to Hermione and her happy expression turned into a frown.<p>

"And who are you?" Ginny asked with a look of disdain on her face as she looked Hermione up and down.

Hermione opened her mouth to speak but Ginny interrupted.

"Never mind." she said dismissively, flipping her hair over her shoulder.

"Come on Harry, let's dance." Ginny said giddily as she tried to pull Harry with her towards the counter where skates were available. However, Harry resisted her attempts to pull him away from Hermione.

"Ginny, meet my…" Harry started. However, Cho interrupted Harry.

"She's Harry's girlfriend Ginny, remember? I told you about her." Cho said as she took her place next to Ginny.

"Girlfriend? So you're Hermione Granger?" Ginny said with narrowed eyes.

"Yes, is there any problem?" Harry asked, as he slipped his arm around Hermione's waist pulling her a little closer.

"Of course not." Ginny replied laughing nervously. Everyone was quiet for few seconds. Tension was palpable between Harry and Ginny. Everyone was expecting Ginny to throw tantrums but none came.

Ginny was the first to recover.

"Oh Harry, let's go and dance. You know I always have my first dance on my birthday with you." She said grabbing hold Harry's free hand.

Harry was a bit taken aback by the change in Ginny's demeanor. He looked at Hermione who gave him a short nod in return.

"Ok Ginny, let's go and dance." Harry said grinning widely.

Ginny squealed in delight, but frowned when Harry pulled his hand out of Ginny's grasp.

Hermione looked surprise when Harry gathered her in his arms.

"I'll be back soon love." Harry said to Hermione in low voice but loud enough for Ginny and Cho to hear. Then he leaned towards Hermione, capturing her lips in brief and passionate kiss.

Hermione felt a little dazed but nodded.

"Let's go Ginny." Harry said, though he was still looking at Hermione with a dreamy smile on his face.

Ginny was almost fuming with anger but didn't say anything.

* * *

><p>Harry didn't want to leave Hermione since he promised her he wouldn't. However, he agreed to go with Ginny for Ron's sake. Whenever Ginny didn't get her way with Harry, it was Ron who had to bear all the scolding from his mother. Since Ginny was the youngest and the only girl in the Weasley family, she was spoiled rotten by her mother.<p>

As Harry passed by Ron, he whispered, "Look after her Ron." with a meaningful glance at his best friend.

Ron understood and nodded as he saw his best friend being dragged by his sister.

"What did you tell to Ron?" Ginny asked innocently as she and Harry started putting on their skates.

"Nothing important, it's just a guy thing." Harry replied casually with the shrug of his shoulders.

Ginny nodded, but from the look on her face, it was obvious that she wasn't convinced.

"So when did you learn how to ice skate?" Harry asked, changing the subject of their conversation.

"I've been learning since last summer." Ginny said adoringly, "I learned it for you. I know you love it." She finished with a dreamy smile on her face.

Harry felt a little uncomfortable at what Ginny said. He never felt anything for her except brotherly affection. However, Ginny didn't want to understand it. She was adamant that one day Harry would fall in love with her and that she just had to keep trying until the time was right.

Harry saw that people had started gathering around the pool to see him and Ginny. It was always like this on Ginny's birthday. She would never let anyone else dance until she had her first dance. In fact, since her 11th birthday, it was like this. Sometimes Harry wanted to be rude and refuse the dance. However, there were family relations between the Weasleys and the Potters. On the top of it all, Molly Weasley, Ron's mother, wouldn't leave him alone until he granted her daughter's wish.

"Are you ready?" Harry asked. Ginny nodded and pulled Harry towards the frozen pool. Stepping on the surface carefully, Harry followed.

The DJ started playing music and the couple on the frozen surface started to dance.

Hermione, Ron, Luna, Cedric, Cho and her friends, twins and Seamus were sitting together. Oliver and Dean had left to dance with their dates.

"Don't they look great together?" Parvati said admiringly, looking at Ginny and Harry dancing together.

Hermione had to agree. They both looked great together, just like at the New Year's Ball. They were gliding easily on the smooth icy surface.

"They have been doing it for years." Cho said looking at Hermione with smug smile on her face.

Hermione didn't respond. She wanted nothing more than to hit Cho across her face. But that's what Cho wanted. Hermione had to make sure that Cho didn't get the satisfaction of getting a desirable reaction out of her. It was a contest of their wills and she, Hermione, was going to win. She wasn't going to let Cho ruin her day.

"So Hermione, tell us. How did you manage to convince Harry to date you? I mean, you know, everyone in our school is eager to know how a mousy bookworm could get her hands on the famous Harry Potter." Lavender said flippantly.

"Hey, that's not fair." Ron spoke, a little angrily.

Hermione looked surprised at this. Her eyes met Ron's. She could see that even Ron was surprised at his outburst. He grinned sheepishly at Hermione but didn't back away from the support he showed for Hermione. Hermione simply smiled back in return. She also noticed the guilty expression on Seamus' face. However, he wasn't looking at her so she let it go. Hermione knew that he was probably thinking about the bet.

"Yes Hermione, we would like to know." Romilda said speaking for the first time.

"Aha! I was waiting when you would speak, dear cousin." Hermione said as though if it was the greatest pleasure to talk to Romilda.

"She's your cousin? You both certainly don't act like you're related." Cedric said.

Hermione nodded. "Well you see… my cousin here has a little problem…" But before Hermione could finish her sentence, Romilda interrupted.

"Oh it's nothing Cedric." She said frivolously, "Sometimes my cousin doesn't feel comfortable around my friends." She said looking at Hermione. Hermione knew Romilda didn't want to make a bad impression in front of the Hogwarts boys.

Romilda then turned her attention to Cedric and smiled very sweetly.

"You know, she has been in the same classes with Cho, Lavender and Parvati for so long, and still she couldn't befriend them. I mean who wouldn't want to be their friend. They're popular, smart and are liked by everyone. I became friends with them on my first day of school here and Hermione got a little jealous of it. Not that I blame her. She's my cousin after all." Romilda said as though if she was being the bigger person by not blaming Hermione.

Everyone at the table was shocked at Romilda's little speech. Even Cho, Lavender and Parvati were surprised as well.

Hermione looked at everyone. Ron was looking confused while Luna was looking angrily at Romilda. Cedric, the twins and Seamus were looking at her with anticipation.

Hermione just couldn't control her feelings anymore and burst out laughing. She just covered her face and kept laughing.

After a couple of seconds when her laughter was in control and she could breathe properly, she removed her hands from her face, only to find that everyone was looking at her with stunned expression on their faces, including Luna.

Hermione ignored the rest of them and looked at Romilda with a smile on her face, which made Romilda scowl at her.

"Wow Romilda, that's the longest speech I have heard from you, talking about me, in public. Usually you don't say anything when Cho antagonizes me." Hermione said casually.

"In fact I should thank you for saying that I am jealous of you. It's because you befriended Cho on your first day of school. I mean poor me, couldn't befriend Cho even after sharing classes with her for so many years." Hermione said sarcastically.

Romilda turned red at this. She hadn't expected Hermione to react like was expecting either an angry or no response at all. But sarcasm?Nah.

The twins, Ron and Luna were sniggering, while Seamus, Dean, and Cedric didn't know what to do.

However, Hermione wasn't done yet.

"Cho, to answer your question about how I managed to convince Harry to date me, well, figure it out. After all you are smart, like my cousin said." Hermione said coolly.

Cho was getting very angry now. Here she was, popular, beautiful and a dream girl of every teenage boy around her. Then there was mousy, ugly, bookworm Granger. In the school where everyone almost worshipped the ground she walked on, Granger questioned her authority at every step.

If Cho ever insulted anyone in school, that person would never try to cross her path again and would treat her like a princess. But Granger defied all the rules of the school. Time and again, she confronted Cho for doing wrong things to her or Luna. Hermione Granger just didn't understand that popular students of the school had every right to insult or bully unpopular people or bookworms. She just didn't understand.

And then Hermione did the most unthinkable thing, she started dating Harry Potter. Cho's ex-boyfriend, and one of the most popular teenage guys in all of London. For the last month or so, she had become as popular as Cho in the school and now everyone there treated Hermione like she was a supernatural being.

"Who the hell do you think you are?" Cho spat angrily.

"How many times are you going to ask me the same question, Cho?" Hermione asked in a bored tone.

Cho stood abruptly, throwing her chair backwards.

"You…you're just an ugly boring duckling, who doesn't even know how to make friends, whom nobody likes! You have no fashion sense, with this bush you call your hair and with no proper figure. Do you think Harry would ever fall for you? I know you've done something to him. He would never even stay in the same vicinity as you of his own will!" Cho shouted. People around them had started watching the scene Cho was creating.

"Hey. She's our friend and we like her." Fred said as he stood up.

"Fred or George who-ever you are. Thank you for your support. But please don't meddle. This is between me and Cho." Hermione said politely. She smiled at Fred when he sat back.

"If you say so… Anyways, I'm Fred." Fred replied with a grin. Hermione grinned back at the twins. At least they were supporting her.

Hermione turned back to Cho and stared at her for few seconds. Things were getting out of control. She was having a hard time controlling her tongue from saying nasty things to Cho that were going through her mind right now. She stood up and looked down at Cho. Hermione was at least an inch or two taller than Cho.

"Are you done Cho or is there anything else you have to say? We have had this same conversation at the beginning of the month as well and you said pretty much the same things about me. If you have anything new to say about me, be out with it. If not, then mind your own business. Do I make myself clear?" Hermione said calmly, though her eyes were not calm. (Cho could see that Hermione's eyes were not calm at all.)

To Hermione's surprise, Cedric and the twins started laughing.

"Way to go Hermione." Cedric said cheerfully.

Cho glared at him; in return, he glared back.

"You know, that's not going to work on me anymore." Cedric said coldly.

Cho stared at him open-mouthed. Then she turned back to look at Hermione and smiled smugly.

"If you think you're going to have a great time here with Harry, then don't forget Ginny will be around to make your day a complete hell." Cho said glaring at Hermione.

"Let's go girls." Cho said, turning towards Romilda, Lavender and Parvati. With that, the four of them left.

Hermione and Luna were confused by Cedric's statement, but the twins, Ron and Seamus had serious expressions on their faces.

'_Wow it hasn't even been half an hour since I arrived here and I already got into a spat with Cho. I wonder what the birthday girl will have in store for me.'_ Hermione mused.

"Way to go Hermione." Cedric broke her musings with his compliment. Hermione blushed at this. Soon Fred, George, Seamus and Ron were also agreeing with Cedric and were looking at her in awe.

"Hey, did I miss something?" Harry said, as he dropped on the empty chair next to Hermione.

"Yes! Hermione just put the Cho in her place." Ron said with a grin.

"You've got a feisty one as your girlfriend, Potter." Cedric said lightheartedly.

Harry laughed at this.

"I have, haven't I?" Harry's laughter was evident in his voice. Soon Cedric and Seamus started talking about something and the twins left to get something to eat. Ron and Luna left to dance.

He looked at Hermione. "Did she hurt you?" Harry asked in a low voice.

Hermione shook her head. "No she didn't. She just said what she usually says." She replied.

"I'm sorry. I promised I wouldn't leave you alone, but I still left you." Harry said keeping his voice low so that only Hermione could hear him.

"It's ok Harry, I'm not angry." Hermione said in a calm voice.

"So what do you think of my friends?" Harry asked.

Hermione smiled. "They're great. I am glad that I got a chance to meet them, especially the twins." She said.

Harry chuckled. "They are the biggest pranksters at Hogwarts, on second thought, probably in all of England." He said.

"Yeah. But, there are so many differences between Ginny and her brothers." Hermione shared her observation with Harry.

"You know, Ginny is the only girl, born in the Weasley family in last 7 generations. Also she is the youngest in the family, so her parents are bound to spoil her rotten." Harry said.

"Wow! 7 generations?" Hermione said with awe.

"Mrs. Weasley is the one to spoil her. She doesn't deny anything to her daughter. That's why I have to put up with Ginny, for Ron's sake." Harry said. Hermione simply nodded in understanding.

"Would you like something to eat?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, let's go." Hermione said getting up.

Without noticing, Harry took her hand again.

Hermione noticed that frozen pool was filling with dancing couples now.

"Wow I didn't know so many people could dance on skates." Hermione said in amazement. It was true because almost all the couples on the icy surface were moving smoothly.

"Yeah, most of the students here are from Hogwarts. There, we have a huge lake, which usually freezes around an extremely cold period of winter. We use that surface for ice-skating. We even have an inter-house competition for it." Harry explained to Hermione.

"That makes sense." Hermione replied as they reached to the food table.

After filling their plates with food, Harry and Hermione sat on an empty table and started eating. Hermione could feel many eyes on her.

"People are watching us." Hermione said.

"Let them, when they get bored, they will find someone else to stare at." Harry said casually.

"Ok." Hermione said noncommittally.

* * *

><p>Harry and Hermione were sitting at the same place for quite some time now. Harry was telling her about his friends and other Hogwarts students.<p>

Harry wanted to ask Hermione for a dance but wasn't sure how she would take it. She was looking quite pretty and cool in her outfit today. Moreover, he had this strong desire to kiss her. Earlier he had given into his desire to kiss her when he was leaving to dance with Ginny. The opportunity was there and he took it. If Hermione had asked, he would have easily told her that he was pretending to be her boyfriend. However, this idea wasn't on his mind when he was kissing her.

Harry found that sitting with Hermione was quite comfortable and peaceful. Nevertheless, his peace was soon disturbed.

"Harry, I have been looking for you all over the place." Ginny said as she came and stood where Harry and Hermione were sitting.

"Hi Ginny." Hermione said.

"Hi." Ginny replied coolly.

"Harry let's go and dance again. We were having so much fun earlier." Ginny said throwing a winsome smile at Harry.

"Sorry Ginny, but I was going to take Hermione for a dance." Harry replied standing up from his chair.

Harry looked at Hermione with an expression, telling her to go along with him.

"Yeah, we were going to dance." Hermione said, getting up from her seat.

"So, what's the problem? She can wait." Ginny said arrogantly.

Hermione frowned at this. "And why would I wait? As far as I remember, Harry's my boyfriend." She said keeping her voice as calm as possible.

Ginny narrowed her eyes in anger.

"It doesn't matter who his girlfriends are. I am more important than them." Ginny said smugly.

"Why don't you dance with other guests? Michel Corner asked about you earlier." Harry said, remembering that when he had finally managed to free himself from Ginny and was coming back to the table where Hermione was sitting, Corner had stopped him to ask where Ginny had gone off to as she was nowhere near the pool.

"Oh he's just annoying." Ginny replied pompously.

Hermione couldn't believe the nerve of the girl in front of her. It looked like Ginny Weasley lived in a world of denial where she could do nothing wrong and everyone was at her beck and call. Everyone would put up with her while she would treat everyone the way she wanted and act like she was the queen of the whole universe.

"Now come on Harry, let's go." Ginny said in childish manner, grabbing Harry's hand to pull him along with her but Harry pulled back. He was getting angry now.

"I am not leaving _my girlfriend_ alone." Harry said in a firm voice, pulling Hermione a bit closer. Looking at Ginny's face, he knew she was going to create a scene in front of everyone. But they were saved from her tantrums from the most unexpected guest.

"Ginny." somebody called Ginny from behind her.

"What?" she said annoyingly as she turned around to see who it was.

"Neville?" Ginny said in a surprised voice.

"Hi Birthday," Neville told the birthday girl.

"Thank you, Neville." Ginny replied pleasantly.

Hermione was astonished to see Neville there. Never in a million years had she thought of meeting Neville Longbottom at the party of Ginny Weasley.

"Neville?" Hermione said, shaking herself out of her stupor.

Neville smiled shyly at Hermione.

"Hi Hermione, Harry" Neville said.

"Hi Neville," Harry replied extending his hand for a shake. Neville shook his hand firmly.

"You know each other." Hermione asked.

"Yeah, our parents…Um… kind of work together. You see, my parents work in the Government's law enforcement department." Neville replied timidly.

"And how do you know each other?" Harry asked, looking back and forth between Hermione and Neville.

"We're classmates." Hermione replied. Harry simply nodded.

"She has to know everyone." Harry heard Ginny grumbling under her breath but ignored it.

"Ginny, this is for you." Neville said handing a wrapped box to Ginny.

"Oh Neville, you didn't had to get me anything." She said smiling sweetly.

Hermione noticed that this time her smile seem genuine. She had to smile.

'_May be Ginny is not as bad as I thought. But still, I am not going to put up with her tantrums.' _Hermione thought with an inward chuckle.

"Um…Harry" Hermione whispered to Harry who was standing close to her. Ginny was busy talking to Neville, so she didn't notice the conversation between Harry and Hermione.

"Yeah?" Harry whispered back, his eyes still on Ginny and Neville.

"I didn't bring any gift for Ginny." Hermione said nervously.

Harry looked at Hermione. "Don't worry. I've already given her a gift this morning, from you and me. She wasn't very pleased but said thank you." Harry replied.

"Oh, thank you." Hermione said gratefully.

"You're welcome." Harry replied, grinning at her roguishly. For a minute, Hermione forgot to breath.

"Ginny would you like to dance with me?" Neville asked boldly, yet one could see his cheeks turning red.

"Do you know how to ice skate?" she asked, looking a little doubtful.

"Oh he does." Hermione said with a bright smile. She knew that in fact Neville was a very good ice-skater. He was just a tad too shy to show it. Or more like, he never got an opportunity to show it.

Ginny glared at Hermione, which Hermione ignored blatantly and continued. Here was an opportunity to get rid of Ginny. She wasn't going to let it pass. Moreover, Neville seemed to like Ginny, so why not give him a chance to spend some time with her.

"So would you like to?" Neville asked once again, even though a little nervously this time.

"Of course Neville." Ginny replied, taking Neville's hand and leading him towards where skates were available.

"Wow! That was easy." Harry replied with a laugh.

"Yeah," Hermione replied, looking at retreating back of Ginny and Neville.

"Neville's a nice bloke." Harry said.

"Yeah, but he is very shy. He just needs a little push, and he would be as charming as you." Hermione said the last part teasingly.

Harry looked at Hermione with a teary look on his face but his eyes looked amused.

"Are you trying to replace me Ms. Granger?" He asked with a sad voice.

Hermione looked stunned for a second and then started laughing. She hit Harry on his arm playfully.

"You are such a guy." Hermione said with a playful smile.

Harry grinned at her, his eyes shining with mirth.

"So would you like to dance with me?" Harry asked Hermione, extending his hand towards her to take it.

"Sure," Hermione replied taking his hand.

Together they left the table to get their skates and dance on the frozen surface which was now filled with lots of dancing couples, enjoying, laughing, falling and moving together.

On the dance floor, Harry helped Hermione to create her balance on the surface and then started moving to the rhythm of the music.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:- So what you guys think of this chapter and also of the story so far? What do you think after reading the 12 chapters so far. Tell me through your reviews.**


	14. From Nothing To Something

**Author's note: - Sorry for taking so long to update. I had to rewrite the whole chapter due to technical problems in my system. **

**This chapter is not beta read as of now, but I'll repost it soon. So apologize in advance for spelling and grammar mistakes. **

**Disclaimer: - I don't own Harry Potter and anyone or anything related.**

* * *

><p>"What do you think is going on between Harry and Hermione?" Ron asked his girlfriend.<p>

Ron and Luna were sitting on a table near the frozen pool. They had just finished eating, or more like Ron finished eating as Luna had finished her food long back. They were looking at the said couple on the ice who seem to enjoy their time with each other.

"Why? Do you think something's going on between them?" Luna asked Ron, while playing with his fingers.

"It certainly looks like that. Harry has not been this comfortable with other girls before. I mean he had more than just a couple of girlfriends in the past. With them, he was Harry Potter, one of the most popular boys in London, suave and charming Harry Potter. And with Hermione he is just Harry, the same way he is with me." Ron explained.

Luna thought for a moment and then a surprised look came over her face.

"You mean he is falling for you as well. I must say there's going to be a tough competition between you and Hermione." Luna said with a mischievous smile gracing her lips. Ron looked a little surprised when Luna said that Harry was falling for Hermione, but didn't say anything.

"Oh! You should tell Hermione to back off. I am sure she would listen to you. Please do it for me. Please. Please. Please."Ron replied almost begging to Luna.

Luna looked at Ron with wide eyes and started giggling at her boyfriend's antics, hitting him on the arm. "Ronald Weasley, don't you dare cheat on me with Harry." She managed to say between the fits of laughter.

Ron smiled at his girlfriend's laughing figure, leaning forward he kissed her lightly on her lips. "Don't worry Luna; he's not my type anyways."Ron said looking deeply in Luna's eyes, his own eyes dancing with amusement. They both stared into each other's eyes.

"I love you." Luna said without thinking. Ron blinked, amusement fading away from his eyes and a serious look took over his face.

"You love me?" Ron whispered in a dazed voice, unable to process what was happening.

Luna looked horrified at what she had blurted out.

"Just forget I said anything," She said laughing nervously, which faded away as Ron looked away from her with a thoughtful look in his eyes. Tears welled up in her eyes, but she quickly blinked them away.

"Ron, I am sorry." Luna said softly. Ron looked at her, but before he could say anything, Hermione interrupted him.

"What are you sorry for?" Hermione asked as she and Harry joined Ron and Luna at their table.

"Huh? Oh nothing," Luna said with a laugh, avoiding Hermione's eyes. She knew her friend would immediately see through her façade and that's what Hermione did when Luna looked up in her friend's eyes. However, she was grateful that Hermione didn't say or ask anything from her, at least not that moment.

"What's wrong?" Harry asked feeling the tension between Ron and Luna.

"Nothing," Ron replied with a forced smile, gesturing Harry and Hermione to sit.

Harry was going to open his mouth again to ask what was wrong. However, Ron immediately changed the line of conversation.

"So what's going on between you two?" Ron asked amusedly looking at Harry and Hermione.

"What do you mean by that?" Harry asked warily.

"Oh nothing, it's just that you two look so lovey-dovey with each other. So I thought…." Ron trailed off with a knowing look in his eyes.

"It's better if you don't think Ronald." Hermione said sarcastically.

She had a good idea what Ron was implying. However, she was not comfortable talking about it, even as a joke. She knew talking about these matters would complicate the things between her and Harry. She didn't want that, today at least. She was enjoying her time with Harry immensely, even if they were just pretending.

"Ok…Ok…No need to get your knickers in a twist." Ron said defensively.

Silence fell between them, as nobody knew what to say. Furthermore, it didn't go unnoticed by Harry and Hermione that Ron and Luna were avoiding looking at each other. Ron was looking uncomfortable and Luna looked mildly depressed. Both of them were trying very hard to act normal, however, without any success.

"Err…" Hermione started. Harry, Ron, and Luna looked at her, expecting her to continue.

Hermione said the first thing that came to her mind. "I am feeling thirsty. I'll go and get something to drink." Hermione blurted out, "Luna, will you come with me?" Hermione said with a suggestive look in her eyes as she looked at her best friend.

Luna rubbed her head. She knew Hermione wanted to talk with her and she won't be able to avoid her best friend forever.

"Yeah, sure," Luna said guardedly. For a second her eyes met Ron's, who was looking at her with an unreadable expression on his face. She quickly averted her eyes in Hermione's direction.

"Let's go," Luna said tiredly, getting up from her chair.

Hermione nodded and got up from her seat. She took hold of Luna's hand and pulling her away with her towards drinks counter.

* * *

><p>Harry saw Hermione and Luna leaving and turned his eyes to his best friend, who was looking at the retreating form of his girlfriend.<p>

"Ron, what happened?" Harry asked looking slightly bewildered.

Ron sighed and looked at Harry. "I don't know." He replied resignedly.

"Ron, something happened between you and Luna, I can tell. Did you both have a fight?" Harry said.

Ron looked at Harry incredulously. "Really Harry, do you think Luna would fight with me? She's one of the sweetest girls I have ever met." Ron said dreamily.

Harry was taken aback at the sudden change in mood of Ron and then he started laughing at his dreamy expression.

"What?" Ron asked exasperatedly.

"Look at yourself," Harry said between his fits of laughter, "who would have thought that one day Ronald Weasley would be completely smitten with a girl. What happened to Ron who had stopped dating any girl just because his last girlfriend had started calling him _won won_?"

"Just shut up, Harry," Ron grumbled, "you have no idea what happened between Lavender and me. With the name, she even gave me a necklace, which read _won won my sweetheart_."

Harry, who by now had managed to control his laugh, again started laughing.

"That must have been a sight to watch. Did you ever wear it?" Harry asked, his voice full of laughter and his eyes dancing with amusement.

"Just once when she gave it to me," Ron muttered.

Harry was finding it very difficult to control his laugh.

"Do you think Luna would give you a necklace as well?" Harry teased. However, his teasing had the effect opposite to what he expected.

Ron looked a little distressed at the mention of Luna.

"She's willing to give me so much more than that." Ron said with a faraway look in his eyes. Harry immediately sobered up.

"What happened, Ron?" Harry asked again.

However, this time Ron didn't evade the question.

"Luna said she loves me." Ron said gloomily.

Harry looked shocked at the revelation. "But it's been just a month since you both started dating." He said.

"Exactly," Ron said despondently.

"What did you say in return?" Harry asked with a questioning look on his face.

Ron merely shrugged his shoulders.

"What do you feel for her, Ron?" Harry broached the difficult subject of feelings.

Like any other teenage boy, Ron too enjoyed a girl's attention, but found it very difficult to talk about his feelings openly. However, like Harry, he didn't have much experience in dating. Before Luna, Lavender Brown was the only girl Ron had dated. Their relationship didn't last long and after dating for merely three months, they broke up.

Ron had met Lavender through Cho. On Harry's fifteenth birthday party, Cho had brought her friends (at least that's what Cho called them), Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil to the party. That was the first time Ron met Lavender. Throughout the party Lavender bestowed all her attention on Ron. It was the first time for Ron that any girl showed interest in him and he was enjoying it immensely. Towards the end of the party Lavender asked Ron out and before Ron could formulate a proper answer she kissed him.

After that, Ron and Lavender immediately hooked up. Most of their time together was spent snogging and they hardly talked during that time. Things turned ugly when Lavender tried to control Ron's life; she started telling him with whom he should talk or not talk. From there on their relationship was on a downward spiral. Lavender became more and more clingy, and Ron became more and more irritated with her attitude and one day their relationship ended with a messy break up.

After having such a bad experience in his first ever relationship, Ron had stopped dating for a while and it continued until he met Luna. Things changed significantly for Ron after that.

Harry had never seen Ron like this ever before. Ron was never comfortable in showing his feelings. However, he didn't mind in openly admitting that he really liked Luna very much. Harry could see how much Ron cared for Luna, it was not just an attraction; it ran much deeper than that. His best friend looked happy, very happy.

"I…I don't know." Ron spluttered, "I mean I really care about her. I haven't met anyone like her ever before, but love…" Ron trailed off with a distant look on his face.

He looked at Harry with a panicked look in his eyes and spoke, "I am only 16, Harry. How am I supposed to know that I am in love with Luna or not? Everything is just so messed up right now that I can't even think straight."

Harry looked at his best friend. "You mean to say that you are not sure if your relationship with Luna would last long enough, for you to decide if you want to spend rest of your life with her or not." He said thoughtfully.

Ron looked at Harry with confused eyes, trying to process what exactly Harry was asking. "Huh?" He muttered unintelligibly.

"Looks like it's a very heavy question for you, don't worry, and take your time." Harry said cheekily.

Ron glared at Harry, hitting him on the arm. "Git," He mumbled under his breath. Then, a smile broke on his lips.

"I don't want to break up with Luna." Ron admitted. "Do you think I can fall in love just at the age of 16?" He asked his best friend.

Harry simply shrugged. "I am not sure if there's any fix age of falling in love. I mean my parents started dating when they were 17 and they got married at when they were 19. I think it's same with your parents as well, they also started dating in school and later got married." He said thoughtfully.

"Well, I didn't think it that way. What should I do now?" Ron asked.

"If you really care about Luna, go ahead and tell her what you feel. I am sure she would understand your confusion about your feelings. Take one day at a time and see where your relationship with Luna goes from here." Harry suggested.

"I think you are right." Ron accepted.

Harry looked at the contemplative expression of his friend and started laughing.

"What?" Ron asked, bewildered.

"I think this is the most thoughtful conversation we ever had." Harry said looking amused.

Ron snorted. "If you are really that wise, then tell me what's going on between you and Hermione?" He asked taking a complete turnaround in their conversation.

"What you mean by that?" Harry asked sharply, "Nothing is going on between Hermione and me." He said.

"It doesn't look like _nothing _is going on between you two. And if it's _nothing_, then I am sure you want _something _between you two." Ron said knowingly.

"I don't know what you are talking about." Harry mumbled turning a little red.

Ron laughed heartily at Harry's reaction. "Sure," he said feeling pleased with himself.

Harry simply rolled his eyes. "You should better go and find Luna, and tell her what you feel." He said.

Ron nodded. "You better not tell anyone about our conversation. I don't want anyone to think that I am turning emotional nincompoop. It's not good for my masculine image." He said with an air of mock pride in his voice.

Harry chuckled as Ron stood up and left after giving a mock salute to his best friend.

* * *

><p>Hermione led Luna to the drinks counter. She asked the server for two glasses of lemonade. After picking up the classes from the counter, they both went to sit on an empty table to the side of the counter.<p>

Rather than hitting around the bush, Hermione took the straightforward approach.

"Care to tell me what's wrong?" Hermione asked candidly after she and Luna settled themselves on the chairs.

"I told Ron that I love him." Luna replied in a teary voice, looking down at her lap.

"What did he say in return?" Hermione asked looking flabbergasted.

"He didn't seem happy about this. I didn't mean to say it, it just came out." Luna replied despondently as tears welled up in her eyes.

Hermione squeezed Luna's hand and Luna looked up in her best friend's eyes.

"What if he broke up with me? I don't know what I would do without him, Hermione." Luna said as a tear rolled down her eyes.

It hurt Hermione to see her best friend like this. She felt helpless and didn't know what to say or do. She was also getting angry with Ron for making her best friend cry. However, it's not every day that somebody confessed their love for you; you were bound to be speechless.

"Don't cry Luna. I am sure it's just a misunderstanding; everything will be alright." Hermione tried to comfort Luna.

"I…I don't know." Luna said as she covered her face with her hands to hide her tears.

"What happened, Loony tunes?" A taunting voice came from behind Hermione.

Lavender Brown was standing there with a smug look on her face. She walked over to them and stood in front of Luna.

"What happened? Did Ron finally dump you?" She asked maliciously.

"Just leave Lavender; we are in no mood to talk with you." Hermione said quietly while looking at her best friend's hunched figure.

"Like I want to talk with the likes of you," Lavender replied haughtily.

Hermione stood up angrily. "Then, what are you doing here? Just leave. JUST. LEAVE." Hermione said in a loud and clear voice. She was in no mood to deal with Lavender. She had more pressing matters on her mind.

Lavender narrowed her eyes at Hermione. "You think you are so smart," Lavender started, but Hermione cut her off.

"Gosh Lavender, would you ever learn to say anything else? How many times you have asked me whether I am smart or not? I know I am smart, end of the story. Now leave." Hermione said frustratingly.

"Hermione, relax," It was Luna. Hermione turned to look at her. Luna was looking at her best friend with a calm expression, all the traces of tears gone from her eyes.

Hermione calmed down a bit. She turned to look at Lavender, who was fuming with anger.

Lavender looked at Luna. "You stay away from my Ronald. I will make your life a complete hell if I saw you near him ever again. Even this Granger would not be able to save you." Lavender said in a low threatening voice.

Luna almost gasped and stepped backward. Her eyes were wide as she looked at angry Lavender. She was shocked and almost on the verge of tears again.

Hermione wanted to hit Lavender across her cheek, but controlled herself. She grabbed Lavender's elbow and turned her towards herself.

"Now listen to me here, Lavender. I am going to say this to you for the first and the last time. Leave, before I slap in front of everyone here." Hermione said in a low menacing voice.

Lavender looked taken aback and jerked her hand out of Hermione's grasp. Before she could speak, Ron joined them.

"What's happening here?" He asked looking bewildered.

His eyes fell on Luna and his face turned red.

"What did you say to her, Lavender?" Ron asked angrily, gesturing towards Luna.

"Ron, it's nothing." Luna said blinking her tears away. Ron's stance softened seeing Luna's attempt to cool down the situation. He opened his mouth to speak. However, Lavender spoke before he did.

"I was just telling her that you belong with me." Lavender said flippantly.

"I don't belong with a crazy bint like you." Ron said vehemently to emphasize his point.

Lavender realized that the situation was not in her favor right now, it was one against three.

"This is not over yet." She said forebodingly and quickly left the unfavorable company.

Ron moved towards Luna. "Are you alright Luna?" He asked softly. Luna nodded and smiled at him.

"Can we talk?" Ron asked hesitatingly. Luna looked a little nervous, but nodded.

Ron looked at Hermione. "Umm…Hermione, I want to talk to Luna alone." He said apprehensively.

Hermione was reluctant to leave Luna alone with Ron, in case he hurt her more than she already was.

Luna seemed to read her unwillingness to leave.

"I'll be alright Hermione." Luna said with a smile.

Hermione knew that Luna wanted to be alone with Ron, so she gave a quick nod and left, making her way back to Harry.

* * *

><p>Harry was sitting alone, thinking about the conversation he had with Ron. He had already accepted that he felt something for Hermione. However, he didn't know what Hermione felt for him. Would she like to go out with him for real after their pretend game was over? He wanted to know what Hermione thought about him on the betting issue. Did she think that he was just a playboy? Did she like him as well? So many questions were revolving around in his mind.<p>

Lost in his thoughts he didn't notice Seamus calling his name.

"Harry," Seamus said. When he didn't receive any response, he tried again, this time waving his hands in front of Harry.

"Harry," He said loudly.

Harry jerked out of his stupor.

"Seamus!" Harry exclaimed, "Sorry, I was thinking about something." He said with an apologetic smile.

"It's alright. Can I sit here?" Seamus asked gesturing towards an empty chair next to where Harry was sitting.

"Yeah, sure," Harry replied.

"Thanks," Seamus said sitting on the chair.

"So what is it?" Harry asked curiously.

It looked like Seamus wanted to say something, but didn't know how to say.

"Look Harry, I just wanted to apologize for the bet. I didn't think Cho would trouble you and especially, Hermione." Seamus said ruefully.

Harry looked surprised. "Don't look so surprised. I just saw the way Cho treated Hermione. I might have gotten you into a bet upon her, but I am not a heartless bastard. I have seen how cruel Cho can be to those who stand against her." Seamus said earnestly.

Harry simply chuckled. "You don't have to worry about Hermione. She can handle Cho very well, in fact better than us." He said.

"You're right. She's one of her own kind, spirited one. You should have seen the way she handled Cho and her friends." Seamus said appreciatively.

Harry simply nodded in agreement. "Cho is used to having her way with others. She is definitely frustrated that her tricks are not working on Hermione." He said.

"I am surprised that her cousin is a friend of Cho. You know, I don't know how we failed to spot Hermione all these years. I mean we know many girls from Beauxbatons." Seamus said with a mischievous smile.

"Seamus, Hermione is not a girl to mess with." Harry said nonchalantly. However, Seamus could detect a little threat in that and decided to ignore it.

"I know my limits." Seamus replied quietly.

Before he could say anything else, he saw Hermione coming towards the table.

"I'll leave now." Seamus replied hastily and left.

"What was Seamus doing here?" Hermione asked as she sat on the chair.

Harry chuckled. He leaned towards Hermione and spoke in a low voice. "He was apologizing for the bet. He said that he didn't know that Cho would give any kind of trouble to us. He apologized, especially to you, but you are not supposed to know about this, after all you don't know anything about the bet." He said in a mock serious voice and then started laughing quietly.

Hermione rolled her eyes and smiled. "That was nice of him." She commented.

"Where are Ron and Luna? Did Ron find you both?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, Ron and Luna are talking right now. Did he tell you what happened?" Hermione asked.

Harry simply nodded. "We had a talk." He replied.

"I just hope they would still be together after their talk. I don't want them to break up. They both are crazy about each other." Hermione said pensively.

"Why do you think they would break up?" Harry asked curiously.

"Confession of love by a girl usually freaks out a bloke. But I really hope that Ron is not one of them." Hermione said optimistically.

"Contrary to the popular belief, Ms. Granger, sometimes a bloke too likes it when his girlfriend says that she loves him." Harry said in a mock courteous voice.

"Okay," Hermione said, "that means you must be waiting for me to confess my eternal love for you." She teased.

"How do you know?" Harry asked shockingly. Seeing Hermione's bewildered expression, he couldn't stop himself from smirking at her.

"Very clever, Ms. Granger, I must say I am very impressed." Harry said lightheartedly.

"Of course you are, after all not everyone gets the chance to see the remarkable witticism of Hermione Granger." Hermione said proudly. Suddenly she burst into the spasms of laughter.

"You know, someone has a big head on her shoulder." Harry teased.

"You are just jealous." Hermione retorted humorously.

They both chatted lightly during next few minutes before Ron and Luna joined them. They both looked happy and soon four of them were chatting and laughing. Hermione wanted to ask Luna about her talk with Ron, but decided to do it later.

Harry and Ron told Beauxbatons' girls many stories about Hogwarts. Hearing about Hogwarts had excited Hermione so much that she decided to get the latest copy of _Hogwarts a history_. When she told others about this, they started laughing.

Harry told her that he had the book with him and promised her that he would give it to her, as he never really read the book since he bought it. Even though Hermione was happy with his offer, she still lectured him to ignore reading such an important book.

Later, Ron noted that Ginny was nowhere around Harry. When Harry and Hermione told him about Neville, he started laughing saying that they had left the poor Neville in the cave of the dragon alone.

* * *

><p>Time passed very quickly for four of them and soon it was 6 P.M. Guests had started leaving, and Harry and Hermione decided to leave as well.<p>

"I think we should leave. It's already 6 now." Harry said looking at his wristwatch.

"Okay," Hermione said.

"Ron, are you leaving as well?" Harry asked.

"Oh no, I can't."Ron replied in a panicky voice, "Mum has given me the responsibility to look after Ginny. There's still one hour left for the party to end."

"Luna, are you coming with us?" Hermione asked her best friend.

"Don't worry; I'll drop her home after the party ends." Ron said before Luna could reply. Luna had decided to stay behind.

"You go with Harry, Ron would drop me home." Luna said in a reassuring voice so that Hermione would not worry about her.

"Okay," Hermione replied, "but at least call your parents and tell them that you would be late." She said. Luna chuckled and nodded.

Hermione turned towards Harry. "Harry, do you mind if I ask Romilda if she wants to come home with me?" She asked a little tentatively.

"Why?" Luna asked feeling puzzled.

"Well I don't want to, but if mum and dad asked me about her, what would I tell them, that I didn't even ask her to come home with me. I should better not take that risk. I'll just ask Romilda, and I am sure she would refuse the offer." Hermione replied feeling a little unsure. She looked back at Harry.

"So Harry, would it be alright with you if I ask Romilda?" Hermione asked again.

"Yeah sure, I don't have any problem with it." Harry replied without difficulty.

"Thanks a lot, Harry." Hermione said with a grateful smile, "I'll go and find her."

"Wait!" Harry said, "I'll come with you. Romilda would surely be with Cho right now and she might again give you some trouble." He said.

After saying their byes to Ron and Luna, Harry and Hermione were leaving the table to find Romilda when Ron spoke.

"Harry, aren't you going to say _goodbye_ to Ginny?" Ron asked innocently, his eyes dancing with mirth. Looking at Harry's horrified expression, Hermione and Luna started laughing.

"Don't worry Harry, I'll tell her that you have given your best wishes for her." Ron said mischievously.

"Come on Hermione, let's go." Harry said glaring at Ron.

Ron heard Harry when he muttered "Git," before leaving. Ron went into another fits of laughter, making Luna stare at him with a baffled look on her face.

* * *

><p>As the guests had started to leave, party wasn't very crowded anymore. It was easy for Harry and Hermione to find Romilda. She was sitting with Cho, Parvati and three blokes Hermione didn't know about. They both approached to where Romilda was sitting.<p>

"Romilda," Hermione called.

Romilda turned her head to look who was calling her name.

"What?" She snapped getting up from her place. Cho too stood up when she noticed that Harry was there as well. Cho gave a shy smile to Harry, which Harry blatantly ignored and stepped closer to Hermione taking her hand in his own. Hermione looked at Harry who just smiled in return.

"Romilda, I am going home with Harry. Do you want to come with us?" Hermione asked hoping that Romilda would refuse.

Romilda opened her mouth to reply, but Cho pulled her aside. Harry and Hermione watched as Cho whispered something in Romilda's ear.

'_What is she telling her?' _Hermione thought looking at Cho and Romilda.

Romilda came back and said, "Fine I am coming with you two."

Hermione was shocked, but hid it away expertly. She looked at Harry who just shrugged his shoulders.

* * *

><p>On their way back home, Harry and Hermione didn't speak much with each other. However, Romilda tried her best to have conversations with Harry, but Harry didn't seem interested. He didn't ignore her blatantly, but kept the conversations short.<p>

Harry stopped the car outside Hermione's house and three of them got out of the car.

"Thanks for the ride, Harry." Romilda said and kissed Harry on the cheek to show her gratitude, though she was stealing glances at Hermione to see her reaction.

Harry looked surprised by Romilda's kiss, but didn't say anything and Hermione just rolled her eyes. _'Can she be more obvious?' _She thought.

Romilda made her way towards the front door. She turned back to see that Hermione wasn't following.

"Hermione, come on let's get inside." Romilda said.

"Yeah, give me a couple of minutes." Hermione replied looking at her cousin. She turned back to Harry.

"You know I wanted to thank you, Harry." Hermione said delicately.

"What for?" Harry asked perplexedly.

"For staying by my side throughout the day at the party," Hermione said with a smile, "you kept your promise."

"Don't thank me. I wasn't there with you for the whole time." Harry pointed out.

"You had to dance with the birthday girl. I don't blame you for that." Hermione reassured him.

"Still, you don't have to thank me. That's what friends do for each other, they stand by each other." Harry said.

"Is that what we are?" Hermione asked softly looking into Harry's emerald green eyes.

"What?" Harry asked, trying his best not to get lost in brunette's chocolate brown eyes.

"Friends," Hermione replied.

"Do you want us to be friends?" Harry asked curiously.

"Umm…I would love to be your friend. You are a great friend, Harry." Hermione said in an appreciative tone.

Harry looked at Hermione with an unreadable expression on his face and, then his face broke into a roguish grin.

"Friends," Harry said extending his right hand towards Hermione.

Hermione's eyes lit up at this. She shook Harry's hand enthusiastically, feeling very happy to have such a good friend in her life.

Romilda couldn't hear what Harry and Hermione were talking about. Cho had told her to keep an eye on both of them to see if they were really dating or not. That's why she had agreed to come home with Hermione. Harry and Hermione didn't speak much with each other. However, she could see them, stealing glances at each other occasionally. It was hard to predict about their relationship.

Harry still hadn't let go of Hermione's hand. When Hermione pulled her hand back, Harry didn't let go. Before she could comprehend what was happening, he pulled Hermione in his arms and pressed his lips to hers. He kissed her softly for few seconds and realized that he once again had given into his desire to kiss Hermione. There was no point in denying that now; he had already kissed her.

Few seconds later, Harry pulled back. Hermione opened her eyes and found herself staring at the emerald green eyes of her fake boyfriend, though his kiss felt very real.

Harry grinned at her and kissed her lightly on her forehead. He said the first thing that came into his mind.

"Romilda is watching us." He whispered quickly in Hermione's ear. Hermione's mind hardly registered what Harry was saying. She was just feeling content to be in Harry's arms and feeling pleasure as Harry's lips lightly brushed against her ear as he said the words.

"Oh," Hermione murmured and stepped out of Harry's arms. She couldn't stop a stupid grin from appearing on her face.

"I had a great time with you, Harry. Goodnight." She said tenderly. Harry smiled back at her genuinely.

"Goodnight Hermione. I also had a great time with you." Harry replied truthfully. He took Hermione's hand and kissed the back of it.

"Goodbye my dear lady," He said playfully.

Hermione giggled and hugged Harry.

After Harry left, Hermione walked towards the front door of her house where Romilda was standing open-mouthed. Hermione grinned at her as her eyes twinkled mischievously. Romilda glowered at her and rang the doorbell.

* * *

><p>That night Hermione went to bed early. When she had asked Romilda about coming home with her, she had expected her to say no.<p>

Hermione was really hoping that Romilda would refuse, as she wanted to spend some more time with Harry alone. However, now lying in her bed, she was happy that Romilda came with them as Harry kissed her again just to show Romilda. Even though it was a pretend kiss, to Hermione it felt real just like all other kisses she had shared with Harry.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note<strong>**: - So what do you think? Was it good? Tell me through your REVIEWS. One more thing, all the drinks served in the party were non-alcoholic, in case anyone has any doubt.**


	15. Shock or Surprise

**Author's note: - Apologize in advance for spelling and grammar mistakes.**

**Disclaimer: - I don't own Harry Potter and anyone or anything related.**

* * *

><p><strong>Shock or Surprise<strong>

Robert Granger felt himself to be the luckiest man on the planet Earth. He had a very beautiful and a sensible wife. He was a proud father and he had the best daughter in the whole world, Hermione Granger.

Story of Hermione's birth had been quite interesting. She was born in a car. When Jane's water broke, Robert had quickly rushed to the hospital with Jane and her mother, who was staying with them to take care of her pregnant daughter.

Hermione was born even before they reached to the hospital. Fortunately, Jane's mother was a gynecologist. She had prepared in advance for any kind of circumstances, and hence, she managed to bring the situation under control. She had asked her son-in-law to continue driving as she took care of a very tired looking and almost unconscious Jane.

Once they reached to the hospital, Jane and the baby were admitted straight away. After sometime, Robert saw his daughter for the first time. He took her in his arms, holding her so delicately, as though if she was made of the finest china or she was the most precious jewel in the entire world.

Robert had been the happiest man the day his wife told him that they were going to have a baby. However, that happiest Robert was nothing, compared to the Robert who held his daughter for the first time in his arms after her birth.

For him, his daughter was a miracle. She was the most beautiful thing he had ever laid his eyes on. He and Jane named her Hermione, a special name for their special daughter.

It was amazing as well as funny to see Hermione growing up from a toddler to a 16-year-old girl. Robert had so many memories of his little girl since the day when he held her for the first time in his arms. Like other children, Hermione never used to cry much. She wasn't a difficult child and it was always easy to please her.

_Dee_ was the first word she spoke. Robert was convinced that Hermione was going to say _Daddy_. He even argued with Jane who said that the word sounded nowhere close to _Daddy._ In the end, he accepted, but from then on, he started trying to teach Hermione how to speak _Daddy_, he even tried to get something close to _Dad_ or _Da_ from her. Finally, to his relief one day Hermione did learn to say Da, but it didn't come under any memorable circumstances for the poor Robert.

That day Jane had gone to meet her mother and Robert was alone at home with little Hermione. He was feeding Hermione with the baby food. Hermione was eating like a good child without any resistance. All of a sudden, she vomited everything out on Robert's clothes. Robert was shocked and just stared at his daughter disbelievingly. For some reason Hermione found it very amusing, she pushed the bowl filled with baby food on the floor. Then, she began chanting _Da Da _and started laughing along with it.

Robert was very happy that his teaching lessons were finally showing the desired result. However, this happiness was short-lived as Hermione continued her hymn of _Da Da _for the whole day. Whenever Robert tried to make her eat something, she would just push the food on the floor and Robert had to clean the whole mess. Finally, when Jane came back from her mother's place, Robert felt a little relieved.

It wasn't until past midnight that Hermione finally got tired and went to sleep. Robert was completely knackered by the time he went to bed. Jane asked her husband that what really set off Hermione to carry on her _Da Da _song, but Robert never told his wife the real reason for why and how Hermione learned to say _Da Da_.

As much as Robert enjoyed watching his daughter growing up, it was hard for him to grasp that one day his little daughter won't be so little anymore. He didn't want his daughter to go out and face the cruel world alone, but he knew all this was a part of learning and living a life.

When Hermione stepped into her teenage, Robert was a little worried about his daughter. Hermione had a little difficulty in adjusting in her school. She didn't make many friends. When Hermione had started going to school, many times she would come home crying, saying that other kids made fun of her. As she grew up, things didn't change. However, thanks to Jane Hermione learned to face those who made fun of her. Robert was never good at handling his teenage daughter's haywire emotions so he let Jane handle the situation.

Robert knew that Hermione was a confident and an intelligent girl, but he was also aware of the fact that under the cover of a confident girl, an insecure girl existed. She always kept an indifferent attitude towards those who said bad things about her, but sometimes others' hurtful remarks did hurt her; she was a human after all.

Robert had seen the live example of his own cousin Martha, who always tried to make Hermione feel lesser as compared to her own daughter, Romilda. Her attacks were never direct, but very subtle, sugarcoated under the name of care and worry.

Jane had stopped Robert from interfering in Hermione's life wholly. She had explained to him that they couldn't always be the protective shield for Hermione. Of course, they would stand by their daughter whenever she needed them, but Hermione needed to learn to stand for herself, to fight her own battles and win them. She needed to be strong and believe in her own abilities.

And, that's where Hermione's interest in the books played a big part in shaping her personality. Her knowledge about the things, her thirst for gaining more knowledge, and her ability to understand people's personalities and emotions around her helped her in defining and shaping her own personality and attitude towards them. She understood that everyone was different and people hurt others to hide their own insecurities and inner battles.

Amidst everything, Harry Potter entered into her life. Robert was shocked beyond imagination when his daughter told him that she was dating Harry Potter. He didn't even realize when his daughter had grown up to the age where she would start dating a boy. Just like any other father Robert was not happy to let his daughter in the company of a boy, but he trusted his daughter that if she had any problems she would come to him. However, even if reluctantly, he had to agree that since his daughter had started dating Harry Potter, there were many positive changes in her to be noticed by everyone.

Last night when she came back from the birthday party…However, Robert's thought process didn't last long when he was disturbed by a voice next to him.

"Good morning, Rob." Jane said as she sat next to her husband on the dining table and kissed him lightly on the lips.

"Morning Jane," Robert replied with a smile.

"What were you thinking?" Jane asked curiously, "You seemed to be quite deep in thought."

Robert got up from his seat and made his way to the kitchen counter. He filled two empty mugs with hot coffee and came back to the table. He gave one mug to Jane and sat back on his seat.

"So?" Jane asked again.

Robert took a deep breath and started. "I was thinking about Hermione. She has changed a lot in last month or so." Robert stated his observation.

"Well, I hope it's a good thing." Jane said.

"Yes…Yes it is." Robert agreed and then he continued…

"You saw her last night. She looked so happy and she was talking so much. I never knew she could talk so much." Robert said, "I was a little scared to allow her to go to the party. I mean she was going to a whole new gathering."

"It's understandable, Rob. I was a little worried as well, but I also know that our Hermione is not a damsel in distress. She can tackle the unfriendly situations without our help." Jane said.

"I think Harry has a very positive effect on her." She added.

"Yeah, you are right. Last night she said that Harry never left her side in the party." Robert said, reluctantly agreeing with Jane. Jane smiled and squeezed his hand.

"It doesn't mean that I am happy with her for dating Harry." Robert grumbled.

Jane started giggling at her husband's mutterings. "Oh Rob," she said, kissing him on the cheek.

"Hermione is lucky to have you as her father." Jane said proudly.

"Of course she is, after all I am the best daddy in the whole world." Robert said teasingly pulling his wife on his lap.

"Robert!" Jane exclaimed, hitting Robert on the arm playfully. "Hermione and Romilda would be coming down any moment." She said.

"So what? I am flirting with _my_ wife, not with the neighbor's wife." Robert said, his eyes shining with mirth.

Jane simply rolled her eyes at him and tried to get up from his lap.

"Hey," Robert said pulling his wife back onto his lap, "Where are you going?"

Jane opened her mouth to reply, but she was interrupted by a voice.

"Mum, dad, are you in the kitchen?" They heard Hermione's voice from the living room.

Robert was shocked and quickly got up from his chair, forgetting that Jane was still sitting on his lap.

"Ouch!" Jane cried as she fell down on the kitchen floor.

"What happened?" Hermione asked in a concerned voice, standing at the door of the kitchen. She had come to the kitchen when she heard her mother whimpering in pain.

"Oh nothing," Jane said dismissively, getting up from the floor. Robert helped Jane standing straight before looking back at his daughter.

"Good morning Hermione, looks like you slept well." Robert said with a smile, trying to distract her.

"Oh yes, I did." Hermione replied with a smile, making her way to the dining table. She sat down on one of the empty chairs placing both of her hands on the table and looked at her parents.

"So what's the plan for today?" Hermione asked.

"Are you not going to the school today?" Jane asked looking confused.

"No, today all the students are having a day off." Hermione replied.

"Why?" Robert asked as he and Jane took their seats at the table.

"All the teachers and the principal are going for the picnic today." Hermione explained.

"Okay," Robert said.

"Well, we also have news for you." Jane said with a meaningful look in her eyes.

Hermione was about to ask her mum that what was it, but just then Romilda entered the kitchen.

"Good morning, Uncle Robert, Aunt Jane," She said and sat next to Hermione, without even acknowledging her presence, and devoid of any doubt, Hermione did the same.

"Good morning dear," Robert replied warmly.

"So, what were you talking about?" Hermione asked, gaining the attention of both of her parents.

"Well, Potters have invited us for the dinner at their place this evening." Jane said waiting for her daughter's reaction.

Hermione was surprised, as this was the last thing she would have expected to hear from her mum.

"We will be leaving for the work in an hour, but we'll be back before 5. You both should be ready by then. Then, we'll leave together around 6." Robert said and both the teenage girls nodded. Then, Robert left the kitchen and Romilda too stood up to leave.

"I better go and see if I have a proper dress for the dinner." Romilda said in a hurried voice and left the kitchen before anyone could respond to her statement.

"Is it necessary to take her to the dinner? Can't we leave her at home?" Hermione asked her mum, despite knowing that it was a wishful thinking on her part.

"Hermione," Jane said with intent.

"Ok. Ok. I got it." Hermione looked defensively, "She's the family and I should not talk like this."

"I am glad you remember your lessons correctly." Jane said with a chuckle.

"Mum!" Hermione said in disbelief, and then she started laughing at the absurdity of the situation.

Jane smiled and got up from her seat to prepare the breakfast.

"Hey mum, do you need any help with the breakfast?" Hermione asked sincerely.

Jane stopped in her tracks and looked at Hermione with a stunned look on her face. Hermione turned red out of embarrassment when she realized what she had said.

Jane sat back on her chair and looked at Hermione with a smile.

"Hermione dear, to prepare the breakfast we need this kitchen in one piece. Half-burned kitchen will be of no use. Are you getting what I am trying to say?" Jane said slowly as though if she was talking to a child.

"Mum, this is not fair." Hermione said whiningly.

Jane took Hermione's hand in her own and squeezed it.

"I know dear, but you have to understand that you should never try your hand at cooking." Jane said consolingly, although her eyes were shining with mirth.

She got up to leave the table. "And I hope Harry knows how to cook." She added with a wink and quickly made her way to the kitchen counter, leaving a dumbfounded Hermione behind.

Hermione was speechless at her mother's comment. At first, she didn't understand what her mum was trying to say, but next moment she knew that her mum was thinking about long-standing relationship between her and Harry. Like that was ever going to happen.

'_Does she think Harry and I are going to end up together forever?' _Hermione thought with disbelief. She decided not to pay any heed to it and left the kitchen.

* * *

><p>Hermione was making her way back to her bedroom. She passed through Romilda's room and heard a muffled voice coming out of her room. She pressed her left ear to the door trying to overhear something that would tell her what exactly was going on in the room. Assortments of thoughts were going through her mind. Was Romilda alone in the room or someone else was there in the room with her? Was she talking on the phone? Why was she not talking clearly? To Hermione it was obvious that Romilda was whispering so that no one else could hear her outside the room.<p>

Hermione was about to leave when she heard the four words '_between Harry and Hermione'_, which stopped her in her tracks.

'_She's talking about me and Harry.' _ She thought skeptically.

Hermione tried to hear some more, but couldn't hear anything else. She heard the footsteps coming towards the door. She quickly left from there, and got inside her room, which was right next to Romilda's room.

She closed the door and took a deep breath in relief.

'_That was close.' _She thought and made her way to the bathroom.

* * *

><p>After taking a quick shower, Hermione got ready and went downstairs and then into the kitchen. It was already 8:30 A.M. Her parents and Romilda were already there, taking in their breakfast. Her parents looked ready to leave for the work, while Romilda was still in her nightclothes. Hermione joined them on the table. Romilda and Jane were sitting on one side and Jane was sitting across Robert. Hermione took the seat next to Jane and in front of Romilda, and filled a glass with the pumpkin juice.<p>

"Are you going out somewhere?" Jane asked, noticing that Hermione was dressed to go out. She put two slices of toast in Hermione's plate and looked at her expectantly.

"Yes. Today, I'll be working at Flourish and Blotts from 9 to 4." Hermione replied, taking a bite of the toast.

Jane simply nodded and went back to eating her breakfast.

After finishing the breakfast, Robert and Jane left for the dentistry. They had told Romilda and Hermione that they were having a tight schedule and would not be coming home for lunch. So they told the girls to order something for the lunch for themselves.

Before leaving for the shop, Hermione called Luna on her cell phone. After five seconds, Luna received the call.

"Hey Hermione, good morning," Luna said cheerfully.

"Hi Luna, what are you doing today?" Hermione asked in return.

"I am not doing anything important today. Why?" Luna asked curiously.

"Can you come to the shop where I work? I would be working there for almost the whole day. It would be nice to have some company. You can also help me with my work there." Hermione said. She was aware that Romilda was standing behind her and listening to every word she was saying.

"Sure. When would you be leaving for the shop?" Luna asked.

"I am leaving right now." Hermione replied.

"Okay, I'll be there in an hour." Luna replied.

"Ok then. Bye." Hermione said and put down the receiver.

She turned around and looked at Romilda, who was standing there lost in her thoughts.

"Are you going somewhere out today?" Hermione asked her.

"No," Romilda replied.

Hermione simply nodded. After taking her jacket from her room, Hermione left the house.

* * *

><p>Hermione was sitting alone in the shop. She was reading a book when door of the shop opened.<p>

"Hi Hermione," Luna said with a smile.

Hermione looked up and smiled at her best friend.

"Hi Luna, come on in." She replied and gestured Luna to sit on an empty stool next to the chair she was sitting on. Luna gladly took the seat.

"You are alone." Luna stated looking around the shop.

"Yup!" Hermione replied.

"Where's the owner?" Luna asked again.

"He has gone to do some personal errands. He said he would be back after lunchtime." Hermione said. Luna simply nodded.

"So what happened with Ron yesterday?" Hermione asked, getting straight to the point.

Luna smiled dreamily. "He's very different, you know. He apologized to me for his behavior, and said that he was completely freaked out when I said those three words to him." Luna took a deep breath and continued,

"He said he really, I mean _really_ cares for me and want some time to figure out the depth of his feelings for me. He said that he doesn't want it to be just a passing affair, but a real relationship between us. He also said that he doesn't want to break up with me and let me go, and that I am one of the best things that have happened in his life." Luna finished with the same dreamy smile on her face.

Hermione looked surprised. "Did he really say all those things? I wasn't aware that he could talk so maturely." She said.

"No, he didn't exactly say all those things in words, but I caught the meaning in between lines. He also said that Harry helped him in understanding his predicament because he was having a hard time getting himself out of this mess. His words, not mine." Luna said the last part feeling a little defensive towards Ron.

Hermione simply rolled her eyes. "At least he accepted that he got some help from his best friend. That was really nice of him to give some credit to Harry for this." She said with a smile.

Luna looked relieved at her reaction and smiled back in return.

They both chatted for some time when Hermione suddenly remembered about dinner invitation from the Potters.

"Harry's parents have invited my parents, me, and Romilda for dinner at their place today." Hermione said.

Luna looked excited at this piece of information.

"Wow! That's incredible, Hermione. You must be very excited to spend some time with Harry. It's a good thing that your and his parents have friendly relations. It would be easier for both the families when you both decide to marry." Luna said happily.

Hermione almost stopped breathing at Luna's incongruous conclusions. She opened her mouth to retort when a customer entered into the shop. Hermione composed herself with great difficulty and stoop up for receiving the customer.

"Hello, what can I do for you?" Hermione asked politely.

"Umm…Hi, I was looking for Jane Austen's book, _Pride and Prejudice. _Do you have that book in your shop?" Customer asked.

Hermione smiled at him.

"Yeah, we do have that book, just give me a sec, I'll be back with your book." Hermione said. She gestured Luna to keep an eye on the customer as she went towards the racks at the back of the shop to get the book.

Hermione made a quick search for the book, found it, and came back to the front of the shop. She prepared the bill and handed it to the customer. After paying for the bill, customer left the shop with the book, and a pleased look on his face.

Hermione sat back on her chair and gazed at Luna thoughtfully.

Throughout the transaction, Hermione kept thinking about what Luna had said earlier. Sometimes she felt amazed and sometimes she felt very frustrated at the far-fetched imagination of her best friend. She was glad that customer came into the shop just at the right time. Otherwise, in her fit of rage, she might have said some unreasonable things to Luna, which she was sure, she would have regretted later. She managed to cool her mind during those precious minutes when she dealt with the customer. She finally decided to let the matter go and talk about something else.

"I heard that a new teacher from France is going to join our school in next year." Hermione asked curiously.

Luna nodded. "Yeah, her name is Fleur Delacour. Ron told me that she is engaged to his brother, Bill Weasley. That's why she is coming to England." Luna replied.

"Wow! World is just so small." Hermione said in awe.

"She might be your future sister-in-law." Hermione said teasingly.

Luna looked at her best friend with wide innocent eyes. "I know." She simply replied, her voice laced with conviction.

Hermione looked at Luna with curious eyes and a lazy smile on her face. Luna was an original piece in her own way. There was no one else like her in the whole world. She was a passionate person and always did the right thing, Ok, maybe not always, but most of the time. However, she was like an angel, untouched by world's malice and selfishness. Even though she knew that fairy tales were just an imagination of the human mind, she still believed that things that happen in fantasy world could occur in real life as well.

Meeting Ronald Weasley was like a fairy tale for Luna. She believed that Ron was the _one _for her. Hermione knew that Luna was deeply hurt by the incident that happened between her and Ron at the birthday party of Ginny Weasley.

However, Hermione was impressed by the manner in which Ron handled the situation. This assured her that Ron was very serious about Luna and would try his best not to hurt her.

"You know, you are really a fairy tale girl, Luna." Hermione said with amusement.

"And Ron is my prince charming." Luna added with a wink.

Hermione simply rolled her eyes and laughed at her best friend.

"Don't worry Hermione. You have also met your prince charming in Harry Potter. You just need to accept it and you will see that real life can also be fairy tale." Luna said with a dreamy smile on her face.

Hermione growled in frustration. "We are talking about you, not me." She said.

"What's wrong in talking about you and Harry?" Luna was getting a little frustrated now.

"Because I don't want to," Hermione said looking irritated.

Luna opened her mouth to defend herself, but Hermione stopped her.

"Look, can't we talk about something else? You know what, I'll tell you something I heard this morning." Hermione offered.

Luna nodded grudgingly. Hermione smiled at her friend's reluctance and ice between Luna and her was broken.

"Fine, go on," Luna said, trying to look stern and failing miserably as her lips broke into a small smile.

Hermione told her about what she heard outside Romilda's room, but Luna didn't look very surprised.

"Do you think she's up to something?" Hermione asked.

"Knowing your cousin, I'll advise you to be careful, but I'll also tell you not to think much about it. Just enjoy the evening with Harry." Luna said with a smile and after looking at the exasperation coming across Hermione's face, she burst out laughing and soon Hermione joined in with her laughter.

They both continued to chat and tease each other for the rest of the day. Luna didn't let Hermione avoid the subject of Harry Potter and they debated various times, about what was happening between Harry and Hermione. However, after some time Hermione found it easier to talk about her non-existent relationship with Harry. She told Luna about the last night when she and Harry became friends for real, although Hermione didn't mention anything about the kiss. And as said by Luna, it was the first step towards the real relationship between Harry and her.

Owner of the shop returned at 3:30 P.M. Luna left after that and when the clock struck 4 P.M., shop owner told Hermione that her working time was over and that she was free to go home.

Hermione made her way towards her home where another surprise of the day was waiting for her.

* * *

><p>Hermione rang the doorbell and waited for her cousin to open the door. After approximately five minutes, Romilda opened the door. She let Hermione in and closed the door after that.<p>

Hermione started making her way to her room, but Romilda stopped her.

"Hermione, can I talk to you?" She asked politely.

Hermione turned around to look at her cousin who was looking very nervous. She was taken aback by Romilda's polite manner. '_What's gotten into her?' _ Hermione thought disbelievingly.

"What do you want?" Hermione asked warily.

Romilda simply shrugged her shoulders. "I just want to talk with you. Will you come with me to the kitchen? I ordered some noodles for you. You must be hungry after working in the shop for the whole day."

Hermione was feeling ravenous as she had not eaten anything after breakfast, but she didn't reply immediately. She wasn't sure what to think of Romilda's behavior. Why was she all of a sudden so civil towards her? It was the first time, as far as Hermione could remember that Romilda had said more than three sentences to her without making any kind of scathing remark towards her.

Hermione knew something was up. Romilda had never been good to her since they were kids. Why would she change her behavior now?

'_It must be something to do with what I heard this morning or may be she's really trying to be good with me. Nah! That's not possible.' _Hermione contemplated, dismissing the latter part of her thoughts.

"Hermione," Romilda called again.

Hermione jerked out of her musings, only to find that Romilda was smiling at her graciously.

"Come on, let's go in the kitchen." Romilda said with a smile. Taking Hermione's hand, she led her to the kitchen.

She asked Hermione to sit on the chair and served the noodles for her. While Hermione ate in silence, Romilda started speaking.

"I know you are very surprised by my behavior." Romilda started.

Hermione opened her mouth to protest, but Romilda interrupted her. "It's written all over your face, Hermione." She said with a laugh.

"So what are your intentions behind this sudden change of behavior?" Hermione asked.

"I just wanted to apologize for the way I have treated you all these years. I am really sorry for everything." Romilda sincerely apologized.

Shock was written all over Hermione's face as she looked at her cousin, who was giving her an apologetic smile.

"I know it's completely unexpected, but I am saying it from my heart. I am really feeling very bad for treating you so badly. Please forgive me." Romilda said hopefully.

Hermione didn't know what to say. It was the last thing she would have expected from Romilda. Definitely, something was wrong.

'_She wasn't even looking at me this morning, and now all of a sudden she is apologizing to me. She's up to something for sure. I would have to be careful around her.' _Hermione thought.

"I know it's difficult for you to believe me right now, but give me a chance. I'll prove it to you that I have changed." Romilda looked at Hermione with pleading eyes.

Hermione was feeling extremely uncomfortable. She had no idea what to do. She just wanted to get away from her cousin as soon as possible.

"Umm…Ok, I forgive you." Hermione said looking uncomfortable.

"Oh Hermione, thank you so much, you don't know how much it means to me that you are giving me a chance to correct all my faults." Romilda said giddily and got up from her seat.

"Well, I should better go and start getting ready." Romilda said jovially and after that, she left the kitchen.

Hermione sighed with relief and finished her meal. She checked her watch, which showed 4:30 P.M. After washing the plate, she made her way to her bedroom feeling a little dazed. After getting inside her room, Hermione lied down on the bed on her back, folding her arms behind her head and closed her eyes to calm down her nerves. She was still in disbelief over what had happened just a few minutes back.

What really possessed Romilda to change herself? She had always thought herself to be better than Hermione, and now out of the blue she realized that it was unfair of her to treat her cousin like this. Was this some kind of conspiracy on the part of Romilda to get back at her? Was Cho behind all this? After years of unannounced enmity, it was almost impractical for Hermione to trust Romilda's sincere request for forgiveness. People like Romilda didn't change their attitude overnight, unless they had an ulterior motive behind it. Hermione had a suspicion that her apology had something to do with her and Harry being together as she had heard her cousin talking about it in the morning. Romilda was certainly talking to someone on the phone, Hermione figured out.

Hermione didn't realize for how long she lied there on her bed thinking about Romilda, because surprisingly she realized that somebody was knocking on the door of her bedroom. She rubbed her eyes to remove the haze, got out of her bed, and opened the door.

"Mum," Hermione said looking surprised. Jane was standing at the door and staring at Hermione sternly. Romilda was standing right behind her. Jane and Romilda both were dressed for the dinner at the Potters' place.

'_When did mum come back from the dentistry?'_ Hermione thought feeling a little sleepy.

"We are leaving in 20 minutes, get ready, and come down." Jane said austerely.

Hermione checked her watch to see the time. She was bewildered realizing that it was showing 5:45 P.M.

"Sorry mum, I think I was too tired and dozed off." Hermione said tiredly rubbing her forehead.

Jane softened a bit and smiled at her daughter. "It's alright, dear. Just be quick, we'll be waiting for you downstairs." She said and left to go down the stairs. However, Romilda was still standing there looking exquisite in her halter neck, knee-length black dress.

"Do you need some help in getting ready?" She asked.

"Huh? Um…no, thanks, I'll manage. Tell mum I'll be down in 10 minutes." Hermione replied.

Romilda simply nodded, though she looked a little disappointed.

Once Romilda left, Hermione closed the door and took a deep breath.

"What the hell is happening today?" She said looking around her room as though if expecting the answer to jump out from some corner of the room.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Author's note<span>:- So what you think? Please tell me through your reviews.**


	16. Dinner At The Potter's Place

**Author's note****: - Thanks a lot auror_lumos09 for editing this fic.**

**Disclaimer****: - I don't own Harry Potter and anyone or anything related.**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Dinner at the Potters' Place<span>**

_Once Romilda left, Hermione closed the door and took a deep breath._

_"What the hell is happening today?" She said looking around her room as though if expecting the answer to jump out from some corner of the room. _

* * *

><p>Hermione, her parents, and Romilda were standing outside the house of James and Lily Potter. Jane pressed the doorbell and four of them waited for somebody to open the door.<p>

After waiting for two minutes the door opened, showing a first surprised, and then a happy Lily Potter.

"Jane," Lily said excitedly, hugging Hermione's mum.

After pulling away from Jane, Lily welcomed her guests inside.

The house was a modest one, yet a modern two-story structure with a beautiful garden in the front.

Lily led them through a big and luxurious hallway and into a spacious living room, which was made with a stylish red and white theme. The floor was made of rich wood and the whole room was filled with soft evening sunlight, streaming through the large casement window on the left wall. The couch set was facing towards the window.

"Nice place you've got here." Robert said looking around the living room admiringly.

"Yeah, you have very good taste, Lily." Jane agreed with her husband.

"Thank you Jane." Lily replied gratefully. She gestured for the others to take a seat.

"I hope we aren't too early." Jane asked feeling a little tentative.

"Not at all, dinner is almost ready. Make yourself at home." Lily said.

Robert, Jane and the girls sat on the couch making themselves comfortable.

"Do you need any help?" Jane asked.

"No thank you, all you need to do is make your-self comfortable here. I'll be back in a minute." Lily replied and walked back to the door of the room.

"James!" She shouted loudly.

Hermione almost fell from the couch. She looked at her parents and Romilda. They also had the shocked expressions on their faces.

"Oh sorry," Lily said sheepishly, turning red as she walked back into the living room, "This way he comes faster." She said.

All her guests just stared at her looking stunned, and the next moment Robert started laughing and soon others joined him as well, including their host.

The next minute, Hermione saw how successful Lily Potter's ploy was as James Potter came rushing into the living room, breathing hard.

"You called dear?" He said, coming and standing behind his wife with a fearful look on his face.

Others watched as Lily turned around to look at her husband.

""James, I…" Lily started turning around, but she stopped.

"Did you eat one of my chocolate pastries?" She asked in a threatening voice.

James gulped and shook his head. "No dear, I didn't." He said innocently.

"Really?" Lily said with narrowed eyes. "Then, what is this?" She asked running her finger on the corner of her husband's lips.

Lily showed something brown to her husband, which looked like melted chocolate.

"I...I don't know where it came from." James stammered stepping backwards. Everyone was quiet as Lily stared at her husband, crossing her arms across her chest. It looked like James was going to get a long lecture from his wife.

Robert saved the day for James as he started laughing uncontrollably. "You are completely whipped, James." He said in between his laughs.

Lily turned red as James grinned at Robert.

"Well, it's a very little price to pay for having such a lovely wife." James said in an amused voice, wrapping an arm around his wife's waist and kissing her lightly on the lips.

"True my friend, very true." Robert agreed with a smile, squeezing his wife's hand who was sitting next to him. In return, Jane simply smiled affectionately at her husband.

Hermione looked away for a moment, feeling strange looking at such a private and tender moment between her parents. She felt like an outsider. She berated herself for her childish thinking and looked back at others.

"So how are you doing, Romilda, Hermione?" Lily asked nicely as she got comfortable in her husband's embrace. It was very clear to Hermione that James and Lily Potter were quite comfortable in their public display of affection.

"I'm doing great." Hermione replied.

"Me too." Romilda said in accord with Hermione's answer.

James and Lily also settled themselves on the couch. Hermione and Romilda were sitting quietly lost in their thoughts as adults carried on with their conversation.

It had been more than 10 minutes since Hermione, her parents and Romilda had arrived at Potter's place, but Harry hadn't shown up yet. Hermione wanted to ask his parents about where he was, but couldn't gather the courage to ask about Harry in front of her parents, especially in front of her father. She was already feeling nervous about having her parents, Harry, and Harry's parents in the same room.

Hermione had no idea how Harry's parents felt about their son dating a bookworm like her. From their reaction so far, things were all right. They were treating her nicely; in fact, their attitude was very warm and welcoming. They gave no sign of detest towards her.

"Hermione, are you all right?" Romilda asked quietly, her voice laced with concern.

"What?" Hermione asked coming out of her dazed state.

"I was asking if you were alright. You had this funny look on your face." Romilda tried to explain, bringing some kind of funny expression on her face.

_`Oh, yes how could I forget, my world has turned upside down because all of a sudden Romilda has decided to become a caring cousin. She is finally making an effort to think about someone else, other than herself.' _Hermione thought ironically.

"I'm all right." Hermione replied shortly and Romilda simply nodded.

Hermione so desperately wanted to ask Lily Potter about where Harry was. Suddenly, it was as though god had decided to grant her wish, through the most unexpected source, her father.

"Where's Harry?" Robert asked unexpectedly.

"He hasn't come from the school yet." James replied.

"Why?" Jane said looking surprised as it was close to nighttime.

"He has to stay there for extra football practice after the school time ends. He's the captain of his school football team and they're going to have a very important match in April." James said feeling a little excited with the hope of talking about football.

"Really? That must be really exciting." Robert said enthusiastically.

Before James could reply, Lily interrupted.

"Anyways, Harry will be joining us in few minutes. His practice ends by 6." She said giving a secretive wink to Hermione.

Hermione could feel the heat spreading over her face as her face turned red. She looked away towards the window as Lily turned back towards others to join in their conversation.

Hermione felt excited and nervous. Harry was going to be there in the next couple of minutes. Did he know she was coming to his home today? If he knew, why he didn't tell her about it yesterday? How should she behave around him?

_`Should I kiss him? In front of our parents…nope…no chance,' _Thoughts kept swirling around in her mind as she waited for Harry to come home.

* * *

><p>Hermione was lost in her thoughts when a middle-aged woman entered in the living room.<p>

"Madam, dinner has been served." She said to Lily.

"Thank you, Elizabeth. We'll be there in a couple of minutes." Lily replied.

"Very well, Madam." She said and with a slight bow, she left the room.

"Shall we move to dining room?" Lily asked.

Hermione felt confused. Harry hadn't arrived yet.

_`Are we not going to wait for him?' _She thought.

"We should wait for Harry. I am sure my husband wouldn't mind waiting for some extra minutes." Jane said in a laughing voice.

"Ha...Ha…very funny," Robert said sarcastically making others laugh.

"But I agree with Jane, we should wait for Harry." He said agreeing with his wife.

"Okay," Lily said with a smile.

Soon after, James told Lily that he was taking Robert with him to show their new home movie theater room. He also told her to call them as soon as Harry arrived back from the school.

After James and Robert left, only two teenage girls and two older women were left in the room. Lily turned her attention towards Hermione and Romilda.

"I never really got a chance to have a proper conversation with both of you. Sorry if you're feeling ignored." Lily said with an apologetic smile.

"Of course not Mrs. Potter, you don't have to apologize. We both have each other for company after all." Romilda said with a lovely smile, as she gestured between her and Hermione.

"Isn't it that right, Hermione?" She asked with raised eyebrows.

Hermione took the hint and went along with it. "Yeah, she's right." She added.

"What lovely girls you have Jane." Lily said with delight.

While Hermione felt awkward at being called lovely, Romilda was positively basking in the praise of Lily Potter.

"Oh, thank you, Mrs. Potter," She said softly, clearly happy with making a good impression.

Lily asked them about their studies, interests, career choices and many other things. Even though Hermione tried her best to answer her questions without giving away much about her, her mum definitely gave away some of the things about her which earned her more good words from Lily.

Hermione had never been comfortable in handling the praises. For some reason, she always felt awkward and out of place whenever somebody would praise her. She wasn't sure why it was so, but somehow she felt safe whenever people would not pay any attention to her and simply ignore her.

However, ever since the pretending game had started, Hermione had become the center of attention for all the students in her school. In fact, recently even some of the teachers had started making some indirect positive or negative remarks about her.

Definitely, Harry Potter or more like the whole Potter clan, had a strong effect on most of the London population. They also had close contacts with some of the members of royal family. Most of the members of Potter family were quite popular whatever field they worked in.

It was surprise for Hermione that her name wasn't being printed all over the papers, which were published in London. It probably had something to do with the fact that Harry's parents owned one of the most prestigious law firms in England and they had good control over the press where the matter of the personal life of their only son was concerned.

However, what had surprised her most was the fact that when she had agreed to pretend as Harry's girlfriend, she had not given a single thought to the media.

_`Maybe Harry Potter's charm is working on me as well… almost as good as his mind-blowing kisses.' _Hermione thought with a light blush shading her cheek.

Regardless of her negligence, Hermione was relieved. Ron had once mentioned it to Luna, who in turn had told Hermione that no one from the press was allowed in the New Year Ball organized by Potter family. Given that it was a major family event and only family and friends were allowed, it was kept private.

Hermione pulled herself out of her deep thoughts and tried to concentrate on the current situation. Jane was telling Lily about Hermione's love for the books. Being a book lover, Hermione turned all her attention on her present company.

Lily told Hermione that she too was a bookworm during her school and college days. She told Hermione about the huge library at Potter manor where James' parents lived.

"You know, this Sunday if you're free, you should come with me to the Potter Manor. I'll show you the library. I am sure you will love it. It's huge." Lily said excitedly.

Hermione interest shot up at the invitation. "I would love to, Mrs. Potter." Hermione said eagerly.

Conversation went on.

To Hermione's surprise, Romilda wasn't scowling whenever attention was on Hermione. Instead she looked very content as their host paid more attention towards her cousin.

As the talks continued, a new fear regarding Lily started bubbling in Hermione's mind.

_`What would I say if she asked me about my relationship with Harry?' _She thought feeling horrified. She could feel the terror settling in her stomach. She felt like running away from this place and going back to her house. She shouldn't have come for the dinner in the first place, and on top of it all Harry wasn't there to support her, in case his mum wanted to know anything about their relationship.

And then, thanks to anyone who was listening to Hermione's request, the doorbell rang.

"That must be, Harry." Lily said.

However, before Lily could leave the room Jane spoke.

"I am sure Hermione won't mind going to get the door." She said slyly, looking at Hermione.

"Oh, thank you so much, dear." Lily said innocently, even though Hermione could see a trace of humor in her eyes.

Hermione gave a `_you are just unbelievable' _look to her mum, who just smiled impishly in return.

* * *

><p>Hermione got up and left the living room. She walked back through the hallway to open the front door.<p>

Hermione grabbed the handle and turned the automatic lock to open the door.

Harry Potter was standing on other side of the door. He was still in his school uniform. He was wearing a plain white buttoned shirt and charcoal gray trousers. Top two buttons of the shirt were open and sleeves were rolled up to elbows. A tie with red and gold thin strips was hanging loosely around his neck giving him a very sexy look. He was holding a charcoal grey knitted v-neck jumper in one hand, and in other hand, he was holding a sports bag. His school bag was hanging off his shoulder and his hair was damp and messy.

Overall he was looking like a Greek god in a school uniform and all Hermione could do was stare at him open-mouthed.

"Hermione," Harry said in a loud voice, looking shocked.

Hermione shook her head to clear her hazy state and looked back at Harry.

"Hi Harry," She said trying to sound casual.

"What are you doing here?" He asked in a surprised voice.

Hermione leaned against the door, her arms crossed across her chest.

"Is this the way to treat your guest, Harry?" She asked with raised eyebrows.

"Guest?" Harry said with a questioning look on his face.

"Well, your family has invited my family for dinner." Hermione said casually. Harry simply nodded in return, wondering why his mum forgot to tell him that Grangers were coming for dinner tonight.

"Would you like to come in?" Hermione asked trying to keep her face straight.

Harry gave her a contemplative look as he entered the house, unintentionally brushing his body against Hermione's side. He didn't realize, but Hermione stopped breathing for a second.

Hermione closed the door once Harry entered into the house.

"Make yourself at home," Hermione said in a manner as though if she was welcoming the guest in her house.

Harry stared incredulously at the girl standing in front of him, telling him to make himself at home, in his own bloody house.

An amused smile crept over his face.

"You're in quite playful mood today." Harry said looking amused.

Hermione stared at him in return realizing that he was actually right. Nothing came out of her mouth except some unintelligible words.

"Uh..Umm…I…" She quickly closed her mouth before making herself look more stupid than she already was.

Fortunately, Hermione was spared from saying anything as she saw Romilda in the hallway. She was walking towards her and Harry. Harry had his back towards Romilda so he couldn't see her coming.

"Romilda," Hermione said. Harry turned around as he saw Hermione looking behind him.

"Hi Harry," Romilda said with a smile as she joined Harry and Hermione.

"Hi," Harry replied. Then he looked at Hermione, "I better go and get changed out of these clothes." He said gesturing towards his uniform.

Hermione simply nodded and saw Harry making his way to the stairs in the hallway.

Hermione turned back to look at Romilda who was looking at her peculiarly. When she realized that Hermione was looking at her she quickly brought a smile on her face.

"What are you doing here?" Hermione asked.

"Oh, I just came to check upon you, to see what was taking you so long." Romilda said sweetly.

Hermione simply nodded and both of them left to go back to the living room. When they reached the living room, Hermione told Lily that Harry had gone to his room to change out of his school uniform. After that, Lily led them further into the house and into the dining room. Then she called Elizabeth and asked her to go and tell Robert and James to come to the dining room.

The dining room in itself was a piece of artwork.

It was a spacious room. Whole area consisted of mainly three colors, white, metallic gray and black. It had an open kitchen in which furniture was made in metallic gray color and a little bit of white color as well.

In front of the kitchen counter, a beautiful dining table was set. It was a large circular white table with eight white hairs around it, which matched well with the white color of the walls and the ceiling. From the ceiling, a coral chandelier was hanging above the table, lighting the table beautifully giving a classic look to the white color of the table. There were two black shelves on the sidewall, which consisted of some decorative dishes and other items.

On other side of the dining table, the side opposite to the entrance of the dining room, there was a small bar where various kinds of bottles filled with different kinds of drinks were placed. In front of the bar, a black colored couch and two comfortable love seats were placed facing towards the fireplace.

Food was already served on the table. Lily gestured others to take a seat. A few minutes after Jane, Lily, Romilda and Hermione arrived in the room, James and Robert joined them.

"Where's Harry?" James asked as he came and sat next to his wife. Robert too sat on the empty chair next to Jane.

Before Lily could answer, Harry joined them.

"I'm here, dad." He said, "Sorry for being late," He said to others with a sheepish look on his face.

"No problem son," James said waving off his apology, as he knew that Harry didn't know about Grangers coming for dinner and Jane nodded on behalf of her family.

Harry greeted Hermione's parents and after hesitating for a second, he finally dared to sit on an empty chair next to where Hermione was sitting. (In case anyone is confused- After everyone sat down, order of the seating was this way, Harry, Hermione, Romilda, James, Lily, Jane, and Robert.)

* * *

><p>Harry Potter had gone through a very tiring practice session today. The team had practiced for five hours continuously. As he was the captain he had to set a good example for his teammates. At least, that's what his coach kept lecturing him about, whenever he mentioned about taking a break.<p>

As soon as practice was over, Harry was first to rush towards the changing room. He was afraid that coach might change his mind about finishing the practice session for the day.

Harry's teammates were planning for a small excursion after the practice was over. However, Harry simply declined the offer. He just wanted to go back to his home, crawl in his warm bed, and not get up until the next morning.

However, all the thoughts of a warm bed evaporated from his mind as soon as door of his house opened. His favorite brunette was standing on other side of the door. For a moment, he thought that he was dreaming. Hermione was standing in front of him clad in black boat-neck sweater, light blue-collared shirt, and dark blue jeans and her hair were tied in a simple ponytail with few tendrils framing her face wonderfully.

If it was a dream, a fantasy his mind had conjured, then she won't mind if he pressed her against the door and kissed her senselessly. Would she? Should he take the chance? It probably wouldn't be such a good idea.

He thought himself to be lucky as he realized that she was really standing there. She was in a very good mood today and even teased him. Moreover, she looked damn cute, making it difficult for him to bring down his desire for her.

He took a deep breath, once he was inside his room. He had no idea what to do now and how to conduct himself around Hermione. Both of their parents were down there. He was especially wary of Hermione's father.

After getting out of his uniform, he quickly wore a white- collared full sleeves shirt and blue jeans and made his way downstairs and towards the dining room.

Blame it to his bad luck, two chairs, which were empty, one was next to Hermione and other was next to her father. Gathering his courage, he sat down next to Hermione and avoided looking directly towards Robert Granger.

Light chatter continued during the dinner. They ate food, shared some funny jokes, and shared some of their personal experiences.

James told about how he convinced Lily to go out with him. Robert told about some of his funny patients. Harry spoke about his football match, which to his relief really improved his communication level with Robert.

Lily and Jane shared some of their secrets about the crushes they had during the school, which aggravated both James and Robert, but a light kiss from Lily to James and a squeeze of hand by Jane to Robert, cheered up their moods. Hermione didn't speak much, instead she heard everyone, amazed by their lives and experiences.

However, the surprise of the evening was what Romilda said. She didn't speak about her life, friends, or school. She talked about her cousin Hermione Granger. Instead of trying to make Hermione feel inferior, Romilda said nice things about her cousin. Romilda praised her cousin's approach about how she would stand against injustice, about how good she was at her studies and some of the other things.

Harry was shocked; he gave a light nudge to Hermione, who just shook her head in return. For rest of the dinner, they avoided any kind of direct conversation in front of their parents. Towards the end of the dinner, Lily Potter had become one of Hermione's favorite people.

"Lily, the food was simply delicious." Robert praised wiping his mouth with the napkin. Jane nodded, agreeing with her husband.

"Thank you," Lily replied sincerely.

Everyone got up from the table.

"You're not in a hurry to leave, are you?" James asked Robert.

Robert looked at Jane, who in return answered for him. "No, we're not." She replied with a smile. Robert's mood immediately perked up and looking at his reaction James started laughing.

"It looks like I am not the only one who's whipped." James teased. Robert simply rolled his eyes at his friend and gave him a light shove.

While James and Robert were busy talking, Lily turned to Jane and asked her if it was alright if Harry took Romilda and Hermione to show them their home library. Jane immediately granted her permission and Harry without any delay, straightaway led Hermione and Romilda to the hallway.

* * *

><p>As soon as they were in the hallway, Harry sighed with relief.<p>

"You know, I think I should stay down here." Romilda said.

Both Harry and Hermione gave her a puzzled look.

"Why?" Harry asked.

"Well, I thought both of you would want to spend some time alone." Romilda said with a knowing look in her eyes.

It dawned on Harry what Romilda was implying.

A mischievous smile appeared on his lips as he looked at Hermione, who was looking back at him with wide eyes with a hint of red on her cheeks.

"So, what do you think my dear girlfriend?" Harry asked as he slowly leaned towards Hermione, "Wanna make out with your handsome boyfriend?" He whispered in her ear.

Hermione closed her eyes as she felt his warm breath on her cheek and ear. She just had to turn her face a little and her lips would touch Harry's lips.

Luckily, she remembered that Romilda was still there.

"Just shut up, Harry," Hermione said shyly giving a light push on Harry's chest. Harry just laughed and took her hand.

"Come on, Romilda. You are most welcome to join us." Harry said graciously.

"Okay," Romilda said looking deep in thought.

"Let's go then." Harry said.

* * *

><p>"You have a library?" Hermione asked as Harry led her and Romilda upstairs through a set of wooden stairs.<p>

"Well, it's not exactly a library. It serves different purposes for different people. Mum and dad use it as their office when they are working from home, I sometimes use it as a study room, and we also have a good collection of books, so it's a somewhat all-in-one kind of a thing." Harry explained as they reached at the top of the stairs.

Hermione chuckled lightly at his response as Harry led them to his study room. Harry opened the double doors of the room at the end of the hall and switched on the lights.

Hermione was amazed to see the room. It was relatively small as compared to the living room and dining room downstairs. It was embellished with elegant furniture and the floor was covered with carpet giving a very cozy look to the room.

On the right side of the room, there was a mahogany semi-circular executive desk near the French window, and behind the desk, there was a comfortable looking chair. In front of the table, a cream-colored couch and two wing-back chairs were placed along with a rectangular wooden table. On the wall behind the couch, a huge wooden shelf was fixed on the wall containing many books.

The other side of the room was comparatively empty except another large shelf filled with the books, a couch, and a fireplace.

"Wow!" Hermione said as she entered into the room, "It's amazing," She said with a wide smile as she moved towards the book shelf.

"Looking at your reaction I can assume that you like it." Harry said with a teasing smile.

"Oh yes, absolutely," Hermione replied gleefully, turning around to look at Harry.

Hermione looked at Romilda who was still standing by the door, once again lost in her thoughts.

"What do you think, Romilda?" Hermione asked.

"Hmmm…Oh, yeah, it's really nice." She said looking at Harry and coming further into the room.

"Thanks." Harry replied.

Looking at the books Hermione remembered something.

"Hey, you promised to give me your _Hogwarts a history _book." Hermione said looking at Harry.

"Oh yes, I have it in my room. I'll just go and get it for you." Harry said turning around to leave the room, but then he stopped and looked at Hermione, "But if you want, you can come with me." He added unexpectedly.

_`What the hell am I doing? Inviting a girl to my room, what would she think…'_ Harry thought berating himself on his own foolhardiness. He looked at Hermione, trying to keep his face straight, keeping a casual demeanor.

Hermione looked conflicted. "Romilda, do you mind…" She started, but Romilda interrupted her before she could finish her question.

"Not at all, I'll just sit here and read this book until you come back." She said winking playfully at Hermione, as she picked up a book from the shelf without looking at the title.

"Okay," Hermione said unsure of Romilda's behavior.

_`Will she tell mum and dad about this?' _She mused, but then she let the thought drift away from her mind as Harry once again took her hand and led her out of the library.

As Harry started leading Hermione towards the third room from the library, she started giggling softly.

"What?" Harry asked looking amused as he opened the door of his room, ushered Hermione inside, and then, followed her into the room. He closed the door behind him and Hermione didn't seem to mind that.

"We were quite blunt to Romilda." Hermione said in a low voice.

Harry chuckled. "Yeah, she'd probably be thinking that we left to have a good snogging session in my room." He said. They both shared a good laugh at this. Then, Hermione looked around the room.

The room was quite big with two twin-sized beds. There was a wardrobe, a glass door cabinet with some books, and a laptop on the table near the window. To Hermione, this room definitely looked like it belonged to a boy, as it was a little messy.

Some clothes were scattered around, a football was lying on the floor near the bed. The bed was un-made, a towel was lying on the bed as well as some papers, notebooks, and books that lay in a disorganized manner on another bed and a few other things here and there.

"Two beds?" Hermione said with a questioning look in her eyes.

"Sometimes Ron stays here for the night." Harry said shrugging his shoulders.

Hermione raised her eyebrows at him. "You mean…pajama party." She asked lightheartedly.

Harry simply rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"Aw, you're no fun." Hermione teased sitting on one of the two beds in the room.

"Oh, I'm lots of fun. Want to see, how much?" Harry asked with a mischievous glint in his eyes, as he took a step towards Hermione.

Hermione looked at him suspiciously. "Stop right there, Harry Potter." She said warningly as she saw that Harry was raising his hands in front of him.

"Looks like Miss Granger is quite ticklish." Harry said moving slowly towards Hermione.

"Don't you dare," Hermione threatened him, looking for an escape as he was now standing very close to her. Finding no other solution, Hermione picked up the pillow from the bed and hit Harry on his head.

Harry stared at her looking gobsmacked, his glasses askew, and Hermione was still holding the pillow in her hand in a defensive posture.

"You hit me." Harry said disbelievingly.

"Well, you asked for it." Hermione retorted.

Suddenly, Harry burst out laughing falling on his back, on the bed Hermione was sitting on. "I just don't believe you really did that. I was just joking and you took it so seriously." He said in the midst of his fits of laughter.

"You need to loosen up a bit, Miss Granger." He added playfully.

Hermione simply smiled at him and once again lightly hit him on the face with pillow.

"Stop attacking me woman," Harry said whiningly, covering his face in mock defense.

Hermione laughed at Harry's reaction. "You are such a goof, Harry Potter." She said playfully.

Harry looked at Hermione and grinned roguishly. Hermione could feel her heart beating faster. She just wanted to lean down and kiss him. The set up was perfect. They both were so close to each other and were completely alone in his bedroom. There was just one problem, they weren't the real couple they were just pretending to be a couple.

Oh, how her heart wished, things were different, that all those kisses, touches, and words of affection were real.

"Hey, you ok?" Harry asked bringing himself into sitting position and looking into Hermione's eyes.

"Oh, yeah," Hermione replied with a smile.

Harry wasn't convinced with her answer, but didn't say anything.

"So what's wrong with your cousin? Suddenly she's acting like the best cousin in the world." Harry asked.

"To be honest, I don't know either. This morning she was perfectly normal with me. I mean, usually whenever she sees me in the morning, either she scowls at me or ignores me, and this morning she was ignoring me. But when I came back from the shop, it was like her personality had been turned upside down. Suddenly she was acting all nice, apologizing to me for her rude behavior." Hermione said thinking about Romilda's odd behavior.

"Well, that's odd. I think we should be more careful around her." Harry said thoughtfully.

"Do you think she's plotting against us?" Hermione asked.

"I'm not sure. But she's friend with Cho. So I wouldn't put anything past her." Harry said.

"I think you're right. I don't trust her either." Hermione said.

"So where's the book?" Hermione asked changing the subject.

"Oh, I forgot the real purpose. It's why we let Romilda think that we were really going to do some naughty things in my room." Harry said mischievously and quickly got up from the bed before Hermione could again hit him with the pillow.

Harry walked towards the cabinet and started looking for the book. While Harry was searching for the book, Hermione started arranging the books, notebooks, and papers on the other bed appropriately.

"Here's your book." Harry said coming and sitting next to Hermione. He handed her a thick book with a picture of an ancient looking castle on it and Hogwarts a history printed above the picture.

"Thanks, I'll return it back to you as soon as possible." Hermione said looking at the book with awe.

"There's no need to return it back." Harry said.

Hermione looked confused. "Why? Won't you need it to prepare for your exams?" She asked.

"I'll buy another copy. Consider it a gift from your handsome boyfriend for our one-month anniversary." Harry said cheekily.

Hermione simply rolled her eyes. "Oh, I'm flattered." She said sarcastically and without thinking, she kissed him on the cheek.

Harry looked surprised and was secretly pleased as well, whereas Hermione was blushing furiously, realizing what she had done.

"What's all this?" Hermione asked gesturing towards books, notebooks, and papers she had arranged.

Harry looked a little deflated. "That's my incomplete Chemistry project. I have to submit it on the upcoming Friday and I have no idea what to do." He said.

Hermione didn't like the dejected looking face of Harry. He looked a lot more handsome when smiling.

"Do you need any kind of help? If you want, I can…" Hermione trailed off looking nervous. She had no idea how Harry would react. She just hoped that he wouldn't think of her as some kind of arrogant know-it-all snob who thinks that she's superior to others because she has more knowledge.

"You mean you'll help me with my Chemistry project?" Harry asked excitedly.

Hermione sighed with relief at his reaction. He was definitely happy that she was offering her help.

"Yeah," Hermione said.

"Would you help me with my other subjects as well, you know help me in my homework and also in preparing for the exams?" Harry asked looking at her with a pleading look in his eyes, making him look very adorable, just like a small child. Oh and how could she resist that face?

"Sure, why not?" Hermione answered, "If I'm not wrong, most of the subjects which are taught in both of our schools have the same course outline. So I can help you with whatever subjects we have in common." She said.

"Thanks a lot, Hermione." Harry said looking grateful and impulsively hugged her. Harry could feel Hermione getting stiff and then relax in his embrace, and returning the hug.

"There's no need to thank me. We are friends now and that's what friends do, they help each other." She said tentatively, pulling back from Harry, a light blush coloring her cheeks. Harry simply grinned at her easing the tension between them.

"I'm glad we're friends." Harry simply replied with a wide smile, making Hermione smile in return.

That night when Hermione Granger went to sleep, she couldn't help but think that one more name was added to the list of her friends making it a total of two. Even though she had known him just for one month, she was tempted to put him in the same category as Luna, the category of the best friend.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Author's note<span>: - So what do you think? Please tell me through your REVIEWS.**


	17. Friendship Getting Stronger

**Author's note****: - Apologizing in advance for spelling and grammar mistakes.**

**Disclaimer****: - I do not own Harry Potter and anyone or anything related.**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Friendship Getting Stronger<span>**

"Hermione, wake up." Somebody shook Hermione from her deep slumber

"What is it?" Hermione said groggily, trying to pull comforter over her face.

A soft laugh ricocheted thought the room.

Hermione removed the comforter from her face and realized that it was her cousin, Romilda, who was trying to wake her up.

"What are you doing here?" Hermione asked bluntly bringing herself into sitting position.

"Good morning to you as well, dear cousin, and I came here to wake you up. You better hurry up or we won't be able to catch the bus on time." Romilda said teasingly.

Hermione could do nothing but stare, as her cousin left the room breezily.

"What has gotten into her?" Hermione mumbled getting up from her bed.

Romilda usually never liked to come in her room, let alone wake her up. However, today she had not only come into her room, but she had awakened her up as well.

This just strengthened Hermione's suspicions towards her cousin's motives behind her friendly behavior. It had been just a day since Romilda had started behaving like a caring cousin and she was acting as if there had been nothing wrong between her and Hermione in the past.

"She's surely up to something." Hermione grumbled making her way towards the bathroom to get ready.

* * *

><p>Hermione was already dressed and she was putting on her shoes, when her mum knocked on the door.<p>

"Hermione," Jane said from other side of the door.

Hermione opened the door of her room "Yes mum," She said

"Harry's on the phone." Jane said with a secret smile and left.

Hermione looked surprised, but quickly composed herself and followed her mum out the door.

"Hello," Hermione said picking up the receiver.

"Hey Hermione, Good morning," Harry spoke from the other side of the phone.

A smile crept over Hermione's face. "Morning Harry,"

"I wanted to ask you if you could help me with my project today." Harry asked.

Hermione contemplated for a moment, and then spoke.

"Can you come over my place in the evening?" She asked.

"Your place?" Harry asked nervously.

Hermione just laughed at his reaction. "Yes Harry, my place. It would be easier to help you as all my study material is here." She said.

"Will your father…I mean your parents are okay with me coming over? I am your boyfriend after all." Harry said. Hermione could hear the smile in his voice.

"Yeah, last night I asked mum about it. She said she has no problem as long as the only thing we are doing is study." Hermione said with a laugh, her face turning red.

"Really. What does she think we would be doing other than the study?" Harry asked teasingly.

"Oh shut up, Harry. You know what I mean." Hermione admonished lightly.

Harry just laughed. "Okay," He said, "So what time will suit you?"

"I'll be back from the school around 3:30. Will you be able to come by 4?" Hermione asked, "I mean your practice gets over by 6, so even if you come after 6 I have no problem with that." She added hastily.

"I can come by 4. I don't have the practice today." Harry replied.

"Ok then, see you at 4." Hermione said. She checked the clock on the wall.

"Well, I better get going or I'll be late for the school." She said.

"Okay, bye," Harry said.

"Bye," Hermione replied and put down the receiver.

She turned around and almost shrieked. Romilda was standing there just few steps behind her.

"Romilda, what are you doing here?" Hermione asked nonchalantly, trying to control her fast beating heart.

"Err…Nothing. It's just that it's almost time for us to leave." Romilda replied.

"Ok. Just let me get my bag from the room, and then we can leave." Hermione said.

"I'll go and get your bag. You should go and have your breakfast." Romilda said a little sternly and without waiting for Hermione's reply, she left to go upstairs.

Hermione just rolled her eyes and walked towards the kitchen where her mum and dad were already having their breakfast. Hermione joined them and during the breakfast, she informed her parents that Harry would be coming over to study. While her mum had no problem with Harry coming over to study, her dad was not happy with this.

However, Hermione managed to convince him that she and Harry would be only studying, and that Harry needed her help and she had promised him to help with his studies. After a little scowling and grumbling, Robert at last agreed.

After having a toast and a cup of coffee for the breakfast, Hermione left the house with Romilda to go to the bus stop to catch their school bus.

In the bus, Romilda sat behind Hermione and had a pleasant chat with Hermione throughout their ride to the school, even though Romilda was the one who spoke most of the time. She even behaved nicely with Luna whom she usually ignored.

Luna's dreamy look had disappeared somewhere after the moment Romilda addressed her. During the whole trip to school, Luna had a shocked look on her face. When she looked at Hermione for explanation, Hermione simply shrugged her shoulders in return. She grinned inwardly at Luna's shocked face, as there were very few things that could actually shock Luna.

"Here we are," Hermione said as bus entered the school gates.

Once Hermione, Luna, and Romilda were out of the bus, Romilda turned to speak to her cousin.

"Well, I'll see you in the class then." Romilda said.

Hermione merely nodded and Romilda left to find her alleged friends.

"What's wrong with her?" Luna said loudly, looking bewildered. Other students around them gave strange looks to Hermione and Luna. Hermione gave an apologetic smile to them and dragged Luna along with her towards the school building.

"So what's wrong with your cousin?" Luna asked again, once they were inside the building and walking towards their class.

"I have no idea. Yesterday she apologized to me for the way she has been treating me all these past years." Hermione said adjusting the strap of her bag on her shoulder.

"That's odd." Luna commented, going back to her dreamy voice.

Hermione nodded. She told her best friend about what had happened at Harry's place, about how Romilda was talking nice things about her.

Hermione also told Luna about the conversation she had with Harry who had told her to be careful around her cousin. Luna completely agreed with what Harry had said about Romilda.

As they reached near to their first class of the day, they stopped their conversation and walked inside the class. Romilda was already there with Cho, Lavender, and Parvati. Romilda waved at Hermione as she and Luna walked inside the class. Hermione just gave a fake smile and sat at her seat next to Luna.

* * *

><p>In the lunchtime when Hermione walked in the cafeteria with Luna, many students waved at her gesturing her to join them on their table. However, Hermione steadily ignored them all and looked for an empty table. Luna tugged at her hand and gestured towards an empty table on the side opposite to the entrance.<p>

After taking whatever they wanted to eat, Hermione and Luna walked towards the table.

Hermione could feel people staring at her. She held her head high and ignored everyone's stares.

"Everyone's staring at you." Luna commented casually as they both sat on the empty table.

"Of course, who wouldn't want to see the girlfriend of famous Harry Potter?" Hermione said sarcastically.

She was being fed up with the way people behaved around her. It was really starting to freak her out and she was seriously thinking about telling those staring at her to back off.

She had no idea why Cho craved so much for everyone's attention and how she was able to handle being the center of attention for the whole school.

_'Well, right now she's not the center of attention for everyone.'_ Hermione thought with a cheeky smile, which went unnoticed by everyone including Luna.

Hermione felt Luna nudging her, bringing her out of her thoughts.

"What?" Hermione asked unaware of what was happening around her.

Luna gestured towards the door of the cafeteria where Cho, Romilda, Lavender, and Parvati were standing.

Cho and Romilda were talking to each other in low voices with furious expression on their faces. Four of them were blocking the way, stopping other students from entering the cafeteria.

Just then, Cho shouted loudly.

"How dare you say that, Romilda?" Cho screeched.

"Well, I'll say whatever I want to." Romilda replied loudly.

By now, almost everyone was staring at Cho and Romilda. They all were quiet looking at the spectacle unfolding before their eyes. Even Hermione was shocked.

"You are nothing but an attention seeking spoiled brat." Cho retorted, "That's why you became friends with me. Isn't it? You did it to have everyone's attention by associating yourself with the most popular girl of the school." She finished arrogantly, flipping her hair over her shoulder.

Romilda smirked in return. "Look who's talking." She commented, "And you are not _the most popular_ anymore, it's Hermione now."

Hermione just wanted to vanish away from there as everyone turned to look at her including a smug Romilda and a fuming Cho.

Romilda winked at Hermione and turned back to face Cho. She was about to say something but Cho interrupted her.

"It's officially over. You are not a part of my group anymore." She said haughtily.

"Fine." Romilda said with a disgusting look on her face.

Romilda glared at other students who were gawking at her and Cho. Everyone turned back to whatever they were doing earlier and light chatter filled the hall.

Hermione too turned back to look at Luna who just shrugged in return.

"Who would have thought…" Luna started but trailed off as she gestured Hermione to look behind her.

Hermione turned to see that Romilda was coming towards them.

"Hi," Romilda said nervously as she came and stood in front of their table.

"Hi," Hermione replied.

"Can I sit here with both of you?" Romilda asked tentatively.

"Here, with us?" Luna asked looking surprised.

"Yeah," Romilda replied.

Luna looked at Hermione who just shrugged in return.

"Sure, why not," Hermione said to her cousin. Relief was visible on her cousin's face as she sat down next to Luna and in front of Hermione.

"I got into a fight with Cho." Romilda said, even though neither Hermione nor Luna asked her anything.

"Everybody saw it." Hermione stated nonchalantly, even though inside she was dying to ask the reason behind the fight.

"Yeah, quite the public display of aggression it was. Isn't it?" Romilda said smiling sheepishly.

Hermione returned the smile a little awkwardly, not sure, whether to show happiness or sadness for disintegration between Cho and Romilda.

Hermione offered Romilda to eat with her and Luna, which Romilda politely declined, saying that she was not feeling hungry.

As Hermione and Luna continued eating, Romilda spoke to Hermione.

"Hermione," Romilda said, "I know you don't trust that I have changed. But I have really changed and I want to amend things between us. Will you give me a chance?" Romilda asked with a pleading look in her eyes.

Hermione didn't know what to say. She was having conflicted thoughts in her mind. It was hard to trust someone who had mistreated you for so long that you didn't even remember when it all started. But then, everyone deserved a second chance, especially if they were willing to put things right with those they had hurt in the past.

Finally, Hermione looked at Romilda.

"Okay, Romilda, I am willing to change things between us." She said with a smile.

"Oh, thanks a lot, Hermione." Romilda said smiling sweetly.

Then she quickly got up from her seat.

"Well, I better get going. I have to ask Mrs. Walter (History teacher) about something. I'll see you in the class." With that, Romilda left, giving a small wave in Luna's direction as well.

"Are you really going to forgive her so easily?" Luna asked Hermione.

Hermione sighed and looked at her best friend.

"I don't know Luna, but I don't trust her. Even if she seriously wants to change things between us, I am not sure I'll ever trust her." She said resignedly.

"Then why…" Luna trailed off.

Hermione just smirked at her. "Just because we would be civil with each other doesn't mean that I have to trust her. Also she wouldn't get off my back until I say yes." She said.

"Do you think Wrackspurts are making her brain go fuzzy?" Luna asked looking at Hermione dreamily.

Hermione just shook her head and went back to finish her meal.

* * *

><p>It was time to go home. As Hermione came out of the school building with Luna, she was astonished to see that Harry was waiting there for her standing next to his car. When his eyes fell on her he waved at her. Luna too saw him and nudged Hermione bringing her out of her trance.<p>

Both the girls walked towards where Harry was standing.

"Hey," Harry said with a warm smile as Hermione and Luna came closer.

"Hi Harry," Luna replied with a return smile.

"What are you doing here?" Hermione blurted out.

However, instead of answering her question, Harry smiled at her sheepishly and leaning forward he kissed her.

"Cho is looking towards us." Harry whispered in her ear, before pulling back from her.

Hermione simply nodded and smiled. She was getting used to Harry's kisses and this time instead of feeling shocked at being kissed by him, she just felt warmth spreading throughout her body.

She looked at Luna who was smiling and looking back at her and Harry with a knowing look in her eyes.

"What?" Hermione asked, puzzled.

Luna just shook her head. "Nothing," She said with a smile.

Three of them were silent for next few seconds, and then Harry decided to break the awkward silence.

"I came here to pick you up, so that we could go off to your place together." Harry replied answering Hermione's question.

"Oh, okay." Hermione replied feeling a little disappointed for some unknown reason. Maybe because he had not come to meet her, but to work on his project, or else he wouldn't have come at all.

"Well, I better get going. Buses would be leaving shortly." Luna said.

"Are you not coming with us?" Hermione asked.

"I am not going home. I am going to Aunt Linda's (Luna's mother's sister) place, so I'll be going in another bus." Luna replied.

Hermione nodded in understanding. "Ok," She said.

Luna turned to Harry. "It was nice meeting you, Harry." She said.

"Same here," Harry replied with a smile.

After saying goodbye to both of them, Luna walked towards the bus, which would drop her in that part of London where her aunt lived.

"Shall we leave then?" Harry asked Hermione taking her school bag from her. Hermione was surprised by his action but didn't say anything.

"Should I ask Romilda to come with us? After all we are on _good terms_ with each other." Hermione said the latter part mockingly.

"She's your cousin. You can do as you wish." Harry replied with a shrug of his shoulders.

Hermione rubbed her forehead tiredly. "I don't want to." She said.

"Then don't," Harry said palpably.

Hermione simply rolled her eyes in exasperation.

"Ha…Ha…Easy for you to say," She said sarcastically.

Before Harry could say anything, Romilda joined them.

"Hello Harry," Romilda greeted cheerfully.

"Hi Romilda," Harry said politely shooting cautious glances in Hermione's direction.

Romilda didn't seem to notice it, but even if she did, she didn't say anything.

"So what are you doing here?" Romilda asked with genuine curiosity.

_'Doesn't she know that Harry is my boyfriend?' _Hermione was fuming inside, _'Of course he's here to meet me. Ok, not exactly to meet me, but she doesn't need to know that. Oh, and she is behaving like she's very happy for me and Harry. I am sure she is up to something. But, what if she's not. What if she really wants to change? But then she might back stab me.'_

Hermione frowned at the last thought. That was definitely a possibility. Girls like Romilda could only be good with someone when they would gain something from them in return. Hermione had learned this lesson about her cousin long back.

"Hermione, are you alright?" Hermione heard her cousin.

"Huh?" She said disoriented.

"Are you alright, Hermione?" Harry asked softly. Hermione looked at his face, his emerald green eyes staring back at her with concern. She slowly nodded. For some mysterious reason, she knew that it was a genuine concern on Harry's part, rather than just pretend.

"Yeah, I am fine." Hermione reassured him, "Sorry, I was just sort of lost in my thoughts."

Harry just nodded looking a little relieved.

Hermione turned back to Romilda.

"Romilda, Harry and I are going home. Would you like to come with us?" She asked.

"Oh, no, I'll go by bus." Romilda said, "With you two I would feel like a third wheel." She said with a laugh.

Harry and Hermione shared a look at this.

"Okay then, I'll see you at home." Hermione said.

Romilda nodded. "Bye," She said looking at the couple in front of her and left, but not before giving a playful wink to Hermione.

"Let's go then." Hermione said looking at Harry.

Harry simply nodded and opened the door of front seat of the car for Hermione.

"Mam," Harry said with a slight bow.

Hermione just laughed at his antics.

"Thank you," She said sitting in the car. Harry just smiled at her teasingly. He handed back the bag to her and closed the door. Then he came and sat next to Hermione in the car and started the engine.

* * *

><p>On the way back home, Harry and Hermione talked about Harry's project. Harry told her about the topic of the project, and how much progress had had made so far. Harry did most of the talking and Hermione asked few questions in between. They didn't even realize when they reached to Hermione's place.<p>

They both got out of the car. Hermione walked towards the front door of her house as Harry opened the door of backseat of the car to get his bag.

Hermione took out the extra key of the front entrance lock from her bag and opened the door.

"Nobody's at home." Harry asked uncertainly.

"No, mum and dad are at dentistry and Romilda has not reached home yet." Hermione replied entering into the house. Harry followed her inside, and after that, Hermione closed the door.

"Wouldn't your parents mind that we both are alone here?" Harry asked.

"I had already told mum in the morning that you would be coming over. She was okay with it and convinced dad as well." Hermione replied. Harry just nodded with relief.

Hermione led Harry to the living room and motioned him to sit. As Harry made himself comfortable, Hermione walked towards the kitchen and came back with a glass of water.

"You must be feeling thirsty." She said and handed the glass to Harry. Harry smiled at her gratefully and gulped the water down his throat. He didn't even realize until that time that how thirsty he was.

"Thank you," Harry said handing back the glass to Hermione.

"I'll be back." Hermione said.

She walked back to kitchen. After putting glass back in the kitchen, she called her mum and told her that she was home with Harry.

Jane apologized to Hermione saying that she and Robert were not able to come back home for lunch, so she wasn't able to prepare something to eat for her and Harry.

Hermione assured her mum that she would manage, with a promise that she wouldn't burn down the whole kitchen.

Hermione walked back to the living room.

"I am going to order a pizza. What would you like to have?" Hermione asked.

"Why are you ordering? Don't you have anything at home?" Harry asked looking confused.

"I haven't checked in the kitchen. But, I just called mum and she said that she didn't come home for lunch, so she was not able to prepare anything to eat. And before you ask anything, I am a horrible cook." Hermione replied, "And don't you dare laugh at me." She added the last part a little threateningly.

However, Harry still laughed at what Hermione had revealed, making her glare at him menacingly.

"If you want I can prepare something for us." Harry said looking amused.

Hermione's jaw dropped at this. "You cook?" She asked, her eyes wide.

Harry rubbed his neck nervously and looked at Hermione.

"Yeah, sometimes," He replied.

"You can cook anything?" Hermione asked.

"Not everything," Harry replied.

"Will you cook for us?" Hermione asked again.

"Only if there's no problem with me using your kitchen." Harry replied.

"Then what are you waiting for. I have no problem as long as you don't incinerate the kitchen." Hermione said excitedly, taking Harry's hand and pulling him with her towards the kitchen, "I am sure we can find something in the kitchen from which you can prepare the food." She said.

"You are free to use the kitchen the way you want." Hermione said as they entered into the kitchen.

Hermione helped Harry in finding the ingredients. They had found one unmade pizza and spaghetti among other things. While Harry worked on preparing the food, Hermione took out a jar of homemade sugar free biscuits from one of the cabinets in the kitchen. She offered them to Harry, but he refused and continued working on the meal.

Hermione sat down on the dining table and started eating the biscuits. She stared at Harry as he removed his jersey and tie, rolled up the sleeves of his school shirt, washed his hands and started working.

Harry's back was towards Hermione so he couldn't see her staring at him. Hermione was so lost in gawking at Harry that she didn't even realize that Romilda wasn't home yet, but then who really cared about it. She had even stopped eating and continued staring at the lean and sexy body of her fake boyfriend.

"Do you need any help?" Hermione asked once she was sure that her voice would not give away the state of her mind, where she was thinking about snogging the hell out of Harry Potter.

"Oh, no, I'll manage." Harry replied turning around and smiling at Hermione. Suddenly she remembered what her mum had said yesterday morning. _And I hope Harry knows how to cook._

All of a sudden, Hermione started laughing thinking about what her mum would say if she would come to know that Harry could cook. Harry turned around and stared at her curiously.

"What?" He asked his voice filled with amusement.

Hermione just looked at him for a couple of seconds as she controlled her laugh.

Now, she knew that she definitely couldn't tell Harry about what her mum had said. He would surely freak out and would never want to meet her ever again, and she couldn't let that happen, at least not yet.

"Nothing, I just remembered something." She replied with a smile. Harry just shrugged his shoulders and turned back to what he was doing earlier, and Hermione went back to what she was doing earlier, staring at Harry.

After sometime meal was prepared and they both sat down to eat. They both ate relatively in silence except one conversation started by Harry.

"Hermione," Harry said.

"Yeah," Hermione replied.

"I want to ask you something, but it'd be oaky if you don't answer it." Harry said hesitantly.

"What is it?" Hermione asked curiously.

"It's just that you always tell everything to your mum and dad." Harry said.

Hermione nodded. "Yeah, I don't like lying to them." She said in a serious voice, realizing where the conversation was heading.

Harry was feeling very nervous for what he was about to say next, but he needed to know about that, to understand Hermione in a better way.

"Umm…So why didn't…" Harry started, but Hermione interrupted him.

"That why didn't I tell them about the bet." Hermione said.

"Yeah," Harry said looking at Hermione.

Hermione stared at him for next couple of moments. Harry was surprised to see that there was no trace of anger in her eyes.

Hermione broke her gaze and her shoulders slumped in defeat.

"I'll tell them someday. I just hope they won't be angry with me. I do not like it, you know, lying to them. You know, mum seriously believes that something is going on between us." She said.

"You know if you want to, we can stop this fake dating thing. I don't want to be the cause of any kind of problem between you and your parents." Harry said.

"Harry, at first I had agreed to help you thinking about getting back at Cho. But I think that reason was gone long back. Now I am helping you because we are friends and friends help each other. I would be happy to see you win this bet. But yes, from next time onwards I am never going to let you get into any sorts of bet. Got it Mr. Potter?" She said last part playfully evaporating all the tension between them.

"Yes Miss Granger," Harry said in a fake sad voice. Then he grinned at Hermione roguishly and next moment they both burst out laughing uncontrollably.

After they finished eating, they put the food for Romilda on the kitchen counter. Then they washed the used dishes, dried them, and then went back to the living room.

"You are an excellent cook Harry." Hermione praised wholeheartedly.

"Thanks," Harry replied, feeling happy that Hermione liked his cooking.

"Let's go to the study room." Hermione said picking up her bag from the couch where she had dropped it earlier.

"Aren't we going to your bedroom?" Harry asked innocently.

Hermione stared at him looking stunned. Looking at Hermione's reaction Harry had to stifle his laugh. He took a step closer to Hermione.

Running a finger on her arm seductively, he spoke. "We both are alone right now. Nobody is here to disturb us. So you know we can do…you know…in your bedroom." Harry said with a suggestive look in his eyes.

Hermione simply gaped at Harry with wide eyes, too shocked to say anything in return. She opened her mouth to say something, but no words came out. Instead, she squeaked loudly and immediately closed her mouth.

Harry couldn't control himself anymore and all of a sudden, he burst out laughing. Hermione almost fainted hearing him laugh so generously.

"Harry Potter, how dare you do this to me?" Hermione said looking incensed as she stared at Harry with narrowed eyes.

"You should have seen your face. It was just so funny." Harry said mirthfully, feeling pleased with himself thinking about how nicely his joke had paid off.

Hermione gave him a dangerous smile, wiping away all the traces of laugh from Harry's face.

"You know, I think it would be very funny for me to see you working on your project _on your own. _Isn't it?" She said in a calm voice.

Harry pouted. "You know, I was just joking." He whined childishly. Hermione just laughed at his expression, which made him look very adorable.

Hermione gave him a look of sympathy. "Oh, poor big baby," She said in a mock sensitive voice.

"Poor big baby!" Harry said incredulously.

"Yup! You are not so small anymore." Hermione replied.

They both stared at each other for some time and then they burst out laughing.

"I think we better get start working on your project." Hermione said as her laugh subsided.

Harry nodded and followed Hermione as she led him to the study room in her house.

Hermione brought her study material from her room and then sat down with Harry to help him with his project.

It'd been just over an hour from the time Harry and Hermione started studying, when the doorbell rang.

"I'll be back in a minute." Hermione said and made her way out of the room to open the door.

It was Romilda.

Hermione didn't ask her anything. She told her that if she was feeling hungry there was some food kept for her in the kitchen.

Hermione purposely forgot to invite Romilda to join her and Harry in the study room.

* * *

><p>It was close to 7 by the time Hermione's parents returned from the dentistry. Harry and Hermione had managed to almost finish the project. Also, Harry had started to yawn, making Hermione swat on his arm lightly to make him concentrate on the project.<p>

Robert had come to check on Hermione and Harry or more like to check whether his daughter and her boyfriend were studying or doing something else. Harry didn't say anything except few words of greeting when Robert was in the room, he let Hermione handle the situation. He also saw Robert throwing suspicious glances towards him, but he just ignored them.

As soon as he left, Harry told Hermione that they could finish the project next day. Hermione simply nodded as Harry quickly packed his bag. She had to suppress her laugh at this.

Soon Harry left after saying goodbyes to Hermione and her family. Jane invited Harry to join them for the dinner, but Harry declined it with a sincere thank you.

This was how their study sessions started. After Harry completed his project with the help of Hermione, they both had decided to study together for other subjects as well.

Hermione's final exams were scheduled for May and Harry's exams were scheduled for June. Hermione had insisted that they should start studying, to which Harry had agreed reluctantly. Only thing that convinced Harry for this was that he could use it as an excuse to see Hermione almost every day.

Harry and Hermione had also asked Ron and Luna to join them in their study sessions. Hermione had prepared the study schedules for four of them. They had decided, or more like Hermione had decided that they would study together at least two hours each day during the weekdays and at least 8 hours during the weekend, so that they won't lag behind in their preparations of the final exams.

Hermione had got three different reactions from Harry, Ron and Luna, Luna had just smiled dreamily and agreed, Harry just agreed with after showing little unwillingness (Ron had called him _whipped_ for this), and Ron, he had just said _Bloody Hell! Are you crazy? Exams are months away, _and then he agreed with some persuasion on the part of Luna.

When Romilda found out that four of them were studying together, she asked Hermione if she could join them. Hermione albeit reluctantly had said yes. Other than the fact that Romilda was trying to get along with Hermione, another reason why Hermione had said yes was that when Romilda had asked her, Jane was also present there.

Studying and spending time together, that's how friendship and trust between Harry, Hermione, Ron and Luna started growing stronger. They were slowly becoming best of friends.

* * *

><p>Hogwarts had been the most prestigious and the best school in the whole England for last 250 years, and the current Headmaster of the school was the best headmaster whole England had ever seen.<p>

Students who had graduated from this school were working at the best positions in their respective fields across the world. If you had done your schooling from the Hogwarts, it means that you were eligible, without any doubt, for taking admission in best colleges and universities anywhere in the world.

Hogwarts had the best teachers a school could ever ask for. Yet right now two students in the school were trying not to sleep in the class.

"Do you know what's happening with you?" Ron murmured glancing sideward at Harry, as he tried to smother a yawn coming out of his mouth.

Harry glared at him. "Nothing's happening with me." He spat.

They both were sitting in the History class, getting sleepy due to the tedious lecture of their History teacher, Prof. Binns.

Ron did not say anything back for the rest of the lecture.

Once they were out of the class, "You know it's no use denying it." Ron said as he and Harry made their way to the Great Hall, cafeteria for the lunch.

"What are you talking about?" Harry asked getting annoyed by his friend's vague implications.

"You and Hermione of course," Ron said as if it was quite obvious.

"What about Hermione and me?" Harry said irritatingly.

"If you are going to repeat the same nonsense about me having feelings for Hermione, as you have been doing for last couple of days, then spare me. I am in no mood for all this." Harry said with a frustrated voice, as they reached Great Hall.

Ron didn't bother saying anything as his thoughts were distracted by the smell of delicious food in the Great Hall.

Hogwarts student population was divided in 3 houses i.e. Gryffindor, Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff. Therefore, there were three house tables in the Great Hall, one for each house. Harry and Ron were in Gryffindor house.

They both collected their plates and after filling them with the food, they sat on the Gryffindor table.

"Oh, so I am telling nonsense for last couple of days. What about you, huh? Do you think I don't see how you look at her whenever we are studying together?" Ron said taking a bite of his burger. He raised his hand as Harry opened his mouth to protest.

"Don't say that it's just pretending you do in front of Romilda." He added rolling his eyes.

"Will you be clear-cut about what are you trying to say?" Harry asked looking annoyed.

Ron smirked at his best friend. "You like Hermione, I mean really like, you know, not just pretend." He said with raised eyebrows, daring him to deny it.

Harry ignored what Ron said and started eating.

"You are not even denying it, mate." Ron said with a chuckle.

Harry groaned and gave an irritated look to Ron.

"Why don't you just concentrate on your food, rather than my love life?" Harry snapped and started getting up from his seat.

Ron touched his arm. "Relax Harry, I was just joking." He said stopping Harry from getting up. Harry gave a curt nod in return and sat back on his seat.

Ron started again. "So, I was saying that you like Hermione and…" Harry just looked at his best friend with bewilderment as Ron unaware of Harry's bewilderment, continued talking about Harry's feelings and gestures towards Hermione.

Harry just shook his head, tuned out what his best friend was saying, and lost himself in the thoughts of his new friend and source of secret fascination, Hermione Granger.

He wasn't sure if his feelings for Hermione were becoming obvious in front of others. However, if Ron had noticed the change in his feelings towards Hermione, then he was surely becoming noticeable about his feelings.

Ron was right, Harry did like to watch Hermione during their study sessions, not that he was going to admit that in front of Ron.

He liked watching her, the way she would read the books, with full concentration, unaware of any other thing around her, the way she would bit her lower lip whenever she would be solving some problem, the way her chocolate-brown eyes would lit up whenever she would achieve a right answer, the way she would explain the things to him, the way she would smile at him, the way she would get angry and frustrated with him, the way she would blush and many other small actions she would do. The most endearing thing was that she had no idea how beautiful she was.

Man, she was making him crazy. Was she doing it on purpose? Maybe she had no idea about the kind of effect she was having on him. Otherwise, she would not tease him mercilessly, despite knowing that how much he liked her and wanted to be with her.

* * *

><p>For Harry, time surely flew by. He didn't even realize when February was gone and March had arrived. Only one month was left for bet to be over officially. So far no one had suspected that Harry and Hermione were not the real couple, that they were just pretending to be a couple.<p>

It was during the first week of March. Harry and his friends had gathered at Seamus' place to watch a football match between two popular clubs, Manchester United and Barcelona, as Seamus' parents were not at home. It was the half time in the match and they all were talking about the match being played so far and enjoying the snacks.

Seamus had gone into the kitchen to bring some drinks (nonalcoholic). Harry had followed him to the kitchen to help him in carrying the drinks.

"So how are the things between you and Hermione?" Seamus asked teasingly as he started taking out the drinks from the fridge.

"Good," Harry replied. He looked a little distracted.

"It looks like I am going to lose the bet." Seamus said with a good-natured laugh as he handed some bottles to Harry.

Harry didn't say anything in return as he was lost in his thoughts.

Seamus picked up the remaining bottles and started walking out of the kitchen.

"Seamus," Harry called suddenly.

"Yeah," Seamus said turning around.

"I want to say you something about the bet." Harry said.

"What about bet?" Seamus asked looking curious.

Harry was quiet for a moment. Then gathering his courage he finally spoke.

"Let's call the bet off." Harry said with a glint of determination in his eyes.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Author's note<span>****: - So what do you think of this chapter? Please REVIEW and tell me.**


	18. Hiding And Revealing

**Author's Note: - Sorry for taking so long to update. I was not feeling well for last couple of weeks and was finding it very difficult to complete the chapter. However, now it's here, hopefully you would like it.**

**Apologizing in advance for spelling and grammar mistakes.**

**Disclaimer: - I do not own Harry Potter and anyone or anything related.**

* * *

><p><strong>Hiding And Revealing<strong>

"_What about bet?" Seamus asked looking curious._

_Harry was quiet for a moment. Then gathering his courage he finally spoke._

"_Let's call the bet off." Harry said with a glint of determination in his eyes._

* * *

><p>"Harry," A 16-year-old boy with messy black hair, emerald-green eyes, and round spectacles felt someone shaking him.<p>

"Huh?" Harry responded, disoriented. His eyes fell on the brunette sitting next of him.

"What's wrong with you?" Hermione asked irritatingly.

"Me? Nothing," Harry said shaking his head, trying to look innocent.

"Really," Hermione said with raised eyebrows.

"Y...Yes," Harry said struggling to sound convincing.

"Okay," Hermione said, nodding, "Then, can you please tell me, what's happening in the movie? Because, to be honest, it's just going completely over my head." She said innocently.

It was Tuesday of the second week of March. Harry, Hermione along with Ron and Luna had gathered at Harry's place. Football practice for Ron and Harry was over before the scheduled time, four of them had gathered at Harry's place for the study session of the day, and Romilda hadn't joined them, as she was not feeling well.

Harry's parents were at work. Only adult present at the home was the housekeeper, Elizabeth.

Since Ron and Harry were knackered due to their practice, they had decided to watch a movie and relax for some time. Although Hermione wasn't very happy with the idea, looking at the pleading face of Harry she just gave in.

Harry had led them to home-movie-theater room in his house.

After telling Ron to take out a movie from the collection of various movies available in the room, Harry had gone to the kitchen to bring something to eat for four of them.

And that's where now four of them were sitting at the moment. Harry and Hermione were on the couch, keeping a safe distance between them, which was appropriate for friends. Ron and Luna decided to sit on the floor, cuddling.

"Movie?" Harry was just so lost in his thoughts that he had completely forgotten that they were watching the movie.

"Yes Harry, movie," Hermione said with an amused smile.

"Yes Harry, you know series of moving pictures with dialogues." Ron chipped in.

Harry was finally back into his element, as he glared at Ron.

"I know what a movie is." He growled.

"We know that you know Harry." Luna teased, something that she seldom did, except in case of Hermione of course.

The comment made by his girlfriend pushed Ron off the edge as he burst out laughing, and immediately followed by Hermione and Luna.

"You guys are absurd." Harry groaned getting up from his seat, but Hermione grabbed his hand and pulled him back on the couch beside her.

"Where are you going?" Hermione asked.

However, Harry wasn't following what Hermione was asking, instead his eyes were focused on their joined hands. For a moment, everything faded. Harry was overcome with a desire of holding Hermione in his arms as he looked at her face. Hermione blushed under his intense gaze.

They both knew something was bubbling under the surface, but none of them was willing to take the first step due to the fear of the undesirable consequences they might face.

"We should better get back to our studies." Hermione said with a nervous smile, dropping Harry's hand, and looking towards Ron and Luna who were sitting on the floor. She could feel her face getting warm, as Harry's eyes never wavered from her face.

Luna gave her a knowing smile, which went unnoticed by redhead sitting next to her as he was busy emptying the half-eaten packet of the potato chips.

Harry saw the unspoken exchange between Hermione and Luna, but didn't say anything. What could he say even? He knew Luna believed that something was really happening between him and Hermione, Ron had told him once.

Many times that particular thought had passed across his brain. How was it possible to have feelings for someone he had known for only two months?

However, feelings were there now, and it didn't look as if they were going to disappear anytime soon, not that he wanted them to disappear.

It was possible that these feelings emerged because they had been spending so much time together for last few weeks. It was possible that these feelings were just a passing infatuation. It was natural reaction for a human being that if you have spent a long time with someone of your age, (who's not your family) you would develop some kind of attraction to them.

However, Harry didn't want his feelings to be just that. He wanted more, he wanted explore these feelings further. He really wanted to make something worthwhile of these feelings. After all, not everyone would have a chance to meet someone like Hermione every day.

He liked spending time with her, he liked the way she carried herself, he liked the way she cared about others, he liked her passion, he could go on and on about the things he liked about her, but one thing which topped everything else was that he liked the way she had, unknowingly, made him want to be a better person for her.

That's what really led him to approach Seamus with an offer of calling the bet off, and to his surprise, Seamus had accepted it without any kind of hostility.

It'd been two days since Harry and Seamus had called the bet off. When Harry had spoken to Seamus about it, Seamus had showed his surprise over Harry's suggestion, not that he had anything to complain. Harry was clearly wining the bet.

Although Seamus was happy for saving two thousand pounds, he had told Harry that he didn't mind losing to him. However, Harry just told him that he didn't want to be a part of the bet anymore.

Seamus had teasingly asked him if he had really started to like Hermione. Well, Harry had denied it straightaway. After all, it was none of his business whether Harry had feelings for Hermione or not.

Harry had just replied that Hermione was a nice girl and he didn't want to lead her on when everything that happened between them was just based on a bet.

After that, things changed for Harry. Now his feelings for Hermione felt much more real as there was no compulsion on him to be her boyfriend. He was very much feeling like a true boyfriend, not that Hermione knew it. She was still playing the part of a fake girlfriend, and Harry just wanted to change her status from _fake _to _real._

He hadn't told her about the cessation of the bet yet. He was running various scenarios in his mind about how Hermione would react to that piece of news. He knew that the moment he would break the news to her, everything, fake or real, probably would be over between them. If he told her about his feelings towards her, she would probably never believe him because of the bet.

They had become very good friends in last one month, but he knew they would not share those intimate moments as friends, they shared as a fake couple.

Although he would never admit, he was grateful that Romilda joined them in their study sessions. In front of her he and Hermione had to pretend to be a couple, they had to do things like holding hands, teasing each other, sitting very close to each other, greeting each other with a hug or kiss. They did many little things like those that a real couple would do, in front of Romilda so that she would not suspect anything.

Now Harry's mind was battling between two choices, first was, tell Hermione about cancellation of bet, and second was don't tell Hermione about cancellation of the bet.

If he followed the first choice, he and Hermione would break up and would perhaps remain only friends, and who knows, whatever was developing between her and him would just go away. He might lose any chance he had to become more than friends with her.

If he followed second choice, he would be somewhat dishonest with her, but he would also get to be close to her, intimately, not that he would take advantage of her. There might be a possibility that during that time Hermione will fall for him, like he had fallen for her, and that would be possible when he would behave like more than a friend and not just friend.

At least it would give him a chance to show his real feelings.

Being a fake boyfriend gave him an opportunity to be close to her, even if under the name of pretense. He knew his feelings were not fake, and something unknown was going on between him and Hermione, which definitely wasn't charade for both of them. It was real.

There were times they shared those little glances, which made him believe that something was happening, and his heart was telling him that he would be a fool if he let go of the opportunity of have something more than just friendship with Hermione, for real this time.

After going through brainstorming sessions with those two choices, Harry had finally decided not to tell her, at least for the time being. However, he knew he would tell her eventually. This was the last month of the bet, and he was hoping that by the time it would be over, Hermione would like him as well, and he could only hope that she would forgive him for hiding the truth.

* * *

><p>While Harry wanted to be with Hermione in real sense, he had many other advantages of spending (or more like studying) time with Hermione. His grades had improved noticeably. He was able to answer the questions in the class, especially Chemistry. While other teachers were impressed by his improvement, to Harry's pleasure it infuriated his chemistry professor, Severus Snape, to no end.<p>

* * *

><p>Exams were approaching fast for both Harry and Hermione. Their timetables were released by their respective schools. Hermione's exams were scheduled in May and Harry's exams were scheduled in June. While Hermione was getting edgy and distressed with each passing day, Harry was actually feeling relaxed.<p>

However, there was another thing he had to concentrate on. Football match between Hogwarts and Durmstrang was going to be held on 16th of April at Hogwarts' Football Ground. It was a very high profile exhibition match and Harry didn't want to leave any stone unturned. Team's preparations were going very well, even coach seem happy with the efforts whole team was putting in. Since January, team had been going through grueling practice sessions. However, despite their more than hectic schedule, Harry and Ron were still able to meet Romilda, Hermione and Luna everyday for their study sessions. Sometimes they would meet early mornings or late evenings (although Ron would miss early morning sessions sometimes).

They would gather either at Hermione or Harry's place, especially for early morning sessions. Even their parents were very cooperative towards their study time. Sometimes they would gather at Luna's place as well, however, they never went to Ron's place (as Ron's mother or more like his sister was not happy that Harry was dating Hermione).

Harry knew if it hadn't been for Hermione, his studies would have suffered badly. Thanks to her, he wasn't lagging behind in his studies.

* * *

><p>Hermione had found it difficult to accept the way her life had changed so evidently in last two months. On surface, it didn't look like anything had changed. She was still a bookworm, a know-it-all and studies were still very important to her, and Luna was still her only friend at school (maybe apart from Neville).<p>

However, with a new entry in her life, her life had changed considerably and furthermore positively. Things had moved pretty fast for her in last two months. On first day of the year, she barely new Harry Potter and after two months and two weeks to be exact, he had become a very good friend of her, just a little shy of becoming a best friend.

It sounded preposterous that she trusted him fully after knowing him just for two and a half months. But it was the truth of her life now. She could say that one of the biggest reasons to trust him was that he told her about the bet. Of course, she had to force it out of him, but in the end, he did tell her. He didn't lie about anything after that.

However, she wasn't so sure about that. She didn't know the real reason to trust him so explicitly. There was something different about him, something that made her put her trust on him. He gave you a feeling that you could trust him and that he wouldn't hurt you on purpose. When she was with him, she felt safe.

She remembered the conversation she had with Harry during the last week of February.

_Harry, Hermione, Ron, Luna, and Romilda were at Harry's place. It was Sunday. Romilda had left early. Ron and Luna had plans for the evening. They were going for a movie, so they too left some time after Romilda._

_Harry and Hermione were sitting in the study room finishing some of their schoolwork. Hermione finished before Harry._

"_Are you done?" She asked packing her bag._

"_Almost," Harry replied, yawning._

_Hermione chuckled at his response. "Tired?" She asked._

"_Oh, you have no idea. Not everyone has your level of enthusiasm for learning or homework. You know, I don't think I have studied this much in my life before, as much as I have studied in last one month." Harry replied looking a little exasperated._

"_Well, that's one of the advantages of being Hermione Granger's friend." Hermione said in a mock arrogant voice. She tried to suppress her laugh, but with no success, and next moment looking at Harry's flabbergasted face she burst out laughing._

"_You are insane, girl." Harry mumbled and shaking his head and went back to what he was doing. _

_After Harry completed his work, he and Hermione made their way out of the house. Harry drove his car out of the garage to drop Hermione at her place._

"_Hermione, can I ask you something?" Harry asked as they were on their way to Hermione's place._

"_Sure," Hermione replied with an easy smile._

_Harry hesitated for a moment before speaking._

"_Why did you trust me and agreed to help me with the bet? I mean we met just two months back and you hardly knew anything about me." He asked looking serious._

_Hermione's first instinct was to laugh at his question thinking that he was joking. What kind of person would ask these types of questions? However, looking at Harry's serious expression she stopped herself just in time._

_She thought about what he had asked and what could be her reply. However, she had no idea._

"_It's not just that. You have also told me many things about yourself, which I think not many people know." Harry's voice broke the silence._

_Hermione chuckled at his question._

_Harry looked a bit annoyed with Hermione, thinking that she wasn't taking him seriously._

"_You know, that's a very odd question you have asked me." She said._

_Harry frowned at this. "Why?" He asked._

"_People usually ask that why don't you trust me and here you are asking me that why I trust you." Hermione replied feeling amused._

_Harry just laughed at her explanation. "Well, that still doesn't answer my question." He said._

_Hermione thought for a moment and decided to go with the truth._

"_I don't know." She simply replied._

_Harry looked flabbergasted. "What you mean you don't know?" He asked._

"_I mean what I said. I don't know why I trust you. I just do." Hermione said feeling a little frustrated for not having a proper answer. Then, oddity of the situation hit her. She started laughing without any forewarning, shocking Harry for a second and almost making him lose the control of the car._

"_What now?" Harry asked, befuddled, "You know, you should give a warning before you get into one of your laughing fits."_

_Hermione continued to laugh, ignoring the frustrated look Harry was giving her. _

"_You know, this is probably the weirdest conversation I have ever had in my life." Hermione said amusedly._

_Harry too saw the ridiculousness of the situation and chuckled in response._

"_We should perhaps leave this question here. Maybe someday you would be able to answer it." He said in a laughing voice, even though Hermione could hear an undertone of seriousness in his voice. _

"_You're right." Hermione simply replied._

That day something changed between her and Harry. It was hard to differentiate between pretend and reality. Sometimes Harry would say something or look at her in a particular way, making her heart flutter with excitement. Although Hermione was sure Harry was pretending when in front of Romilda, to her everything felt just so real.

With the arrival of March, her excitement of spending time with Harry was turning into dread. It was the last month of their pretend game. She didn't want it to end. She wasn't sure where things would stand between her and Harry after the game was over.

Various thoughts were swirling through Hermione's mind. Would Harry want to be her friend after the time of the bet gets over? How would he break up with her? How her mum would react to it? She wasn't worried about her dad as she was sure he would be very happy when she and Harry would break up.

* * *

><p>The more Hermione thought about her mum's reaction, the more guilty she felt.<p>

For last couple of days Hermione had been feeling as though if she was drowning in the pool of her guilt. Her mum was very happy with her relationship with Harry, and had given her full support to Hermione in favor of her relationship. She didn't know how her mum would react if she found out about the bet.

Hermione was feeling very bad. Initially she hadn't told her mum about the bet because she wasn't very serious about it. It was just a game for her, nothing too serious, just a little fun. But things had changed. Her mum had a very warm attitude towards Harry, and she had fully approved of Harry as her boyfriend. Things got more complicated when Harry's parents were involved in the things.

Hermione was introduced to them as Harry's girlfriend and in return, they had treated her very nicely. She had not only met Harry's parents, but had met his grandparents as well. To her surprise, Hermione had enjoyed meeting them, especially Harry's grandmother.

_It was Sunday morning of the same week that Grangers had gone to Potter's place for dinner. _

_Hermione had taken a leave from the job for her exam preparations. She was at her home sitting in the living room. Romilda was not at home. She had left early morning saying that she had some important work as today there was no study session._

_Hermione was reading a book, when Jane came into the room._

"_Hermione," Jane said._

"_Yes mum," Hermione said looking up from the book. _

"_Lily called a couple of minutes back. She was asking if you would like to go with her to the Potter Manor today."Jane said._

"_Really," Hermione asked looking stunned. She had completely forgotten about it, and if she was completely honest with herself, she had never really thought that Lily Potter was serious about the offer to take Hermione to Potter manor with her to show their family library._

"_So, do you want to go?" Jane asked._

"_What do you think, should I go?" Hermione asked her mum, unable to make her own decision._

_Jane simply shrugged in return. "It's your decision to make, but I think you should go." She said._

"_B…But Harry's grandparents lives there. I don't even know them." Hermione said feeling overwhelmed. _

_Jane chuckled in return. "Oh, don't worry about them. They are very funny people. Trust me, I have met them." She said._

_Hermione gave an odd look to her mum. "Besides, it would be rude to say no to Lily." Jane added._

_Hermione thought for a moment and then nodded. _

"_Ok, I'll go." Hermione said hoping she would not make a fool out of herself in front of Harry's family._

"_Great. She would pick you up at 10." Jane said looking at her wrist watch, "You have 45 minutes to get ready." She said looking at her daughter._

"_But you haven't even called her yet." Hermione said looking shocked._

_Looking at the sheepish look on her mum's face, Hermione spoke looking incredulous, "You said yes, that too without asking me."_

"_Well yeah…" Jane said frivolously, "But you said yes, so everything's settled. Now go and get ready." She said in a hurried voice as she pulled her daughter from the couch and started pushing her gently towards the door of the living room._

_Hermione glared at her mum, before leaving the room._

* * *

><p><em>Hermione got out of the bathroom and sped up the process getting ready when she heard the doorbell down the stairs. She decided to go with a simple v-neck long sleeve white t-shirt, blue jeans and black jacket.<em>

"_Hermione," There was a knock on the door of her bedroom as she heard her mum's voice from other side of the door._

_Hermione quickly walked towards the door, tying her hair in a simple ponytail and yanked the door open._

"_I am ready." She said looking a little breathless. _

_Jane smiled at her daughter. "Let's go downstairs. Lily's waiting for you." She said. Hermione simply nodded and followed her mum downstairs._

_When Hermione entered into the kitchen, Lily was sitting on the kitchen table sipping something from a cup, probably tea._

_Hermione greeted her and soon after that, they both left the house. _

_Lily was driving. On the way to Potter Manor, Lily and Hermione talked about many things. Lily asked Hermione about her school, the kinds of books she liked to read and many other things that she hadn't asked her about during the last time they met. To Hermione's relief she didn't ask anything about her relationship with Harry._

_By the time, they had reached to the manor, Hermione and Lily had become good friends. As the car entered the Manor, nervousness crept upon her mind. She realized that she hadn't thought about Harry's grandparents even once throughout the ride from her house to the Potter Manor. Time just flew by for Hermione while talking to Lily who shared her interests. Hermione felt very comfortable in her company as though if she was a family member._

_To Hermione's surprise manor looked even more beautiful in the daylight as compared to it looked on the night of the New Year Ball. As the car neared the building, Lily looked at Hermione who was fidgeting nervously in her seat._

"_Hermione, just relax. There's nothing to worry about." Lily said soothingly as she stopped the car in front of the manor. _

_Hermione just smiled nervously in return. "Sorry, it's just that I don't know what to expect." She said._

"_It's alright dear, don't worry." Lily replied squeezing Hermione's hand. _

_Hermione saw that a brown-curly-haired man, who looked he was in his mid-twenties, was waiting for her and Lily to get out of the car. That man came closer to the car as they both got out of the car._

"_Good morning Madam," Man said taking the car keys from Lily._

"_Morning Bernard," Lily replied with a warm smile, "How are you doing?" She asked._

_Hermione walked to the other side of the car where Lily was standing._

"_I am doing fine, Madam Lily." Bernard replied sincerely._

"_Bernard, this is Hermione Granger." Lily introduced._

"_Good morning, Ms. Granger." Bernard said with a polite smile._

"_Hello," Hermione said feeling a little edgy._

"_Well, we better go inside." Lily said._

_Taking a slight bow, Bernard moved towards the car, and Lily took Hermione's hand and led her inside._

_Walking through a large hallway, Lily led Hermione into the living room. It was a traditional and cozy living area with classic furniture and stone hearth. An old lady was sitting there reading something that looked like a magazine._

_Age didn't seem to fade her beauty as she looked like a nice blend of elegance and beauty. She had a warm presence about her, which eased Hermione's nerves a little. She had shoulder length curly hair, a blend of white and brown showing her growing age. Her eyes were hazel and she was wearing a light blue jumper and white slacks._

"_Lily," She said smiling brightly, when she saw her daughter-in-law entering into the room._

"_Flora," Lily said excitedly as she dropped Hermione's hand and hugged her mother-in-law warmly. They both looked like long lost best friends instead of mother-in-law and daughter-in-law. _

'_Flora, nice name…must be a tradition in Potter's family to have such names. Lily, Flora…what would be the next?' Hermione mused. She was pulled out of her musings when she heard her name being said. She realized that Lily was introducing her to the senior Potter lady._

"_Flora, this is Hermione. Hermione this is Florence Potter, Harry's grandmother." Lily introduced with a wide smile._

"_Umm…Hello Mrs. Potter." Hermione said timidly. She was going to point out that earlier Lily had called the older woman Flora, but stopped herself in time realizing that it was a short form for Florence._

"_Oh, please don't call me Mrs. Potter. It makes me feel like I am a great great great grandmother of Harry, instead of just grandmother." Florence said dramatically._

_Hermione had no idea what to say. She just stood there transfixed as Harry's grandmother leaned towards her._

"_You know, this 'Mrs. Potter' thing is just for the old ladies like her." Florence said conspiratorially pointing towards the redhead woman. _

"_Hey!" Lily exclaimed, trying to look upset, "You are calling me old."_

_Then she broke into a fit of soft giggles and soon after that Florence too started laughing as well._

_Hermione felt relaxed as a smile appeared on her face._

"_You know, you can call me Gammy." Florence Potter said pulling the young brunette in a bear hug._

"_It's very nice meeting you, Hermione." She said with a warm smile as she pulled back from a bewildered Hermione._

_Hermione composed herself and smiled back. "Same here… Gammy." She said with a grin. _

"_You know, Harry's the only one allowed to call her Gammy." Lily said with a knowing look in her eyes._

_Hermione looked at her, surprised at her insinuation. That was the first time Lily had said anything to Hermione, looking at her as Harry's girlfriend. Definitely, Harry's grandmother allowed her grandson to call her Gammy, so her grandson's girlfriend was also allowed the same. _

"_One the day she saw the movie 'The Proposal', and next day she had been adamant that Harry called her Gammy." Lily added with a chuckle, pulling Hermione out of her thoughts. _

"_Hey, I really loved that character." Florence said in a mock upset voice, "Though I am not 99 yet." She added as an afterthought._

_Lily just laughed. "Well, let's sit and talk." She said._

_Florence went back to her seat where she was reading the magazine and Hermione and Lily too made themselves comfortable._

"_You know, I am glad Harry stopped dating that Chang girl. I never really liked her." Florence said unexpectedly._

_Hermione was once again stumped. The pace at which conversations were changing their tracks had just left her befuddled._

_Lily opened her mouth to say something, but Florence interrupted her._

"_Michael, what are you doing?" Florence said looking towards the door. Hermione lifted her eyes to see that a man in blue jeans and a black T-shirt. He looked very similar to James Potter, except his gray hair and blue eyes without spectacles. He was standing outside the room holding a golf club in his hand. _

'_He must be Harry's grandfather.' Hermione thought, feeling amazed at the similarities in looks of Harry, his father and his grandfather. Only their age showed the difference between them._

"_Going to play golf," Michael said excitedly as he entered into the room. _

_Florence got up and moved towards the old man._

"_Michael, how many times I have told you, golf is not your cup of tea." Florence said. She continued before her husband could interrupt her. "Remember, the last time you tried to play golf, you missed the shot completely, and instead hit the poor Vernon with the golf club right on his head. He was lucky that club was made of wood, instead of iron." She said in an amused voice._

"_Oh, okay. But he deserved that." Michael grumbled looking dejected. _

'_Looks like Potter men are always whipped.' Hermione thought, as a smile appeared at her lips looking at the exchange between the older couple._

_However next moment, "May be I can ask Remus. He knows how to play golf." He said, once again looking excited. _

_Florence just smiled and rolled her eyes at her husband. "Sure dear," She said kissing her husband on the cheek._

_Michael's eyes fell on Hermione. "And who's this young lady?" He asked curiously._

_Hermione stood up from her seat. "Umm…Well…Hello sir, I am Hermione Granger." Hermione introduced herself._

_Michael simply stared at the young brunette. "Hermione Granger, you mean Harry's girlfriend." He blurted out._

_Hermione's face turned white at the direct mention of her relationship with Harry, that too by his grandfather. __Oh, if only the__floor__would__open up and swallow her__whole._

'_Does everyone in this family know about my relationship with Harry?' Hermione mused. She made a mental note to ask Harry about it later. _

"_Michael, you are scaring her." Florence admonished looking serious. _

_Michael, realizing his mistake apologized to Hermione, "Sorry Hermione, I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable." He said with a sincere apologetic smile. Hermione, unable to say anything in return, simply nodded and gave a small smile in return._

_After giving a hug to Lily, a handshake with Hermione, and a kiss to his wife, Michael left the room, saying that he had to call Remus._

_The visit to the Potter Manor, which had a confusing start for Hermione, later became a joyful ride. Just like her and Lily, Florence was also an avid book lover. Potter's family library was huge, perhaps bigger than her school library. Hermione simply loved it. _

_All the nervous feelings Hermione had felt in the morning was gone by the time they were having lunch. Hermione had spent the whole day there, most of the time going through the books and talking with two Potter women. _

_Florence and Lily told her about the kinds of books they had, and the books they were planning to add to the collection. They also told her that they were planning to have a separate building for the books. _

_Overall, Hermione had a great time at the Potter Manor. Florence made sure that at the end of the day Hermione knew how much she was appreciated in the Potter family and welcomed in the Potter Manor. _

_When it was the time for Hermione and Lily to leave, Florence made Hermione promise that she would come back to the Potter Manor and have a good time with her, and Hermione gave the promise without any kind of hesitation or trepidation. _

* * *

><p>After her first visit to Potter Manor with Lily Potter, Hermione went there thrice in next two weeks. She had grown closer to both Lily and Florence. She knew that they approved of her as Harry's girlfriend. Things were turning very serious. What had started just as a game was now turning out to be a very serious matter.<p>

Granger as well as Potter, both the families were involved in Harry and Hermione's relationship. Unintentionally both Harry and Hermione had brought their families in this matter.

While Hermione's parents (okay, not her dad, although he had started easing up a bit towards Harry) were happy with her relationship with Harry. And Harry's family had welcomed Hermione in their circle with open arms.

Hermione knew when she and Harry would break up, both the families would be hurt and disappointed by their decision.

* * *

><p>Time of the bet was close to end. Hermione's guilt feelings were burdening her heart and that's why right now she was pacing back and forth outside the study room, where her mum was doing some work. It was the Tuesday night of the third week of the March, and standing outside the study room, Hermione was trying to figure out how to talk with her mum.<p>

Hermione knocked on the door and opened it slightly, peering inside.

"Hey mum, can I come in?" Hermione asked. Jane looked up from the couch and looked at her daughter.

"Come in," She said putting aside the files, she was working on.

Hermione moved inside the room and closed the door behind her. She came and stood in front of Jane. She was feeling very nervous, but she knew she had to do it. She hadn't talked to Harry about this, and had no idea how he would react to this move of hers. She just hoped he wouldn't think that she had broken his trust.

However, now was not the time to think about that, it was time to concentrate on what to say to her mum, who was looking back at her expectantly.

"Hermione, what is it?" Jane asked, motioning Hermione to come and sit next to her. However, Hermione remained standing and by the look on face of her daughter, Jane knew it was something very important.

"Mum, I want to tell you something." Hermione said looking stressed.

"What is it dear?" Jane asked calmly.

Jane grabbed Hermione's hand and pulled her on the couch next to her.

However, instead of speaking, Hermione launched herself in the comforting arms of her mother. Jane looked surprised, but gathered her daughter in her arms, rubbing her back soothingly. Hermione didn't cry, she just held onto her mother.

"Hermione, what happened love?" Jane asked her daughter as she pulled back from her.

"Mum, I have to tell you something and it's very important. You might get mad at me for this." Hermione said anxiously.

Jane frowned at what her daughter said. She cupped Hermione's cheek and spoke, "Hermione, tell me what happened."

Hermione closed her eyes for a second and took a deep breath.

"Mum, Harry and I are not dating." Hermione whispered. It took a moment for Jane to process what Hermione said.

"What?" Jane said looking confused, "What you mean, you are not dating?"

Hermione gathered all her courage and started speaking from the start, when Harry had told her about the bet and how she had agreed to help him win the bet.

Hermione also told her mum about the conversation she had with Harry in the kitchen when he had come home with her to work on his project.

By the time Hermione finished her tale, Jane was completely speechless. She felt as though if whole world was turned upside down. She felt a wave of anger rising inside her. However, looking at the miserable look on her daughter's face all her rage simply melted away.

"I am disappointed with you Hermione. Why did you and Harry do this and why didn't you tell me this before?" Jane asked looking disappointed.

Hermione was feeling terrible. She hated to see the upset look on her mum's face.

"It had just started as a joke. To be truth I didn't think it was such a big deal. I mean it was just a stupid bet, you know just kind of a game, nothing serious. We didn't mean to hurt anyone. But then you, dad, Harry's parents, his grandparents, everyone got involved in this and things just became so complicated. I was so overwhelmed, so I decided to tell you. I am really very very sorry mum. Please forgive me" Hermione said regretfully as tears welled up in her eyes.

Jane nodded trying to understand Hermione's point of view.

"How are things between you and Harry? You both seem to get along well. Did he know that you were going to tell me about the bet?" Jane asked in a gentle voice, wiping away the tears from Hermione's eyes.

"No, he doesn't know." Hermione replied.

"Well, then you better inform him about this and if possible, ask him to tell the truth to his parents as well." Jane said thoughtfully.

Hermione merely nodded. "I will tell him." She said hoping Harry would not be angry with her.

Jane didn't say anything for some time. She just stared at her daughter thinking about all the things she told her. She was hurt that Hermione had lied to her. She had been happy when her daughter had started dating Harry and the changes it had brought in her personality, and from whatever she had seen of Harry's personality and nature, she knew he was a nice young man.

It was not hard to look at him in the bad light after knowing about the bet. However, the thing that he didn't lie to Hermione and even offered to cancel the bet realizing that Hermione was not comfortable lying to her parents, spoke volumes about his character and perhaps about his feelings towards Hermione.

Jane had the inkling that Hermione had more than friendly feelings for Harry. She just decided to test the waters.

"Did Harry try to take your advantage?" Jane asked sternly.

"What?" Hermione said looking bewildered, "Of course not, mum. Harry would never do that. He has been very nice to me since the very first day. He even stood up for me in front of Cho and her friends when they were making fun of me. In fact we have become very good friends now." She said passionately.

She thought it wasn't necessary how Harry had stood up for her against Cho and her friends in front of the whole school. Hermione blushed at the memory. It looked like Jane had noticed the look on her daughter's face.

"Are you sure, you're just friends?" Jane asked teasingly, putting an arm around Hermione's shoulder pulling her closer.

"Yes mum, we're just friends." Hermione said trying to sound convincing.

"Really, then why do I feel like there's something more than just friendship?" Jane asked poking Hermione on the side.

Hermione just laughed as a light shade of blush painted across her cheek.

"You like him. Don't you?" Jane said with a motherly smile on her face.

Hermione just shrugged her shoulders. She didn't feel awkward in admitting her feelings in front of her mum.

"It doesn't matter. He doesn't feel the same for me." Hermione said feeling a little lost. Even though something was telling her that she might be wrong in her assessment towards Harry's feelings for her.

"Well, I would say don't jump to the conclusions straightaway." Jane said with a knowing look in her eyes.

Hermione threw a questioning glance towards her mother.

"Do you think he likes me?" Hermione asked feeling a bubble of hope rising in her heart.

"Who knows?" Jane said with a wink, making Hermione laugh.

They both continued to chat and have a good mother-daughter time for next couple of hours.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Author's Note<span>: - So what do you think? Tell me through your reviews. **

**(And the description of the living room at Potter Manor is not my own idea. I found it on a site.)**


	19. Really Real

**Author's note****: - Sorry for taking so long, something came up. And apologizing in advance for spelling and grammar mistakes.**

**Disclaimer****: - I do not own Harry Potter and anyone or anything related.**

* * *

><p><strong>Really, Real<strong>

Hermione closed her diary and put it back into her bag. She was feeling very tired. After completing her homework, she added some more things in her personal diary that she had been using since she had started _fake_ dating Harry. After putting her bag away, she switched off the lights of her room and got into her bed for a good night's sleep.

Hermione thought about the events that had occurred in last couple of days. She had been in a much better mood since the day she had told her mum about the bet and that was three days back. She felt as though if a huge weight had been lifted off her shoulders.

However, she still had a worry on her mind to think about. She still hadn't told Harry that her mum knew about the bet. She was scared of his reaction. Even though she was sure, Harry had no interest in her romantically, he had become a very good friend of hers, and she didn't want to lose his friendship.

She had very strong feelings for him and knew that it would hurt her badly if she lost his friendship, after all friendship was better than not having anything at all. She still couldn't comprehend why in just a matter of almost three months they had become such good friends, almost best friends.

Perhaps having a good friendship with someone had nothing to do with time, but their nature and personality.

Right! That was a better explanation for the closeness she and Harry shared now just in a span of almost three months. She trusted Harry almost completely and it didn't scare her rational mind that in a span of just a little under three months her life had changed completely.

Now she just had to find out a way to tell Harry that her mum knew about the bet, that too without angering him or risking their friendship.

* * *

><p>On other hand, Harry was even in a bigger trouble as compared to Hermione.<p>

He had tried to find a way to tell Hermione about abandonment of the bet, but didn't know how to. The simplest way was to talk to her, but various possibilities of her reaction scared him.

Things were confused at the moment. First, he didn't want to lose her friendship. Then he wanted more than friendship with her, and then he had to find a way to reveal about cancelling of bet to Hermione without making her angry.

Surely, he could tell her that he cancelled the bet for her and because he really had started to have feelings for her, that he really liked her. But would she believe him that his feelings were genuine and not some part of the fake dating thing.

The main reason for Harry's concern was that whether Hermione would believe him or not. He was scared what if she thought that he simply wanted to make fun of her. She had once admitted to him that before meeting him she had thought him to be arrogant and stuck-up just like Cho.

Despite all his fears and confusions, Harry could still see a major positive thing that could turn the events in his favor. Hermione had told him that her views about him had changed, and she knew he was different from what she thought earlier. It was a soothing thought for Harry that Hermione was a rational person and would give him a chance to explain himself before reaching on any kind of judgment, especially now that she knew him so well.

Besides, he had noticed that Hermione couldn't stay mad at him for long. She didn't like to hold grudges, especially against him.

Now he just had to make decision about when to disclose everything in front of Hermione, including his feelings. There was no point going over it repeatedly. Someday he would have to tell her, then why not now. He had to believe that Hermione would listen to him, that she wouldn't discard his reasoning and feelings. He knew he would have to tell her everything before end of March when time of the bet was supposed to be over.

* * *

><p><em><span>Four days before the end of March<span>_

"Hey Neville, hey Luna," Hermione said sitting next to Luna and in front of Neville.

"Hi," Neville said with a smile and Luna simply nodded, acknowledging her best friend's presence.

"So did you find the books we were looking for?" Hermione asked them.

"Yeah, we found out some books, but it still doesn't cover all the topics." Neville said gesturing towards the books lying on the table in front of him.

"We can get rest of the data from the net." Hermione said going through one of the books Neville and Luna had gathered.

They were sitting in the library, working on their biology project. Hermione, Luna, and Neville were partnered together for the project.

After some time, "Hermione," Neville started uncertainly.

"Yeah," Hermione said distractedly as she was going through the content list of the book she was having in her hand.

When Neville didn't say anything, she looked up from the book.

"Sorry…so what were you saying?" She asked with a sheepish smile.

Neville looked nervous. "C…Can…Can I join your study group?" He stammered.

When Hermione didn't respond immediately,

"Well, just forget I said anything. I am sorry…" Neville started, but Hermione interrupted him.

"Of course you can join us, Neville." She said with a smile.

"I can?" Neville said looking surprised. When Hermione and Luna nodded, Neville gave them a relieved smile.

"Thanks. For a moment I thought you would say no." He said with a rueful smile.

"No Neville, actually I am sorry. I was just not fast enough to reply. You just caught me off guard for a moment." Hermione said looking apologetic.

"No problem Hermione." Neville replied, dismissing her apology, "You know, I am having difficulty with some of the subjects and had no idea what to do. I didn't want to attend remedial classes either, you know how they are." He took a pause. Realizing that he was going to continue, Hermione and Luna simply nodded in understanding.

Neville continued. "This morning when I was in cafeteria, I heard Romilda talking to Cho about the study sessions she was attending with you, Luna, Ron, and Harry. So I thought…"

"Wait!" Hermione interrupted him, "What you mean by Romilda talking to Cho?" She asked looking a little shocked.

When Neville looked confused, Luna explained him. "Neville, Romilda and Cho are not talking to each other."

"Really?" Neville said looking surprised, "But I have seen them talking with each other lots of times." He said, nonplussed.

"Have you seen them talking with each other in last few weeks?" Luna asked curiously, leaning forward in her chair.

"Yeah," Neville replied nonchalantly, "I didn't know they were not talking to each other. I mean I saw them this morning, though I don't think they saw me, and I have seen them talking with each other in last few weeks as well. Their talks looked quite friendly to me." He finished.

Luna sighed audibly as she relaxed back in her chair. She looked at Hermione who was deep in thought.

"So?" She said.

Hermione looked at her and chuckled, and next moment both Hermione and Luna burst out laughing, while poor Neville continued to stare at them confusedly.

"What?" He asked, bewildered. However, Hermione and Luna did not answer, being unable to control their laugh.

"S…Sorry Neville," Luna said hiccupping.

"So?" Neville asked again.

"It's just that we thought Romilda and Cho were not talking to each other. That's why we started laughing." Hermione replied without revealing everything.

"Oh," Neville said, "well, so when would you guys be having your next study session?" He asked.

"Today, at Harry's place, we would be going directly to his place after school. You can come with us." Luna replied.

Neville looked tense as he spoke. "Do you think he would mind if I join you?"

Hermione thought for a moment before replying, "I am sure he won't mind, and you both already know each other."

Neville nodded, though he still looked a little nervous.

"And Neville, can you do us a favor?" Luna asked.

"What?" Neville asked.

"Please don't tell anybody that you saw Romilda and Cho talking, and that you told us about them." Luna replied. Hermione nodded in agreement.

"Yeah sure, no problem," Neville replied with a shrug.

Hermione simply smiled in return and turned her attention back to what she was doing earlier. However, her thoughts wandered towards the boy sitting in front of her.

Neville Longbottom, he was a decent and a shy person.

The very first time when she had spent some real friendly time with Neville was when they were kids. Hermione's mum had taken her to join a class for learning ice-skating. There she had met Neville as well and that was the first time she had spoken to him.

Next time she saw him in the school, they didn't talk straightaway, as Neville was too shy to speak in front of many students. However, later on, he had started hanging out with her and Luna every now and then, mainly for study purpose, and well, that was it.

They knew each other, sometimes they used to study together as well, but that was the limit of their association. They had kind of become good friends, but maybe the _friend_ term was wrong. She didn't remember if they had even exchanged the Christmas gifts in those early years.

However, for last two Christmases, they had started exchanging the gifts. They had reached to the point where they could call each other good friends.

Hermione felt a little guilty. In last few months, or more specifically last two months since she had met Harry, it was like she had completely forgotten about Neville. After Christmas holidays, she didn't have a proper conversation with Neville, even for once.

However, for last few days, Neville had once again started to hang out with them.

And this time Hermione was determined to make Neville feel that, he had friends, good friends who cared about him and liked him the way he was.

She brought her attention back to the research as she, Luna and Neville continued to search for their project until it was time to leave.

* * *

><p>When Hermione, Luna, and Neville got out of their school building, Ron was waiting for them. He was still in his school uniform.<p>

"Hey," Luna said hugging him and giving him a light peck on the lips. Ron grinned at her and looked at others.

"Hi Hermione," He said and Hermione smiled in return. Then Ron looked at Neville. "Neville, it's nice to see you." He said extending his hand towards him.

Neville relaxed a bit and grinned at the redhead in front of him.

"Hey Ron," He replied shaking his hand.

"Neville would be joining us in our study sessions." Luna said.

"That's great. The more the better, at least you could keep this one distracted so I could take a nap in between." Ron said with a smirk pointing towards Hermione. Neville chuckled in response.

Hermione simply rolled her eyes at Ron's antics and gave him a light punch on his shoulder. "Git," She said. Ron just laughed and gestured others to move towards parking where his car was parked. It was a white Audi TTS Quattro. Hermione raised her eyebrows looking impressed with the choice, not that anybody noticed that.

"Where's Harry?" Hermione asked when they got into the car. Ron and Luna were sitting in the front, and Hermione and Neville were sitting in the back.

"He'd to pick up his mum from the office. He said he'd meet us directly at his place." Ron replied while starting the car.

"Okay," Hermione said feeling a little disappointed. She was hoping Harry would come to pick them. She leaned back on her seat and looked outside window as car started moving towards Harry's place.

Hermione was feeling very tired and suddenly she realized something.

"Umm…Luna," She called.

Luna turned back to look at Hermione. "Yeah," She said.

"We forgot to ask Romilda to come with us." She said.

Luna just shook her head. "I am sure she won't mind." She said winking at her best friend.

Hermione shared a secret smile with Luna, leaving the two boys confused.

Hermione closed her eyes to relax for few minutes, and next moment she felt somebody shaking her. She opened her eyes to see that Neville was trying to wake her. Hermione was surprised to see that they were already at Harry's place. She felt as though if only a minute had passed since she closed her eyes to relax.

She pulled herself out of her thoughts realizing that Ron, Luna, and Neville were already out of the car and they were waiting for her to get out.

"Sorry," She mumbled getting out of the car.

"It's alright." Luna said, "It was a tiring day I guess."

"Yeah" Neville said agreeing with her.

After Ron locked the car, four of them moved towards the door and Hermione rang the doorbell.

After some time Elizabeth opened the door. She smiled looking at them. She let them in and led them to the study room.

When they entered the room Harry's father James Potter was already there. He was going through a magazine when they entered.

"Hey," He said with a smile when they entered the room. Hermione was a little taken aback seeing him there.

"Hello Mr. Potter," Ron said depositing his bag on the couch. Hermione frowned at his behavior and stepped forward.

"Umm…Sorry Mr. Potter, we didn't know you would be here. We would just leave." Hermione said with an apologetic smile.

"Oh no, I was just leaving." James said getting up from his seat. Hermione noticed the magazine in his hand. It was a sports magazine.

After exchanging the greetings others, James made to leave. "Well, I better get going." He said and hurried out of the room.

Ron, Neville, Luna, and Hermione settled themselves in the room. They decided to wait for Harry before starting any new topic. So Ron picked up the sports magazine from the table that James had left behind, while Luna and Hermione started telling Neville about things they had covered in last two months.

"How will I catch up with you guys?" Neville asked worriedly.

"Don't worry Neville, we'll help you." Luna said in a soothing way.

Ron looked up from the magazine. "Yeah Neville, you should not worry. These two have the way of explaining things that they get fixed in your mind and then you never forget them." He said in a mock serious tone.

"Are you making fun of us?" Hermione asked glaring at Ron.

"Of course not Hermione," Luna spoke in a dreamy voice before Ron could answer, "He's complimenting us." She finished looking at Ron with adoration.

Ron grinned at her. "Thanks love," He said kissing her lightly on the lips. Neville and Hermione shared a look and went back to what they were doing earlier.

After some time they heard the doorbell.

"It must be Harry and his mum." Ron guessed.

After some time they heard footsteps coming upstairs and then Harry Potter entered the room, his school bag hanging off his shoulder. After closing the door of the room, he came into the room and sat down on an empty seat next to Hermione.

"Hi," He said tiredly.

"Hi," Ron, Luna, Hermione, and Neville said at once. Five of them started laughing at that.

Harry noticed Neville was there as well. "Neville," He said in a surprised voice.

Neville was feeling uneasy. He wasn't sure if it was a good idea to come at Harry's place.

"Is it all right with you Harry, if I study with you guys?" Neville asked Harry, feeling extremely worried. He was used to the company of Hermione and Luna, but it would be first time he would be in company of their boyfriends. Although Neville knew Ron and Harry, he was still feeling edgy.

Seeing Neville's nervousness, Hermione addressed Harry. "Neville was worried about studying with us." She said.

Harry frowned. "Why?" He asked, "We don't bite." He said innocently, looking at Neville.

Neville's eyes widened at this. "I..I didn't mean…" He would have continued if he hadn't seen an amused smile appearing on Harry's lips.

"Relax Neville," Harry said in a friendly voice, "You are most welcome to join us. You don't have to ask even."

"Thanks," Neville said with a shy smile.

"You don't have to thank for this. You're our friend Neville." Luna said affably.

Neville just smiled at her. Just then, he remembered something.

"Oh I forgot. I had to make a call. You see, I forgot to inform at home that I would be arriving late today. So can I use your phone?" Neville asked.

"Sure," Harry said. He took out his cell phone from his bag and handed it to Neville.

After Neville called at his place, five of them started studying what they were planning to cover that day.

They were studying when Lily Potter came into the room.

"Hello everyone," She said warmly. Ron, Luna, Hermione, and Neville greeted her.

"Mum," Harry said with a questioning look on his face.

"Sorry to disturb, but I just wanted to tell that your dad and I are going out." Lily said looking at her son, "And William called to invite you and your friends for his birthday party."

Harry groaned loudly. "I'll not go there." He said stubbornly, despite knowing that he would lose the battle in the end.

"Harry," Lily said in a scolding tone, "You are going, and that's final.", and then she left the room.

"You guys are coming with me." Harry said to his companions.

Hermione stared at him, shocked. "What?" Harry said defensively, "You are my girlfriend and they are my friends, you have to come."

Then Harry looked at Neville. "You are also coming, Neville." He said in a firm voice.

"William's your cousin, right?" Neville asked. Harry nodded.

"Well I have been invited to his party as well. I wasn't going to go, but if you guys are going…" Neville trailed off looking at others expectantly.

"Great! So it's final, we're going." Harry said leaving no place for argument and they continued to study after that.

* * *

><p>Hermione was late. It was 7:30 PM and Harry was going to pick her up for the party at 7:45 PM. She searched her wardrobe to find something suitable for the party. Finally she decided to go with the black boat-neck sweater (that she wore when Harry's family had invited her family for dinner), white collared shirt (of which only collar was visible), and a black jeans. She looked into the mirror.<p>

'_I guess this would do.' _Hermione thought. She brushed her hair and tied in a low ponytail and then after quickly putting on the shoes and socks, she left the room and went downstairs.

Hermione made her way towards the living room where her parents were sitting.

"Ready?" Jane asked.

"Yeah." Hermione replied sitting next to her mum.

"So whose birthday party it is?" Robert asked his daughter.

"William, he's Harry's cousin from his dad's side family." Hermione replied.

Robert nodded.

"So Hermione do you think you need a cell phone?" Robert asked out of the blue.

"No dad, I don't need one. Why?" Hermione said looking surprised.

Robert simply shrugged. "It's easier to be in contact with others. Like right now, you are going to a party. If you need any help, you can call us straight away or if we want to talk to you we can call you." He said.

Hermione nodded in understanding. "I understand your point dad, but I don't need a cell phone right now, maybe when I go to college I'll need one. And for tonight, you have Harry's cell number. I'll be with him the whole time, so if you want to talk to me you can call at his number. I already told him about it. He said he doesn't mind." She said.

Jane smiled at her daughter's thoughtfulness. "That's my girl." She said proudly kissing Hermione on her forehead.

At that point, doorbell rang. Hermione went to open the door. It was Harry. He was wearing a simple crisp white shirt, black coat, and black trouser, looking like a Greek god. Hermione had no idea how he could look so handsome with those messy hair and green eyes behind spectacles. It was a sin for him to do so, and she could nothing, but stare at him like some stupid fan girl.

"Hi," Hermione said, pulling herself out of her thoughts.

"Hi. Are you ready?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, let's go." Hermione replied. She turned towards her parents who had followed her out of the living room.

"Mum, Dad, we are leaving." Hermione said.

Robert nodded. "Take care of Hermione." He said to Harry.

"Dad!" Hermione exclaimed, "I am not a kid that Harry needs to look after." She said looking indignant.

"Don't worry Mr. Granger; I'll take care of Hermione." Harry said with a chuckle.

"Oh honestly!" She huffed. Harry, Robert, and Jane shared a laugh at this.

"Take care, dear." Jane said giving one-armed hug to her daughter, "You too Harry." She said looking at the young man standing in front of her.

"Thank you," Harry said.

After saying their goodbyes Harry and Hermione left.

* * *

><p>Harry parked the car in the parking lot of <em>The Three Broomsticks<em>, one of the largest and luxurious restaurants in London, where birthday party of Harry's cousin had been organized. Hermione noticed that other guests were arriving as well and they all did not look more than the age of 20.

When Harry and Hermione entered the restaurant, they saw Neville standing near the entrance looking around nervously.

"Hey Neville," Hermione said.

"Hermione, Harry," Neville looked relieved, "Finally, you guys are here." He said.

Harry was about to reply when his cell phone started ringing.

"I'll be back." Harry said. Hermione simply nodded as Harry went back out of the restaurant.

"I am glad you came here Neville," Hermione said.

"Me too," Neville replied bashfully, "I mean it's the first time I am out with _friends._" He said looking excited. Hermione smiled at his enthusiasm.

Just then, Hermione saw Harry coming back.

"We should go back outside. Ron and Luna are about to arrive. Then we can go in together." Harry said stopping in front of Hermione and Neville.

"Ok," Neville said. Hermione nodded in agreement.

Harry took hold of Hermione's hand, an unintended gesture, which went unnoticed by him, but Hermione noticed it and felt a warming sensation going all over her body.

They had to wait for just 5 minutes when Ron and Luna arrived. After that, five of them went back inside the restaurant. They followed other guests further inside the restaurant and through the glass door. There was a path made of stones, illuminating under the soft light of thick colorful candles placed on both sides of the path all the way. Trees on both sides of the path were adorned with soft lights making them look like a live creature.

"Wow!" Hermione said, "Your cousin sure knows how to throw a party." She said looking amazed. Hermione was walking ahead with Harry, holding hands, and Ron, Luna, and Neville were just behind them.

However, instead of looking happy, Harry frowned at her statement.

"Yeah, he does." He responded sardonically after a couple of moments.

Path led them to a large garden where people were enjoying the party. Garden was surrounded by trees that were adorned with dim lights similar to the lights on the trees at the sides of the stone path. In middle of the garden was an oval shaped pool filled with water sparkling under the lights. On other side of the pool, some couples were dancing on a fast music. Hermione could also see the tables filled with various dishes.

For a moment, five of them simply stood there staring at the party.

Then Neville spoke, "What do we do now?"

"Well, it's your cousin's party, so lead the way." Hermione said looking at Harry, and next moment she felt stupid for saying that.

"I am doing no such thing." Harry said bitterly.

"What's wrong with you?" Hermione hissed.

"I am starving. Let's go and eat something." Ron interrupted. Harry and Hermione simply nodded, letting go of their conversation. They made their way towards the food table.

Hermione saw that Harry was looking very uncomfortable. She tugged at his hand, and he looked down at her. "Are you alright?" She asked with a concerned look in her eyes.

Harry looked at Hermione to respond. However, before Harry could answer, a voice interrupted him, "Harry,"

Harry closed his eyes in frustration. Then, he brought a smile on his face and turned around to see his cousin making his way towards him and his friends.

"William," Harry said with a smile as his cousin came and stood in front of him.

Hermione felt Harry's grip tightening on her hand as he talked with his cousin.

"It's so nice to see you Harry, Ron, Neville." William said with a forced smile.

He was quite handsome, Hermione noticed, feeling completely detached. He had sandy brown messy hair, high cheekbones, and strong jawline. His lips were full and his eyes were icy blue. He was a little shorter than Harry was, but more muscular. He was wearing an expensive, stylish suit that completed his overall appearance.

"Same here, William. Happy Birthday," Harry said extending his hand towards his cousin. Others too wished him for his birthday.

"Thank you so much." William replied looking at them. Then his eyes focused on Hermione, and Hermione felt Harry wrapping his arm around her waist pulling her closer.

"Won't you introduce me to your new friends, Harry?" William said looking at Harry with a raised eyebrow. Then he looked at Luna and Hermione.

"Why not William," Harry said with a polite smile, even though inside he was seething.

"This is Luna, Ron's girlfriend." Harry said gesturing towards Luna who was standing next to Ron, "And this is Hermione, my girlfriend." He finished. Hermione could feel a note of pride in Harry's voice as he introduced her. She felt giddy inside.

"I must say I feel quite fortunate to meet such lovely ladies." William said with a charming smile. Luna and Hermione both were looking at William so they missed the angry looks that passed across Harry and Ron's face.

"Thank you." Hermione replied with a smile.

William looked back at Harry and spoke, "You know Harry, I would like you to meet someone. Just wait here I'll be back in a second."

William disappeared in the crowd and came back a couple of minutes later with a girl. She was tall, slender and had wavy, waist length blond hair. Her eyes were green (though not like Harry's eyes, Hermione thought) and she was wearing a halter-neck, ankle length, blood red gown, making her look like some beauty goddess.

"Guys this is," William started introducing, but stopped in mid-sentence, "But I don't need to introduce her to Harry. After all, she is Harry's ex-girlfriend. Isn't it Harry?"

"We dated just for two weeks." Harry said irritatingly, looking a little uncomfortable. Hermione was shocked.

"Hello Harry," William's girlfriend said, looking at Harry with a knowing look in her eyes.

"Hello Daphne," Harry said in a detached voice.

"Guys, this is Daphne Greengrass, my girlfriend." William introduced with a wide smile, "I hope you don't mind Harry." Then William looked at others. "Actually Daphne and Harry broke up because of me. You see, Daphne and I have very strong feelings for each other." He continued looking apologetic.

Harry was seeing red. He was feeling so angry that he just wanted to break his face. William Potter was his cousin and a childhood enemy.

'_Just like Hermione and Romilda.' _Harry thought feeling amused.

William always thought that he was superior to Harry. He would never let go of any opportunity of offending Harry, although in an indirect way. Since their childhood days, he always wanted everything better than what Harry had. Harry never really held any kind of grudges against him, but something that William did to him changed everything in his heart. Now he felt disgusted by William's presence and didn't want anything to do with him.

While William always tried to make Harry feel jealous of him, in truth, it was William, who was jealous of Harry. And, Harry knew the main reason behind his jealousy.

Like Harry, William was also a Hogwarts student. However, in their third year, William was caught cheating in mid-terms and was expelled from the school straightaway. Even though it wasn't Harry's fault, William's behavior turned more drastic towards Harry.

After introducing his girlfriend and chatting for some more time with Harry and his friends, William left with his girlfriend. Throughout the conversation, Hermione saw that Daphne's whole attention was on Harry and she wasn't even trying to be subtle about it.

Once William left they all sat down at a table. Ron was feeling hungry so he left the table to get something to eat and Neville joined him as well.

"Daphne is your ex-girlfriend." Hermione said.

"Yeah," Harry said moodily, avoiding Hermione's eyes.

Hermione didn't say anything. But she couldn't stop her thoughts from creating doubts in her mind.

'_Why Harry is so distressed? Is it because of Daphne? Does he have strong feelings for her? Is he regretting bringing me here with him?' _Thoughts continued to swirl in her mind and she felt sadder with each passing moment.

Hermione felt a hand on her wrist and looked up to find Luna looking at her worriedly. Luna didn't say anything. She just squeezed her best friend's hand comfortingly. Hermione gave her a small smile and looked back at Harry.

Harry could feel Hermione's eyes on him, making him feel extremely uncomfortable. He had no idea what Hermione would be thinking about him after the little stunt William pulled off.

'_Does Hermione think I am a loser? What if she likes William? What would I do if …' _Harry pulled himself out of his thoughts. He stood up abruptly.

He looked down at Hermione. "I'll go and see where Ron and Neville are." He said and without waiting for any reply, he left.

Harry simply moved around aimlessly, meeting some of his schoolmates and other friends in between. Finally, once he felt that his anger was under control, he decided to make his way back to the table where Hermione and others were sitting. He turned around and came face to face with Daphne, standing very close to him.

"Hi Harry," She said softly.

"Hi Daphne," Harry replied stiffly.

"I didn't get a chance to have a proper conversation with you earlier. So how are you doing?" She asked, running a finger on Harry's cheek.

In response, Harry simply grabbed her hand, pulled it away from his face.

"I am fine." He replied shortly, dropping Daphne's hand.

Daphne simply chuckled at his response. "It's been a long time since we last met. I have missed you a lot. Dance with me." She said seductively.

Harry's anger flared once more. "What the hell are you playing at?" He asked angrily. However, his tone just seemed to encourage Daphne.

Daphne opened her mouth to respond, but Harry cut her off. "You know what, I am not interested in listening what you have to say. Now if you would excuse me, my girlfriend would be waiting for me." Harry said stepping past Daphne. But Daphne stopped him.

"I don't think your girlfriend would be waiting for you Harry." She said.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked her with narrowed eyes.

Daphne didn't say anything. She simply gestured towards the dance floor behind him.

Harry looked at her suspiciously, and then turned around. He was shocked to see that Hermione was on the dance floor with William, dancing on a slow song.

Harry just couldn't believe his eyes. "So now would you like to dance with me?" He heard Daphne whispering in his ear.

Harry was shocked and furious, extremely furious. How could Hermione dance with that git? He could feel his heartbeat rising due to anger. He took a deep breath to control his anger, but to no avail. As he saw Hermione, swaying with William on the dance floor his anger returned with full force. He knew what William and Daphne were trying to do, but he wasn't going to let them succeed.

"No Daphne, I won't dance with you." Harry replied coldly.

Squaring his shoulders, he walked towards dance floor where Hermione and William were dancing together.

Oh, Hermione was not going to like it one bit, but then she had left him no other option either.

* * *

><p>Hermione saw Harry leaving. She wanted to know what was making him so angry. Was it his cousin's behavior? Apart from introducing Daphne as Harry's ex-girlfriend, William seemed all right.<p>

However, Harry's mood had taken a drastic turn. It looked like he was having a very hard time controlling his anger.

Hermione was so lost in thoughts that she didn't realize when Ron and Neville came back to table with some pastries and drinks.

"Hermione," She heard Neville's voice and pulled herself out of her thoughts and found that Neville, Ron and Luna were staring at her concernedly.

"Sorry, I was just…." Hermione trailed off.

"Where's Harry?" Ron asked, handing Hermione a glass of pumpkin juice.

"He went off to find you both." Luna replied.

"He…" Ron started, but he was cut short by William who had just joined them at their table..

"Are you guys enjoying the party?" He said sitting on Harry's empty chair.

He talked with them for some time. Although he talked about general things, Hermione could feel that his motive to come at their table was something else. Unexpectedly he turned to Hermione.

"Would you like to dance with me Hermione?" He asked with a charismatic grin.

For a moment, Hermione stared at him. With a jolt, she realized that any other girl would have felt dazed seeing his dazzling smile, and handsome face. She couldn't deny that he had a certain charm about him, which probably had attracted Daphne towards him in the first place. With that dazzling smile and penetrating gaze, any girl would have felt drawn towards him. That's where the surprise moment came for Hermione, she felt nothing.

Looking at the striking face and personality of William Potter, Hermione felt nothing, absolute nothing, especially not the way she felt for Harry. Moreover, if asked for her opinion, Harry was a lot more charming than William was. And suddenly Hermione felt dazed and happy as a smile came over her lips, thinking about Harry.

'_Harry Potter, even your thoughts makes me feel dizzy.' _Hermione thought with an inner chuckle. Oh, how she wished Harry felt the same way when thinking about her

"Hermione, you didn't answer my question. Would you dance with me?" William asked again with a smug smile on his face, thinking his charm was working on Harry's latest girlfriend.

"Ok," Hermione answered reluctantly, not wanting to be rude with birthday boy.

She got up from her chair and looked at her friends. She was taken aback to see that Ron was looking at her disappointedly.

"We'll tell Harry you are dancing with William, when he'll come back." He said trying to sound nonchalant, but Hermione could hear the hint of anger in his voice as he looked towards William. Hermione saw the self-satisfied smirk at William's face as he looked at Ron.

Hermione didn't like it one bit, but what could she do. She had already said yes to him.

After giving a last look to angry Ron, confused Neville, and sad Luna, Hermione walked with William towards dance floor.

Once on the dance floor, William wrapped one arm around her waist and Hermione immediately felt revolted. She had no idea why.

William gently grasped Hermione's right hand, while Hermione put her left hand on his shoulder. They both started swaying on the slow music.

Hermione didn't know what to say. She hardly knew this person and here she was dancing with him. She wished Harry would come and take her away from here.

"So Hermione, tell me something about you." William started the conversation.

"Well, there's nothing much to tell about me." Hermione said with a shrug.

"Let's do one thing then. I'll ask you question about whatever I want to know about you and you answer them." He said twirling her around.

'_Harry where are you?' _Hermione thought, desperately wanting to get out of William's arms.

"Ok, but I can't guarantee all the answers." Hermione replied. William nodded and pulled her a little closer. Hermione immediately reacted to it and pulled a little away from him.

"How did you and Harry meet?" William asked, and so their conversation started.

William kept the conversation light asking her general questions about her life. However, Hermione noticed that most of his questions revolved around her and Harry. She didn't think much of it thinking he was just interested in his brother's life.

Hermione had started to feel a little comfortable when she saw Harry coming towards him. He came and tapped on William's shoulder.

"Can I cut in?" He asked trying to keep his voice normal; it was the different thing that he was having a hard time doing it. William turned around letting go of Hermione.

"Can't you wait Harry? Song is about to end. We were having such a wonderful conversation." William said the last part looking at Hermione, "Isn't it Hermione?"

Hermione made to reply, but Harry cut her off. "No I can't wait. She's _my girlfriend_ and I want to dance with her now." Harry whispered angrily and took hold of Hermione's hand pulling her closer.

Hermione was speechless by Harry's behavior. He was acting like a spoilt child.

"I am sorry Harry. I didn't want to upset you. If you don't want me to dance with Hermione, I won't." William said ruefully, keeping his voice low. Then he looked at Hermione and spoke in the same tone, "I am sorry, Hermione. I didn't want to cause any problem between you and Harry."

"You're such a drama queen, William." Harry said heatedly.

"Harry!" Hermione exclaimed loudly making some of the other dancing couples on the floor stare at her oddly. Hermione looked around feeling embarrassed. She grabbed Harry's hand and led him away from the dance floor. Others watched as she dragged Harry along with her, but at that moment, she didn't care what others thought.

While walking away Harry looked back at William, who was looking back at him with a conceited smile on his face.

Hermione led Harry out in the parking lot where Harry had parked his car. When they reached near the car, Hermione stopped, turned around and looked at Harry

"What's wrong with you?" Hermione asked.

"What's wrong with me?" Harry said looking incredulous, "What's wrong with you? Why were you dancing with that prick?" He asked.

Hermione crossed her arms across her chest and looked at Harry.

"What's wrong in dancing with him? He asked me for a dance and I said yes." Hermione replied defiantly.

"Ugh…You are so naïve, Hermione." Harry said frustratingly.

Hermione glared at him. '_How dare he call me naïve, when he is the one acting like a spoilt brat.' _She thought feeling extremely angry.

"Don't you understand Hermione? Everything he did tonight, from introducing Daphne to asking you for a dance, he did it to provoke me. He tried to make me look like a bad person in front of you. But in reality he's the bad guy here. He's like…" Harry looked for a right word, which would describe William perfectly. Suddenly it clicked in his mind.

"He's like…male version of Romilda." Harry said with a firm voice.

Next instant all anger evaporated from Hermione's mind. "Oh," was all Hermione said.

"You know, Daphne asked me for a dance. Don't you think it's quite odd, William asks you for dance and his girlfriend asks me for a dance." Harry said continuing with his explanation.

Hermione was taken aback by this.

"What I am trying to say is that, it was probably William's plan to create problems between us. He was trying to make me feel jealous. He was trying to proof that like Daphne, you also would choose him over me."

Hermione was feeling very confused by Harry's explanation now.

"Whatever he did Harry, but why you acted the way you did. I am not your real girlfriend. We're just pretending. So why would you feel jealous. Or you were jealous of Daphne and William?" Hermione asked feeling bemused.

Harry didn't answer straight away. His moment of truth had come. He didn't want to keep lying to her. He wanted to tell her the truth, truth that could set them apart or bring them closer than ever before. Harry leaned back against the side of his car and looked at Hermione.

"There are two reasons why I acted they way I did." Harry started.

Hermione waited for him to continue.

"Hermione, do you know why Cho and I broke up?" Harry asked out of the blue.

Hermione frowned. She couldn't comprehend why Harry was mentioning Cho.

"No, I don't know." Hermione replied.

"She cheated on me with William." Harry said in a low voice, but Hermione could still hear him clearly.

"What?" Hermione exclaimed, "B…But why would she cheat upon you. I mean when she had you, why did she go for William?" She blurted out. Realizing what she had said, Hermione turned blushed profusely. Unable to look Harry in eyes, she turned her eyes down towards the floor.

An amused smile came over Harry's lips as his eyes danced with laughter. Harry grabbed Hermione's chin lightly and prompted her to look up at his face.

Hermione looked into his eyes and felt something shift inside her. His eyes were clear, devoid of any confusion. He was the same Harry that she had known for last three months. Still tonight, with both of them standing alone in the parking lot, something was different about him. Something she couldn't put her finger on, something that made her heart beat faster. She felt immobilized, finding herself unable to look away from his warm emerald green eyes.

"Do you know the second reason, Hermione?" Harry whispered in her ear in a husky voice.

Hermione closed her eyes as she felt his warm breath on her cheek.

"What is it?" Hermione whispered back. Harry pulled back and looked into her eyes.

"I like you Hermione…I really, really like you. Would you like to be my girlfriend for real?" Harry said looking very anxious.

Hermione couldn't believe what her ears had heard. Did Harry just confess his feelings for her? But why would he do it? Why would he want to be with someone like her?

"Are you joking with me?" Hermione asked looking suspicious.

'_If it's a joke, it's a very cruel one. Does Harry have any idea about that?'_ Hermione thought sadly.

Harry sighed and pulled back from Hermione and looked in her eyes. "I knew you would react that way. But I am not joking. I really like you, that is, in more than friendly ways." Harry said earnestly.

"Do you think you would ever cheat upon me?" Hermione blurted out and then cringed at her stupidity.

"What? Here I am telling you that I like you and you are asking me that whether or not I would cheat upon you. If you don't like me, then say it. Don…Don't try to…to…" Harry struggled with words, suddenly overcoming with emotions. Here he was putting his heart on line and Hermione ask him if he would cheat her.

'_Does she think I am the type of guy who cheats?' _Harry thought sadly.

"I am sorry, Harry. I guess I wasn't thinking properly." Hermione said looking apologetic.

"Umm…S…So you really…umm…like me?" She asked shyly, looking at Harry through her long lashes.

Harry rubbed his neck nervously. "Yeah, I do. So would you like to be my girlfriend. No pretend, but for real." He said looking at Hermione expectantly.

"Okay," Hermione simply replied.

They both stared at each other.

"So…well…Wow! You are my girlfriend now." Harry said with awe. A grin spread across his lips as he stared at Hermione. "That means I can kiss you whenever I want to." He said taking a step closer to Hermione.

Hermione's breathe stilled in her throat as she stared up at Harry's playful eyes. She laughed at his statement. She could see it in his eyes. He really had feelings for her. She couldn't believe it was really happening, as though if her life was a fairytale.

"Yes, you can." Hermione replied.

Before she could think about anything else, she felt Harry's lips upon hers. She felt his arms around her waist pulling her close to him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed herself to him.

After what seem like hours, they pulled apart. They both stared at each other.

"Wow! I just don't believe it." Hermione whispered hugging Harry tightly. Harry hugged her back.

All of a sudden, Harry remembered he hadn't told her everything yet.

He pulled back, but didn't let her go completely.

"Hermione there's something else you should know." Harry said looking tense.

"What is it, Harry?" Hermione asked softly.

"Promise me you won't get angry with me." Harry said. Hermione looked into his eyes. She could see his eyes pleading her to understand.

"Ok I promise." She said.

Harry took a deep breath and spoke. "There's no bet anymore Hermione."

It took a moment for Hermione to register what he said.

"What?" She said looking shocked. She pulled back from Harry completely.

"What you mean there's no bet? You mean this entire pretend thing, it was all a lie." She said angrily.

"No!" Harry exclaimed loudly. "Actually I called off the betting at the beginning of this month." He said.

Hermione was stunned by his admission. "You called off the betting. Then why didn't you tell me?" She asked.

"Remember that day in kitchen at your place. You said you didn't like lying to your parents." Harry said feeling encouraged. Hermione nodded remembering that day.

"So that just got me thinking and…" Harry was interrupted by Hermione.

"So you did it for me." Hermione asked softly.

"Yeah, that and because I had started to have real feelings for you. I wasn't pretending anymore, everything was real for me." Harry said intently.

Hermione wanted to be angry with him, but looking at his sincerity, she couldn't bring herself to be angry with him. She was touched by his words. He might have hidden the truth at first, but he was telling her the truth now. And who was she kidding. She had no right to be angry with him; after all, she was also hiding things from him.

"Well, since this night is rapidly becoming the night of confessions, I want to tell you something as well." Hermione said. When Harry didn't say anything, she continued…

"I told my mum about bet." Hermione confessed.

"What?" Harry panicked, "What did she say? Was she mad at me? Did she tell your father or my parents?"

"Harry, just relax." Hermione said laughing.

Harry immediately went quiet, his face turning red due to embarrassment.

"My mum is not mad at you. She was a bit upset that I lied to her. But things are good between us now." Hermione said, "She even told me to tell you that you should also tell your parents about the bet. It's better that they hear from us rather than from someone else." Hermione finished.

Harry simply nodded, but he didn't want to think right now, how his mum would react to that piece of news. He decided to think about that later.

"Are you mad at me?" Hermione asked apprehensively bringing Harry out of his thoughts.

"No, I understand why you told your mum." Harry replied looking thoughtful.

"Are we still together?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, why do you want to break up?" Hermione asked anxiously.

"Definitely not. I was just confirming, you know. We both hide things from each other so that makes us even." Harry said with a shrug.

Hermione smiled at his explanation.

"So now that we have confirmed we are together, Can I kiss you again?" Harry asked innocently.

Hermione laughed openly at his question. Stepping forward she once again wrapped her arms around his neck. "Yes, you can kiss me now Mr. Potter." She whispered against his lips.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note<strong>**: - So what do you think? Please tell me through reviews.**

**I need some help in finding a story. I don't remember much about it. In this I think Harry with someone's help fakes his own death and he comes back to Hogwarts as seventh year student pretending to be someone else using polyjuice potion. Dumbledore knows about his secret and asks him to keep it secret even from Hermione and Ron. Also, there's an attack on Hogwarts Express when they all goes back to Hogwarts for their seventh year.**

**So if anybody knows please tell me.**

**Thank you.**


	20. Like It Was Meant To Be

**Author's Note:**** - Apologizing in advance for spelling and grammar mistakes. And I am really sorry for taking so long to update. **

**Disclaimer****: - I do not own Harry Potter and anyone or anything related.**

* * *

><p><strong>Like It Was Meant To Be<strong>

"Let's see if Romilda's ready." Hermione said as she and her best friend Luna walked out of her bedroom.

"Romilda, are you ready?" Hermione asked knocking on the door of her cousin's bedroom.

"Almost, just give me two minutes." Romilda said opening the door. She was wearing a simple long sleeve round neck black shirt and dark blue jeans, showing off her slender figure nicely. Her hair were made in a messy bun.

Hermione was shocked for a moment to see Romilda wearing simple attire. She gathered her thoughts and spoke, "We'll be waiting for you downstairs."

Romilda simply nodded and closed the door as Hermione and Luna walked towards the stairs.

"I just don't believe it; we are really going to see it today." Hermione said excitedly, coming down the stairs from her room with her best friend.

"I can't wait to see Ron in his football uniform." Luna said dreamily as they reached to the bottom of the stairs.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Luna, I am talking about Hogwarts." She said exasperatedly as she and Luna made their way towards the living room.

Exhibition match between Hogwarts and Durmstrang was to be played today. Match was scheduled to start at 3 PM and at the moment it was 1:30 PM. Romilda, Hermione and Luna were waiting for Hermione's parents to come back from the dentistry, so that they could go to Hogwarts.

"I know," Luna said as she followed Hermione to the living room, "But, don't tell me you are not excited to see Harry." She finished with a smug smile, a very rare deed on Luna's part.

Hermione blushed a little thinking about the boy with messy hair and emerald green eyes, her boyfriend, Harry Potter, _real _for this time.

A week had passed since they got together for real. Hermione couldn't believe that she and Harry were together. It had been her wishful thinking to be more than just friends with Harry, and now she was living that wishful thinking of hers for real. She had never felt so happy before. Suddenly life had become like a gentle summer breeze, where you close your eyes to feel the light caresses of air on your face and in your hair, and where you feel sunlight lightly touching your heart and warming your soul with everlasting delight. In simple words, her relationship with Harry was a pure ecstasy.

Even though Hermione had never believed in fate or destiny, sometimes it felt like she and Harry were meant to be together. Since they had gotten together, it was as if things were just falling into right places for them, whether it was regarding their feelings, friends, or families.

Hermione could still remember the night she and Harry got together for real. After sharing few deep and passionate kisses, they had decided to leave the party. However, instead of going back home, they spend an hour just sitting in the car and talking. Even though they knew many things about each other, there was still a long list of things they hadn't shared with each other.

Hermione found out that even though Harry's parents owned a prestigious and well established law firm, he didn't want to work in that line. He wanted to be a football player, which didn't surprise Hermione, as Harry was the captain of his school football team. His favorite football club was the Puddlemere United and his dream was to play for the national team.

In return, when Harry asked her about what she wanted to do, she felt no embarrassment in telling him that she was still undecided. She was absolutely in love with science, especially Astronomy. But she also loved wildlife. So it was difficult for her to decide what she wanted to do.

Amidst sharing more kisses, they had talked about many other things, revealing some of their brightest and mortifying moments of their lives. They shared a good laugh at this. Harry had also promised to show her around in his school on the day of his match.

That night had been one of the best nights of her life. Something significant had happened in her life, that was going to change her life completely, and perhaps for the first time she wasn't afraid of the change.

One more thing she did that night was that she told her mum about what happened between her and Harry.

_By the time she reached home, her heart and mind had absorbed one of the most unbelievable happenings of her life; Hermione Granger finally had a boyfriend._

_She felt a little upset when Harry had to go. But still she couldn't keep the smile off her face. Twice she had pinched herself to check if she was dreaming. She pressed the doorbell waiting for her parents to open the door._

_Her father opened the door._

"_Hey dad," Hermione said with a wide smile. She entered into the house, leaving a very confused father behind her._

_As she started making her way towards the stairs to go up to her room, she saw her mum coming out of the kitchen._

_Moving forward, Hermione wrapped her arms around her mother, sighing happily._

_Jane was a little taken aback, but then wrapped her arms around her daughter._

_Hermione could feel the presence of her father behind her, as she pulled back from her mother._

"_Hermione, are you all right?" Robert asked skeptically as he came around and stood next to his wife, both of them looking at the radiant face of their daughter._

_However, Hermione couldn't find words to express her contentment. Even if she had words to express, she couldn't do it in front of her father._

_Hermione took a moment to answer her father's question._

"_Yes dad, I am all right." She said in a normal voice, finally succeeding in bringing her euphoric mood in control._

"_Then why are you so happy?" Robert asked looking a little doubtful._

_Hermione simply shrugged her shoulders. "I had a great time at the party." She replied nonchalantly, looking at her father._

_It looked like her mother wasn't convinced with her explanation, not that Hermione was concerned. _

_Her father opened his mouth to say something when his cell phone started ringing. A conflicted look crossed over his face for a moment, before he took out his cell phone from his pocket and walked towards the kitchen._

_Jane and Hermione both watched as Robert walked away._

_Jane turned back towards her daughter with raised eyebrows._

"_So what happened?" Jane asked her eyes bright with anticipation._

"_Mum, Harry asked me out, for real." Hermione said excitedly, but in a low voice in case her father was listening._

"_Really," Jane said feeling pleased, looking at her cheerful daughter._

_Before answering, Hermione looked back towards the kitchen and then taking her mum's hand, she walked towards the living room. Jane sat down on the couch and Hermione dropped next to her. She kicked her shoes off and rested her head on her mother's lap, extending her legs on the other end of the couch._

"_Yes mum. He said he really likes me." Hermione said in a soft voice._

"_How are you feeling right now?" Jane asked running her fingers through Hermione's tied hair._

_Hermione looked at her mother._

"_Extremely happy, but I still find it difficult to believe that Harry likes me." She replied looking thoughtful._

"_I am so happy for you Hermione." Jane said. She leaned down and kissed her daughter's forehead._

_Hermione smiled at her mother. Suddenly she remembered the most important thing that she forgot to tell her mother._

"_Oh mum, I forgot to tell you something very important." Hermione said softly with a hint of smile on her face._

"_What is it?" Jane asked._

"_You won't believe it mum, but Harry had already called the bet off at the beginning of this month." Hermione started. From thereon she started telling her mum about conversation she had with Harry that night._

Hermione was brought out of her musings when phone started ringing. She picked up the receiver.

"Hello," She said.

"Hermione, are you, Romilda, and Luna ready?' Robert Granger asked from other side.

"Yeah dad, we're ready." Hermione replied.

"Ok then, we're on our way home. We will be there in 5 minutes. Just lock the house and come out." Robert said.

"Ok dad," Hermione said and put the receiver down.

She turned to look at Luna. "Mum and dad are about to arrive here in five minutes. We should move outside." Hermione said. Luna simply nodded.

As they both walked out of the living room, they saw Romilda coming down the stairs, holding a jacket in her hand. Hermione told Romilda about her parents coming to pick them up.

Before getting out of the house, Hermione checked the house one last time. Locking the front door, Hermione, Romilda, and Luna walked a little forward towards the road, waiting for Robert and Jane.

They didn't have to wait long for them as Hermione saw them coming in their car. Car stopped in front of them.

Luna was first to get inside the car, next was Hermione and then, Romilda. Luna greeted Hermione's parents as she got into the backseat of the car.

"Hello Luna," Jane replied and Robert simply nodded in greeting.

Robert started the car as Romilda got into the car and closed the door.

They didn't talk much throughout the way. They just talked a little about Hogwarts. Hermione told them few things about the school that she had read in Hogwarts- A History, a book that she had borrowed from Harry (which she owned now).

None of them had been to Hogwarts ever before. However, Robert had already taken the directions from James, Harry's father, to reach Hogwarts.

It took them close to an hour to reach Hogwarts. They all had the same reaction on their faces, amazement.

"Dad, are you sure we're at the right place?" Hermione asked apprehensively as their car passed through huge gates, "It definitely doesn't look like a school."

Robert laughed at his daughter's reaction. "Yes Hermione, we're at the right place." He said as they entered the large entrance gates.

Although Hermione had read about Hogwarts and had seen the pictures as well, she found it difficult to accept that the huge structure standing in front of her eyes was a school. It was not a regular school building structure; instead, it was a large castle. The entrance gates were made of magnificent shaped iron and were flanked by two pillars topped with statues of wingspread owls. Just a few yards from the gates, was a small guardhouse with a tall chimney.

"It's beautiful." Jane said, looking amazed.

"Yeah," Luna said agreeing with Hermione's mother. Romilda nodded in agreement, as she too looked at the castle with admiration.

Robert drove the car further, following other cars on the path leading to the parking place.

After parking the car, five of them got out of the car.

"Should we follow others?" Jane said gesturing towards where other people were going.

"No, James told me to wait here for him." Robert replied. He took out his cell phone from his pocket to call James, when Hermione saw him coming towards them.

"Dad," Hermione said pointing behind him. Robert turned around as others looked towards the same direction.

After exchanging quick hellos with everyone, James led them to the football stadium. Walking towards the stadium Hermione noticed that Hogwarts had a fairly large lake and extensive grounds with sloping lawns.

After passing through the entry gate of the stadium, James led them towards the front row seats. Stadium had concrete seating instead of aluminum benches similar to what she had sometimes seen on television. Hermione looked around the stadium while following others. It was the first time she had been to a football stadium. She could see various people making way towards the seats holding eatables and drinks in their hands. She also saw Cho Chang there with her family.

As they reached to the front row, Hermione saw Lily Potter sitting there with two men and two women. One of the two men was tall, well-built, and looked quite handsome. He had lustrous wavy black hair and striking grey eyes full of laughter. Other man had thick light brown hair, green eyes, and thin moustache. He looked more matured as compared to James and other black haired man.

"Robert, Jane," Lily said with a wide smile, as she noticed new arrivals. Getting up, she shared a hug with Jane.

"Hey Lily," Robert said with a smile.

"Robert, Jane, I'd like to introduce you to my best friends, Sirius Black," James said pointing towards black haired man, "and Remus Lupin." He finished gesturing towards other man. Sirius and Remus shook hands with Robert and Jane.

"And their wives," James continued, "Christina Black and Nymphadora Tonks Lupin," He said with a mischievous glint in his eyes as he introduced Remus's wife.

Nymphadora Tonks glared at James. "Don't you dare again calling me Nymphadora, James. It's Tonks." She said.

James, Sirius, and Remus simply laughed at her reaction. "Nymphadora Tonks, who prefers to be called as Tonks only," Remus announced with a sly smile. Tonks hit him playfully, but then just laughed with others.

Hermione watched as her parents exchanged quick greetings with Sirius, Remus and their wives.

Christina was a petite blonde with shoulder length curly hair and warm brown eyes, and Nymphadora (an odd name, Hermione thought) had heart shaped face, black eyes and short spiky black hair. Looking at Lupin's wife Hermione felt some similarities between her and Sirius Black.

"Are you two related?" Hermione blurted out looking at Sirius and Tonks. She blushed profusely as everyone looked at her.

"Yeah, she's my cousin." Sirius replied with a smile. Hermione simply nodded.

"Oh sorry, I forgot to," James started, but was interrupted when presenter announced that match was about to start. After having quick brief introductions (where Hermione received knowing glances from Sirius Black, making her blush), they all sat down to watch the match.

Hermione almost forgot all her embarrassment as she looked towards the ground. Standing in the front row, she had a clear view of the field. And there he was, walking out with his team, looking quite handsome in his football uniform and without his round spectacles.

* * *

><p>Harry felt a little nervous as he walked out with his team. This match may prove to be a very significant step on his way into international football. Other reason for him to be nervous was that he was playing in front of Hermione for the first time. He knew she wasn't an ardent fan of football, but still she was coming just to see him play (and to see Hogwarts and he'd have to show her around), she had told him as much.<p>

He was surprised with his apprehension. He had never felt nervous around Hermione before. But, this time he was going to share something with her, that he loved passionately. He didn't want her to think that he was a fool to waste his time on football. He loved football and he wanted her to understand why he felt so.

"Mate, its time," Ron said bringing Harry out of his thoughts. Harry looked around the room to see his team ready to take on Durmstrang.

"Let's go and kick some butt." Harry said in a loud and an encouraging voice.

"YES!" Rest of the team shouted in unison.

"Durmstrang stands no chance." Cedric said passionately.

Harry looked at Ron and grinned at him.

Ron grinned back. "It's time Malfoy knows who's the best." Ron whispered to his best friend. Harry nodded as he heard commentator announcing the arrival of their team.

Harry looked around the stadium as he walked out in the field with his team. It was fully crowded. To check his vision he searched for his family in the crowd. They were sitting in the front row cheering with rest of the crowd. Since it was difficult to play with spectacles, Harry usually wore contact lens while playing the match. He smiled, as he looked at his family and friends, a certain bushy haired head visible among them. Harry's heart soared with happiness looking at his girlfriend sitting with others and cheering for him and his team.

As Durmstrang players walked in the field, Harry saw Draco Malfoy, captain of the team, walking in front, with an ever-present smirk on his face. He sneered at Harry as both the captains shook hands. Crowd was roaring with delight as coin was tossed in the air and game started.

Harry had never felt so proud of his team ever before as he felt now. As the game progressed further, Hogwarts team's game improved as well. Ron was showing brilliant keeping skills. All the hard work and numerous practices were finally showing their result.

By the time first half was over, score was in favor of Hogwarts with 2-1. Although Durmstrang had showed some fight against Hogwarts in first half, in second half Hogwarts raised their game to a new level and dominated the match completely. Durmstrangs were even struggling to have the possession of the ball. It was clear how frustrated they were when they hit the ball in their own goalpost. Draco had started shouting at his teammates and for that, he was shown the yellow card.

As expected, Hogwarts won the match. At the end of the match score was 6-1 in favor of Hogwarts, and Harry was awarded with 'Player of the match' for scoring three goals for his team.

* * *

><p>Hermione didn't understand about what was happening in the match. Only thing she could concentrate on was her messy haired boyfriend, who was running around the field with such a passion that she shivered looking at his intensity. He looked incredibly handsome and never before in her life had she found him so attractive. She could see how much he enjoyed playing the game and how skilled he was. Even though she could never fully understand, why he loved playing football so much, she had decided that she loved watching him play. He was so fully concentrated on the game that Hermione was sure if he had put same efforts with his studies he would have been at the top of his class.<p>

Just then, she saw that players were hugging each other with their faces alight with delight.

"Is it over?" She asked confusedly to Remus Lupin who was sitting next to her.

"Yes, it's over." Remus said with a light chuckle.

"Oh," Hermione said feeling disappointed. Even though she won't admit, she was enjoying a little too much watching a sweaty (and sexy of course) Harry running around the field, and she didn't want it to be over so soon. Then she smiled inwardly, realizing that she would meet Harry soon.

She sat there lost in her thoughts as Harry and his team received the trophy, thinking about how easily things had worked out for her and Harry.

A couple of days after they got together, Harry and Hermione had decided to tell their parents (only Robert in Hermione's case) about the bet. They were a little scared if anyone else found out about the bet and told their parents. It was better to let them know beforehand.

Hermione talked to her mother about it, who in return had assured her to talk to her father, without putting Harry's existence in danger, in case her father decided to manhandle Harry for putting a bet upon her daughter.

Robert had reacted as expected. He was ready to throttle Harry, but he quickly deflated when his wife pointed out that his daughter was as much responsible for being a part of bet and also that Harry didn't lie to Hermione. Hermione had to bear a long lecture from her father about what she did was wrong. In return, Hermione promised that she would never lie to her parents ever again. She also had to put many efforts in convincing her father that she and Harry were dating for real this time. She was hoping that her mother would help her, but Jane said nothing (even though she kept smiling amusedly at father-daughter interaction) while Robert kept interrogating Hermione about the current status of her relationship with Harry.

For Harry it was not that easy. Taking first step, he thought of talking to his father first. He knew his father would not be happy with the bet, but Harry was expecting him to be a little sympathetic. When Harry told him about the bet, James scolded him a little, but then he also appreciated his son for not playing with Hermione's emotions. Harry was hoping that his dad would help him talking to his mother. But, James was even more terrified of his wife, than Harry was.

Finally, Harry with the help of his father and his father's best friends, Sirius Black and Remus Lupin, gathered some of his courage and managed to walk into the home office where his mum had been working that day, followed by James, Sirius, and Remus. Next thing that happened to Harry, was as expected, he was tongue-tied. After minutes of mindless rambling (mostly on the part of James, Sirius, and Harry), Harry managed to blurt out the actual thing he wanted to say.

Now that Harry had admitted his fault, he had to face the consequences as well. Lily was angry with her son, but she was upset as well. However, after hearing the whole story she had cooled down a bit. Lily told him that he would remain grounded for a week. But when Harry mentioned about the match and his upcoming exams, Lily decided that Harry would be grounded as punishment during first month of his school vacations. Harry protested a bit, but looking at the stern look his mother was giving him, he accepted it. Surprisingly this piece of news brought no change in Lily's attitude towards Hermione. She was still warm and friendly towards her. A very unfair treatment, according to what Harry said to Hermione, who had just laughed it off, telling him to be careful about getting into a bet in future.

* * *

><p>Hermione jerked out of her thoughts as Luna called her.<p>

"Hermione, are you all right?" She asked looking puzzled.

"Yeah," Hermione nodded looking back towards an empty field.

Soon people started to leave the stadium as a presenter announced that everybody should move towards the school building where the foods and drinks were being served.

Hermione was awestruck the moment she entered through the huge oak front doors of the castle, leading to the huge hall made of stonewalls. It had a wide marble staircase opposite to the oak doors, probably leading to upper floors of the school.

Hermione noticed that everyone was walking through the double doors at the right side of the hall. She hardly listened as James told her parents about the school, that she had already read from Hogwarts-A History. Entering through the double doors she found out that it was a huge hall with a very high ceiling and was decorated exquisitely.

Hermione saw two long tables on either side of the hall filled with different kind of foods. At front of the hall was a long platform with another long table for the staff on it, as Hermione had read in the book. There was a throne like chair in the centre of the table for the Headmaster or Headmistress of the school. On either side of the staff table, there were doors from where servers were bringing more food and drinks to avoid any kind of shortages.

There were large windows on the left side stonewall of the hall, covering the whole wall, evening light filtering through the windows, giving a magnificent look to the hall. A musical band, standing before the staff table, was playing soft music to entertain the crowd.

"This is amazing. Isn't it?" Luna said to Hermione. Hermione looked startled for a moment. She had almost forgotten that she was not alone. She looked at others who were busy talking among themselves and Romilda was looking around the hall, her eyes searching for someone.

"Yeah, make me wish…" Hermione started. However, Luna never found out what Hermione wished as just that moment Harry and Ron arrived.

James was simply ecstatic looking at his son. It was evident how proud he was feeling at that moment as he pulled his son into a fatherly hug.

"You played brilliantly today, Harry." Sirius said patting his godson on the back and Remus nodded in agreement, "Congratulations Harry," He said.

"Thanks," Harry said, grinning, his happiness apparent in his shining eyes. Then he hugged his mother who congratulated him for winning the match. Other women congratulated him as well.

"Your keeping skills were top notch today, Ron." Sirius said with a grin, looking at the redhead boy who until now was silently watching the exchange between Harry and his father.

"Thanks Sirius," Ron said, grinning back.

They talked some more about the match, while Lily and other women turned back to whatever they were talking about earlier. It looked like Lily, Tonks and Christina were telling Jane about the school. That left Romilda, Hermione, and Luna on their own.

"This school looks like a medieval age castle." Romilda commented looking around the hall.

"Just imagine the kind of creatures this school would be hiding. I wish I'd have a chance to look for them." Luna said wistfully.

Hermione simply shook her head and chuckled lightly.

"What? Don't you believe me?" Luna asked, nonplussed.

However, before Hermione could reply, Ron joined them.

"Hey," He said, standing a little close to Luna, though not touching her, being quite aware of the adults standing with them.

"Hi," Luna replied smiling sweetly. Ron simply squeezed her hand in return. Hermione and Romilda nodded in acknowledgement.

"Did you see the game?" Ron asked them.

"Oh yes, you were looking as handsome as ever." Luna said dreamily.

"But I already know that." Ron said disappointedly, though his eyes were alive with amusement.

Hermione rolled her eyes, but looking at Luna's adoring gaze on Ron, she stopped herself from saying anything that might ruin her best friend's happy moment. She felt someone tapping her on the shoulder. Turing around her eyes met a pair of beautiful emerald green eyes.

"Hi," He whispered, his eyes twinkling. Instead of replying immediately, Hermione looked behind Harry, towards where her parents were standing talking with Harry's parents and their friends. Her father was busy talking with James and his friends. When Hermione's eyes shifted towards her mother, she was startled to see that Jane was looking back at her. Jane simply nodded towards Harry and smiled with approval.

Hermione didn't know why but she felt relieved by her father's inattention and her mother's approval. Standing there and talking to Harry (who was also her boyfriend now) in front of her parents, especially her father, was a terrifying thought for her.

"Hi," Hermione replied with a smile. She felt as though if she couldn't breathe properly. He was wearing a simply white shirt with his sleeves rolled up to his elbows and blue jeans. His hairs were still damp from the shower and his round spectacles were back.

"Hi Luna, Romilda," Harry said as he looked at other girls, his hand lightly brushing against Hermione's in a soft caress.

Hermione had to look down for a moment to hide her smile as Romilda and Luna greeted Harry.

"So what do you think of Hogwarts?" Harry asked Hermione.

"Well, I haven't seen it completely yet." Hermione replied teasingly, "And if I remember correctly, you promised to show me around." She reminded him.

"I'd like to see it as well." Luna joined in their conversation.

"Me too," Romilda chipped in.

"We'll show you around, but I am feeling very hungry right now." Ron declared rubbing his stomach.

"Ron and his stomach should always be our first priority." Harry said jokingly.

"Right," Ron said getting along with the joke.

Everyone laughed at this. Informing adults that they were going to get something to eat, five of them walked towards the table filled with food and drinks.

* * *

><p>Hermione was just so excited that she could hardly eat anything. Once they finished eating, she just couldn't wait anymore.<p>

"Shall we move now?" Hermione said looking excited. Harry just laughed at her enthusiasm.

"Yeah, but first we should tell your parents about it, in case your father think I have abducted you." He replied, laughing, as he took hold of her hand.

"In that case I'll have to be very careful around you. What if all of a sudden you decide to kiss me?" Hermione teased. Harry opened his mouth to retort, but Ron interrupted him.

"Harry you better stop talking to Hermione. Her father is glaring at you." Ron said in a serious voice. As a result, Harry and Hermione immediately sprung apart. Harry threw a quick glance towards where his and Hermione's parents, along with their friends were standing. Hermione's parents were busy talking with Remus and Tonks.

Harry heard Ron sniggering behind him. He glared at his best friend and looked at Hermione, who was looking towards her parents, unmistakable relief on her face.

"You should have seen your face. I wish I had a camera with me right now." Ron said laughing.

Hermione was shocked for a moment, and then she started laughing.

"I didn't know you were so scared of my dad." She said playfully.

Harry scowled at her. "I was not the only one who pulled away." He said.

"He has got a point." Luna said. Harry smiled triumphantly, as Hermione scowled at her best friend who just shrugged in return.

"But why are you scared? It's not that uncle Robert doesn't know that you both are dating." Romilda said looking at Harry and Hermione.

"Well you know how dad is." Hermione said laughing nervously. She had almost forgotten that Romilda was standing with them. Romilda had not been speaking much, most of the time she was simply watching her and Harry.

'_Definitely to find a loophole in my relationship with Harry.'_ Hermione thought.

"Let's go." Hermione said and everyone nodded.

"Dad," Hermione said interrupting her father's conversation with Remus.

"Yeah," Robert said looking down at his daughter.

Hermione felt a little nervous, but took some strength from her mother's presence.

"Harry and Ron are going to show me, Luna, and Romilda around the school. We'll be back in a couple of hours." She said.

Hermione watched her father; he looked conflicted. She saw him giving a doubtful glance towards Harry. It looked like he didn't want his daughter to go with Harry. Hermione could not imagine what kind of thoughts would be passing through her father's mind. Definitely, allowing his daughter to go alone (okay, not alone, but still) with her boyfriend was not sitting right with him.

"Dad," Hermione tried to get his attention.

Jane nudged her husband on the side bringing him out of his reverie. Robert shared a look with his wife and turned back towards his daughter.

"Sure," Robert replied, trying to act casual.

Harry too informed his parents and then they left the hall.

"So what would you like to see first?" Harry asked girls, once they were in the Entrance hall, away from the prying eyes of Hermione's father and amused eyes of his father and his friends.

"Hermione's the only one who has read about Hogwarts." Romilda said.

Harry looked towards Hermione. "What would you suggest?" Hermione asked.

Harry thought for a moment. He leaned towards Hermione and whispered in her ear, "I would suggest a broom closet, but I think that can wait."

Hermione's eyes widened with surprise. "Git," She said hitting Harry playfully on his arm.

Harry just laughed and wrapped his arm around her.

"We can start with Hagrid. What do you say?" Harry asked Ron.

"Perfect. It's a good thing we are already full." Ron said with a chuckle.

Harry laughed; however, his other three companions were confused.

"Who's Hagrid?" Luna asked.

"His full name is Rubeus Hgarid. He's the gamekeeper of this school and he's also a friend of ours." Ron answered.

"He's a great man, except when it comes to his cooking. Eating his rock cakes is like you are eating a real rock." Harry said.

As they walked out of the castle and towards the lake where Hagrid's hut was situated, Hermione asked Ron about his family. Ron told her that his parents and his brother Percy had gone to Romania to visit his second eldest brother Charlie Weasley. Charlie had gotten a new job in Romania a few months back. His eldest brother Bill Weasley was also out of the city due to some work-related matters.

"Fred and George are with their girlfriends and Ginny is with her friends." Ron finished.

"Here we are." Harry said gesturing towards a small wooden cottage.

Harry moved forward to knock the door and few seconds later, door opened. For a moment, Hermione was startled by Hagrid's appearance. He was huge and burly. He must have been seven foot tall. He had long locks of shaggy black hair and a beard that covered more than half of his face. His looked a little pale and his eyes were dark black. He was wearing an unusually large overcoat with several pockets.

"Harry," Hagrid said with a wide smile, coming out of his house. He pulled Harry in a bone-crushing hug.

"Hel…Hello Hagrid," Harry said, panting due to Hagrid's hug.

"Oh Sorry, Harry," Hagrid said pulling back immediately.

When they were done with the introductions, Hagrid led them into his cottage. It was quite cosy and warm, Hermione noticed. There was only one room inside, with a massive bed in the corner, a fireplace and a small wooden cabinet. Hagrid also had a pet dog, called as Fang.

As Harry had said, Hagrid was a great man. Despite his scary appearance, Hagrid was a very pleasant company. He was a genuine and a caring person. They all enjoyed his company and listened intently as he told some of the old legends about the Hogwarts castle and its founders.

After saying goodbye to Hagrid, their next stop was Hermione's favourite, Hogwarts library. But Romilda excused herself saying that she was tired and wanted to go back to the Great Hall. She assured them that she would find her way back and quickly left. Hermione was sure that Romilda had gone to meet Cho to give her report.

On their way to the library, they also met Neville, his parents and his grandmother. Neville congratulated Harry and Ron for the match and then left with his family.

Library was situated on the third floor of the school. It contained thousands and thousands of books on hundreds of shelves. Hermione was speechless, never before she had seen such a big library. If she had been a student of Hogwarts, this place would have become her personal heaven.

* * *

><p>Harry was enjoying showing Hermione around his school. Her curiosity was endless. However, her glowing face and wide smile were worth all the effort he was putting in showing her around. Hermione was the only one who was asking the questions. Hermione hadn't realized that she had been holding Harry's hand throughout the visit, as her mind was completely occupied with the Hogwarts.<p>

However, the only thing that Harry was aware of was Hermione's warm presence and feel of her soft hand. She looked beautiful with her bright eyes and flushed face. Instead of showing her around, Harry just wanted to pull her into a broom closet or an empty classroom to kiss her senselessly. But he would have to wait. He had a perfect place for it and he was sure Hermione would love it. Now he just had to find a way to spend some time alone with Hermione.

He was thinking about it when Ron gave him the opportunity. They were on the seventh floor that contained a tapestry corridor. Its walls were covered in tapestries, and portraits of former headmasters and headmistresses were hanging over it. They had already seen other places along with the trophy room and the armoury, a corridor where a collection of suits of armour were kept for display.

"Luna, would you like to go for a walk?" Ron asked his girlfriend.

Luna, who was busy looking at the portraits, turned and looked at Ron.

"I'd love to." Luna replied taking his hand.

Ron looked at Harry and Hermione.

"Would you guys like to join us?" He asked, though he looked a little reluctant.

"Is there anything else left to see?" Hermione asked Harry, trying to remember everything she had read in the book, unaware that Ron wanted some time alone with Luna.

"We'll meet you guys outside the Great Hall in an hour." Harry said to Ron. Ron nodded and left, pulling Luna along with him who was once again looking at the portraits.

Hermione frowned as Harry ignored her.

"Why did you do that?" She asked.

However, instead of answering her, Harry pulled her in his arms and holding her against him.

"Because I want to spend some time alone with my girlfriend. Do you have any problem with that?" He said in a husky voice.

"No," Hermione whispered, "She'd very much like to be with you as well."

"Good," Harry said. Pulling back from Hermione, he grabbed her hand and eagerly started leading her towards the staircase.

"Where are we going?" Hermione asked, laughing at Harry's enthusiasm.

"You'll see." Harry replied shortly.

Harry led her to the tallest tower of the castle.

"Wow!" Hermione said looking astonished, as Harry opened the door of the rooftop.

"It's incredible." She said as they walked further on the roof. She looked down from the tower. It was slowly getting dark and she could see ground and the lake bathing in the fading sunlight of the evening as sky started turning a light shade of red.

"This is Astronomy tower. This is used to see planets and stars during midnight, but it also serves another purpose." Harry said wrapping his arms around Hermione's waist from behind and resting his chin on her right shoulder.

Hermione turned around in his arms and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer.

"Really, what purpose?" She asked.

"This," Harry said kissing Hermione fully on the lips. It was gentle and soft at first and Hermione responded enthusiastically, letting herself fall into his embrace completely.

Without breaking the kiss, Harry slowly walked them towards the wall. He pressed Hermione's back against the wall and started kissing her more deeply and passionately. Hermione whimpered with pleasure when she felt Harry's body pressing against hers fully. And she felt like she belonged here with Harry, in his strong and safe arms, and everything was right in the world as long as he was there with her.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note<strong>**: - All the descriptions about Hogwarts, I took them from different websites and made some very slight changes.**

**So what do you think of this chapter? Did you enjoy it? Please tell me though your reviews.**


	21. Moving Towards The End

**Author's Note****: - Before you start reading, I would like to tell that this is the final chapter of this story. I would like to thank everyone who had read, added it to favorites and reviewed this story. Well, enjoy the final ride and do not forget to review. Also, I need some help in finding a story, please look at the end.**

**(Apologizing in advance for spelling and grammar mistakes.)**

**Disclaimer****: - I do not own Harry Potter and anyone or anything related.**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Moving Towards The End<strong>

_And she felt like she belonged here with Harry, in his strong and safe arms, and everything was right in the world as long as he was there with her._

* * *

><p>"Every time we do it, it just keeps getting better than the last time." Harry said breathing hard as he pulled back from his one-week old girlfriend.<p>

"You're right." Hermione whispered resting her head on Harry's shoulder.

Harry gathered her in his arms and slowly slid down on the floor, his back leaning against the wall.

"It's very peaceful here, especially with you here with me." Hermione said looking towards the sky where tiny stars had started to appear as the daylight started to fade.

"It's hard to believe that we are together for real." Harry said to Hermione, kissing her lightly on forehead.

Hermione pulled back a little to look into his eyes.

"I feel the same way. It's hard to believe that you want to date somebody like me." She said turning a little red. She was glad that it was getting dark, so that Harry could not see her blushing.

"You know that should be my line." Harry said, kissing softly on Hermione's lips.

"Why?" She asked looking confused, "You're Harry Potter, handsome, popular, and you can have any girl you want." She said.

"Well, I want you." Harry said. Hermione just laughed and gave him a long passionate kiss, leaving him breathless and out of sorts.

"Wow!" Harry said with a lopsided grin. Hermione was finding it difficult to keep the goofy smile off her face as she looked at her boyfriend. She settled herself once again in his arms and looked back towards the sky.

"So did you like Hogwarts?" Harry asked as he pulled her rubber-band from her hair to let her wavy tresses fall down gracefully. He started running his fingers through her hair, revelling in the soft texture of them.

"I have no words to describe. It…It feels like a fairy tale, you know, castle, lake, vast grounds, it's just remarkable. I wish I was a student here." Hermione said. She shivered a little as chilly breeze passed through her body. She snuggled up into Harry, wrapping her arms around his waist as he tightened his arms around her to keep her warm.

"Why don't you study your last year of school here at Hogwarts?" Harry asked unexpectedly, after a silence of few minutes.

Hermione once again pulled back from him to look at his face. He looked back at her with a thoughtful expression.

"Is it possible?" She asked hopefully.

"I think it is. I mean you have to leave your school and take admission here. It should not be that difficult. You should talk to Prof. McGonagall. She's in-charge of admission procedures here." Harry explained.

Hermione nodded. "First I'll have to talk to my parents." She said, "and…Luna as well." She added.

Harry nodded and checked his watch. "We should better get back before your dad starts a rescue mission searching for you." He said in an amused voice. Hermione just laughed.

"Does my dad really scare you that much?" She asked.

"Well it's an unspoken rule that a boy should always be scared of his girlfriend's father." Harry replied laughing.

"Oh honestly!" Hermione just shook her head.

They both got up and fixed their slightly dishevelled appearances, and taking her rubber-band from Harry, Hermione tied her hair back in a ponytail.

When they reached to the Great Hall, Ron and Luna were waiting for them just outside the hall.

"There you are," Ron said as he saw his best friend coming towards him with his girlfriend.

"So how was your _walk_?" Hermione asked with raised eyebrows as she took in the rumpled appearances of Luna and Ron.

"Oh, it was quite fascinating." Luna replied dreamily, not noticing a blushing Ron, who was looking anywhere but at Harry (who was laughing silently).

"Do you know the things Ron can do…?" Luna would have continued, had Ron not interrupted.

"Umm Luna love, I think they have heard enough for the day. Why don't we talk about something else, like what Harry and Hermione were _doing_ when we were taking our walk beside the lake?" Ron tried to change the direction of the conversation.

"Do you really want to know what we were doing?" Harry asked raising his eyebrows at his best friend.

Before Ron could reply, they heard a girly squeal as Ginny Weasley appeared out of nowhere and flung herself at Harry. Harry caught her just in time, else, both of them would have landed on the hard stone floor.

"Congratulations Harry," Ginny said fervidly, pulling back from her favourite boy.

Harry took back a step from her. "Thanks Ginny," He said taking hold of Hermione's hand hoping that Ginny would get the hint.

Ginny noticed it and glared at Hermione.

"What are you doing here?" She asked heatedly.

"Harry invited me to see the match." Hermione replied calmly, stepping closer to Harry.

"Are you both still together?" Ginny asked looking towards Harry.

"Yes, we are, Ginny" Harry replied firmly, "And I think you should leave now."

"You are asking me to leave _for her_?" Ginny asked, flabbergasted.

Hermione was surprised at how spoiled Ginny Weasley was. Fine, being the only girl in the family she was used to get her every wish fulfilled and expected her family and friends to put up with her. However, why did she expect others (other than her family and friends) to put up with her? From what Harry had told her, Mrs Weasley, Ginny's mother, had spoilt her daughter to the extent that nobody in their family would dare to say no to her else they would get an earful from Mrs Weasley.

"All this is happening because of you. Why don't you leave Harry alone?" Ginny said glowering at Hermione, "It's because of you that Harry don't like me anymore."

Hermione was shocked for a moment at being targeted by the Weasley girl.

"Ginny!" Ron exclaimed loudly grabbing his sister's hand and pulling her away from Harry and Hermione.

"Let me go Ron." Ginny said trying to free her arm from her brother's strong grip.

"No I won't." Ron said in a firm voice.

"Ron, let me go or I'll tell mum..." However, before Ginny could complete her sentence, Ron immediately let go of her hand looking anxious.

"Ginny, can I ask you something?" Hermione asked out of the blue, surprising herself as well as the others.

Ginny was caught off guard by this sudden call.

"What?" She asked looking uncertain. She didn't know what else to say. Having no idea what to expect from the brunette standing in front of her, Ginny remained silent and waited for the other girl to speak.

Hermione hesitated asking about what was on her mind. She hadn't meant to ask anything. She was just so lost in her thoughts that she didn't even realize when she had spoken her thoughts aloud.

She decided to go for it.

"Do you always expect everyone to put up with whatever you do or say?" Hermione asked with a curious look in her eyes. She was really interested in knowing about what Ginny thought about it.

"Umm…yeah," Ginny replied trying to remember the last time when somebody had said no to her for something, but could not recall. As far as she could remember all her friends and family had always agreed with whatever she wanted to do.

"Why?" Hermione asked again. She could feel others' eyes on her, but maintained her gaze on the redhead girl standing in front of her.

Ginny simply shrugged. "Because they are my friends and family and they know what I like and don't like." She replied nonchalantly.

Hermione was once more surprised by her offhand attitude towards others feelings.

"Do you expect me to put up with your tantrums as well?" Hermione asked slightly losing her cool.

'_Who the hell this girl is? Treating everyone like she's the queen of England. I just cannot imagine what her mum would be like.' _Hermione pulled herself out of her thoughts, as Ginny opened her mouth to reply.

"Yes," Ginny replied haughtily flipping her hair over her shoulder.

"Why? I am neither your friend nor your family, then why do you expect me to put up with your attitude. Hell! I don't even know anything about you, except your name and that you are Ron's sister." Hermione asked looking at Ginny with interest, thinking about her reply.

Ginny was stumped, at least look on her face said so. She was gobsmacked for a moment or two. Never before, anyone had ever questioned her about her behaviour and attitude. At home, her wishes had always been considered before anyone else's because she was the youngest and the only girl in the family. Her friends always agreed with whatever she said because….because….well she had no idea why, but they never really objected her behaviour, maybe, because they were just like her. But then what was she like?

"I...I don't know." Ginny stuttered, looking confused.

Hermione opened her mouth to speak but Ginny cut her off.

"I will not answer any more questions of yours. I don't know why I am even talking to you. Get out of my way." She said glaring at Hermione.

However, before anyone could react, Neville joined them.

"Hey guys," He said with a friendly smile.

"Hi Neville," Ginny greeted (with a warm smile) before anyone else could say anything.

For a moment, everyone was quiet and Neville could feel the thick tension in the air. Finally breaking the silence, Neville addressed to Ginny.

"Ginny…um, can I talk to you alone for a minute?" He asked trying to keep his eyes on Ginny and diligently avoiding Ron's eyes.

"Yeah, sure," Ginny replied without any hesitation. Taking hand of a befuddled Neville, she led him away from others.

"Wow! That was really awesome, Hermione." Ron said excitedly, "You left her speechless for a moment. I wish I had a camera with me right now."

Hermione smiled sheepishly. "It wasn't intentional. I didn't want to make her feel bad."

"Don't worry, she'll overcome it." Harry said amusedly.

Luna who had been quiet so far spoke all of a sudden, "I think Neville will help Ginny in getting rid of the Wrackspurts."

Rest of them had nothing to say.

"Why don't we go and talk to your parents and then Prof. McGonagall? Harry said.

"Prof. McGonagall?" Luna said looking curious.

"Yeah," Hermione said excitedly. As four of them made their way back into the Great hall, Hermione told Luna about her conversation with Harry about changing school. Luna was also excited about the prospect of studying at Hogwarts and told Hermione about talking with her parents as well.

When they reached inside the hall Harry and Hermione's parents were talking with a woman, Hermione recognized (looking at the Hogwarts crest on her jacket) as one of the faculties at Hogwarts.

"There they are," Lily said as she saw Harry and others coming towards them.

Hermione was surprised when James introduced her and Luna to Prof. McGonagall (one person she was looking forward to meet). She seemed to be in her mid-fifties. She was a tall and severe looking woman, her hair were tied back in a tight chignon and she was wearing square spectacles. At first look, she looked very stern, but her smile emanated benevolence. Hermione could not help but respect her despite knowing her just for a few moments.

"Hermione, would you like to undertake your final year here at Hogwarts?" Jane asked after introductions were made.

Hermione was stunned by her mother's query. She looked at both her parents who were looking back at her expectantly. She felt as if she was about to faint. _Was it possible for everything to be so easy? _

Hermione gathered her faculties and looked towards Harry who was grinning at her, his eyes dancing with laughter and joy. For a moment, she was completely entranced by his smile, so genuine, so warm, so…Harry. Unknowingly she smiled back at him.

Hermione looked back at her parents. "Well, mum, the thing is that…"

Wow! Another life-altering day, Hermione was having a quite few of them in last few months, to be more exact since Harry Potter had entered in her life.

She couldn't believe how much she'd changed. Before she didn't even want to be in company of others except her family (excluding Romilda) and Luna, and now she had friends, some real good friends and it felt very good to have them. It was nice to know that they cared, that too without any kind of malicious intent. She felt as though if last few months had filled a hole in her life that she didn't know existed.

* * *

><p><em><span>One year later<span>_

Hermione froze for a moment when Prof. McGonagall called her name to receive the award for the _Best academic performer_ in last 50 years. It was like world had stopped moving for her or perhaps her legs had stopped moving while rest of the world was waiting for her to move. Never before, she had been called on a stage to receive an award or to give a speech. Suddenly she started shaking, she wanted nothing more than to run out of the hall and never come back where everyone was staring at her expectantly.

She felt somebody squeezing her hand. She knew that touch and relaxed instantly.

"Don't worry Hermione." Harry whispered in her ear. Hermione looked into his comforting green eyes and nodded. She took a deep breath and walked towards the stage. She could hear others applauding as she climbed on the platform. She felt as though if she was going through a phase. She could hardly focus her mind on what was happening around her. She was just going with the flow. She didn't even realize when she received the award from Headmaster Dumbledore and shook his hand.

She regained her awareness when she found herself standing in front of the dais. For a moment, she just stood there, staring at the crowd in front of her. She could see her parents sitting with parents of other students. They were looking at her with pride-filled eyes.

Hermione looked at her friends and classmates who were cheering for her. She smiled widely as tears filled her eyes.

"I just don't believe it!" She exclaimed all of a sudden and everybody went quiet and stared at her looking puzzled.

Hermione panicked for a moment. She covered her face feeling embarrassed.

"Well, that was definitely not a proper way to start a speech. I'll have to start all over again, I guess." She said, earning her a few snickers from her listeners, "Not that I have started yet." She added as an afterthought that got her a chuckle from the headmaster.

Hermione blushed and started speaking,

"_Dear friends,_

_Before starting my speech, I would like to thank Prof. Dumbledore for giving me this opportunity to speak here in front of everyone despite the fact that I joined this school just last year._

_This past year has passed by much too quickly and it's very hard to describe in words what I am feeling right now. It's almost impossible to believe that next time we will step into a classroom it would be in a college or a university…."_

Hermione soon recovered from her momentary loss of speech at the beginning and once she started, there was no stopping. The funniest thing was that after Prof. McGonagall had told her that she had been chosen for the farewell speech, Hermione had prepared a very through speech. She had learned it by heart and rehearsed it many times. However, at the time of actual speech she almost forgot the speech she had prepared. Instead, she spoke everything from her heart. She felt as though if she was in some other world, as words poured out of her mouth.

It was a very big day for Hermione Granger. A year back, she (along with her best friend, Luna Lovegood) had left her old school, Beauxbatons, and had joined Hogwarts, the most prestigious school in the country. Admission procedure of Hogwarts was very challenging, but in the end, Hermione and Luna had managed to get in. It helped that they had received the top marks in their final examination at Beauxbatons. All their study sessions with Harry, Ron and Neville had finally paid off as Harry, Ron and Neville passed with very good marks, particularly Neville. They were very enthusiastic about their results especially Ron and Neville.

At Hogwarts, Hermione didn't feel out of place. Luna had been her constant companion (even if she would disappear with Ron between classes). Harry and Ron helped them in getting settle down amid the new people. Since Hermione and Luna knew most of Harry and Ron's friends, other students accepted them easily. Also because of their status as girlfriends of the two most popular guys at Hogwarts, people hardly bothered them.

Hermione experienced some of the most memorable days of her life at Hogwarts. She got the recognition for her talent and skills. Teachers appreciated her hard work and were always happy to satisfy her curiosities about different things. Hermione liked all her teachers (okay maybe she liked her chemistry teacher, Prof. Snape, a little less), but it was Headmaster Dumbledore and Prof. McGonagall that she respected the most. While Hermione was awestruck by Dumbledore's extensive knowledge and his attitude towards his students, it was Prof. McGonagall, who became her personal mentor. Hermione felt a personal connection (almost familial) with McGonagall.

While her academic performance and understanding level was reaching to a new height (thanks to all-encompassing Hogwarts library, Hermione's favourite place at school), her relationship with Harry was also moving uphill. Hermione felt happy. Being with Harry was one of the best things that had happened to her, one of the pleasantest surprises life had presented her with.

Their relationship was fun and energetic. However, some part of her had started to wish that whatever she had with Harry, it would grow into something more, something that would last forever between them, that would never fade away, but cherish with time. Finally she had admitted it to herself that she had fallen in love with her first ever boyfriend, Harry Potter. She knew she was very young to fall in love and some people may consider her feelings as her first ever crush, but she knew better.

Even though she had no prior experiences about being in a non-platonic relationship with a boy, Hermione knew what she felt for Harry was a lot more than just a mere crush or fascination. She did love him as her boyfriend, but she also loved him as her one of her best friends. Their relationship wasn't some sort of fragile affiliation, based only on physical desirability. Of course, she felt attracted to Harry the first time she saw him. However, when she came to know Harry as a person, as a friend, that was what truly brought the sense of a real relationship to their connexion.

"_I'd like to thank everyone here for putting up with my everlasting speech tonight and listening attentively."_ Hermione said moving towards the end of the speech. A few snickers could be heard from the students and Hermione continued.

_"Without the care and support of our parents, guardians, and all the professors, none of us would have made it this far. On the behalf of all my friends, I would like to thank them all for what they have done for us__.__I wish all my friends good luck and a successful future ahead. Thank you."_

Everyone applauded for Hermione. Afterwards it was all hugs, kisses, wishes, and praises as graduation ceremony ended. Hermione made her way through the crowd, moving towards the two most important people of her life.

"Hermione, we're so proud of you dear." Jane said pulling Hermione in her arms. She hugged her daughter tightly before letting go.

"Oh mum, I'd have never made it this far without you and dad." Hermione said, her eyes shining with happiness. She moved towards her dad, who opened his arms to embrace his daughter and kissed her on the forehead.

Pulling back from her father, Hermione asked, "Where's Romilda?"

"She was not feeling well so she decided to stay at home." Robert replied. Hermione rolled her eyes looking towards her mum who just shook her head.

"Hermione Jane!" Jane said in an admonishing tone, she was smiling nevertheless.

"What happened?" Robert asked feeling confused as he looked between his wife and daughter. They just laughed.

Romilda had stopped acting like a caring cousin towards Hermione. A couple of days before joining Hogwarts, Hermione had found Cho and Romilda at Madam Rosmerta's shop talking with each other.

_Hermione had joined back her part-time job at the bookshop after her final exams were over. She was going back home after finishing her shift. As she passed by Madam Rosmerta's flower shop, she saw Romilda and Cho standing outside the shop, talking. Hermione was standing on the other side of the road and it was getting slightly dark so Cho and Romilda didn't notice her straightaway._

_Hermione just stood there for some time and continued looking at them. She couldn't believe it, they were perhaps still scheming against her. Laughing to herself, Hermione crossed the road and walked towards where Cho and Romilda were standing. Their backs were turned towards Hermione so they couldn't see her coming._

_Hermione tapped on Romilda's shoulder._

"_Hey Romilda," Hermione said cheerfully. Romilda was shocked. Even Cho was speechless for a moment._

"_Her…Hermione," She stuttered._

"_Hi Cho, how are you?" Hermione said looking at Cho. It didn't look like she'd answer. _

_Hermione chuckled looking at their dumbfounded expression. _

"_Why are you looking so surprised?" She asked feigning ignorance._

"_Hermione, what are you doing here?" Romilda managed to say._

"_I thought you'd be happy to see me here." Hermione replied in a fake sad voice, "But it looks like you and Cho have finally decided to drop the act." She finished._

"_What do you mean?" Romilda asked nervously._

"_Don't you know?" Hermione asked with a mirthless smile._

_Cho narrowed her eyes. "So you knew about our plan beforehand?" She asked._

_Hermione shrugged in response. "Subtlety is not something that I would associate with my dear cousin. Either she was too confident about her acting skills or she was too stupid to believe that I would trust her when she asked for my forgiveness." She replied without any emotion._

_Romilda glared at her cousin. "You mean to say that all those times when I thought you have forgiven me, you were," She trailed off as Hermione nodded._

"_Yes, I knew you were spying on me and Harry, and I knew you couldn't be trusted at all. 16 years of animosity doesn't go away in one day Romilda." Hermione replied with a touch of sadness in her voice that went unnoticed by Cho and Romilda._

"_You and your loony friend must have enjoyed making a fool out of me." Romilda spat with a disgusted look on her face._

_Hermione stared at her impassively and then she chuckled lightly._

"_I am not like you Romilda and seriously, you are not worth it." Hermione replied calmly. "Well, I hope things would be back to normal by tomorrow." She said. With that, Hermione turned around and left, leaving behind an angry Romilda and a bowled over Cho. _

_As Hermione had expected, things were back to normal. Romilda was back to being a scowling cousin. She had again started hanging out with Cho and her minion and she had once again started being insolent towards Hermione. _

_Hermione was glad that things were normal now and she will not have to bear false smiles and fake concerns of her cousin. Jane was upset, but she didn't ask anything about the change of attitude on Romilda's part. Hermione comprehended that perhaps her mother had always suspected Romilda's motive behind her sudden change in behaviour._

Hermione was lost in her thoughts and didn't see Harry's parents coming towards where she was standing with her parents. She was jolted out of her thoughts when Lily called her name to congratulate her. Instead of shaking her hand, she pulled Hermione in a hug. After James congratulated her, Hermione turned to her parents.

"I am going to find others." She said.

"Harry and Ron were over there." James pointed out towards the opposite side of the hall.

"Thank you," Hermione said with a smile and started walking towards other side of the hall.

On the way, she met Fred and George who for once decided to act normal (as normal as they could) and greeted her.

As she left their company, she felt somebody tapping on her shoulder. She turned around to see a blur of red and then she was enveloped in a tight embrace of her other best girl friend. Hermione hugged her back.

"Congratulations Hermione," Ginny said excitedly.

Well that was another surprise, life had bestowed upon her. The redhead girl, who used to despise her immensely, was now one of her best friends.

"Thanks Ginny," Hermione replied with a wide smile.

"Hey Neville," Hermione said looking at the boy standing behind Ginny.

Neville didn't attend Hogwarts with Hermione and Luna. He finished his last year at Beauxbatons and to everyone's surprise, (except Luna) he scored second rank. His graduation ceremony was conducted last week where all his friends were present surprising all his classmates (most of them always considered him as a clumsy fool who never had any friends).

Moreover, (to Ron's relief) Neville and Ginny had started dating a year back. The day when match between Hogwarts and Durmstrang had taken place, Neville had asked Ginny out, and to everyone's amazement (especially her mother) she had accepted. They had been inseparable since then, and furthermore, it brought a substantial change in Ginny and Hermione's relationship.

Ginny's behaviour towards Hermione had improved considerably. While they didn't hit off straight away, they had started talking without Ginny lashing out at Hermione unnecessarily. Slowly they started growing closer. Sometimes they would spend their free time together as they were in the same school. Gradually Ginny, Hermione, and Luna became very good friends.

Ginny had once confessed to her that the reason she said _yes_ to Neville was that she couldn't say no to him. According to her, he looked so cute and nervous when he asked her out that she immediately said yes, without even realizing what she had done. At first, she had thought that she would regret her decision, but now she really liked Neville and couldn't think of a reason why they shouldn't be together.

Ginny had realized that what she felt for Harry was just an infatuation. Her craziness or more like obsession with Harry went away with time, as her feelings for Neville started to grow into something profounder and significant. And one who was the happiest person with the dramatic turn of events, was none other than Harry Potter. He was pleased that Ginny had gotten over her obsessiveness and later on, they became very good friends or more like siblings.

"Hey Hermione, congratulations, your speech was brilliant." Neville said shaking Hermione's hand.

"Thank you Neville, I am glad you came today." Hermione replied with a sincere smile. Neville simply blushed as Ginny took his hand in hers.

"Let's go and find others." Hermione said looking at her two friends. They both nodded in response.

Harry was finding it difficult to concentrate on what Seamus was saying. After the speech was over, everyone had stood up and started to congratulate each other. Harry wanted to talk with Hermione as she came down from stage. However, seeing that she was moving towards her parents he decided to give her some private time with her parents before speaking to her. This past year had been the best year of his school life. Never before, had he really looked forward to go to school every morning, as he did this past year.

His reason for the aforementioned was his girlfriend of one year, Hermione Granger- the girl he had fallen in love with.

She wasn't a perfect girl like those female protagonists of chick-flick movies. She wasn't like some of those sweet, innocent-looking, and kind _nice girls_ who knew how to sweet talk with others, how to always be prim and proper, how to be (act like) a very attentive listener without showing your lack of interest, how to do and speak right thing, at the right time, and at the right place. No.…she was bossy, know-it-all, _scary and mental _(according to Ron), always nagging to do homework, always lecturing and worrying about some or the other thing.

She didn't know how to cook (not because of lack of trying, but just because she didn't want to reduce her home to ashes), or how to please everyone with her immaculate manners and discussions. She didn't know how to handle the compliments (yeah, like people would never notice her talents and brilliance of her mind). However, most importantly, she had no idea how incredible she was.

She had this perception about herself that people didn't like her because of her looks and because she was a bookworm. She was very intelligent, but perhaps this was the height of her stupidity.

She was beautiful, not like those beauty pageant candidates, but in a natural way. In a way, she looked very innocent, yet there was seductiveness in the manner she sometimes looked at him, making him feel warm all over. She was a passionate girl, especially about her books. She loved books and she would always take extra care in arranging her books as compared to while arranging her clothes in her wardrobe. Harry loved watching her read. He loved the way she would lose herself in a book, forgetting everything else around her. In those unguarded moments, he would just sit and watch her.

He loved spending time with Hermione, as much as he enjoyed playing football, perhaps more than that. She was different, just one of her own kind, completely unpretentious. She was a stubborn and a resolute girl. Still she had a vulnerable side that he was sure she wasn't aware of. Behind her strong exterior, there was a girl, slightly uncertain, and insecure, who sometimes needed assurance. She wasn't completely unpredictable, but sometimes she was surprised by her own reactions. She would go on and on about not breaking rules, and when it was necessary, she would be the first one to break them. She was a fiercely loyal, unwavering girl, who would stand up for the things she believed in, but she wasn't ruthless.

She would help others if they were sincere. She was very protective of her friends and wouldn't hesitate to take the violent route if needed. She had once punched Cormac McLaggen (their classmate who hated Harry because he was football captain and a better player) in the face, who had tried to push Harry down the stairs, trying to make it look like an accident. Though later she regretted it when her hand started to ache and she was not able to take the notes during Chemistry class.

Harry couldn't help but love her. He loved the way she felt in his arms, the way she kissed him, the way she cared about him, the way (hopefully) she loved him.

"I have to go. I'll see you later." Seamus said, bringing Harry out of his daydreaming.

"Um, yeah," Harry replied feeling guilty for his inattentiveness. He was relieved that Seamus didn't notice anything. Seamus left leaving Harry alone with his thoughts.

Harry was feeling a little odd standing there all alone. Ron had left with Luna to meet her parents. Just then, his eyes fell on his favourite brunette coming towards him along with Neville and Ginny, and suddenly his mood brightened.

"Hermione," Harry said elatedly, pulling her in his embrace. Hermione hugged him back, her heart swelling with love and pleasure.

Pulling back, Hermione looked at Harry with pure adoration. "We did it Harry!" She said enthusiastically.

Harry grinned at her in return. "You didn't speak a single word from the speech you had prepared." He said teasingly. Harry knew it, after all, he was the one who had to endure her vigorous practices as she prepared for the farewell speech, making him listen each and every word, every time she rehearsed her speech.

Hermione blushed profusely. "Well, I just…" She trailed off as Harry started laughing. He wrapped an arm around Hermione's waist and pulling her closer he kissed her forehead.

"You were amazing up there. Even Ron was captivated with your speech. He didn't even complain once throughout the speech." He said in a soft voice, making Hermione laugh. He loved to hear her laugh.

"Hey Neville, Ginny," Harry said noticing his two friends.

Four friends chatted for some time, discussing their plans for future. Ginny was a little sad, since she'd be left behind. She still had one year to go before she finished her school. A few minutes later Ron and Luna joined them. They talked some more reminiscing about their school days, some memorable incidents, fights, make-ups, old friends, and teachers.

Hermione could feel her bravery slipping away the more she thought about talking to Harry.

'_What if she scared him away? Would he break up with her? What if he wasn't hoping for a long-term relationship? Jeez Hermione! You both have already been dating for a year now.' _A voice reminded her.

However, her doubts wouldn't leave her alone. _'What if he doesn't want to continue their relationship after school?' _Questions kept whirling in her mind, weakening her resolve, creating doubts in her mind regarding her decision.

She knew there was a possibility that she and Harry would have to go to different places for educational purpose and that may lead to a long distance relationship between them. She wasn't sure what would come out of it, but she was hoping that their relationship would overcome the obstacles and survive during difficult times.

'_Come what may, I'll tell him about my feelings today.' _Hermione decided putting all her doubts to rest.

"Um, Harry, can we talk somewhere in private?" Hermione whispered in Harry's ear. Harry looked at his girlfriend and nodded. Excusing themselves, they both walked out of the hall and towards the grounds where they could have some privacy.

Hermione took a deep breath and looked at Harry who was looking back at her with a curious and amused expression on his face, and a thought crossed her mind.

'_Just do it Hermione.' _

* * *

><p><em><span>Four years later<span>_

"Ugh…" Hermione groaned, as early morning light coming from the gaps between the drapes hit her face. She opened her eyes and looked at the clock on bedside table to check the time. It was still very early in the morning. She knew there was no point going back to sleep, so she decided to get up.

She turned to look at the man sleeping beside her with his one arm wrapped around her waist, her husband of one week. He was sleeping on his stomach and he was naked except the quilt covering the lower part of his body. Hermione blushed remembering the last night. It was the first time for both of them and that made the night a lot more special for both of them. She leaned down and kissed him on the cheek. He didn't stir but a smile appeared on his lips.

Slowly she got out of the bed and covered her nude body with her husband's shirt, which was lying on the floor.

She walked towards the window and opened the curtains a bit. Last night it had rained and dark clouds were still soaring in the sky. It looked like soon it would rain again.

Hermione opened the window and cool air hit her face. It smelled of rain. She always enjoyed rainy days, especially the cool morning after a long rainy night. Everything felt fresh and unruffled. She closed her eyes, basking in the magnificence of peaceful atmosphere of the dawn. She was lost in her thoughts and didn't notice her husband standing behind her looking outside window.

"It's a beautiful morning. Isn't it?" He asked wrapping his hands around Hermione's waist from behind and resting his chin on her shoulder.

Hermione opened her eyes and smiled. "Yes it is." She whispered. She turned her head kissed her husband on his lips. They both stood there for some time. They were in Santorini, an island, about 120 miles from Greece's mainland. It was an unusual occurrence to rain in Santorini at this time of year and Hermione was enjoying every moment of it.

"What are you thinking?" Her husband asked.

Hermione just shrugged. "About my past, my first ever boyfriend," She replied unexpectedly and looked at her husband, gauging his reaction.

Her hubby frowned. He dropped his hands from around her waist and stood in front of her. "Why are you thinking about your ex-boyfriend, that too on our honeymoon?"

"I was just thinking about how he changed my life." Hermione replied with a wistful smile.

"Are you still in love with him?" He asked with a mirthful smile.

Hermione chuckled. "Don't worry my dear husband, I love you." She replied wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Well that's such a big relief for your poor husband." He said looking amused. He pulled his wife flush against him and snogged her thoroughly.

"So what happened between you two? Why did you end your relationship?" He asked his eyes filled with amusement.

Hermione looked thoughtful for a moment. "It was his fault. He proposed me and then he got promoted." She replied nonchalantly.

"Promoted?" Her husband asked looking confused.

"Yeah," Hermione replied with a serious look on her face, "From being my boyfriend, he was promoted to being my husband." She finished her eyes dancing with laughter.

"Oh," Her husband said, "But hey, I am your husband and that means I am also your ex-boyfriend." He said thoughtfully.

Hermione hit him playfully on the shoulder. "You are such a goof, Harry James Potter." She said laughing.

Harry laughed heartily. "That I am and you love me for it." He said good-humouredly, tickling his wife mercilessly. Hermione laughed as she tried to get out of his arms.

He loved those kinds of moments with his wife. He loved her immensely and felt very fortunate to have her in his life.

They met five years ago. After they had finished the school, Hermione had decided to pursue her career in Astrophysics and Harry had decided to follow his dream of becoming a professional football player along with studying for becoming a business graduate. Hermione decided to go to Oxford and Harry stayed in London. He was selected as a reserve player for his favourite and one of the most popular football clubs in Europe, Puddlemere United.

They supported each other and stood by each other having trust in each other's ability. They learned the true meaning of a relationship. It felt very good to have someone in your life to share all your fears, secrets, ambitions and joys of life. They challenged and helped each other to do better in life and become a better individual.

When they first met, who would have thought one day they would promising each other a lifetime together and now here they were laughing and teasing with each other, and loving each other more.

"Let me go Harry." She said trying to control her laugh.

"Nope," Harry said, his voice laced with desire. Hermione shivered with pleasure as his fingers brushed against her exposed thigh.

"Harry," She whispered throatily and soon her words were lost in his warm touches and passionate kisses turning them into moans and whimpers filled with yearning and pleasure.

They may not always have a smooth sailing, but they had each other and that was all they needed to get through a storm.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Author's Note<strong>**: - Well this is the end. What do you think about it and what do you think of the whole story? I know it was perhaps a clichéd typical teenage story, but still I'd like to know. So please ****REVIEW.**

* * *

><p><strong>I am looking for this fic. <strong>

**I read it long back.  
>In this fic<br>1. Hermione is dead.  
>2. Harry is lost and perhaps lives at St. Mungo.<br>3. Ginny takes care of him, she's probably a healer at St. Mungo. She's in love with Harry.  
>4. Harry draws pictures of Hermione on the wall of their times together.<br>5. Harry dies (I think he commits suicide) in the end and Ginny dies as well.  
>Please let me know if you now about it. <strong>

**And also if anyone has read this fic and doesn't remember the name, still let me know. At least I will be assured that I am not imaging about this fic.**

Thank you


End file.
